Fugere Illusion: Life in Illusion
by Vaati Star
Summary: Two years have past since the end of the human world, and our heroes are living the life in Gensokyo, but all is not well in the virtual world as survivors cling to life in them after their bodies demise, and now our heroes come to save them... and have a lot of fun along the way. Book two in the Fugere Illusion Series. On Hiatus, But Book 3 is posted in Fire emblem/Touhou Project
1. Apud Tempore Anni

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, OR Sword Art Online_

 _Hello everyone! I am back after about literally a day or two I think. Yes the third component of the crossover is SAO! To be more specific Sword Art, Alfheim and Gun Gale, it should be easy to guess how we have a couple thousand humans trapped in each one but I'll leave that for you speculate until it's time. Now without Further ado._

 _Let the gates open!_

Apud Tempore Anni

(In Years Time)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Meiling's Theme: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ~ Remix_

 **Two Years Later**

Meiling stretched her arms before leaning back against the stone wall of the mansion gate, cracking her stiff neck as she heard the ever constant explosions from inside the mansion. 'Has it really been two years now? It feels like nothing's changed.' Meiling thought. She wasn't wrong as in the past two years nothing had really changed other then the girls from Mitikihara joining Gensokyo. Each of them carving out their own lives in this fantasy world.

Stretching once again she heard foot steps behind her, looking past the gate she saw Momiji walking out yawning. "Is it your shift already?" Meiling asked, she didn't know what time it was. "Yeah it's my shift, now you might want to get in there before everything goes even more to hell." Momiji muttered as Meiling opened the gate, the two girls passing each other as Meiling went inside and Momiji took her place.

Inside everything had already gone mostly to hell. Marisa was, as usual, flying about the place with her ill gotten gains as Flandre and Cirno fought with their swords above the library, near the center was the now standard magic shield to protect those in it from the chaos. Currently inside the shield as Patchouli, Vaati, Remilia, and Sakuya watched the chaos unfold. Vaati's outfit having been changed over the years as now she sported a robe that went over her pajamas, a lighter purple then her pajamas. And even to this day she still forgone any form of footwear.

Meiling just straight up walked in on the conversation taking place at the table, sitting down and listening in as Remilia spoke. "So she wants to investigate the ruins of someplace called Kawagoe city, something about Komachi complaining about trapped souls or something. I don't understand how those two get along without the Yama noticing." Remilia complained childishly. "Let me guess, place is irradiated and she wants the normal group to do the investigating." Vaati muttered quietly before taking a sip of her tea and waving at Meiling, who waved back.

"You think she would want anyone else?" Patchouli muttered before coughing a bit, Vaati getting up and floating out of her chair at that. "I suppose, I'll get Marisa and Nitori and we'll be off, it's be faster that way." Vaati muttered before flying out from behind the shield to get her friends. "What is this about souls?" Meiling asked, confused. "Komachi said something about a large quantity of souls being locked up in three different areas in the same city. How this is possible I got no idea." Patchouli muttered. "That's not like you Patchouli, you seem to know everything." Remilia said, Patchouli shaking her head. "I specialize in elemental magic, and while I do have almost every book on magic within these walls magic of the soul is highly regulated, considering how dangerous it is. If you recall we meet a small team of Shimigami once that took all the books I had on that subject around fifty years ago." Patchouli said, Meiling rubbing her back at the memory of getting her ass handed to her by those shimigami.

"So it's should just be a routine gathering mission?" Meiling asked, Patchouli shaking her head. "I highly doubt it, odds are we are going to have something to do if… actually when they find out what's going on." Patchouli said, Meiling sighing before laying her head and arms on the table, bending over in her seat. "And I was looking forward to my break today." She complained as patchouli smiled a little bit as Remilia giggled.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Usual Days_

Yukari hummed as she sat at the chair on the porch of Reimu and Suika's house, the former Hakurei shrine having been changed heavily over the past two years by Reimu and Suika to better fit their needs as a house. Reimu and Suika themselves currently out… somewhere, she didn't bother to check as she looked to her left, Renko leaning in the other chair on the patio snoring as Komachi and Kyoko leaned against different sides of the house as they wait for the rest of the 'scavenging crew' to get here.

The sudden cackling that was Marisa's trademark entrance quickly woke everyone up as Renko shot up in her chair and looked around blinking as Kyoko opened one eye like this was a normal occurrence… which it was as Komachi yawned a grabbed her scythe, the girls walking over to the front of the house as Marisa landed, followed by Nitori in her armor and Vaati behind floating behind her.

"We have arrived! Did you miss me?" Marisa declared before laughing as Vaati sighed and Nitori chuckled, Yukari rolling her eyes as she started talking. "You all know where you are going, right?" Yukari asked, the girls around her nodding as Renko sat back in her chair. "Just try not to get irradiated Marisa." Yukari muttered in annoyance, last time this group had been sent out Marisa had come back glowing and had to be treated by Eirin… how she knows about how to cure nuclear radiation she just didn't ask and didn't want to know.

"I keep asking Nitori to just build me my own suit, but no!" Marisa complained, ducking under a blow from an irritated Nitori at the same time. "Unless we have to send you into hell you are not getting your own suit." Nitori said, Vaati just shaking her head. "Fine, get us out there." Marisa muttered as Yukari opened a gap in front of the Hakurei House, Marisa running through followed by both shimigami, Vaati and Nitori. "We really need a way to clean up all that radiation…" Yukari muttered in an annoyed tone.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 04 Quiet Strain_

The girls all landed in the middle of an abandoned street, the small remains of green clouds floating like a mist under their feet as Marisa hopped up on her broom to avoid it, Vaati just plain didn't care, Nitori protected in her suit and Kyoko and Komachi also not caring. "So… Where are these souls trapped?" Vaati asked quietly, looking around at the various window of the empty stores on the streets. "Underground, and in this city." Kyoko said. "That's very helpful, yes bravo." Marisa said condescendingly, leading her to get smacked by Komachi. "You would rather loot this place before looking anyway, we all know it." Komachi said, stretching a bit as Marisa smirked.

"That's Marisa for you, all play and no work." Nitori said, her voice distorted by her suit as she walked over to a shop door and punched it off it's hinges, Vaati peeking behind her and smiling at the sight of what was inside the shop. "I think we can afford a detour or a few… not like they are going anywhere." Vaati said, smiling happily as she floated past Nitori and into the shop, casually make several barrels of pretzels from the market float behind her as she browsed, Marisa laughing her head of as Kyoko also started looting. "Yeah I think we can afford a slight detour." Marisa said as she flew up and down the rows of food and supplies, looking for anything of interest.

"I'm not complaining…" Nitori muttered as she looked over a gift card counter, before grabbing all the cards she could that were worth something and reading the backs before going over the the register. "These will be much better in our hands." She muttered, holding a stack blizzard, steam, Nintendo, apple and PlayStation cards. "You need to stop messing with that television Nitori." Vaati chided as she floated past, still followed by several barrels of pretzels. "Shut up." Nitori shot back before using the register to ring up the cards for later use before stuffing them in her bag.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 Survive the Swordland_

Kirito looked on at the virtual setting sun as he held his fist tight, his eyes closed as he looked on at the prison that was his and the remaining survivors home. SAO had started with ten thousand players, and cut down to less four thousand by the time they had reached the eightieth floor. It was then the horror truly kicked in. He could still hear the screams as players died left and right to the bosses of each floor, until only a mere thousand remained at the ninety-fifth floor.

Nearly five months ago they had reached that dreaded floor and at the boss room he had betrayed them all… with a smile on his face Heathcliff reveled himself as Kayaba… and betrayed them all. Morale had dropped to an all time low… but the survivors pressed on to the hundredth floor… with only a hundred fighters remaining.

It hadn't even been a challenge… Kayaba had sat upon his pure white throne, blade in hand as he watched all hundred of them pour into his throne room two months ago. Kirito at the lead of the party with his wife Asuna, his friend Klein by his side as Agil backed them up, with Argo, Silica and Liz thankfully staying outside the boss room.

It had been a massacre. Kayaba had just started the fight by not even granting them a chance to attack, paralyzing them all as he began his speech…and dropped the ultimate bombshell on the poor survivors of SAO… if they could even be called that anymore.

 _*_ _Flashback: Two months ago. *_

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 17 Confront Battle_

Kayaba sat on his white throne, light shine from above, giving him the glow of a figure of divine power. By his side his shield sat, and he was still in his red and white armor from his time as the leader of the now disbanded… and dead Knights of the Blood Oath, with Asuna and Kirito as the sole survivors.

In front of him every last player in Aincrad stood before him, frozen thanks to paralysis inflicted by the system, three other players outside the door watching in horror as Kayaba stood up from his throne and approached the lead player, Kirito. "Well then… here we are. The final floor of my world… my castle in the sky, I must commend you all on surviving this long. Even I am surprised that we all still stand here after our bodies have perished." Kayaba said, three gasps… the only ones that could be made, heard outside the hall.

"You all must be wondering what I am saying right?" Kayaba asked, putting his armored hand on Kirito's chin. "Well… I received one last message nearly two years ago now… only two months until the two year anniversary of our demises. The world outside is gone… if anything it has been reduced to rubble and fire. All of who stand here today are just the minds and souls of our former selves… for once this game is over, it is our final departure." Kayaba said philosophically as Kirito struggled to try and move, Klein as well as several players had already given up now, just waiting for their demise.

"So why still fight… I desire one last dance… and I must assume you all do as well. So just for this… I ask that all of you fight with me, in a dance…" Kayaba said as the players unfroze as he drew his sword. "To the death."

 _BGM: A Fight to the Death [Armored Xemas 1] – KINGDOM HEART HD 2.5 ReMIX_

Kayaba had to raise his shield as he instantly had to block Kirito's fierce strikes, not even recoiling as tears of data streamed down his face in anger, swinging his blade in retaliation the Black Swordsman retreated, his two blades at the ready as behind him very few players even dared to try. For what was the point if he was right.

Asuna had her rapier drawn as Klein held his katana. "Dam you… YOU BASTARD!" Klein yelled as he ran at Kayaba, Katana in his sheath as he sped past Kayaba, pulling the katana out in one clean motion and spinning it back into it's sheath with anger on his face, cuts of red appearing all over Kayaba as Klein turned around.

But Kayaba didn't even flinch as he marched forward, advancing on the despairing players as many had turned their swords on them selves, prepared to commit suicide in a hopeless battle. "Is this truly what you want… your final legacy to be that you died like a dog?" Kayaba asked condescendingly as many swords entered bodies, ninety two explosions of light as they sealed their fate, unable to fight neither the truth or go one against the man that held them here.

Turning around Kayaba looked at the last four players in the room, three still standing outside as he held his sword at his side. "So this is how it ends… Ten thousand lives lost in the pursuit of a goal that due to the evils of men is no longer achievable… something I myself am guilty of being… just a man with selfish dreams." Kayaba said. "Shut up you bastard!" Klein yelled in rage, holding his katana over his head. Kayaba took a breath he no longer needed as he closed and opened his eyes. "Then permit me one last selfish wish… do not lose against me." Kayaba said as he once again drew his sword, the last four fighters in Aincrad standing together in near shock and despair as Kayaba looked upon them without emotion.

Kirito started by charging at Kayaba in rage, swinging his two swords in tandem as Kayaba blocked them with his shield, only for Asuna to come in from below, stabbing at his exposed flank from dealing with Kirito. But the damage was minimal as Kayaba moved his shield to block Agil's axe, Klein, Kirito and Asuna attacking him all at once out of sheer rage and sadness.

Kayaba was a good player… one of the best in terms of pure skill and refined movements, but even he could not fend off an assault by four players at once from several angles. The battle field was silent, with all it's contenders focusing on winning… except for one. Kayaba standing surrounded by the four remaining players of Aincrad.

Asuna, living up to her name of 'Lightning Flash' struck quick, stabbing at Kayba's side, only to be blocked by his sword, Kirito's one handed swing being blocked by his shield as his other sword hit Kayaba's back, Agil swinging his axe at Kayaba's front as Klein hit his behind.

From behind the door Argo grabbed her dagger, holding it as she peaked out at the fighters, running out from behind the door silently as she tried to get a stab in on the distracted Kayaba. The stab connected with the distracted 'King' of Aincrad's back, dropping his health by a reasonable margin as the other attacks continued to distract him. Kayaba had never intended for his final battle to be more then a one on one, but even the greatest swordsman can be overwhelmed by numbers and skills.

It was a slow grind as Kayaba was kept on the defensive, unable to attack… or rather just not attacking at all as his health slowly dropped from the combined assault of now five players, his health bar dropping below twenty percent as he dropped to his knees in defeat, just allowing the last twenty percent to dissipate as he looked up at his killers… those he had held trapped in his floating castle for years. "You win… and your prize is to live on… in my floating castle." Kayaba said as his dissipated into sparks, Kirito looking down at his sword before growling in rage and planting the sword in the stone… they had won the death game… but now they could still never leave it.

* _Flashback End *_

 _BGM: Terra – Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

Kirito had cried that day… now he would never see his sister again… only the consultation of Asuna and the others had brought him back… they had each other… and that's all they had left. "Hey Kirito!" Agil called as Kirito looked off the balcony of the second floor of Agil's shop, seeing the large man walking up the street waving as he walked in the door, Kirito entering the door behind him and walking into the living room of the second floor of Agil's shop.

Asuna was nowhere to be found, but was most likely in the kitchen if the lovely smell was anything to go by as Silca and Argo sat on the couch, Argo snoring away as Klein tended to his sword, making sure it was spotless as he inspected it. "Klein I don't understand why you keep tending to that thing, not like you need it." Liz said from her seat in one of the chairs in the room. "Says you, this is all I got left of my guild." Klein muttered darkly. His entire guild having died during the final twenty floors.

"Lighten up you guys, not like we are going anywhere." Agil said as he walked up the stairs. "We're just shades Agil, we've been dead for almost two years." Klein said, the formerly boisterous young man having given away to a dark and pessimistic person. "Now now, we're still here Klein." Asuna said as she walked into the room and set the pot of food she had on the table, Argo blinking her eyes open and stretching. "Gee what's with the racket?" Argo asked, not caring about the argument that had just taken place as Asuna started handing out bowls of the soup she had made.

"Thanks Asuna." Kirito said as he smiled accepting the bowl and bringing a spoon out of his inventory and sitting down to eat. The group quietly eating as the virtual world around them went by.

 _BGM: Ventus – Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

Leafa, formerly Suguha Kirigaya sighed as she sat stood outside the council room, where the current meeting between the remaining three race leaders was taking place. Alicia Rue, Mortimer and Lady Sakuya, the leaders of the Cait Sith, Salamander, and Sylph races respectively… if what had happened two years ago was the only thing to get the three of them to sit down and have peace talks after players that died… stayed dead, and no one had been able to log out in that entire time either.

"This is boring." Leafa muttered as she leaned against the wall, the Salamander general Eugene sitting in the room. After Sigurd had died during a raid, no heeding the warnings that had been put out, Leafa had ended up field promoted to being Sakuya's general by her own personal merit. "This is just anouther peace talk, as usual. With the Cait Sith, Sylph and Salamaders the only races left with any form of population and civilization besides to odd colony of Undines or Gnomes, there is little reason to do much more then talk, it's less dangerous." Eugune said, Leafa huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nearly two years ago they would have tried to stab each other to death, and now here they were waiting for the last of the faction meetings to end.

"So… what's the headcount…" Leafa asked grimly as Eugune's expression hardened. "Not good, we are down to only around three hundred players, around two hundred and fifty of those from the main three races, and only Undines and Gnomes make up the rest." Eugune said. Leafa looking down as she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. 'Recon…' He had been one of the first to die, to a Spiriggan mercenary she had killed in return. 'And how many bandits have I had to kill over the years…' Leafa thought as she looked at her hands… her blood stained hands.

The doors to the meeting hall finally opened as the leaders walked out, Sakuya, Alicia and Mortimer walking out of the room as Leafa and Eugene stood at attention. "How did everything go?" Leafa asked. "It's fine… instead of dealing with any excess in supplies, with such a low count of players left we have an excess to be honest… but mental health of players has been deteriorating as thoughts of suicide have been cropping up again." Mortimer said, responding to Leafa's question.

"With how lower the population is we can't afford to lose anyone else, so we've decided we need to relocate everyone to Arum, it's the most centrally located area, and the best to use as a town for all races." Sakuya said as Alicia yawned in boredom. "Yeah, yeah enough with the boring stuff, I just wish we'd see some excitement for once." Alicia complained. "It's excitement or death Alicia." Sakuya rebutted, Alicia huffing but not saying anything as Sakuya stood tall again. "Get the citizens ready for the relocation, and have the army be ready for anything that could try and attack us." Mortimer said as Eugune saluted, Leafa nodding as the leaders took their leave. "Shall we get to it?" Eugene asked Leafa, who nodded. "What even you say." Leafa responded quietly as they left to go prepare the troops.

 _BGM: Roxas – Kingdom Hearts II_

Shino looked over the wasteland she was watching as she sat in her tower, holding her Hecate sniper rifle she looked through the scope over the wastes, seeing little more then the normal mobs that roamed the wastes of Gun Gale online… or just Gun Gale after the incident two years ago.

Once people had started dying and not coming back things had gone to complete and utter shit, with PKing becoming even more common then it was before hand as players started to go mad from both isolation… and the power they had to end each other's lifes with the pull of a trigger. Shino had fled to the outer wastes to live in relative piece after having used all her credits to buy supplies. Raiders having heard about the 'Hecate Sniper' being the only people who bothered her.

And for two years they had never found her, and she had never had to fire a shot. She didn't understand why people kept killing each other, but soon enough factions had broken out over pretty much anything and wars began. Sometimes the battles were so large that they could be seen from her perch on the opposite end of the game map. But for the past three months she hadn't seen any human players, just mobs mobs and more mobs.

'Maybe they all wiped each other out…' Shino thought grimly as she peered through her scope again, spotting a small group of figures over the horizon. Zooming in with her scope she could see that they all had the skull and bones motif of the Rival Gunners. 'So they must have taken over, but what are they doing out here?' Shino thought as she looked at their equipment as they walked. They were all armed to the teeth with what appeared to be live ammo guns, one of them carrying a minigun if the giant size of the person was anything to go by.

'They must be after me.' Shino thought grimly as she aimed at the minigun user, aiming up her shot so that the very first bullet would put him out of commison. 'I've had over two years of practice shooting mobs and players before this death game, this is easy.' Shino thought as she took her shot.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online – Sinon Theme_

The bullet flew through the air fast and true, planting itself between the eyes of the large player, his body dissolving into sparks as the other gunners turned and started firing wildly at her perch, the bullets not even reaching the top of her tower as Shino lined up her next shot, the bullet lines lining up and taking her shot, hitting the next player and causing him to shatter, leaving only five left.

The five gunners scrambled for cover as Shino took her third shot, killing another gunner and leaving only four. One of the gunners making a break from the bottom of her tower as she took a shot, killing a fourth gunner as a loud bang resounded from the bottom of her tower, the rumbling of the tower alerting her to her trap having gone off, killing the fifth gunner and leaving two.

One of the gunners panicked and started running away, Shino not caring about him as she shot her final bullet, killing the last gunner as one escaped, leaving her alone once again. 'Simple…' Shino thought as she closed her eyes and held her head. She had just basically murdered and bunch of psychos. 'Please just let this nightmare of a game be over soon… please.' Shino thought grimly, preparing for the inevitable attack that would most likely be coming for her.

 _BGM: Fallout 4 OST – Wandering, The City_

The group of five wandered the city, Komachi leading them somewhere as they looked at the desolate landscape around them, the supplies that had looted stuffed away for later in magic compartments. "This place gives me the dam creeps." Marisa complained, Nitori silently agreeing with her as they looked around the destroyed city, buildings standing broken and battered just from the force of the bombs that had hit.

Their first destination was a large tower, the rubble piling up near it's base from loose stones and stuff that had fallen off the outside of the tower. "Keep your eyes out… I don't think we're alone." Kyoko said suddenly, having stopped at the same time as Komachi. "One of those radiated beasts again?" Vaati asked, almost sounding bored. "More then likely… about fifty meters behind us." Kyoko said, the girls all turning around and looking behind them, seeing little more then destroyed buildings and rubble.

"Leave it, we have things to find." Komachi said, turning back around and walking towards the building again. "Alright… I just hope it isn't something big." Vaati muttered as she floated after her, Kyoko and Nitori following as Marisa scanned the buildings for but a moment longer, her eyes flicking between buildings as slight shifts in the rubble and falling rubble from the buildings being the only movements she could see. 'I hope this isn't a stupid choice.' Marisa thought as she turned her broom around and followed the other girls inside, the rubble shifting as a pair of eyes blinked open from the darkness of a building, a low growl unheard to all but the beast itself as it waited for what it thought would be it's prey.

Inside the building lights were flickering on and off as the girls looked around the lobby, several vending machines laying in their sides with their contents spilt inside, Kyoko using her spear to smash the glass and start grabbing snacks as Komachi chuckled, looking down at the floor. "They're down there." Komachi said, Vaati floating up behind her. "Then make way." Vaati said, preparing to use some earth magic to rip through the ground until Komachi stopped her. "No, I don't want to risk anything, we'll take the long way around." She said as she started walking towards a hallway. "Which means it's time to explore." Komachi said smirking as Kyoko snacked on a pokey stick she had just looted from the machine.

Vaati however decided to open a random door and look inside, before slamming it shut as both what she saw, and the smell assaulted her mind and nose. "Don't go in here." Vaati muttered as Marisa pushed her out of the way and opened the door anyway, before doing the exact same thing as Vaati while shutting the door slowly. Komachi smirking as she knew what they had probably scene wasn't anything pretty, served Marisa right.

Nitori however was looking around the rooms, opening doors and scanning the rooms with the night vision goggles installed in her helmet, finding nothing more then cleaning closest and empty rooms until she found a room filled with boxes that all had the same design of a helmet on them. Picking one up she held it up and looked for the name, finding one on the side with a slightly different kanji then she was used to. "Nerve… Gear… Huh." Nitori muttered as Marisa walked up behind her and grabbed the box, ripping it open and pulling out a helmet, dropping several wires onto the floor as well.

Holding the helmet in her hands Marisa inspected it closely, smirking as she took her own hat off and stuck the helmet on her head. "Look at me, now I got Nitori's helmet!" Marisa said laughing as her yellow eyes blinked behind the gray glass that covered her eyes, the metal helmet not covering her back length yellow hair all the way as it was flattened in the back slightly. "Knock it off Marisa, if you want to kept the toy you can keep it." Vaati said quietly as Marisa pulled the helmet off and shoved it into her hat, before sticking her hat back on and smiling.

The group continued it's journey through the halls of the building as they went deeper and deeper underground, eventually coming up to a steel door with some sort of keypad. "Steel reinforcement… how much you want to bet something that was not meant for people is behind this door." Kyoko joked as Marisa pulled a small bottle out from her pocket with a fuse, using a bit of magic to light the fuse and running away as everyone followed her and covered themselves, the bomb bottle going off and blowing it's acidic contents reducing the steel door to a melting goop, the walls and ground around the blast also melting.

"I think you over did it Marisa." Vaati said in a complete deadpan as she floated over the melting goop, the others following her as they entered the dark room. Inside was a large room filled with metal boxes and beeping lights. Komachi walking up and down the aisles of metal boxes as she focused on one in particular. "Found them." Komachi muttered as she looked at the box, Marisa moving to try and grab it as Komachi slapped her hand, pointing the many, many wires connected to each box. "These things are being powered, if we pull it out we risk killing them." Komachi said, Marisa making a huff as Vaati started talking.

"Yukari, I know you're watching, any ideas?" Vaati asked to thin air as a gap opened beside her, Yukari walking through with a huff. "Always ruining my fun aren't you." She pouted, Vaati smiling slightly. "It's what I do, any ideas?" Vaati asked pointing at the metal box Komachi and Marisa were standing in front of. "That's a server, a sort of online computer world for multiplayer gaming." Yukari said as she walked up to it. "Yeah can I have that in standard Japanese please?" Marisa asked, confused and scratching her head. "It's a world people can hook themselves up to to enter, putting their minds and souls inside to play and returning them to the body after they are done." Yukari said, Marisa nodding as Komachi looked at it. "But let me guess, body expires while mind is still in there, we end up with trapped souls and minds." Komachi said. Yukari shaking her head.

"Normally that would not be the case, the mind would expire with the body… but I believe with the advent of the apocalypse anything has become possible." Yukari said. "So basically it's like the fallout games?" Nitori asked, having gone through and messed with literally every game she could get her hands on for ideas. "In a sense, yes." Yukari said. Vaati had to scratch her head at that one, how did Yukari know about those? "So can we enter the dam thing and pull them out into the real world? I wouldn't put it past you to just bend reality and get them out with the bodies they have in this thing." Komachi said, Yukari chuckling. "Since when have you, or I preferred anything the easy way?" Yukari said, gesturing to everyone but the ever lazy Komachi. "You're going to send us into this thing, aren't you." Kyoko said, Yukari smirking. "There are two other server worlds with people inside besides this one, and it's up to you who you want to bring with you for this." Yukari said cryptically as Komachi sighed. "Count me out, I just want to go home, leave the exploring to the heroes." Komachi complained as Kyoko shrugged.

"Do we get time to get ready?" Nitori asked, Yukari nodding. "Well then, let's assemble the team before we do anything stupid." Marisa said, wisely for once. "You're still going to do something stupid." Vaati pointed out, Marisa smirking. "Is there any other way?" She asked before walking through the gap Yukari opened up. "No I suppose not when you are around." Vaati complained quietly before floating after her, the others following as they left the server room, the lights flickering as usual as they planned their 'rescue.'

 _(Stage Clear)_

 _AN: The apocalypse is a still ass place, just place any Fallout game and… you know what I mean. Now we have the SAO survivors, which is Yui, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Argo, Silica and Agil… sad I know, and in Alfhiem we have the largest population of survivors… at about three hundred with only five surviving races. And in Gun Gale it's more like your standard Fallout game, with Shino/ Sinon as our hero. So yeah challenges ahead for our heroes of all shapes and sizes, and death is a permanent issue to anyone who is not Cirno, Vaati, or Mokou in this story… as it has already claimed poor Recon and Sigurd, also Oberon/ Sugu isn't around so F**k him._

 _So yeah the first arc, of this story is the Vitrual World arc, featuring all three virtual worlds as our heroes progress through them and save people… more like save Alfheim and the Sao survivors and literally only Shino from Gun Gale._

 _But yeah, I want YOU the views to review this first chapter, WHO DO YOU WANT AS THE HEROES! Yeah, it's up the the views who the party of heroes is for this arc, but let it already be said that Vaati, Marisa and Nitori are already included, and no one who hasn't been meet yet can't be included, so make your reviews and I'll pick the party from there._


	2. Worlds of Swords, Guns, and Fairies

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online._

 _Well the results are in… after about three reviews, one of which was just one line. And the deciding vote goes to Tommiboy, who actually gave decent teams for each server. The 'Peaceful' team going to SAO, who have it the easiest. The 'Diplomat' team who has to deal with Alfhiem, and its politics, and the 'Assault' Team who is going to Gun Gale. And so the teams are set with some changes, so here's the verdict._

 _SAO: Vaati, Patchouli, Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, Mokou, Kaguya, Reisen_

 _ALO: Marisa, Alice, Cirno, Mami, Reimu, Suika, Sanae, Aya, Momiji, Madoka, Homura_

 _GGO: Nitori, Kasen, Meiling, Renko, Sayaka, Ran, Sumireko_

 _Without Further Ado_

 _Let the Gates Open._

Worlds of Swords, Guns, and Fairies

(Link Start)

 _BGM: RWBY Volume 2 – Time To Say Goodbye_

"This is a stupid idea." Remilia muttered as she looked over the three assembled 'teams' Which was more of ragtag bunches of people who would be splitting up to cover all three 'worlds in data' as Yukari had put it. "I believe that to be the point Lady Remilia." Sakuya said, smiling slightly in amusement as Yukari stood by Remilia, smirking as she looked over the groups. They had all assembled in the Arena that Remilia still had.

Each team was going into a different world, each one literally going in blind to what could be there. 'And knowing them they'll all be just fine.' Yukari thought as she started her speech. "So I know that all of you know why we are gathered here. So I'm going to cut to the chase. On a recent gathering mission our 'recon' team we discovered three different worlds with trapped souls in them, known as VR worlds, or as I'm going to call them Virtual Worlds." Yukari said as each group mingled with each other, Yukari watching as they paid very little actual attention to her, Yukari just rolling her eyes as she looked over the three groups.

The first group was rather laid back, Vaati leading it with Patchouli. The three little girls who had grown up quite a bit over the two years all playing together as they waited, Mokou and Kaguya standing slightly away from each other as Reisen stood next to Kaguya… holding what Yukari could only guess was a giant laser pointer. 'Note to self, remove all weapons from Eientei later.' Yukari thought before looking at the next group.

Marisa was at the lead of this group, Alice behind her as Mami just stood around humming, Reimu holding her face in her hand as Suika was smirking, Sanae standing behind the former shrine maiden for protection from the crazy witch. Aya and Momiji standing off to the side as Aya whispered in Momiji's ear about something, Madoka and Homura also standing tighter just waiting as Madoka hummed, Homura just watching over her best friend. Cirno however had joined this group on Vaati's request. All in all, this group was the largest.

The third group, in contrast, was the smallest, being lead by Meiling of all people with Nitori and Kasen as her backup, along with Sayaka and Sumireko. Yukari however had assigned Renko and Ran to assist them anyway, it would be much easier that way. She just hoped they wouldn't get themselves killed or anything… Who was she kidding Sumireko would probably do something stupid anyway. And if not her then Sayaka would do something stupid.

"If any of you would actually listen, I would tell you what each of these worlds has to offer, and what your targets are." Yukari complained, everyone still chatting as she sighed, Remilia giggling as she knew that Yukari wasn't going to get their attention without something drastic. And drastic it was.

A train fell into the middle of the arena from a gap, everyone having scrambled out of the way as they all looked at Yukari, who was smiling innocently as the train dropped into a new gap back to wherever Yukari kept it. "Now that I have your attention, please try to pay attention." Yukari said as everyone finally focused on her. "So as you all know, there are three different VR worlds, and we have three teams, each of you will be going to a different world." Yukari said as she opened three gaps with a flick of her wrist. "Alright… now here you all go, take your teams and stick together, I'll be watching so just call if you need help or need to get out, good luck everyone, and good hunting." Yukari finished, knowing she wasn't going to keep everyone's attention any longer as the groups all started heading towards a gap each.

 **Team Hourai**

 _BGM: ENGLISH " Yume Sekai" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)_

Vaati and Patchouli nodded as they turned to their group. "Let's get going." Vaati said quietly as she and Patchouli floated through the portal. Rumia started giggling as she spread her arms out and started running through the gap, Wriggle and Daiyousei chasing after her as Kaguya smiled to Mokou and grabbed Reisen's hand, dragging the moon rabbit through the gap as Mokou sighed. "Why didn't I go with one of the other teams…" Mokou complained as she walked through.

It wasn't even a long trip as a gap opened up above a large town, a giant pillar standing tall in the town as Patchouli and Vaati fall out of the gap and floated down gently, followed by Rumia freefalling from the gap and dropping to the ground like a brick, almost smacking it but managing to float just before that happened… until Wriggle and Daiyousei fell on top of her. Knocking all three of them to the stone ground. Kaguya flew out of the gap with Reisen struggling in her grip, Kaguya letting go and allowing the moon rabbit to fly herself as Mokou was the last one out of the portal before itself.

"Where are we?" Mokou asked, bored and looking around the plaza they had just landed in, a large monument in the middle with thousands upon thousands of names on it. Mokou putting her hand on the monument as she mumbled the names she could read. "Sachi… Diabel… Godfrey? Who are these people?" Mokou mumbled as she looked up the monument, the others gathering behind her as the three little girls pulled themselves up. "I… I think it's a gravestone." Kaguya said, the others looking at her before looking at the monument. "Where would someone find the time to write this many names on a single stone?" Reisen asked Kaguya, wanting an answer. "I don't think anyone wrote these names… this is a virtual world, and I think it kept track of everyone who died…" Vaati said quietly, floating around the monument and up to the top. On the very top of the monument was a name all alone, Vaati pressing her hand to it. "Heathcliff… what's so special about this person they are all alone up here." Vaati muttered to herself as Patchouli floated up next to her. "We can ask those we were sent here to find." Patchouli said as they floated back down, Mokou cracking her neck as everyone gathered around.

"So what's the plan?" Mokou asked, ignoring Kaguya. "Simple, we scour this world until we find the survivors." Patchouli said in a deadpan tone, Mokou nodding as Kaguya sighed. "That's no fun." Kaguya said, this had been one of her first times out of Eientei in a long time and an entire world to explore soundly like something fun to do, not like the Lunarians could find her HERE! "Then you can take the girls and Reisen and go have fun while we search." Vaati coincided, knowing they should have just come alone, or at best with Mokou.

"Alright then, come on girls!" Kaguya said excitedly as she grabbed Reisen's hand and pulled her in a random direction, Rumia, Wriggle and Daiyousei following her. "That takes care of them for a while." Mokou muttered, this was no time for children. "Did you expect me to leave them home after the last time? When we came back everything had been pretty much blown up, no chances this time." Vaati said, silently hoping that Kaguya wouldn't do anything reckless and would keep the girls safe. 'At least Reisen has a head on her shoulders.' Vaati thought.

"So, where should we start?" Patchouli asked, Vaati putting her hand on her head and thinking for a moment as Mokou walked around the plaza, looking for any signs of life. "We need to find out just how big this place is, so I say we find the 'edge' of the world first and take a short flight to see just how big this place is, it may be a world but it can't be that big." Vaati suggested, not knowing just how wrong she was.

 _BGM: Tales of Xillia: Opening Theme_

"I fully retract my previous statement…" Vaati muttered in awe as she, Mokou and Patchouli floated among the digital sky, just looking at the monstrous castle that floated before them. "And we have to find ONE pocket of survivors in this thing!" Mokou complained, that would take FOREVER! "No time like the present… all we can do is look for the survivors anyway." Patchouli said quietly. "I say we start at the top and work our way down, I mean surely if they were climbing this thing for years they much be near the top right?" Mokou suggested, the three of them already beginning the long flight to the top floor of Aincrad. "Just the size of a single floor is enough to dwarf Gensokyo…" Patchouli muttered in awe as they flew, slowly making their way towards the top.

"I know Yukari would have a field day with this castle, she'd probably use it as a house." Vaati said to that statement. For the rest of the long flight it was just idle chatter, trying not to get extremely bored flying up the side of a castle in the sky.

Back on the first floor in the fields Rumia was chasing after a boar, laughing as it ran away, Wriggle and Daiyousei chasing after her as they tried to catch the digital critter, the monster turning around and huffing before charging at Rumia, who tackled it and knocked it to the dirt, laughing in triumph as she tried to take a bite out of it, only for the boar to dissolve into a flash of sparks. And with the loss of what she thought was going to be her meal Rumia's eyes started tearing up as Wriggle and Daiyousei tried to comfort her, Kaguya and Reisen catching up to them within moments, Kaguya panting from running across the field in her dress, Reisen right behind her, still lugging her rather massive gun with relative ease. "I… need… to… get out… of my dress…" Kaguya panted, before holding her hand out to Reisen for the bag she had asked Reisen to bring with them, the moon rabbit handing it over as Kaguya looked for a tree and went behind it, coming back from behind it dressed in her tee-shirt and sweatpants, and the bag on her shoulder as Rumia stopped crying as more boars started running past them.

"So… where to?" Reisen asked, Kaguya putting her finger in her lip as she thought a bit, Rumia, Wriggle and Daiyousei already chasing after more boars, laughing away until a wolf lunged as Wriggle, the insect youkai spinning around and delivering a kick to the wolf's face, causing it to shatter into light. "Yeah!" Wriggle cheer for herself as she looked up and the trees, jumping into them as to try and get to the boar before Rumia and Daiyousei.

"Well… how about we try to find somewhere to explore, like a dungeon or a cave!" Kaguya suggested, getting excited at the thought of finding treasure. "Girls! Come on! Were's going to go and find treasure!" Kaguya shouted, Wriggle and Daiyousei turning around from their places on the ground and in the trees as Rumia tackled the boar, causing it to shatter into light, before getting up, huffing in childish annoyance as she floated towards her friends, who flew back to Kaguya as they started walking in a random direction, trying to find somewhere to explore with Kaguya happily in the lead.

On the fiftieth floor Kirito was walking around the quiet and dull town, alone. He had needed some time to think after Klein's latest outburst. 'Is he right? Are we really just shades, just shadows of who we used to be?' Kirito thought, looking at his hand before closing his eyes and clenching his fist, opening them as he looked up at the sky. Nearby was the edge of the fiftieth floor. 'Wait…' Kirito thought, hearing something that sounded like talking coming from below. Looking at the edge of the world he had only a split second to see something… no SOMEONE fly past the barrier, Kirito gasping as he ran towards the edge of the world and looked up, seeing three figures shooting towards the top of Aincrad, FLYING! 'This I've got to tell the others." Kirito thought as he stared for a few more moments before starting to run back towards Agil's house, this was definitely something new. 'Those couldn't be players, but who were they… only one way to find out!' Kirito screamed in his mind as he dashed through the streets. 'We'll have to find them!'

 **Team Magic**

 _BGM: ENGLISH "Innocence" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)_

Marisa smiled as she turned towards her team as they were about to enter the gap, Cirno staring off at Vaati's team and waving goodbye after Vaati and Patchouli had gone through. 'I need to be strong, she'll be fine, we'll all be fine.' Cirno thought, hoping that her big 'sister' would be okay without her. 'She fought that giant witch, she should be fine.' Cirno thought, trying to reassure herself.

"Alright everyone, with me!" Marisa shouted happily before racing through the portal, Reimu rolling her eyes as she chased after her with Suika. Sanae running after her, trying to stay as close to what she thought was the safest out of the bunch she had teamed up with as Alice ran in after her, Mami following Alice quickly as Aya smiled at Momiji, flying through the portal as Momiji followed her, Madoka and Homura smiling at each other as they walked through together, leaving Cirno alone. "I'll make sure we all make it back… don't you worry everyone." Cirno promised to herself, before running through the gap as it closed.

High above in the skies of Alfheim a gap opened in the sky, Marisa falling out of it in a free fall, the others following her out and starting to fly before Marisa started shouting. "WHOEVER GETS CLOSEST TO THE GROUND WITHOUT FLYING GET FIRST DIBS AT ANY TREASURE WE FIND!" Marisa shouted before cackling as she sped up in her free fall, the other girls falling after her as Cirno shot out of the portal last, watching as everyone freefalled towards the ground. Not bothering to start flying she dived after them, smiling as she caught up with the pack, the group rapidly approaching the ground as Cirno angled herself and shot towards Marisa as Sanae chickened out and started floating down gently towards the ground, Alice sighing as she stopped and started floating as well, it wouldn't do to loss anyone after all.

After her Mami stopped falling, starting to float as she watched the others shoot towards the ground, it wasn't like she needed treasure anyway. However on Marisa's face as a great large grin as the ground grew ever closer, only for Cirno to pass her in a head first free face, turning around to give Marisa a mock salute as Marisa scowled, she wasn't going to lose her own competition! By this point everyone else had started descending safely as Marisa and Cirno shot towards the ground, nearing it as they looked at each other, smirking as they neared the ground, Cirno not showing any fear as they were only around fifty meters from the ground, Marisa not stopping as they got ever closer, only for Cirno to try and pull up to avoid going splat as Marisa stopped on a dime inches from the ground, Cirno having stopped just a few feet before her, Marisa laughing heartily as she poked her chest. "That was awesome, but I'm the winner here!" Marisa shouted happily as Cirno huffed in annoyance, there was always someone better…

The others landed softly as Aya had her camera out, having stopped solely to take pictures of the daredevils who continued to freefall. "You two were so close, that was awesome!" Aya shouted loudly as Sanae covered her ears, Reimu shaking her head and sighing, everyone was a crazy adrenaline junkie around her. Except Sanae. "Does the shrine maiden need a new pair of robes?" Marisa asked insensitively as she started laughing, no one else laughing with her as Sanae's breathing leveled out, she may have stopped first but falling from that high scared her, which was ironic considering she herself was the priestess of a weather based goddess.

"Cut it out Marisa." Reimu said, slapping Marisa and sending her flying into a tree, the witch sliding down it as an acorn fell out and hit her head before shattering into blue sparks. "You did that… on purpose." Marisa said before falling backwards out cold from the direct encounter with an Oni's palm. Reimu sporting the smallest of smirks as she looked at the girls around her, with Marisa out cold it fell to her to give the directions… "Alice, figure out what we need to do." or she could just pass it off to Alice and be lazy about it.

Alice rolled her eyes as Suika chuckled before hefting the out cold Marisa over her shoulder. Alice taking the for front as Reimu sat down and casually grabbed Suika's gourd off her belt and taking a drink from it. "Alright… so our goal is to locate the survivors within this virtual world, and as none of us have any experience with this sort of thing barring Homura from being trapped in a time loop for who knows how long." Alice said before Homura interrupted her. "I ended up going over it a while back out of boredom, it was about twenty years worth of loops." Homura said casually, having already told Madoka as Alice nodded, unimpressed. "I thought it would have been a higher number." Aya whispered to Momiji, who just shrugged.

"Ok ignoring that, we need to find the survivors, so what I suggest is we stick together and keep to the sky, that way we have an aerial view." Alice said, everyone nodding as Suika cracked her neck and patted Marisa's back gently, with much more control over her strength then Reimu had. "So… we take to the air and stick together, hoping either we see them, or they see us?" Suika asked, Alice nodding as she started to fly. "Then let's get to it." Mami said with a smile as she took point, flying ahead of everyone as they started following, Cirno covering the back as they flew.

'So this is a virtual world, doesn't feel all that different from home.' Cirno thought as she looked at the land, mountains and trees covering the land they were flying over, an extremely large tree off in the distance that Cirno stopped to look at in awe. "Cirno come on!" Alice shouted, having seen her stop. "Coming Alice!" Cirno shouted back before taking one last look at the massive tree in the distance before smirking and flying after the group, she wanted to reach the top.

 _BGM: Aerial Fight – Sword Art Online Music_

Leafa gave a loud grunt as her sword stabbed the beast in front of her, the beast falling over and exploding into sparks as Leafa flicked out of the rewards screen instantly as Eugene finished his half of the monster pack that had been in the way of the evacuation efforts. She and Eugene had been sent ahead to keep to road clear as the leaders stayed with the army and citizens. "How is it looking on your end?" Leafa asked, wondering about Eugune's status, his health bar was full, but stamina was another thing. "I could go all day Leafa, the question is, can you?" Eugene responded.

"Fully topped and stocked big guy." Leafa said with a smile, it was times like these she could almost… almost believe that she and Eugene were just playing a game, yet not it was a matter of life and death in a virtual world. 'Hard to think I would have a salamander as my best friend.' Leafa thought. Eugene had been her constant companion for the two years she had been general of the sylphs, and co-generals of the fairies of Alfheim. Sometimes she actually wished they could just be a little bit more.

'And to think, still nearly two years ago we were mortal enemies on the battlegrounds of this world.' Leafa thought as she looked to the sky, seeing the world tree's ever present form in the distance. "Leafa on your left." Eugene called out, Leafa grabbing her sword from her sheath in one clean motion and stabbing it through the monster that had tried to charge her, getting into position as Eugene went back to back with her with his legendary sword, the Demonic Sword Gram in his hands. "We've been fighting for nearly ten minutes now… this isn't a normal horde." Eugene pointed out, Leafa growing tense as she gritted her teeth, looking at the enemy apes that surrounded them. 'That means a field boss is going to spawn if we clear these monsters out… and that could wipe out everyone if we let it roam.' Leafa thought. "I say we clear them out, we have to, either way if we don't deal with it it's delaying the inevitable." Leafa said, suggested that she and Eugene take on the field boss alone. Eugene smirked at that. "I've always had to admire your spunk kid, think we can takem?" Eugene said in almost a mocking tone. Leafa silent smirking back. "Wanta bet?" Leafe said as they shot forward with glowing swords.

The load roar that indicated the field boss' arrival was loud, the sound of a gorilla beating on it's chest being heard as Leafa and Eugene turned towards the last remaining enemy before them, the field boss itself. A giant ape stood before them, it's fur pure black with red skin, a giant club in it's hand as it roared again, it's six health bars visible to both Eugene and Leafa as they stood confidently against it. "Only six health bars? I've killed stronger creatures in my sleep." Eugene bragged as he was about to swing at the field boss. "Keep your eyes on the prize Eugene, if we don't take care of this thing it's still a danger to everyone else." Leafa said as the monster tried to block Eugene's sword, only for it's special ability to activate and pass through the monster's club and cut into it's body, leaving a red mark of pixels in a gash on it's arm as Leafa charged at it from below, stabbing at it's exposed stomach as Eugene blocked it's club, stabbing his glowing sword through the monster's stomach at the same time as Leafa's sword pierced it's flesh, the field boss going limp before shattering into red sparks, Eugene staring at where is was for a moment, not sheathing his blade as Leafa held her's out. "That wasn't the field boss, it went down way to easy." Eugene muttered as once again a loud roar pierced the clearing's still air, Eugene and Leafa turning towards the sound once again as loud stomps were heard, yet they couldn't see the boss.

Standing side by side the two generals stood ready as they grit their teeth, preparing for the worst as the stomping grew louder and louder, the roar being heard again, this time much closer as Leafa looked up, a shadow being cast over her and Eugene as she pulled the salamander player out of the way as the shadow came down, a large foot landing where they were just standing.

"Now that… is a field boss." Eugene said as they looked up at the ape, the thing towering over the forest with it's club literally a tree as Eugene and Leafa activated their wings, flying up to level with the massive beast. A whooping ten health bars appearing on it as they floated in the sky, ready for action. "Still think this is going to be easy Eugene?" Leafa asked, Eugene smirking. "Well I did always like a challenge." Eugene said confidently as the beast swung at them, the two fairies swerving out of the way of it's massive swing. "But the issue is actually getting close to the dam thing." Eugene pointed out, Leafa nodding as the beast took another swing, the two fairies flying around it's head wildly to avoid getting hit.

"UGGGGGG! This is boring, we've been flying forever!" Sanae complained, floating near the back of the group as Marisa, who had woken up, lead the front in place of Mami. "Shut up Sanae, we're fine, and it's only been half an hour!" Marisa shouted back from her seat upon her broom. "How do you know what time it is…" Sanae muttered under her breath. It was then a loud roar reverberated through the air the girls all turning towards the sound as they saw a giant ape trying to attack when looked like, from their distance, two different figures. "Could that be?" Reimu pondered as Marisa smirked. "Looks like we found our survivors, now let's kick some ass!" Marisa called as she shoot towards them on her broom, Aya following quickly as Cirno was in a close third, Reimu also joining the front of the pack as the others lagged behind the better flyers as they sped towards the giant beast.

"What I wouldn't give for the mage squad to be here right now." Eugene said as he dodged yet another swing from the giant ape. "Is the great general Eugene at a loss of what to do?" Leafa said in a mocking tone. "More like we can't get close to this thing, we need range." Eugene said as he focused on the monster, only for maniac laughter to be heard from nearby. Almost instantly some… thing rammed right into the giant ape, staggering it as the beam of light shot past it, the beast dropping it's club as sparks radiated from it's head. Just after whatever had collided with the beast had gone past it and stopped something kicked the beast in the head, Eugene and Leafa seeing a girl with crow wings kicking the beast in the head, staggering it as she used her fan to whip up a tornado at the beast, the wind not doing anything as the beast roared, only for something to slam straight into it, Eugene and Leafa staring stuned as a girl with horns straight up punched the field boss in the face, it's health bar dropping by an extreme amount as one last figure attacked it, a girl with blue hair holding a sword made of ice, the size of which put Eugune's to shame yet she held it in one hand as the girl yelled, her wings made of ice flaring behind her as she brought the blade down on the monster's head, cleaving straight down through it and landing on the forest floor as the monster exploded into red sparks, leaving Eugene and Leafa stunning in sheer disbelief at what had just happened. "Last time I checked there wasn't any races with crow wings or horns… right?" Leafa muttered, Eugene shaking his head slowly as the one who had first rammed into the beast flew up to the other three girls on a broom, no wings in sight dressed in a witch's outfit, laughing her head off as she held an item in her hands, casually throwing it up and down as the other three all looked exasperated with her before the horned girl grabbed the item and straight up smashed it with one hand, leaving the witch to huff in annoyance as several more people flew up.

 _BGM: Disgaea 5 OST – Who are You?_

A two girls with angel wings, one set black and one set white flew up followed by a girl who looked like a dog version of a Cait Sith armed with a sword and shield flew without wings next to them, along with a second horned girl and two girls who looked somewhat normal… if they were human and flying without wings. "Eugene…" Leafa muttered in utter disbelief. "We need to report this." Eugene said as he and Leafa started to fly away, only for the girl with crow wings to appear in front of them. "Not so fast, we got some questions for you." The girl said, Eugene drawing his sword and pointing it at the girl's neck as she backed off a little bit, holding her hands up. "And who the hell are you, an NPC, there are no races in Alfheim with wings like yours, and every living player is currently with the relocation group, so who are you?" Eugene asked, wanting answers until he feel something being pointed at the back of his head, slowly turning his head around to see a musket, a weapon that shouldn't even exist in Alfheim being pointed at the back of his head by the yellow haired girl with drill tails, and with a closer looked at her, she appeared to be actually made of wood, like a living puppet. "We came here with a mission to save you and the survivors of the end of the human world… I was honestly not expected what looks like alternate versions of Cirno." The living doll said. "Dear Yukari we don't need MORE OF HER!" The witch said in a clearly joking tone. 'So that blue haired fairy must be called Cirno.' Eugene thought as Leafa tried to draw her sword, only for it to disappear out of her hands and appeared in the hands of the witch, who was swinging it around without a care in the world. "I'm just going to borrow this." The witch said, only for the large horned girl to grab the sword and hand it back to Leafa. "Ignore her, she has a rather bad case of kleptomania." The girl said. "I'm not a klepto, I'm just borrowing!" The witch said, clearly offended. "Yeah right Marisa." The second yellow haired girl said, this one clearly human… if she even was.

"Enough of this, can we just tell them what we are here for, we only came to help them get out of this virtual world, and what are you nutcases doing!" the wolf girl complained, everyone turning their attention to the rather peeved wolf girl, the witch, Marisa looking sheepish as she motioned for someone other then her to say something, the rest of the girls sighing as Eugene and Leafa looked at each other, genuinely confused. This was just out there on the weird scale. "Explain what you mean by save us." Leafa said, wanting to just understand SOMETHING in this mess. The tall, short horned girl sighed before putting her hand on her head. "It's a long story… a very long story." She said as Eugene and Leafa looked at each other again, hopefully the army and the others would get here in time to spare them from this insanity…

 **Team Scarlet**

 _BGM: English "Ignite" Sword Art Online II (AmaLee)_

Meiling looked at her team with a nod, it had been quiet a while since she had actually done anything, and it felt good to be back. "Alright everyone, It's our job to get into this world and rescue everyone we can, it doesn't matter if it's one person or a hundred, we need to save as many as we can… and if they've gone completely nuts we may… have to deal with them." Meiling said to her team, Nitori shaking in her armor as the others looking on without much issue, killing was in their nature as youkai, and only Nitori didn't have that 'killer' instinct.

"Lady Yukari has monitored all three worlds, and while the first two are not so dangerous in terms of sanity and those we can save, there is a massive issue in this third one… it's a bloodbath, humans killing each other on all sides without care, just over resources and anything they can get their hands on. But in her observations she has only found one candidate for extraction." Ran said as Meiling motioned her to go on, Ran nodding as she started speaking again.

"Our insertion point has been personally made by Yukari, while the other two teams where just dumped into their worlds we are going to be close to our target, but just extracting her isn't the only goal… the other is to eliminate all the hostile forces… which is everyone else still alive in the world. Raiders, Gunners, and Bandit factions, all filled with not so sane people, armed to kill. We will not to collaborate with the target to take them out. As we can not risk them being alive." Ran briefed them, Nitori shaking in her armor at that, the other girls, even Renko and Sayaka perfectly fine with it. Humans are bastards indeed, but not all of them.

"The target is a girl who's name is currently unknown, she is identifiable by her blue hair, green outfit and very, very big rifle, a gun known as the Hecate. She is near the edge of the world, in a tower that we will be inserting above. We need to make contact and gain her trust, and keep her alive as lady Yukari has requested." Ran said, finishing her briefing as all the girls except Nitori nodded, Meiling taking charge again. "Alright then team, let's move it." Meiling said, leading the all through the gap as Nitori followed behind slowly, scared out of her wits. 'Please tell me I don't have to kill anyone… please?' Nitori thought futilely, but she would avoid actually killing anyone for as long as she could. Running through the gap after everyone else.

Shino sat in her tower, occasionally peaking out at the wasteland to see if there was anyone coming. 'So far, nothing, I can only hope it stays that way.' Shino thought, breathing in and breathing out, despite not needing to. Looking up at the ever present night sky of Gun Gale she sighed. "I just want this nightmare to be over already." Shino muttered, bringing her scarf up to her mouth as a muffler as she was about to close her eyes when she felt something above her, her eyes hooting open as she grabbed her rifle and aimed up, before lowering it and blinking as a literal hole in the world opened in front of her, a girl with red hair in a Chinese outfit dropping out and landing in front of her as several other girls followed, one of whom had nine yellow fox tails, and a figure in what looked like armor.

"Mind if I ask your name?" The red head asked politely, putting her hand out. Shino looked at it cautiously before putting her hand in the girl's hand, seriously wondering just what was happening. 'Maybe the nightmare is almost over…' She thought with some slight happiness. "Shino." She said, giving her name. "No last name? Alright then, My name is Meiling, these are Renko, Ran, Nitori, Sayaka and Kasen." Meiling said, pointing at each girl as she introduced them.

"What do you want?" Shino asked. "Let's just say… actually you know what, screw it, I'm giving you the full explanation. We're from Gensokyo, and the human world ended. So while our scavenging crew was searching the ruins of the human city they found out about several servers filled with trapped people, and we are here to get you out Shino." Meiling said, trying to keep it as simple as possible. "Life it's going to be that easy, if you haven't noticed I'm dead." Shino said, referring to her IRL body. Meiling however put her hand on her shoulder. "We just entered this world in our own bodies Shino, you go through that gap, and what you are now becomes your real body." Meiling said, Shino looking at her like she was crazy before looking at her closer. No health bar, no info, no nothing. "Suppose you are telling the truth." Shino suggested as she turned around and took a peak at the wastes again, just in case.

"Shino… the one who got us in here, Yukari, she's been monitoring this world ever since the crew found the servers, and she knows how screwed up everyone in here is… except you, she specifically sent us in here to save you… the one human in Gun Gale that isn't crazy or unstable." Kasen said truthfully. "What's the catch." Shino said, just knowing there was a catch, there had to be. "Our job is twofold, keep you alive, or get you out… and take out all the psychos in this world. And we want your help, but we can do it alone if you don't want to." Ran said, Shino thinking for a moment. 'They want to save me… they actually want to save me… guess I'm pretty dam lucky.' Shino thought before looking back at the group. "I'm not going to say I trust you… but I'll work with you. Cleaning this place up is something that should be done… and recently I was attacked, so I've more then likely got incoming from the Gunners, if you know who those are." Shino said, Meiling nodding. "We got a simple briefing that they are one of the main factions here, so let's get to work." Meiling said as the other girls flew off the tower to get ready, just in case, Meiling staying behind for a moment with Shino. "You don't have to fight Shino, it's you're choice." Meiling said calmly, in almost a pleading tone, trying to get her to leave.

"Meiling… I've been here for a very long time, and I stood idle while this world went to hell. This is my nightmare, and I can't just sit idly by with knights in shining armor rescuing me… I'm going to get out of this nightmare, with my own merit, and with your help." Shino said. "Alright… just try to stay safe." Meiling said before jumping off the tower, Shino looking over the edge as Meiling ran down the side of the tower and jump off before leaning against a wall for cover and being hidden. 'So it begins… my path to redemption!" Shino thought as she aimed her rifle at the wastes. Now all they had to do was wait.

(Floor Clear)

 _AN: And here we have it, SAO with one group, who just ended up MISSING Kirito and split up, one half on top the other half on the bottom and the Survivors in the middle. In ALO we have a rather… weird thing going on with Leafa and Eugene, but you try staying trapped for two years with your former enemy turned best friend and try to not have some feeling for the other. And then GGO… It's going to be a bloodbath, basically a Black Ops mission, Eliminate all hostiles… to keep them from spreading. Most badass moments are going to come from Gun Gale I assure you, these girls brought magic and in Meiling and Kasen's case their FISTS to a massive gun fight._

 _On the next Chapter, The spilt push from top and bottom, Marisa meeting the leaders of Alfheim (guess how THAT is going to end) and the attack by the gunners. Please read and review, that is all I ask you. And thanks for your support guys and girls._


	3. Exploratio et Certamina

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online._

 _So I had to take a small break before writing this, and by the time I actually gets up it'll probably be Friday but I'm trying to produce this while under the pressure of a couple thousand pounds of school work, and I wrote the first book in like… two months, actually less then that. But yeah I decided that this chapter is dedicated to our group in Sword Art Online, or just Aincrad, because it's not really 'online' anymore._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Exploratio et Certamina

(Exploration and Combat)

(Link Start)

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 01 Swordland_

 **Team Hourai**

Rumia smiled as she hit another boar with a club she had gotten as a loot drop…. The sword having appeared where a boar she had slain died, Rumia having picked it up and started using it as a bludgeon to slay more boars, slamming it into them while laughing. Behind her Wriggle had kicked a bear in the head, bouncing off of it before throwing an acorn she had picked up at it, shattering the acorn and damaging the bear before it charged at her, Wriggle jumping over it and kicking downwards, slamming her foot into the back of the bear, causing it to shatter into red sparks.

Daiyousei was hiding behind Reisen as she leveled her pistol at the beast in front of her, her ears twitching before spinning around and shooting, causing a monster that had tried to sneak up on them to explode into sparks. Spinning her pistol in a show of theatrics she pulled the trigger five times while it was spinning, each bullet hitting one of the monsters around her before she threw the pistol up into the air, ducking under a swipe from a bear before the pistol fell into her waiting grip, right at the bear's face, smirking slightly before pulling the trigger and firing the last bullet in her pistol, the bear exploding into sparks as Reisen reloaded her pistol and stuck it in her holster, Daiyousei still hiding behind her legs, looking in awe.

Kaguya on the other hand had a smile on her face as she spammed magical blasts at the creatures, blasting any that dared even come near her with colorful danmaku, smiling all the way as the group quickly advanced through the field, smashing their way through the monsters and beasts with ease.

Wriggle took to the trees, grabbing acorns out of them and throwing them at monsters, the acorns shattering into sparks whenever they hit something, the monsters having red marks where Wriggles barrages kept hitting as Rumia bashed in the beasts heads with her mace, before slamming it into another bear, causing the mace and the bear to shatter into sparks, Rumia's mouth quivering at having lost her weapon before sucking it up. She was a big girl, and she'd been training! Covering herself in an orb of darkness she flew forward, the orb itself surrounded by a shield of spinning danmaku as she rammed through the forest, slaying anything that got in her way.

Daiyousei had managed to get her hands on a small knife that one of the monsters had dropped when Reisen had killed it, holding it out in front of her quivering in fear at the boar in front of her, only for it to get shot by one of Kaguya's danmaku, the former moon princess looking at Daiyousei and smiling before going back to unleashing the might of her magic upon the digital monsters.

Reisen looked around her at the small army of beasts that was easily being destroyed as she put her hand on her holster, before smirking and bring her hand up in a finger gun, one eye closed as she aimed at the strongest looking monster. "Bang." Reisen said smirking as a red bullet shaped danmaku shot out of her finger, hitting the monster and blasting it apart as she put her fingers up to her lips and blew on them like it was a gun she had just fired. She'd been practicing for the next time she got to fight Alice.

Soon enough the monsters where all dead… and a rather large amount of loot laying on the floor that was mostly ignored by Reisen… but not by anyone else as Rumia picked up a mace from the pile and smiled, Daiyousei dropping the knife she had picked up and just going back to hiding behind Reisen as Wriggle started grabbing all the knives she could from the pile and stuffing them in her pouch, Kaguya just shifting through the pile to find a good souvenir. "Are we going to go or stand here on what is clearly the easiest floor in this place and hunt boars?" Reisen said, shaking her head… might as well hop on the crazy train headed by Kaguya instead of being dragged everywhere. "Right! Let's find the way to the next floor!" Kaguya said excited, running towards a cave in the side of the cliff and followed by Rumia and Wriggle, Reisen sighing as Daiyousei floated up next to her. "This is scary." Daiyousei mumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Reisen said. 'Not like she can die anyway.' Reisen thought, remembering the Fairies immortality. Together they followed the other three girls into the cave, already advancing towards the next floor of Aincrad with speed.

 _BGM: Roxas – Kingdom hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

Patchouli, Vaati and Mokou landed on the roof of Aincrad… a small floor with only a single building, and the staircase that led down to the lower floors. The building was a small mansion… built like a catherdral. "Welp, here we are… finally." Mokou complained, it had been a long flight. "I say we enter this mansion, it's a good place to start our search." Vaati mumbled quietly, and thanks to the lack of any noise was heard as Mokou walked up to the doors of the cathedral like mansion and kicked the giant doors in.

Inside it was a giant hall, just one room with a throne on the other side, light streaming in from above. In the middle of the cathedral was a sword, planted into the stone with light gleaming off of it. "This place…" Vaati muttered, floating around observing the pillars of marble. Patchouli floating towards the throne and wiping her finger on it, not even surprised at the lack of dust, given the virtual setting of the world… but it was still ominous. "Something happened here, there's no pedestal for this sword, it's been dug into the ground." Mokou said aloud as she walked up to the sword implanted in the marble. The blade was of a crystalline sheen, the sword itself almost appearing holy… but yet it wasn't. "No need to leave something in such good condition lay here." Mokou said as she gripped the handle of the sword, Patchouli and Vaati turning to look at her as she pulled the sword's handle, struggling just a bit from how deep the sword was buried into the marble before pulling it out with little other hassle.

Mokou turned the blade around and held it in front of her like a mirror, staring into the surface of the sword and Patchouli and Vaati floated next to her. The three of them looking at the sword, and then at the throne. "It's likely whoever planted this here killed however was on that throne." Patchouli deduced. "What makes you say that?" Mokou asked as she held the sword for a moment longer, spinning it in her grip before looking at her pants pocket. "What she means is this is a game… meaning this was the final floor, the final level, and the final boss. It would be unlike for someone to just leave something like this here after going through all the other trouble this place must have put them through." Patchouli reasoned.

"Vaati, make me a sheath for this." Mokou said, ignoring Patchouli, not that Vaati was listening to Mokou. "At least someone pays attention." Patchouli mumbled as Vaati looked at Mokou. "Fine just give me a second." Vaati said, using her magic to break pieces of marble from the floor, only for red warning signs to appeared around them. "What the?" Vaati mumbled, slightly surprised as Patchouli and Mokou stood back to back with her, the warning signs flashing all around them before eventually fading, the girls staying tense for a few moments as nothing seemed to happen, Mokou holding the crystalline sword before Patchouli and Vaati sighed in relief, only for Vaati to start reeling in a coughing fit from her asthma, Patchouli breathing in and trying to clam here own rather surprised nerves.

It was then the pillars of blue light appeared, Mokou spinning around as six pillars are blue fire surrounded them, Patchouli get Vaati up and the girls going back to back again as the pillars of blue light exploded into sparks, reveling six knights off different colors armed with swords and shields.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 25 Fight!_

Mokou ducked under the swing of the white knight as it instantly shot forward at her, Mokou jumping back and landing on the blue knight as Patchouli and Vaati took to the air. Using the sword she had in hand she stabbed the blue knight in the neck, leaving only a red mark as Mokou's eyes went wide before pulling the sword out and jumping off the knight as it swung at her to try and get her off. Holding the sword in one hand Mokou formed a fireball in the other before throwing it at the knight, the blue knight raising it's shield and blocking it as the red knight shot at her, Mokou using the crystal sword to block it's great sword, actually struggling under the knight's strength until a blast of magic hit it in the back, Vaati having shot a moon magic based laser at the red knight as Patchouli threw a trio of fire balls at the knight, slamming them into it's back as red marks appeared on it. Mokou ducking and dropping her blade from the lock to trip up the knight, the knight's sword disengaging from her's and slightly tripping the knight up as Mokou made a slash at it's head.

The blade slammed into the blue knight's neck, leaving a red mark as Mokou's eyes went blank for a moment before being bashed in face by the knight's shield and slashed at with it's sword, Mokou barely recovering enough to get just out of the way, the slash catching her pants and tearing a large hole in them, revealing her leg. The other five knights advanced on her as Patchouli and Vaati rained magic down from above, the magic leaving marks on the knights, but not big ones as the backs of the knights were being covered in red marks.

Mokou growled as she dropped the crystal sword to the floor, the blade clattering to the marble floor and laying there as Mokou raised her right hand, her nodachi made of fire forming as the seven foot monster became a solid blade on fire, Mokou holding the thing in one hand as she raised her other at the knights, a blast of flame erupting from her hand as two wings made of fire formed just above her back. The fire engulfing the knights in a cloud of fire and smoke as Mokou lowered her hand, but held her sword in the other, ready for whatever came at her.

The green knight shot out of the smoke, it's sword raised as the other knights charged at her from behind it in formation, Mokou ducking before running through the green knight with her nodachi before pulling it out and slamming an explosive tag into the knights face before kicking it back with a flame enhanced kick, snapping her finger as the green knight flew into the other knights, the tag exploding as the green knight's helmet came flying out of the fireball, charred and empty before dissolving into sparks as Patchouli and Vaati watched from above, Vaati ready for the next spell as Patchouli got ready to try and hold them down with a spell.

The fireball cleared, showing the remaining five knights relatively unharmed, save for a few more red marks and sparks flying off them. Vaati flying down into the middle of them as Patchouli unleashed a metal binding spell, Metal walls being brought down on the knights that forced them towards Vaati as a blue circle of magic appeared under her, Vaati opening her eyes and unleashing her spell, the ring of magic firing off a barrage of icicles that started going through the knights, leaving them filled with red marks and holes as Vaati's spell died down, only for the immortal girl to catch a shield bash to the face, followed by a downward slash from the white knight.

Vaati was cut down the middle, on her face a pained expression as her body crumpled before exploding into light as normal, the knight turning to try and get at Mokou next only for something to bean it in the back, the white knight turning around with Vaati floating behind it, her eyes narrowed as she fired a pinpoint laser, the laser cutting off the white knight's head as Vaati floated out of the range of the other knights.

Patchouli however had three knights below her, the witch not even concerned as she raised her hand above her head and opened her spellbook, closing her eyes as she recited her spell with speed. Slamming the spell book shut she opened her eyes and pointed her hand downwards at the knights before five colored stones started floating around her, Patchouli rapid firing off five different elemental spells. Fireballs, water, earth spikes, metal spears and wooden explosives raining down on the knights… needless to say they were obliterated.

The last knight, the Black knight, stood before Mokou, the knight and the immortal facing off with each other as Mokou swung with her Nodachi at the knight, the blade of fire burning it's armor as more red sparks flickered off it, the knight charging through the fire as Mokou jumped, landing on the knight's back as it tried to charge her. Stabbing her seven foot sword through the knight Mokou jumped off of it before snapping her fingers, setting off the explosive tag she had left attached to her sword and blowing up the black knight, the bodies of the knights all dissolving as Mokou picked up the crystal sword again.

 _BGM: Super Smash Bros. Gerudo Valley_

"Well… that happened." Vaati muttered as she and Patchouli landed next to Mokou, who took another look at the crystal sword before handing it to Vaati… and causing her to drop it straight to the floor. "This thing is heavy." Vaati complained as Mokou ignored her. "Any idea what that was about?" Mokou asked Patchouli. "It would appear this world wasn't meant to be damaged, and a defense system will kick in if we try to break it." Patchouli said simply, rolling her eyes at the fact she had to explain the obvious. "Well there goes the easy way of doing this." Mokou muttered, having planed on just using tags to blast through floors, literally. "Help please." Vaati said quietly, dragging the crystal sword on the ground, Mokou sighing as she picked it up with one hand. "You two, both of you, have got no psychical fitness whatsoever." Mokou said, pointing the sword at both Patchouli and Vaati like a pointer before setting the blade on her shoulder and starting to walk. "Now are we going to continue our journey, or sit here twiddling thumbs." Mokou said, walking out the door as Vaati huffed slightly. "She's not wrong." Patchouli pointed out to her twin. "I know." Vaati muttered as the two of them floated after Mokou.

Following the immortal down the stair case the party of three just kept on walking as they entered a large empty room. "This is odd… what do you think this was?" Patchouli asked, looking at the room in bemusement. The room itself was marble with waterfalls cascading down the sides of the room into large streams in a basin, a large door at the other end. "It seems like some sort of hallway." Vaati said, staring the obvious. "It's a guardian room… there was a guardian or monster of some kind that was used here as a last resort to keep people out." Mokou said suddenly, Patchouli and Vaati turning to her with raised eyebrows. "How would you even know that sort of thing?" Vaati asked, it wasn't like Mokou ever played games and nothing like this was in Gensokyo. "It's called an assumption, this place is a virtual game right, their goal was to climb the castle, so something had to impede them, and this room is just before the stairs to the top, why would it be unguarded." Mokou said, stating her logic before walking over towards the door to leave the room.

"She's not wrong… again." Vaati said this time, Patchouli sighing as they floated after Mokou. "This is going to be a long trip…" Patchouli muttered. Needless to say… she wasn't wrong.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol 1 11 A strategy meeting_

Back at Agil's house everyone was sitting around, waiting for Kirito to get back. It was always tense whenever someone left the house, the fear that they wouldn't return begin unheard of, but present. The front door bell rung as Asuna turned to the door. "Kirito, your back." Asuna said happily. "Guys there were people flying!" Kirito shouted, Argo, who was currently drinking some milk, spitting it out over Agil's table at hearing that as everyone else stood still for a moment. "Are you sure Kirito?" Agil said suspiciously. "Yeah did you catch their screen names or something?" Klein muttered.

Closing his eyes Kirito thought back on the three people had had seen talking. "I caught a quick look, because they were going pretty fast, but there was several things I noticed. They all seem to be girls at the very least, and two of them had long white hair, and the third one had long maroon hair, I didn't get a very good look at their outfits but one was wearing a robe, and anouther had on what looked like pants and a shirt… without armor." Kirito said. "I can understand the without armor thing, but are you sure they were people?" Agil asked, Kirito closing his eyes again. "Asuna… they didn't have cursors." Kirito said, he got enough of a long at them he should have seen a cursor, but none of them had one.

"What! Like Yui!" Asuna yelled, causing Silica and Argo to cover their ears from how loud it she was. Kiriot nodded. "Yeah… like Yui." Kirito said solemly as he remember his and Asuna's 'daughter.' "Hang on who's Yui?" Klein asked, having been left out of the loop during the whole Yui incident. "Yui… was an Ai, she was like a daughter to me and Asuna… and the Cardinal System nearly deleted her, but we saved her, but the remember that she didn't' have a cursor Asuna." Kirito said.

"So basically what your saying is that these people you saw might be Ai?" Argo asked, wrapping her head around that fact… and the new info that Kirito and Asuna had a daughter… even if she was an Ai at one point. "It's possible, but regardless I want to find them." Kirito said. "Then I'm coming with you." Asuna said, standing up and opening her menu, and using it to equip her rapier and old Knights of the Blood Oath clothing. "Don't leave us out of this Kirito." Klein complained as he stood up, flicking open his menu and equipping his own armor.

"Are you all coming?" Kirito asked, more out of concern then hope. "You think we wouldn't? there isn't anything left in this game that can give us much trouble, let alone you." Agil said heartily as she flicked open his own menu and equipped his armor and axe. "Well then, they were heading up towards the top of Aincrad, so we'll start there, see if we can find them." Kirito said as Argo, Liz and Silica equipped their own armor and clothing. "So then to the warp gate?" Liz asked, Kirito nodding as he opened the door for them to get out. "We'll start of the ninety fifth floor, that way we can head up and try to intercept them if they flew straight to the top." Kirito said, laying out his plan.

"Let's go then." Asuna said in a matter of fact tone, walking past Kirito, who followed her as everyone else followed them towards the warp gate in the center of town. 'Really Kirito, a bunch of Ai? What's so important about that?' Klein thought pessimistically, at least it was something to do. 'I sure hope you know what your doing Kirito.' Agil thought, hoping that this didn't end badly. 'We're never getting out of here… why chase after something we probably shouldn't.' Liz thought in annoyance. 'I sure hope this doesn't end badly.' Silica thought. 'Well Kirito, you're just full of surprises… might as well go along for the ride.' Argo thought. 'This could be it… we might finally get out of here.' Kirito thought, just hoping that maybe… maybe, there was a chance they could finally get out of SAO. 'I sure hope that one day we can bring Yui back safely.' Asuna thought, wanting her 'daughter' and Kirito's daughter back… maybe out of a sense of wanting a light in her life in the darkness that was them being trapped in this game.

And so the heroes traveled to the ninety-fifth floor, someone out of boredom, someone out of loyalty, and others out of hope, but once they met the girls from Gensokyo, nothing would ever be the same again.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Kaguya's Theme: Lunatic Princess ~ 2 remix_

Kaguya smiled as she looked upon the floor they were on with a smile, a lunatic grin on her face as smiled at the field before them, it was a simple stage but the adventure continued. "Come on everyone!" Kaguya called to the girls before flying out into the field, watching as monsters spawned below her. Behind her the other girls all collapsed as they finally climbed the stairs out of the first floor, Rumia straight up passing out as Reisen bent her knees and breathed heavily, Daiyousei and Wriggle collapsing on top of Rumia as well, leaving the three little girls in a pile on the stairs. "Who… in their right mind… built… a cave… with twenty differ sets of stairs!" Reisen complained to no one, just wanting to complain at this point after having gone through that cave for the past five hours with Kaguya and the girls.

Kaguya herself had already aggravated several monsters just by landing and blasting them with magic, leading to even more mobs chasing her, and getting blasted to pixels. "I can do this all day BRING IT ON!" Kaguya yelled, happy to be able to just cut loose in this virtual world, instead of hiding from the lunar kingdom. Her boast however went unanswered due to all the mobs being dead. "Guess I win." Kaguya said happily as she looked around her for her friends. "Everyone?" Kaguya asked, spinning around, looking for everyone in the field. "Where did they go?" Kaguya wonders aloud as a field boss, a giant ram, approached her from behind, Kaguya spinning around and seeing the giant red ram infront of her, her eyes going wide for a moment as it charged at her.

Kaguya flew upwards as the Ram past under her, the former lunar princess throwing a barrage of spells at the beast with little in between. The amount of magic she was throwing out wasteful… but effective enough as the boss bleated and died, exploding into sparks as Kaguya finished her barrage. "Alright, I'm good at this!" Kaguya said aloud, laughing as an item fell from the sparks made by the death of the field boss. A small but fancy knife falling onto the ground near where Kaguya landed. Walking over to the knife she picked it up, examining it before smiling. "Well I did want a souvenir." Kaguya muttered aloud before stuffing the knife into her pocket, not like she could harm herself with it that badly.

"Now I just gotta find those girls." Kaguya said aloud… maybe she was still a bit stir crazy from being cooped up in Eintei for a long, long time. Flying back towards the stairs she saw the three past out girls, and Reisen still panting from the twenty different flights of stairs… and the entire dungeon before that. "Have you been here the whole time?" Kaguya asked, Reisen looking at her like she was crazy… which was a requirement for living in Gensokyo anyway. "You live in Eintei all the time, how are you so fit?" Reisen panted out, slightly better despite all the running. "I fight Mokou, I try to do work around Eintei, I do lots of things." Kaguya said, listing things off on her fingers as Reisen sighed, her ears drooping as Kaguya walked up to the girls and started shaking the small pile of girls. "Come on, wake up we got more exploring to do!" Kaguya said excitedly, Daiyousei falling off the top of the pile a jolting awake as Wriggle opened her eyes and rubbed them, Rumia still knocked out cold. "I think it's going to be a while before we do anything Kaguya, can't we take a break?" Reisen suggested. Huffing and crossing her arms over her chest Kaguya huffed, "Fine, let's see if we can find a town or something." Kaguya muttered as Reisen picked up Rumia and the party of five started walking again, on towards adventure and treasure.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I'm sorry how late I am with this chapter, but it just did not want to come out, and I know I said that there would be all three worlds here, but I decided that in order to flesh out characters and the worlds that when I do a chapter, it's dedicated to that world. So yeah it's going to rotate each chapter, so next up is the goings on in Alfheim, which is a crap ton of exposition… sorry, Marisa is going to complain about that A LOT._


	4. Heroum sun et Alfheim

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online._

 _So I started this chapter a little later then normal… I was on vacation for the weekend ok, went to Universal. Not going to lie, after watching Madoka Magica you will never want to step in Dr. Seuss land… EVER. Feels so… unnerving and the area and rather out there rides don't help. But back to this story, people have been asking my about my cover art. Sadly I don't have any for Fugere Illusion, but if a fan ever made some I'd use it. But enough of my rambling, onto the story… the very very exposition laid story._

 _Without futher ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Heroum sun et Alfheim

(Heroes in Alfheim)

(Link Start!)

 **Team Magic**

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: Secret Mission ~Argue for and Against_

"How long of a story are you talking about?" Eugene asked, Leafa looking at him for a moment like he was crazy, but her fellow general flashed her a quick look of 'good along with it.' "I wouldn't say it's that long, unless you count the parts before we got here… where ever here is, I know it's Alfheim but not where in Alfheim." Marisa blabbed, prompting a smack from Momiji, who was closest to her. "Well then… why don't you tell us the full story." Eugene suggested, motioning Leafa to float towards the ground, better to have their wings ready of action at a moment's notice.

The other girls landed, surrounding the two fairies on standard, not out of malice but to keep them from leaving as Aya, Suika and Mami took to the trees to keep watch. Marisa herself sitting down on a stump in front of the two fairies, a grin on her face as she had her broom planted next to her in the ground. "So… where do I begin?" Marisa asked, flashing a rather unnerving smile at Eugene and Leafa, only to get decked in the back of the head by Reimu and into the dirt. "How about you just tell them why we are here?" Reimu snarked. "That's boring Reimu." Came Marisa's muffled complaint as she pulled herself out of the dirt. 'The longer we can distract them so that the main party can arrive, the better…' Eugene thought as he observed the many girls in the clearing.

But his eyes kept lingering towards the blue haired fairy, Cirno if he remembered right. Her wings were made of ice and she was wearing a blue sundress, but half of the bottom was covered in a black coat, with a pair of belts attaching the armored piece of clothing to her shoulders across her chest. On her left arm however was a detached leather sleeve, and both hands adorned by black gloves. Along with that was the pair of leather heeled combat boots she was wearing. He had never seen an outfit quite like it in all his years of being in Alfheim, but what surprised him was the fact she just straight up dispelled her sword made of ice.

'If this group wasn't completely insane I would peg them for really good, if odd players.' Eugene thought methodically as he looked at the many other girls as Marisa started rambling on about… something. Leafa however paid more attention to Marisa, or rather her appearance.

Marisa was dressed, rather then in her normal witch's outfit, a rather western styled black longcoat. On her head she still wore her normal Witch's hat, which was her most obvious feature. Under her longcoat she was wearing a white cotton shirt with her black dress over it, but lacking the skirt as black pants adorned her legs, a pair of brown combat boots on her legs, alongside a holster for… something on her hip. On her belt was a large amount of vials of varying colors. A white scarf was on her neck as well as she continued rambling, Leafa not really paying attention to that as she looked at the other girls, before settling her vision on one in particular.

The short horned girl with black hair, Reimu. She seemed to be the most wary… and at the same time laziest of the group as she lay in the virtual grass, just waiting for Marisa to stop rambling. She was wearing what looked like a red sundress with a yellow bow on the neckline. Around her wrists were a pair of cuffs, all in all she looked rather plain, except for the horns, but compared to the others in the group, her being plain just stood out.

"So any questions, or were you two not listening." Marisa finished, getting Eugene and Leafa's attention as she flashed a smirk. "You didn't hear anything I said, your stalling for something." Marisa said, Eugene not showing any change in posture as Leafa flinched ever so slightly. "You think that I wouldn't know that you're stalling. Tricksters can't trick other tricksters… and I'm one of the best." Marisa said as the other girls all focused on Eugene and Leafa again instead of laze about. 'She caught us only using our eyes to look? This girl is good.' Eugene thought as he went for his sword and pulled it out swiftly, Leafa doing the same with hers as the girls surrounded the duo. "I'm guessing you don't trust us." The blonde with the dolls floating around her said, Eugene's eyes flicking over to her for but a moment as he held his blade in front of him.

"Well then, if you want to go, I won't stop you…" Marisa started as she held up her hand before smirking. 'What is she doing.' Leafa thought as she girls all started backing off. 'Just want is Marisa planning this time?' Aya thought in annoyance as she looked on from her perch in the trees. "Cirno." Marisa said, quickly pointing at Eugene. "On it, you get the other one." Cirno answered, Eugene barely having enough time to block as Cirno formed a giant sword made of ice that collided with his own, ice crystals forming on his sword as he actually struggled against the blue haired fairy's strength.

Marisa was about to pull something out of her holster before Momiji stepped in front of her, between Leafa and Marisa. "I got this, you would kill them in an instant Marisa." Momiji said before holding her sword and shield out in front of her as she faced Leafa, the sylph holding her blade in one hand as she looked at her opponent who held her sword and shield in a ready stance.

 _BGM: Caffeine- RWBY Vol 2_

Eugene grunted as he pushed Cirno away, the other girls jumping out of the way as Cirno skidded back, stopping herself just before she hit a tree, the fairy getting back up instantly and dashing at Eugene with her sword at the ready, Eugene dodging her strike and swinging his demonic sword, Cirno raising her own to block as Eugene smirked, his sword's ability activating as Cirno's eyes went wide as his sword past through her giant blade, slamming into her shoulder and electing a grunt from her as she pushed the sword away and held her shoulder, lifting her hand away and looking at the blood on her hand from the wound, Eugene holding his sword again as it gleamed in the light, Cirno grunting as she shot at the Salamander fairy.

Eugene dodged her forward slash, swinging his own sword down at Cirno, who instead of blocking jumped out of the way and kicked Eugene in the arm, ice crystals forming on his arm as he felt it numb slightly, but not enough to slow him down as he swung at Cirno again, the smaller fairy dropping her giant sword and changing stance to dodge Eugene's swipes and strikes as she held her hands out, forming a pair of rapiers in her hands, holding on out in front of her and the second about her head pointed at Eugene. 'Dual wielding… clever.' Eugene thought as he dashed at Cirno, the other girls at this point just enjoying the show as Cirno used on sword to stab at Eugene, who used his sword to block before swinging downwards, he sword passing through the first rapier as Cirno brought the second one up to block, using the cool down between his sword's ability to block with her second blade before stabbing at Eugene's exposed center.

The stab left of small mark that Eugene didn't feel himself, but a quick glance at his own health bar showed a good sixteenth of his health had been removed with that single poke, and the lack of a health bar on his smaller opponent left him with an unknown damage total, because other then the wound on her shoulder, which was slowing her down just a bit neither had done much to the other, Cirno's switch in style the reason she was able to hold back Eugene's sword, but the man himself an entirely different matter.

The two sword fighters continued their duel, Cirno and Eugene evenly matched in skill, and Cirno's second weapon countering Eugene's demonic sword's ability as they kept at each other, Eugene blocking every hit he could to avoid taking any damage as slowly he tried to get hits in on Cirno, the fairy using her smaller size and faster speed to dodge and blocking what she couldn't dodge.

This small duel of equals continued for a moment until Eugene smirked, his sword glowing red as he swung it downwards fast at Cirno, the fairy bringing up her rapiers to block... back a loud shatter and muffled squelch brought everyone's attention, to Eugene and Cirno as Eugene was bent down with his sword on the ground in his hands, Cirno standing above him frozen in place with two shattered rapiers, a large red gash on her front and her shivering body and her blank eyes telling the tale of what Eugene had just done.

Cirno crumpled to the ground as Eugene stood up, looking at the other girls an ignoring Cirno… it was sad he had to do what he did, but this was not something to take lightly. But behind him Cirno slowly stood up, blood oozing out of the gash on her front as she coughed up a bit of blood, Eugene turning around as Cirno chuckled, slowly standing up. "If that's all you got." Cirno started, breathing heavily as she stood up, her eyes obscured by her hair for a moment as a little bit of blood ran from her mouth before she wiped it with her arm and looked up at Eugene smiling. "You are going to have to try a lot harder then that to kill me." Cirno proclaimed as Eugene swung his sword sideways, Cirno ducking under the blade before putting her hand on Eugene's armored stomach. "Now FREEZE!" Cirno yelled as Eugene was encased in a block of ice, sword and all with his eyes still moving as Cirno looked up at the now frozen Eugene with a smirk before turning around and looking at all the other girls. "After all, I am the strongest." Cirno said before falling over, past out from blood loss as she continued bleeding out, Madoka running up to her and flipping her over as she started tending to Cirno's wound, Homura watching over her as Marisa smirked looking at Eugene in his icy prison.

 _BGM: I'm the one– RWBY_

Leafa and Momiji circled each other as Eugene and Cirno fought, Marisa watching both battles with a smirk on her face as the others just enjoyed the free entertainment. Leafa making the first move as she dashed at Momiji, the wolf tengu bringing up her shield to block Leafa's sword strike as Leafa pulled her sword away in a feint and tried to strike low, Momiji catching the feint by swinging her sword downwards to knock Leafa's blade off it's path. Contiuning to press her advantage Momiji twisted her sword in her hand and swung sideways, Leafa flipping backwards with her sword and landing on her feet seamlessly as Momiji ran at Leafa, swinging her sword at the sylph who blocked with her own sword, only to receive a bash with from Momiji's shield, knocking her off balance as Momiji sweeped her leg under Leafa, knocking her over, but Leafa activated her wings and flew out of the way fast as Momiji tried to bring her sword down on her, Leafa flying a few feet above Momiji as the wolf tengu looked up at her.

Momiji jumped up at Leafa, flying herself as she and Leafa's blades met in midair, Leafa pulling herself out of the way of Momiji's second attempt at a bash with her shield, Leafa pressing that advantage to stab at Momiji's side, only for Momiji to spin out of the way and slam her shield into Leafa's back with a back hand, knocking Leafa forward in the air as Momiji kicked Leafa towards the ground, Leafa righting herself before crashing as Momiji shot down at her, Leafa jumping backwards out of the way as Momiji's shield impacted the ground. 'She's trying to knock me out… well that's one good thing.' Leafa thought as she continued her struggle against Momiji.

A sudden sound, not unlike the shattering of glass went off, Momiji peaking away for just a moment to see Cirno holding her broken rapiers as blood oozed out of the gash on her stomach, but that moment of distraction was all Leafa needed as her blade glowed green, stabbing at Momiji as the tengu brought her shield up quickly, but Leafa's breaker skill shattering the shield and leaving Momiji with just her white fang blade.

Throwing down the shattered remains of her shield Momiji stared at Leafa in slight but contained anger, the tengu now holding her one handed sword in a defensive position to try and compensate for the loss of her shield. The sudden sound of Cirno shouting bringing both Leafa and Momiji's eyes to gaze at the fairy, Leafa's eyes going wide as she saw Cirno flashing the other girls a thumbs up, with Eugene frozen in a block of ice behind her before Cirno fell over.

This time Momiji took advantage of Leafa's shock to run at her, throwing her sword to the ground as she grabbed Leafa by to stomach, surprising her by lifting her up and slamming to the to ground in a suplex, stunning Leafa before Momiji got back up and kicked Leafa in the head, knocking her out as she grabbed her sword, Aya clapping from her position in the trees. "Bravo, just bravo Momiji." Aya complemented, using her camera to snap a picture of Momiji standing next to the knocked out Leafa. "I've been practicing." Momiji said, spinning her sword before putting it back in it's sheath with a click, picking up the knocked out Leafa and heaving her over her shoulders and carrying her over to the others, Aya following her after jumping down from the trees.

 _BGM: Genou Shoujo Taisen: Bizarre Smile ~ Strange Oriental Discourse_

The girls all gathered around the knocked out Leafa and frozen Eugene. "So now what?" Suika asked, confused at what any of this had accomplished. Marisa's awkward chuckle came next as everyone else started groaning, Cirno slapping Marisa as she tried to avoid aggravating the bandage that went from her shoulder to her hip, making a black, white and red spotted X on her from the bandages and her straps. "You never think anything through do you Marisa?" Reimu said. "May I remind you that if I actually stop to think I always win, even when I don't think?" Marisa retorted, bringing up the tournament from a few years ago. "Don't remind me." Reimu muttered.

"Marisa's ego aside, now what do we do?" Aya asked, her wings twitching in irritation as Leafa's eyes slowly blinked open. The sylph peeked her eyes opened before closing them shut and pretending to still be unconscious as she heard the argument.

"I say we wait till she wakes up, because at least she isn't frozen." Reimu said, pointing the finger at Cirno. "Leave her out of this, she nearly got gutted, so it was in her right to freeze his sorry ass." Marisa yelled, jumping to Cirno's defense. "You are the last person I would expect to defend anyone Marisa." Momiji said. "Hey I do what I want, got it wolfy." Marisa shot back as Leafa tried to hold in her laughter from how dysfunctional this group was. "Wolfy…" Momiji said, quietly, a slight growl in her throat at Marisa's insult as Aya held Momiji's shoulder, keeping her from trying to tear Marisa's throat out. "Let it go Momiji." Aya comforted, Momiji letting out a deep breath she calmed down, Marisa just seemed to drive anyone she didn't count as a very close friend straight up the wall and too the ceiling.

"So then what are we actually going to do about this?" Suika asked again, Marisa walking up and bending down, becoming level with Leafa and observing her face, squinting her eyes as she watched the supposedly knocked out girl with close examination. A few beads of sweat and the very slight quivering of the sylph's lips alerting her to the fact that Leafa was in fact awake. "I can already tell you're up, so open up your eyes." Marisa said, surprising the other girls as they looked down at Leafa and Marisa. Leafa didn't dare move or do anything as Marisa narrowed her eyes. "Have it your way then." Marias muttered as she pulled a small vial with blue liquid from her belt. "I know you can't see this but if you don't open your eyes right now and start talking it's going down your throat." Marisa threatened, shaking the vial to make the liquid inside slosh for Leafa to hear. But still she didn't open her eyes, Marisa glaring as she didn't even bother speaking, popping the top off of the vial and opening Leafa's mouth, pouring the liquid into Leafa's mouth. The fairy began coughing as she got down on her hands and knees in a hacking fit as Marisa stood up, smirking as the others watched in subdued horror and curiosity.

As Leafa stopped coughing she looked up at Marisa glaring. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Leafa yelled in anger as she tried to stand up and swing at Marisa, only to fall on her butt and miss. "That was for not doing what I asked, and you'll be fine it was just a weakness potion." Marisa said, bending down and smirking at Leafa as Eugene watched on, still frozen in ice. "Now then, are you two the only survivors in this world?" Marisa asked, trying to get a straight answer out of Leafa. "Marisa can be very scary when she want to be." Madoka muttered in slight fear into Homura's ear, the black haired dark angel silently agreeing with her best friend. "There are three hundred survivors, most sylphs, Cait Sith, and Salamanders, but some Undines and Gnomes as well." Leafa said before clapping her hands over her mouth, Marisa smirking. "I lied, that was a weakness potion mixed with a truth serum, so you're going to answer all my questions, got it." Marisa said, Leafa unable to control herself as she nodded her head.

"Alright then, next question, why are you out here without these other survivors?" Marisa asked, waiting for Leafa's reply. "Me and general Eugene were sent to clear the way for the group to make our way towards Arum for relocation, our job was to keep the path clear, and we set out about thirty minutes before the survivors." Leafa said, Marisa nodding. "So they are going to be here soon, aren't they?" Suika said, Leafa unable to control her head as she nodded. "Alright then third question, why go to this Arum place?" Marisa asked. "It is the most centrally located town in Alfheim, centered at the base of the world tree, and supplies in the area are ample." Leafa answered, trying to clam her mouth up. "Ok… what's the world tree?" Cirno asked, surprising Marisa with that question. "The world tree is in the exact center of Alfheim, and is the target of Alfheim's main quest. There is supposed to be a reward for reaching the top of the world tree, granting unlimited flight to witch ever race reaches the top of the tree." Leafa said. "Just unlimited flight? That's what you get if you study magic for about three days in Gensokyo, unless you get shot down, then you aren't flying." Marisa said, nonchalantly waving off the entire reason people originally played Alfheim, to fly. Which given that almost everyone from Gensokyo could fly, was understandable.

"Normally the fairy races can only fly for fifteen minutes at a time, and Alfheim is so vast that fifteen minutes is not enough time to get across it." Leafa said, still trying to clamp her mouth shut. "Okay, you've answered my questions, now who's going to tell her why we are here?" Marisa asked the others as she turned around, only for an arrow to fly through her hat and knock it off her head. "HEY WHATS THE big… idea…" Marisa started shouting as the entire group of girls looked to the skies, seeing nearly three hundred fairies around them, only about ten of them archers as many others with swords and magic were flying above them, the girls all looking around at the skies as a woman in a kimono started speaking.

 _BGM: Phoenix Wright ~ Announce the Truth! 2013_

"I am Lady Sakuya of the Sylphs, and I order you all to stand down and relinquish our allies!" Sakuya said, the girls all looking at the sky as Marisa bent down and pulled the arrow out of her hat before putting it back on her head. "This… isn't good." Marisa muttered as she fingered her holster for her Hakkero her other hand straying to her pockets in her new long coat as she tried to find something to even the odds. However Reimu put her arm out in front of Marisa, keeping her from doing anything as she started speaking. "My name is Reimu, and we have come to get all of you out of this death world by the order of Yukari Yakumo." Reimu said neglecting the last name she no longer had as her purple eyes stared at Sakuya, the two girls acknowledging each other as Sakaya landed, a girl with cat ears trying to tell her not to do anything.

"State your reason for… this then." Sakuya said, pointing at the weakened Leafa and frozen Eugene. "That was a result of our friend here being a bit to good at her job… and antagonize them into trying to get away with force rather then hear us out." Reimu said, smacking Marisa on the back of the head and causing her to eat dirt once again. "Stop doing that." Marisa said, her voice muffled as she got up and spit out some dirt. Reimu didn't even bother with her as she continued her conversation with Sakuya. "Why would you be sent to save us?" Sakuya asked, as Alicia and Mortimer flew down to join her. "Yes… what does this Yukari stand to gain by helping us?" Mortimer asked. "There's gotta be a catch." Alicia muttered, this was to good to be true.

"To be honest she was kinda just offering you a place in the new world once we recolonize, after all only those left on these three servers we found and in Gensokyo are still alive." Reimu said, asking Yukari through her mental link with her as one of her Shikigami. "So it's about numbers… she wants a large population to be around." Mortimer said, trying to reason why they wanted the three hundred of them. "The population of Gensokyo is around five thousand, this server has three hundred people, the Aincrad server has a total of nine people, and the Gun Gale server has only one survivor." Reimu said, her eyes having gone slightly blank, creeping Alicia out as her pupils returned to her eyes after the calculations. "I can see why she wants all the people she can get with a population that small." Sakuya said, the knowledge that they were doing better then the two other VR games was both horrifying… and good to know. "At least we are doing a good job of surviving." Sakuya said. "When can we begin this evacuation?" Mortimer asked, the sooner the better.

Reimu's eyes went blank again as she started speaking. "Yukari wishes to move the world tree along with the city of Arum to Gensokyo, she has not stated a reason for this other then to give the fairies a place to live." Reimu said. "Well then… can you assist us in make our way towards the world tree?" Sakuya asked, taking Reimu up on the offer. "Of course, it's our job to make sure you all get out safely." Reimu said as Marisa grumbled and pulled a red vial off her belt and gave it to Leafa, the antidote to the previous potion she had been force feed as Cirno snapped her fingers, breaking the ice around Eugene. "That was not pleasant." Eugene deadpanned as Leafa shivered after drinking the antidote Marisa have given her. "Tell me about it." She muttered.

"Let's get started, shall we continue this evacuation?" Suika asked, speaking up for the first time as she walked next to Reimu, Sanae squeaking as she hid behind everyone, shivering as the fairies started landing to rest their wings. "Let's move people." Eugene commanded, helping Leafa up as he started leading the army towards the world tree with Leafa by his side, the girls from Gensokyo following Eugene, but the two generals remaining wary as the army followed behind them, the citizens and leaders behind them as they walked towards the world tree, for the most dangerous part of the journey was about to begin, in the caves spanning the mountains around the world tree.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Not exactly a long chapter, but not as exposition filled as you probably expected. Cirno fought Eugene, who would have won if not for Cirno's pesky issue with NOT DYING, and Leafa fought Momiji, who fought on equal ground until Leafa got distracted. But yeah, Marisa is still crazy, but crazy awesome works. But last time we checked, wasn't there only seven Aincrad Survivors? Adding Yui that makes eight… but there is one more. Bonus points to whoever guesses the ninth survivor. Hint, she's a game exclusive character._


	5. Venatores vs Fortium

_AN: I do not own Touhou Porject, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online_

 _So now onto the Gun Gale section, this part is going to be just one big battle, so it's be shorter then a normal chapter… except there s going to be a special segment at the end showcasing our new hero… who is she? Well read on to find out. Also Tommi, I read your Review and several others, Marisa didn't lose her leadership, Reimu just took over because negotiations is not Marisa's strongsuit, but the battles between now and the world tree are all Marisa's forte._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let The Gates Open!_

Venatores vs Fortium

(Hunters vs Heroes)

(Link Start!)

 **Team Scarlet**

 _BGM: SAO II OST Track 2 – This Psychedelic World_

Shino stared through the scope of her sniper rifle as she scaned to horizon, Renko leaning on the wall next to her, the smartly dressed teen youkai being her link between her and those on the ground through Ran. Renko opened one of her purple eyes and looked at Shino as she scanned the horizon. "They want to know if you see anything yet." Renko said, relaying the question Ran had sent her. "Nothing, but stay alert." Shino replied, Renko relaying the response to Ran at the bottom of the town.

"Our sniper support does not have visual." Ran said to the group around her, Sumireko mimicking Renko by leaning up against a concreate pillar… despite not knowing that she was doing the same thing. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Sumireko asked, to barely noticeable crack in her voice not going unnoticed by anyone. "Yes, but we need to get into positions, so get ready everyone." Meiling directed, everyone nodding as Meiling nodded at Kasen, the oni and youkai running towards a low laying wall about five hundred meters from the tower, Sumireko positioning herself about four hundred meters away from them, and about a hundred meters from the tower. Ran took Nitori and Sayaka with her as they stayed about a hundred and fifty meters from Meiling and Kasen's position.

Closing her eyes Ran relayed her message to Renko at the top of the tower, the shikigami opening her eyes as she spoke to Shino again. "Everyone's in position, and Ran wants to know if there is any visual?" Renko asked as Shino remained silent, light blue eyes looking through the scope of her rifle as she looked at the horizon, seeing small pillars of smoke rising on the horizon, and approaching fast. "We have motorbikes, count unknown, but moving fast towards our position. I'll keep everyone posted." Shino said, Renko's eyes going wide for a moment as she relayed the message.

"Motorcycles inbound, unknown number of targets, Sayaka, alert the front line." Ran said. "Alright, I'm on it." Sayaka said, nodding her head before running towards the front line before crouching next to Meiling and Kasen, who were looking at the horizon. "They're incoming, they got motorcycles if the smoke is anything to go by." Sayaka said. "Alright, stick with us, we'll ambush them if they try to get past us." Meiling said, directing Sayaka to crouch next to them as the smoke appeared over the horizon.

"Fifty guys, ten with miniguns, five with snipers, one shotgun, and the rest with rifles." Shino said, Renko shivering as she relayed the message, Ran's coming back extremely quickly. "Ran wants you to take out the miniguns, before they get in range, but they are nearly a thousand meters out!" Renko yelled, the last bit her astonishment in Ran's confidence in Shino. 'A thousand meters? That might as well be tossing a wet paper ball into a trash can, the motorcycles only make it slightly more challenging.' Shino thought confidently as she aimed in the path of one of the minigunners. 'They're counting on me to take out as many of them as I can… so now to make these shots count.' Shino thought as a loud bang resounded through the wastes.

The bullet left Shino's gun at a speed of which only the trail of the bullet could be seen, but it was little more then a smige of smoke as the bullet traveled towards the ground, the gunners passing under the bullet as it neared the rearmost mimigun used, piercing his head and causing him to shatter, his bike crashing and eliciting much swearing from the gunners as Shino started taking more shots at the exposed gunners.

Five went down before they were within range to stat firing their own guns, the snipers stopping their bikes and taking aim at the tower, Shino hiding herself as the bullets started flying towards her, Renko ducking as one nearly took off her hat. 'Ran we need support NOW!' Renko sent to Ran as she hit the deck with Shino.

"That's our cue." Ran said to Nitori as she formed a ball of Danmaku in her hands, throwing it towards the enemy gunners. They had used their bikes to set up a defensive line, more then likely in an effort to minimize casualties from the enemy sniper as the ball of Danmaku spilt into five separate ones and past through the bikes, slamming into the sniper wielding gunners and causing them to explode into pixels.

"And that would be our cue, Let's move!" Meiling yelled as she jumped out from behind cover and started running at the gunners who were and hundred meters away, Kasen and Sayaka behind her. Bullets started flying towards them as Shino restarted her sniping with the loss of the enemy snipers, already having taken out the enemy minigunners, leaving the shotgun wielder and the riflemen.

Meiling ran around the bullets as unknown to her eyes the riflemen lined up their bullet lines on her, but Meiling just kept running at them, dodging bullets faster then they came as the Shotgun wielder looked up as Meiling jumped, the martial artist jumping over the defensive line and crashing down with a crater causing smack on the gunners, the shotgun wielder back flipping out of the way as Meiling kicked a poor gunner into oblivion as Kasen smashed her way through the defensive line, Sayaka skating on ice she created as she slashed through a row of gunners with her ice sword, her cape made of ice trailing behind her as the gunners all exploded into pixels.

With half the rifle gunners eliminated Meiling grabbed a gunner by the throat and threw him at the shotgun wielder, the man's white and black mask obscuring his face as he pointed his shotgun at Meiling and fired, the Martial artist, barely dodging the shot as the man shifted his head away from a bullet fired by Shino before casually reloading his shotgun. Around him Kasen and Sayaka cleaned up the rest of the gunners as they surrounded the man, who turned his head as he sheathed his shotgun onto his back.

 _BGM: SAO II OST Track 12 – Shooting it Out_

"If I'm going down, fight me with honor." A hoarse voice said from behind the mask as he held up his fists, Meiling motioning Sayaka and Kasen to step away as she stood a few feet away from the man. "Then I shall do just that… your name?" Meiling asked. "Pale Rider." The hoarse voice said before launching himself at Meiling, the martial artist grabbing Rider's leg as he tried to kick her and spinning him, Pale rolling with the spin and landing feet first on the ground as Meiling jumped at him, Rider back flipping out of the way as Meiling planted her fist into the ground before pulling it up with practiced ease, running at Rider as he tried to kick Meiling.

The acrobatic gunner ended up kicking Meiling's palm as she put it up to block, kicking off of it as Meiling jumped after him, the martial artist slamming her hand into Rider's side sending him flying towards the wastes as a red mark leaking pixels was left on his jumpsuit covered side. Meiling landing a few feet away from him as he pulled his shotgun off his back and fired, Meiling ducking before actually grabbing one of the pellets from the shot out of midair and throwing it back at Rider, nailing him in the shoulder and forcing him to drop his shotgun.

Meiling capitalized on this as the other girls watched the acrobatic display made by the gunner and Meiling, Rider pulling a grenade out and cooking it in his hand before throwing it at Meiling, the grenade flying towards Meiling as she backhanded the grenade, flinging it into a pile of rubble before it exploded. A sudden kick from Pale Rider forced Meiling to raise her arms to block the kick as Pale let go of the second grenade he was holding before jumping off of Meiling's arm, the grenade exploding in Meiling's face and pushing her back slightly with a few burns marring her skin.

Pale threw another grenade at Meiling, forcing the Martial artist to dodge and roll out of the way until coming face to face with a grenade Rider threw in front of her. Grabbing it she threw it at Rider, who jumped out of the way allowing Meiling the time she needed to get up and start chasing after Rider.

Rider ran near the guns dropped by his now dead allies, picking one up and firing as Meiling jumped high and over his bullets, Rider raising his aim to try and hit Meiling as a few bullets grazed her sides, Meiling twisting out of the way as her fist glowed a rainbow gleam, Rider jumping out of the way, expecting another dive attack. He couldn't have been more wrong as Meiling bounced off the ground and grabbed him out of the air, slamming him to the dirt and bouncing him up from the force as she landed, spinning around and slamming her fist into his back, a shockwave of red energy emitting from the impact of her fist and sending Rider flying.

Meiling waited a few moments as Rider fell back towards her, back handing a grenade he had dropped to try and harm her as she spun around and shunted herself backwards the same time Rider was about to hit the ground. Her back impacted Rider, sending him flying into a wall and bouncing off of it, several red marks bleeding pixels on his jumpsuit as he silently stood up and pulled out a combat knife. Meiling holding her fists out in an standard martial pose as the rest of the girls watched on in awe. There was a dam good reason Meiling was the gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Shino looked through the scope of her rifle at the two combatants. "I can't believe it… they sent Rider and he's struggling this bad against a martial artist." Shino said in disbelief. In this world of guns going in for close range combat was usually suicide unless you were really good like Rider, but here he was getting his ass handed to him and on his last legs by a martial artist. "She said we were here to help, well I guess this counts as a demonstration of someone's abilities." Renko said, smiling as her eyes were blank, as she was currently observing the battle through Ran's eyes with Ran herself.

Down by the battle everyone else was staring in disbelief as Meiling handed this guy's ass to him on a silver platter, the man, Pale Rider, on his last legs with only a knife and a sliver of a health bar between life and death. 'Lady Yukari, are you getting all this?' Ran relayed to Yukari as the woman herself watched through a gap at the battle. 'Quite Ran, and I must say, Meiling has been improving.' Yukari answered before cutting off from Ran to continue watching the battle.

Rider ran at Meiling, and Meiling ran at Rider as Meiling's hand glowed and Rider readied his knife, the two fighters passing each other as twin beams of light streaked past them, Meiling and Rider screeching to a halt as a small cut appeared on Meiling's side, bleeding a little bit as Rider fell onto his knees before bursting into pixels, Meiling turning around and bowing in respect for her fallen opponent.

"What happened! I missed it!" Nitori yelled as she landed next to the other girls with Sumireko, the two of them having stayed back to far away to have seen the battle in full swing. "Meiling won, that is all that matters." Ran said as Meiling walked up to the group, not even caring as her left side bled slightly from the knife wound… not like she hadn't had those before from Sakuya.

 _BGM: SAO II OST Track 09 – Inside Information_

Renko and Shino ran down from the building, Shino having scaled down the side expertly as Renko flew down, the two girls running up to the group as Meiling turned to Shino. "So Shino… are you still willing to fight with us, or would you rather leave?" Meiling asked, wanting to know how Shino felt as Sayaka and Kasen watched on, Ran and Renko standing together and waiting as Sumireko picked up one of the many rifles laying on the ground and handed it to Nitori.

Looking around at the assembled group Shino felt comfort… it felt nice knowing that someone had her back, while she had theirs. Gun Gale had been her home for two years now, and it had been plagued by Raiders, Gunners and other merc group all gunning each other down for sport and for various reasons. "I'm not leaving; how can I be expected to keep up with any of you if I can't hold my own against this world. And you all need a guide, and a spotter." Shino said, stating that she was staying whether they wanted her to or not. "She has a valid and logical point." Ran said. Meiling closing her eyes and sighing before shaking her head. "Alright, you can stay, I just wanted to make sure that you got out safely Shino." Meiling said.

"Then let me ask you… Why me. Why are you so concerned about me?" Shino asked, the other girls turning to Meiling as she closed her eyes. Sighing she spoke up about her reason. "Remember the Battle of Misty lake… it's my fault Vaati got targeted, if she hadn't help me beat back Yuugi the first time she wouldn't have been a target during the battle. I failed my duty as a guardian, and my own carelessness nearly got her killed… I'm not going to let that happen again. Not now, and not ever." Meiling said, having believed for years that it was her fault Vaati had nearly died to Yuugi that night. She knew about her… formerly his hypothermia, but she had unwittingly put Vaati in danger when she had to be recused by her years ago.

"So your own carelessness nearly got someone close to you killed…" Kasen said, having not heard about Vaati's history before now, and even then this was just a tiny fraction of it. That Meiling was a part of that floating frail girl's past was interesting, even more so that she apparently had a direct role in it.

"Enough about that, we need to get ready. Ran how many players are left in this death world, besides Shino." Meiling said, changing the subject as Ran's eyes went blank. "Current player count at a thousand four hundred and fifty-seven and dropping." Ran said before the light returned to her yellow eyes. "That's a large number." Sayaka muttered. "I honestly thought there was only a few hundred left… tops." Shino muttered, she hadn't seen any major battles in a while after all.

"Wait dropping?" Sumireko asked, wondering why the number was dropping before the gun in her hands suddenly fired off into the air, causing the psychic to yelp and drop the gun. "There is a major battle going on off on the other side of the world, the player count has currently dropped to one thousand three hundred and forty two." Ran said. "It dropped that fast!" Nitori yelped, her voice distorted by the mask she had n her armor still. "The number has stopped dropping, the battle has ended." Ran said.

"You know if we wait long enough we might not have to do anything, they would just wipe each other out." Kasen suggested, not wanting to be to much in the lime light for this mess. "It is a logical conclusion to do so." Ran suggested as Meiling sighed. "I'll think about it… I'd rather make sure we don't end up with any casualties ourselves." Meiling muttered, the idea of waiting for the number to drop lower enough to prevent any causalities among their party highly tempting. "No pressure right?" Sayaka joked as Meiling sighing again.

"Like I said I'll think about it, now let's get inside for now." Meiling said as she started walking towards Shino's tower, the others following her as Meiling found herself faced with a tough decision. Intervene early to try and finish the job with a high risk? Or wait cruelly while the number dropped until they could just clean up the remnants of both sides. 'So this is what I means to be a leader… get I'll have to choose soon.' Meiling thought a she entered the tower with the others close behind her.

 **Hollow Fragment…**

 _BGM: Infinite Loops – Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment_

A young yellow hair girl sighed as she bit into her bread, watching as it ended up dissipating into sparks from it's durability running out. Her dagger in it's sheath she stood up and jumped out of the tree of the area she had been resting in. 'How long has it been… I've been in here for so long it's like the real world is but a distant memory.' The girl thought as she started walking.

She had been trapped in Aincrad for a long time, playing as a solo player in it for her own benefit. Now she was alone in Aincrad… she assumed she was the last of the players around because no one showed up when she brought up the player list she had, nothing but the greyed out names of players she had met.

She had never participated in any of the floor boss fights, she thought they had been to dangerous, and she wasn't wrong as the deaths piled up. Fear over took bravery and she kept to the back woods, grinding away for her own benefit as slowly the players of Aincrad died out, leaving her alone… Alone…

'Sometimes I wonder if I should just end it all…' The girl thought as she looked at the false sun in the sky above her. She had been hiding out on the third floor for nearly a month now, so it was about time to change her pattern. 'But I'm not just going to throw any my life, I still have it, and I'm going to keep it!' The girl thought defiantly as she started walking towards the third floor town.

As she was walking the sounds of large explosions reached her ears, the girl stopping in her tracks as she turned around, blinking. "It can't be… players?" The girl mumbled mindlessly in shock as she changed course, running towards the source of the noise. Jumping into the trees she jumped from tree to tree to travel faster, eventually coming across a huge field in the middle of the third floor, near the stairs from the second as the girl looked on in awe at what was happening.

A girl in a pink shirt and sweat pants was blasting away at anything that came near her, the explosions coming from around her as a field boss type enemy charged at the girl, only to be obliterated by one of the many lasers she was firing casually. Three small girls were working together to beat on a group of enemies in childish glee, knives and a mace being used to bash and slash at the monsters, causing them to explode as they died. The other girl was the most surprising. Even from her distance she could see the large rabbit ears poking out of the girl's head as she constantly spun around, wielding a gun of all things to kill the many monsters that dared to come near her, or any of the other girls.

"Holy hell…" The blonde girl muttered as teas welled up in her eyes. She wasn't alone! At this point she could care less who she found, she would take a bunny girl, a crazy laser throwing girl and a bunch of kids for company any day. Jumping out of the tree she started running into the field. "HEY! OVER HERE!" The girl shouted, the girls all turning towards her as they finished off the last of the monsters. "Is that one of the survivors…" Reisen muttered, looking on as the girl ran at them, waving her hand as Rumia returned the gesture, raising her own hand and waving happily as Kaguya floated over to them, the girl running up to the group panting.

"I can not believe it… I'm not the last one alive!" The girl said in pure joy, straight up hugging Rumia in joy from having been isolated from any human contact for so long, Rumia giggling and snuggling up to the girl as she enjoyed the sudden hug, Daiyousei hiding behind Reisen in fear as she whimpered. "They are going to be so jealous we beat them to their own mission." Kaguya blurted out as Reisen slapped her face. "Does everything have to be a game to you?" Reisen asked. "I've been in Eientei to long, I needed a workout." Kaguya replied before turning towards the girl. "What's your name?" Kaguya asked with a smile on her face as the blonde stopped squeezing Rumia, but still held her in her arms as she looked at Kaguya. 'Dear Yukari she looks like an older Rumia.' Reisen thought in terror, the little youkai of darkness haven been the bane of her during the battle at Eientei.

"My name…" The girl muttered, she hadn't said her own name in so long, let alone looked at it. Looking up at her health bar in the top left corner of her screen she replied then and there. "My name… is Philia." The girl said, smiling as Kaguya smiled back. 'At least we managed to not be completely useless during this whole mess.' Reisen thought with a sigh, at least they had found a survivor.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: YEAH! I know it's short but come on, Pale Rider, a rather badass looking character from GGO in the anime, who died to Death Gun, was here with MULTIPLE levels in badass, and Meiling kicked, his, ass. Those of you who wished the badass had a bigger role then, knock dyne out of BoB and die to death gun? You get the guy fighting Meiling in rather even combat, doing stuff that would make an acrobat cringe in horror. The short fight that eliminated the Gunners also showcased how efficient the 'Black Ops' group is… which is VERY!_

 _Also anyone ever played Hollow Fragment? If you did you know about Philia! A solo player that gives Kirito a run for his money is being isolated. Scratch that more like she RUNS OFF with that money. But after two years of isolation and not even having contact with another player, she runs into Kaguya's group, thank Yukari. But yes Philia is alive, and she will be joining Kaguya's band of badasses during their hunting on the lower floors as up stairs the search continues._

 _Next up is part 2 of Team Hourai in Aincrad._


	6. Et Magicae Gladiis

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online, or Madoka Magica._

 _Ok sue me, I've been away for a while. I'm sorry but things have been rough around here for the past week, and that's not even mentioning my own health still deteriorating slowly. But I'll continue to write on anyway, so Tally ho!_

 _So without Further Ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Et Magicae Gladiis

(Magic and Swords)

(Link Start)

 **Team Hourai**

 _BGM: Earthgod Desert – DjtheS (Reimu and Sanae Triliogy)_

Sand flew through the air as three figures traversed the desert landscape of the ninety-fifth floor of Aincrad. Two floating and one walking as the sandstorm of the virtual desert attempted to batter them. Attempted being the keyword as Patchouli lead at the front, a small shield of wind magic surrounding the trio and protecting them from the buffeting sands.

"This is just insane… A castle, a frozen mountain, an entire sea, a cave world and now this? Just how diverse is this place?" Vaati mumbled in irritation, to say none of them weren't irritated was a lie. They had gone through several monsters and the floors with relative ease, but the sheer numbers and the insane diversity of the floors had been driving them up the wall. "I'm sure we'll find some sort of settlement eventually, those trapped here had to have built a home or such." Mokou said slash complained. 'Then again anyone who would settle in a desert would have to be absolutely insane.' Mokou thought as bits of sand kept getting in the three girls long hair. 'I don't care if this place is real or fake, it's annoying.' Mokou mentally complained to herself.

As the three of them made their way slowly through the desert in the nearby town on the ninety fifth floor the sole grey stone structure of the town, a large portal, activated, and out stepped several people. Kirito was in the lead, Asuna been him as Argo and Silica followed, Agil and Liz as Klein trudged out, a frown on his face as the warp gate closed behind him. "Took us long enough." Klein complained. "Quit your whining Klein, it's your first time out of the fiftieth floor in months, live a little." Argo said, stretching before putting her hands behind her head, having removed her hood to combat the virtual heat of the desert.

"Enough, we need to start our search, the sooner we find our mystery people, the faster we get off this dangerous floor." Kirito said, he wanted to find those people he had seen flying, but not at the risk of the only companions he had left. "Kirito… what do you think would happen even if we did find them?" Asuna asked, grabbing Kirito's hand. Lowering his head the black swordsman looked to his beloved. "I don't know Asuna… I can only hope, for it's all we have left at this point." Kirito said quietly. Aincrad had taken it's toll on all of them, and all they truly had left was hope and prayer.

The group made it's way towards the edge of town, the remains of a sandstorm starting to die down as the group left the gate to the town and stood before the vast desert. Kirito scanned the remains of the sandstorm that was dying down, a light breeze hitting his face… wait… Aincrad didn't produce that sort of feeling in this floor, only the wind strong enough to create the virtual storms of sand.

"Everyone hold up." Kirito said, holding his arm out as he scanned the dying storm, everyone standing behind him as they watched the rather normal storm die down, but decided to trust Kirito and his instincts. Kirito glared as he looked at the storm in front of him, just barely able to make out three figures in the flying sand. His eyes going wide as the sand finally died down and he saw what was in front of them, the lack of sound coming from his friends almost telling him they were as equally stunned.

"Please tell me there is a town nearby." Mokou vocally complained as wisps of fire in her hair turned grains of virtual sand into virtual glass. Whoever had made this place had made it realistic, she would give them that, it just so happened that realistic meant extremely annoying. "We've never been here before Mokou, I could not answer that if I tried." Patchouli mumbled, her face red from both heat and irritation. Vaati however remained silent as she touched the ground, closing her eyes as she used a sensory spell.

The spell itself was earth based, designed to send out a pulse that would relay info on the surrounding area to the caster. Normally at best it would just tell you what was under the dirt as the pulse hit a rock or something, but in the vast virtual sea of sand, the only thing it could possibly hit would be any sort of landform, or settlement. "You two are in luck." Vaati said as she opened her eyes and floated once more. Mokou and Patchouli turning towards her… and Mokou ended up whipping her hair into her face and having to spit it out in annoyance. "Location." Patchouli deadpanned, Vaati nodding her head towards their right as the sandstorm began dying down.

"How far." Mokou complained, just wanting to fly to get this over with. "About thirty meters." Vaati muttered with a slight smirk as the trio turned towards the dying sandstorm around them, the sand dying down and revealing a large group of people standing in shock in front of a sand stone arch with wooden doors.

 _BGM: Alight – Fire Emblem Fates- Birthright_

The group of seven and the trio of girls stood slash floated across from each other, not even thirty meters away from each other. Only ninety feet of sand separated them from each other as the wind of Patchouli's shield blew the hair of the three girls across from Kirito's group.

"Kirito… I am sorry for ever doubting you." Klein muttered as he stared at the three girls across from them, ignoring the two flat chested ones as he looked at the slightly better endowed girl with red pants and long white hair, small flickers of light dancing around her as Klein felt a slight blush on his face only for Liz to smack him, leaving a nice red handprint on his face, and his health bar slightly lower. "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Klein." Liz chided him as Klein raised his hand in rage.

Kirito didn't pay any attention to the antics of those behind him as he left go of Asuna's hand and started walking towards the three girls, none of them making any motion to attack, or even more. Only the slight blinking of their eyes and slight motion of their chests showing that they were even moving. "My name is Kirito, and I'm going to ask you, what is your reason for being here in Aincrad." Kirito shouted with a strong voice as the girl with pure white hair turned towards the other two before opening her mouth and saying something to them, Kirito trying to listen in with his listening skill.

"I think we found our targets, can we grab them and get out of here before I get more sand in my hair." The white haired girl complained, the other two looking at her before sighing and shaking their heads in tandem. "Do what you must, just no lasting harm." The purple haired girl stated as the girl with bleach white hair huffed in annoyance.

"Been aching for a good fight, if this place… this 'Sword Art Online' is anything it's inhabitants better give me at least one good bout." Mokou complained. Fighting Cirno and the others was fun and all, but she wanted more of a challenge, someone she could really cut loose against in a sword fight. "You've really been stab happy recently." Vaati mumbled quietly as Mokou turned to her and shot her a look before Mokou slowly started walking towards Kirito, holding her arm out to the side.

'That's not good.' Kirito thought with a grimace as he cut his listening skill as reached for the swords behind his back, pulling them off in one swift and practiced motion as the white haired girl smirked. "Kirito." Asuna yelled, running up next to the black swordsman with her rapier drawn. "Stay back Asuna, and get the others to safety." Kirito said, getting into his ready stance. "There is something dangerous about this girl, and I want to make sure none of you die, now stand back." Kirito said, looking to Asuna with a pleading in his eyes. Asuna looked at Kirito and then at the girl before nodding. She didn't like it one bit, but if Kirito was in danger she would switch in.

 _BGM:[Touhou]- Mokou's Theme: Reach for the Moon – Immortal Smoke ~ 3 Remix_

"Just you and me kid." Mokou said with a smirk as Kirito stood not twenty feet away from her. "Why, why fight?" Kirito asked, trying to avoid a fight. "Interesting question." Mokou said lifting her head as she swung her outstretched hand backwards. "Because I admit… that I live for the thrill of battle at times." Mokou answered, Vaati face plaming behind her as Patchouli sighed. In Mokou's outstretched hand the hilt of her Nodachi formed, gripping the blade of fire in her hand as the seven foot long monster of a sword formed in seconds, the blade burning hot enough to turn the sand under it into glass instantly, actually setting off a system alert behind her that Mokou sulked at… Dam the system!

Kirito and Mokou stood across from each other as the red system alert floated near the ground, the glass turning back into sand as Cardinal repaired the damage, Mokou pointing her Nodachi at Kirito and smiling. "Do be a nice guy… and fight me with everything you've got!" Mokou declared before flying at Kirito and swinging her seven foot monster of a sword, Kirito having seen the move and blocking it handily with her dual swords, grunting a bit as he struggled under Mokou's powerful swing, something that should not have been possible given the size of her sword and the fact it was made out of FIRE!

"Is that all you've got?" The white haired girl said in an almost mocking tone as Kirito struggled before pushing her away, Mokou planting her feet in the sand below her, the sand turning to glass as System errors started popping up around her, Mokou sulking for a moment before swinging her sword through the system errors, to no avail. "I wish these things would shut up." Mokou complained, taking her eyes off Kirito, something the black swordsman took advantage of.

Running as the girl silently Kirito swung his Elucidator sword at Mokou, the girl nonchalantly raising her nodachi to block Kirito's sword, only for Kirito to catch her side with his other sword the Dark Repulser. Mokou jumped back and held her hand to her side, raising it in front of her face to see the crimson blood coming from her wound, before closing her eyes and smirking. "You're pretty good… but not good enough." Mokou said, flicking her sword in a horizontal arc as wings of flame sprouted from her back. A wave of fire come from her slash, something Kirito deftly jumped over as he charged at Mokou.

Swinging her sword in advance she tried to catch Kirito on her sword, she wasn't aiming to do much lasting harm… much. Her slash caught Kirito's check as he ran right up to her a red mark being left on Kirito's face as he swung at Mokou, the hourai immortal flipping out of the way as Kirito tried to catch her again. 'This guy is good… I've been fighting Cirno and her brute force style for too long, this… this is a master swordsman.' Mokou thought as she dispelled her firey nodachi, Kirito holding position as he waited for the next phase of this 'boss fight.'

"This girl is good, but Kiri is better." Argo said, having been observing the battle with her keen eyes. Asuna just watched on in nervous anticipation, Kirito was doing fine now, but she noticed the girl didn't seem to be even trying… at all. "Yeah yeah, I'm more concerned about what will happen if Kirito beats that babe." Klein said, a slight blush on his face and his normal frown gone for once. Agil sighed, the one thing that gets Klein out of his funk… a hot chick. "Really Klein, don't you have any sense of honor!" Liz chided him, threatening to smack him again. "That died with my guild, so shut it and let me fantasize." Klein said, his face switching back to it's dark expression for a moment as Liz tried to shoot down any happiness he could get… no matter how perverted it was.

"You would think after a few hundred years someone would know that function is much better then form." Patchouli muttered to Vaati, having observed Kirito and Mokou's short battle. "It's called immortals get bored." Vaati muttered back. "Yes, after a few hundred years it must seem dull to be all function and no flash." Patchouli concurred, it was still a stupid reason though.

Mokou lifted her hand above her head before snapping her fingers, wisps of flame forming in front of her and taking the shape of a slightly larger then normal katana, Mokou snapped her fingers again, the katana of flame becoming one of metal as Mokou grabbed it out of the air before the false gravity of the virtual world could affect it. Kirito started running at Mokou with his swords ready to strike, both glowing white as he placed them together in a x formation, running at Mokou as a trails of white light ran off the tips of his swords.

Mokou jumped out of the way and landed softly behind Kirito as he canceled his sword skills and turned around, Mokou holding the katana in front of her in a much more ready stance then before. All senses of her cocky nature from before gone. No words were exchanged as and kicked up around them, before the two sword fighters ran at each other.

 _BGM: Charcoal Phoenix – Mokou (DjtheS)_

Kirito and Mokou's swords collided, sparks flying off of the blades as both struggled against each other, Kirito struggling just a bit more despite having two blades pushing against Mokou's one. A sudden thump had him reeling as Mokou shoved her spare hand into Kirito's exposed stomach, the white haired girl leading into a kick into Kirito's stomach. Kirito trying to slash downwards and catch the girl's leg as she tried to kick him.

The sword never connected as Mokou twisted her own leg, wincing in pain as she felt her sudden change in direction snap something, most likely a tendon or weaker muscle, but better a minor injure then having her leg chopped off as she spun her sword around in her hand, holding it backwards before slashing at Kirito, who was caught off guard by the sudden movement change and received a rather large slash to the chest, Kirito wincing as he glanced at his health bar, just two attacks from this girl having brought him to three fourths his health.

The girl's movement was slightly impaired as they continued to strike swords, locking blales again as Kirito noted her leg bending at a rather odd angle. 'Did she actually harm herself pulling away from my attack? But that doesn't make any sense, if she was an AI she wouldn't have any impairment from a minor leg injury.' Kirito thought to himself as doubt started to form in his mind. This girl… was she not from SAO? Was she actually a person from the outside? The implications of that train of thought was something hopeful for Kirito, They could get out of Aincrad!

A sudden kick to the stomach broke him out of his thoughts. "Eyes on me black swordsman." Mokou threw as an insult. 'Focus on surviving, escape plan later.' Kirito thought quickly as he shifted back into his stance, his swords ready as Mokou ran at him, trying to stab with her sword as Kirito blocked the blade, slashing at Mokou's face. The sudden slash caught Mokou off guard as she pulled away just barely in time, the tip of Kirito's Dark Repulser catching her cheek and drawing blood as Mokou skidded in the sand, more system errors popping up thanks to her mere presence turning the sand to glass. Raising her hand to her face she wiped the blood off, flicking it at Kirito, the red droplets of blood staining the sand in front of him.

Kirito stared for a moment at the blood… actual blood for the first time in years. "You're… a person from the outside… inside of SAO…" Kirito said in disbelief. "Took you long enough to catch on. Name's Mokou. Yours?" Mokou said, not sheathing her sword. "Kirito." Kirito responded, straight and to the point, not dropping his stance either. "Well Kirito, this is the first time in a long time since I've fought an actual master swordsman… I'm impressed, but now for one final strike… first one to land a clean hit, not a scratch or a mark, a clean hit, wins." Mokou said, smirking. 'Easier said then done.' Kirito thought. "Alright." Kirito said as Mokou smiled again, holding her blade at her side, ready to draw it.

Kirito returned the gesture, placing both swords on his back, but keeping his hands on the hilts as he crouched low, ready to break into a run. Mokou did the same as she raised the sole of her foot, pure concentration on her face. An unheard signal came between the two, both of the instantly shooting at the other and in a flash a clean line of white line flashed in the desert as Mokou and Kirito, to fast for most eyes to see, had drawn their blades as slashed at each other during the pass by.

Kirito closed his eyes as he spun his swords in his hands before sheathing them, no sound being heard as they clipped into their invisible bands on his back. Mokou standing behind him with her sword outstretched, shivering as wounds started opening up across her body, several marks and cuts, blood dripping from them as she kneeled over in pain, blood dripping onto the red sand as Mokou smiled, heaving in pain as Kirito held his arm suddenly, a large red mark appearing on his shoulder… only for his entire right arm to fall off and shatter into light, Kirito's health bar in the red from Mokou's single stroke. The silent sound of a palm hitting a face going un noticed as Asuna gasped, the others of Kirito's group all gasping as they started running towards Kirito, Asuna reaching his side in seconds as Kirito held his left arm to the stump of his right. "I'll be fine… it's regenerate in thirty minutes…" Kirito mumbled through the pain of losing an arm.

"I win…" Mokou muttered before laughing, Kirito's group all turning towards her as she stood up despite her wounds. The sheer fact she was bleeding letting them know she wasn't some Ai, or another player, but an actual person. Mokou continued laughing only for a rock to peg her in the back of the head, sending her face first into the sand from the unexpected blow. Vaati and Patchouli floating up behind her sighing as they shook their heads. "She'll live… again." Vaati muttered. For someone who was several centuries her elder, when Mokou cut loose… she really cut loose. "Idiot…" Patchouli insulted Mokou as she made a rather rude gesture from her face first position in the sand.

Liz had looked over at the trio, both her eyes having gone blank as she starred at them and their own antics with an open mouth. "Well… I can defiantly confirm they are not programs." Liz said, trying to make some form of sense as to what had just happened. "Can we please take this conversation elsewhere… I'd much rather not talk during the next sandstorm. To much sand in the mouth." Vaati suggested.

 _BGM: What's the Stratagy ~ Forest of Dolls – Conversation Theme 2_

Kaguya smiled as she practically danced through the remains of the battle field around her. She paid no heed to the constant flashes of system error around her as she hummed happily before blasting another field boss to pieces. Behind her her group was all tired and resting, Phillia leaned up against a tree with Reisen as the three girls all were past out on top of each other.

"Who's next! Come on! TRY ME!" Kaguay shouted at the sky, still ignoring the insane amounts of system error signs around her. "Does she ever tire?" Phillia asked Reisen, still panting from just running to catch up to Kaguya. "We've bee going at this for the past five hours… she has no signs of stopping any time soon." Reisen said in an exasperated tone. "Give me your knife for a moment." Reisen said, reaching for Phillia's knife and grabbing it off her leg before throwing it at Kaguya, landing it straight in her head.

"What the hell was that for!" Phillia yelled before Reisen grabbed her head with her hand and turned it towards Kaguya, Phillia staring in shock as Kaguya just got back up and pulled the knife out of her skull before spinning around and throwing it weakly at Reisen with a huff of annoyance. "If I say, she can't die, will that answer your question." Reisen said… there was only so much she could go through before she did something drastic… not like it would slow down Kaguya at all.

Phillia nodded weakly as she leaned back against the tree. "Please tell me we are getting out of here soon" Phillia complained… frankly she had had enough of Aincrad, even if it was amusing and annoying to watch Kaguya blast everything that had previously tried to kill her to bits. "Whenever Mokou's group reports in… hopefully with more survivors." Reisen said as both she and Phillia sighed. It was going to be a long day…

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Dear Yukari I am sorry for how late this is. I've been having issues, issues and more issues recently. But yeah, Mokou let's herself get stab happy for once… not killing Kaguya in over two years despite having killed her for centuries prior does that to someone. So yeah Mokou and Kirito fight… and it ends with Mokou cutting off Kirito's arm, and herself covered in cuts and pegged by a rock, no points as to who threw it at her. But for Kirito it's only a flesh wound… that and it'll grow back in about thirty minutes. And Phillia and Reisen bond over their annoyance at Kaguya… and Klein was being a bit of a perv but that's normal. Take a guess what Marisa will try to do to him… if I ever write that._

 _But for now, I'm signing off._


	7. Et Ire in Semitis

_AN: I do now own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword art online._

 _Well this is the second part of team Magic's adventure in Alfhiem. Right now this chapter is going to be mostly character development, as in not that much action and more people talking to each other in a cave._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Et Ire in Semitis

(The Paths One Travels)

(Link Start!)

 **Team Magic**

 _BGM: Red Like Roses Part 1_

The Alfhiem survivors walked quietly and somberly towards the imposing mountain that separated them from their goal of Aurum, and the World Tree. But within this solemn group the small spark of hope had reignited, thanks to the appearance of Marisa and her party. A spark of hope was something they had desperately needed as the fairies of Alfheim trudged towards their goal.

But within the group several individuals were together, using the downtime to their advantage to get some time alone with those they wished to speak to.

"Marisa… you really need to get yourself under control." Alice said to her best friend as they flew just ahead of the main group, acting as an advance guard of sorts. Marisa just looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow before sighing. "Alice what makes you think I'm not in control of myself?" Marisa asked, inquiring on her friend's order. "Let's see, your impulsive, brash, abrasive, insane, am I missing anything?" Alice said, listing off several different traits of Marisa on her fingers.

"Yeah you kinda are Alice. I wasn't always like that." Marisa retorted, rather quietly compared to her normal self. "Marisa you've been like that since Makai was sealed." Alice pointed out. "You escaped your mother Alice… I lost the closest person I ever had to one." Marisa muttered. "Mima… you have been acting a lot like she did." Alice said quietly. "It's a front Alice, the powerful and confident magician, not that I'm not powerful, I'm up there with Reimu in that that regard but it's still not my own confidence." Marisa muttered, quietly enough so that no one but Alice could hear her.

"That doesn't explain your kleptomania." Alice said, Marisa rolling her eyes. "O no that one is all me." Marisa said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Why the sarcasm?" Alice pointed out again. "Think for yourself Alice." Marisa said quietly as they continued their flight just ahead of the main troop of Alfheim, leaving Alice in thought as to what Marisa had said.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Fates – Sadness_

Cirno sighed as she flew at the back of the main group, watching behind them as the rear guard. The virtual sky of Alfhiem having it sun slowly set, the virtual world changing with the time as Cirno stopped flying and looked up at the slowly rising moon behind the group. Closing her eyes and forming a rapier made of ice she pointed it at the false moon. "I'll see you soon… big sister." Cirno muttered quietly as she planted the rapier into the dirt before flying at a slow pace to keep up with the group.

Cirno knew she had some issues. She knew she was very clingy to Vaati. And after almost losing her once… the one person that had cared about her, she had never wanted to be without her 'big sister.' The family she had never had, and never wanted to leave. 'We'll be together again soon enough. I'll just hold on until then." Cirno thought as she floated behind the main party, accidently bumping into an Imp girl with purple hair.

"Sorry about that." Cirno apologized, her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "It's alright, I saw you doing that little ritual… there a reason for it?" The girl asked, turning around and showing Cirno her red eyes and red headband on her forehead. "Just waiting to get back home to someone." Cirno said quietly. "It's nice to know you have something to go back to isn't it." The girl said with a smile as Cirno opened her eyes. "Yeah… I miss her, and she really isn't in the best condition." Cirno said quietly, tapping her fingers together.

"How bad is her condition?" The girl asked, her smile fading slightly as Cirno looked away. "She has problems with her back and one of her arms and legs… and she nearly died once, and now she has asthma." Cirno said openly, just wanting someone to talk to with Vaati not here. "I think I can understand… what it's like to be in so much pain at nearly all times." The girl said, rubbing her arm in sympathy. "Yeah and what would you know about her problems, you don't have them." Cirno said. "Maybe I don't have her problems, but I used to have my own." The girl muttered, Cirno blinking at that for a moment.

"What?" Cirno said dumbly. The girl didn't miss a beat as she started talking, walking along Cirino as they lagged a little behind the main group. "Before Alfhiem I was confined to a bed in a hospital for most of my life. A disease having claimed most of my body. I couldn't see and I was on the verge of death. But the doctors hooked me up to a device that allowed me to play Alfhiem online. For everyone else they've spent only two years here… I've been in Alfhiem for five, I suppose you could call it my home in a sense." The girl said, Cirno staring at the girl… she had been in a similar position to Vaati?

"You've been a fairy for five years?" Cirno asked. "I guess you could say that… Alfhiem gave me back what I had lost to AIDS. And now with the advent of what happened two years ago, I guess you could say this has become my real body now." The girl said with a sad smile. "I didn't deserve to live… but for those who couldn't, I'll live on, even if I didn't know them, and for those who never will make it out of Alfhiem I'll continue to move forward in life." The girl said, her smile brightening as she looked at Cirno.

"And hopefully I'll get to meet the sister of such a powerful fairy, at the very least I can give her some support that I never really got." The girl said, raising her hand. Cirno looked at it before raising her own and shaking the girl's hand. "My name is Yuuki… it was nice meeting you." Yuuki said with a smile as Cirno gave a weak smile back.

 _BGM: Person 3 Fes ost – Darkness_

Leafa and Eugene walked side by side as their eyes flicked between the various groups of girls that had joined them. "I still don't know if we should trust them." Leafa muttered. "It's not our call to make, we just have to follow orders and hope things turn out for the best." Eugene said as they walked together.

"Eugene… can I ask you something?" Leafa asked. "What is it?" Eugene answered, looking down at Leafa. "What would you do if you lost your brother…" Leafa said quietly as she tapped her fingers together. "You're afraid you lost yours, aren't you." Eugene asked, having instantly caught on the reason Leafa had asked that question. "I'm not sure… he was one of those trapped in SAO… so I always assumed that he didn't make it, but now I'm not sure." Leafa said to Eugene. "But you are hoping he did?" Eugene asked.

"Even if he did I'm not sure he would even recognize me." Leafa said quietly, holding her arm. "Then ask, ask about if there is an operation going on to save those in SAO." Eugene suggested. "That's not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is if he is even still alive!" Leafa yelled, most of the fairies around them ignoring the banter, but drawing Mami's attention.

"Something going on here you two." Mami said calmly as the living doll landed next to them with a soft thump as started walking with them. "Leafa wishes to inquire if there is any form of operation to save those trapped in Sword art online." Eugene answered for Leafa, leaving the sylph sputtering. "I'm pretty sure, the three worlds that groups were sent to were Alfheim, Gun gale and some place called Aincrad." Mami said. "Aincrad was the name of the floating castle in SAO." Eugene said, Leafa perking up slightly at that. "I'm sorry but why do you ask about this?" Mami asked, wanting to know what they wanted.

"My brother, Kazuto… he's in SAO... Aincrad." Leafa said quietly. Mami sighed as she closed her eyes. "I don't mean to get your hope up, but the number of survivors in Sao doesn't even reach ten… I'm sorry." Mami said quietly as she put her hand on Leafa's shoulder. "Do you have any information on who these survivors are?" Eugene asked, as Leafa started to cry, her hopes having been dashed. "Actually yes, just a little bit from Yukari's 'scouting.' Just some player names if you wish to know." Mami said. "Any information would be appreciated." Eugene said, comforting Leafa with his arm, letting her start to cry into his armor. "The names we know so far are Klein, Asuna, Agil, Argo, Silica, and Kirito. Any of those ring a bell?" Mami asked as Leafa sniffled. "Kir… Kirito… Kazuto Kirigiya…" Leafa sniffled, even in her delirious start she was willing to hang onto any hope she could.

"That name is made from her brother's… I hope that is not just a coincidence." Eugene said. "Trust me, after the kind of stuff I've seen I nothing is a coincidence." Mami said was a soft smile. "He might be alive… he might be alive." Leafa muttered as she cried into Eugene's armor. "I hope he is for your sake Leafa." Eugene said quietly as they walked, Mami flying back up to her post and leaving the two generals alone, their own army giving them a wide berth, having seen the state they were in.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Sanae's Theme: Faith is for the Transient People ~ Remix_

Sanae floated next to Reimu nervously. The shrine maiden and the oni girl having been assigned to watch one of the army flanks. "Something wrong Sanae?" Reimu asked bluntly, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Sanae. "Nn- nothing Reimu!" Sanae said quickly. "You're lying." Reimu said, rolling her eyes. Being a living lie detector was something she had grown into being an oni… that and dealing with Marisa for years had built up her resistance to her lies a lot. "It nothing." Sanae muttered.

"No it's not." Reimu said, rolling her eyes again. "Seriously it's nothing." Sanae said quickly. "Fine I'll leave you alone." Reimu responded, going back to flying forward as Sanae sighed. "I'm never going to be brave enough to do anything…" she muttered. "So your issue is that you are scared." Reimu suddenly said, leading Sanae to yelp again in surprise.

"Don't do that!" The shrine maiden said in surprise. "You need to learn to be out of earshot when you try to talk to yourself." Reimu said… knowing she had been guilty of that several times herself. "Shut up!" Sanae said, trying to get Reimu off her back. "You need to calm down and lighten up Sanae." Reimu said, a faint smile on her face. "Shut up you dam demon!" Sanae yelled, pointing her finger in Reimu's face before her eyes went wide and she pulled it away. "Rather be a demon then live a lie." Reimu said cracking her neck as Sanae gulped. "And before you ask, no you can't use our house as a Shrine, the only thing it's used for besides that is the keystone in the barrier." Reimu said, trying to keep Sanae from getting any ideas… like always.

"Please shut up." Sanae muttered, embarrassed at her outburst. "Whatever you say Shrine maiden." Reimu said as a small insult, turning back around and leaving Sanae to fume.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Aya's Theme: Wind God Girl ~3 remix_

Aya and Momiji walked next to each other, Aya with her hands behind her head as she walked, Momiji with her arms swinging by her side. "Do you have to be so lax all the time Aya?" Momiji asked. Aya turned one eye to Momiji and smirked slightly. "Do you have to be so uptight all the time Momiji?" Aya retorted. "Very funny." Momiji muttered as they walked. "Look besides my newspaper and your part time job what else to we have to do? Nothing, so relax and live a little." Aya said happily as Momiji had a small smile on her face.

"You really need to be more serious." Momiji said again. "No you need to be more relaxed." Aya retorted. "Is this a private argument or can anyone join?" Someone said behind the two tengu, the two girls turning around and looking down, seeing Suika walking behind them with her hands behind her head and a red blush on her face from her latest round of booze. "Don't mind at all." Aya said. "Please stay out of this." Momiji muttered.

Suika took one look between the two and started chuckling. "You two are complete opposites, how you two get along is a bigger mystery then Marisa's kleptomania." Suika said, only to get pegged in the head by a rock thrown from the front of the refugee group. "I'M JUST BORROWING!" Came Marisa's shout as Suika chuckled. "Never mind, a bigger mystery is how she can tell when someone calls her that." Suika chuckled, leading Aya and Momiji to look between each other for a moment and shrug.

"I'm not sure if that was funny… or stupid." Momiji muttered. "I think a little of column A and little of column B." Aya responded. "You two are just those two tengu you know that?" Suika said, smirking as both Momiji and Aya stopped walking. "Sword." Aya muttered. "Fan." Momiji muttered back, the two Tengu pulling out their weapons as they spun around, Aya using her fan to whip up a large gust of wind that smacked Suika in the face as Momiji's sword glowed white for a moment before she slammed the dull edge into Suika with a slash, the combined force of the wind and the slash sending the small Oni flying back towards the end of the group, landing just behind Yuuki and Cirno. "What was that about?" Yuuki asked as Cirno shrugged, this was normal.

 _BGM: A Narrow Escape – Sword Art Online_

As soon as the main party had reached the mountain the generals, and Marisa's party had been sent in to clear the cave ahead for the refugee party. And already things had been turning out in the favor of the party as they fought their way through the mountain caves.

Marisa laughed loudly as she spun her broom over her head, smacking the large lizard like creatures around her with it before jumping high and forming a small ball of green magical light in her hand, throwing into down and causing a large explosion to engulf the lizards, shattering them in pixels as Momiji dueled with two of the creatures at once with her single sword, kicking one in the shin as she decapitated the other, using her momentum from the first decapitation to slice the other in half.

Aya was fighting along side Momiji as she kicked a lizard monster that had tried to attack Momiji from behind, blowing it away with her fan and right into Suika's hand, who grabbed the lizard and used to the smack another monster before slamming the lizard into the cave wall, causing it to shatter as she smashed the other monster. Reimu was also faring well as she used her hands to grab two monsters and smack them into each other before smashing their heads in, causing them to shatter as she spun around and kicked an ape like monster before disappearing into a gap and coming out above the ape, bashing it's head in with her foot.

Madoka and Hourma were flying above a sort of underground lake as Madoka used her bow to shoot arrows of light down into the water, the creatures below being shattered by her arrows as Homura pulled a pair of submachine guns from her shield, using them to fight a pair of water dragons that had flown out of the water. Running along the back of one she kept shooting into it's back before reaching it's head, jumping in front of it's open mouth and hanging on with one hand and using her other to blast into the dragon's mouth, flipping backwards as the dragon shattered and the other tried to eat her, only for Homura to spin around upside down and blast it's face with her submachine guns, shattering the other dragon as she righted herself.

Eugene and Leafa were fighting together in tandem as they fought a myriad of creatures that had invaded the bridge to the town at the mid point of the mountain. Eugene tanking damage as Leafa healed him on occasion and using her sword to fight alongside him as a myriad of dolls and Alice fought along side them, magical bullets flying as Alice's dolls slew creatures left and right, Alice herself blasting a lizard monster in the face with her musket's shotgun spread before pulling out her other musket and using it to blast a creutre that had tried to attack her other side.

Cirno was on the other side of the mountain lake town, on the other bridge with Yuuki surprisingly. Cirno using her massive sword to block a strike from a large demon like creature and Yuuki jumped off Cirno's back and stabbed her glowing sword into it eleven times, shattering the creature as Cirno froze the bridge below her, making a pillar of ice for her to land on as Cirno charged, slamming through a row of creatures as Yuuki back flipped off the ice pillar and stabbed a monster in the head, causing it to shatter as Cirno went back to back with her, the monsters surrounding them on both sides as they turned their heads towards each other and nodded.

Yuuki spun around as Cirno jumped over her, slamming her sword into the frozen bridge as ice spikes shot through the monsters behind Yuuki as her sword glowed, Yuuki ramming through the monsters behind behind Cirno with her sword, causing them to shatter spectacularly.

Across from them on the very end of the bridge Sanae was shivering as she faced off with a large lizard monster that was standing upright with a large sword. Floating out of the way of it's sword she used her ofuda to draw a star shape in the air of red and blue lines, the lines shooting out of the star in a spiral and then surrounding the monster, before exploding, causing it to shatter as Sanae landed, happy with herself.

And behind all of them was the main refugee group, the lead army soldiers cleaning up the stragglers as the three race leaders took to the battlefield themselves. Mortimer using a spear as Alicia used her fists and claws, with Sakuya leading them with her pearl white Katana, the three leaders charging into battle as Mortimer spun his spear around, planting it into three monsters that had tried to surround him before stabbing a fourth monster in the head, all four monsters shattering as Alicia punched another monster in the face, causing it to shatter before using her claws to stab then straight into another lizard monster's gut, causing it to shatter.

Sakuya herself had pulled out her katana and made short work of an ape monster as five more advanced on her, Sakuya sheathing her katana for a moment before crouching down and holding her hand just above it's hilt before charging forward and pulling it out, the sword itself not even glowing as Sakuya charged through all five ape monsters and sheathed her katana again with a click as they all shattered.

Within minutes the caves had been cleared of monsters as the refugee group entered the town in the middle of the underground lake, safe from the dangers outside as the clearing group all entered the nearby tavern.

 _BGM: The First Town – Sword Art Online_

"And that's that, HAHAHAH!" Marisa laughed as she had taken over the largest table in the tavern with the rest of the clearing group having pulled up chairs and sitting in it. Sakuya, Mortimer and Alicia having joined them in the tavern as Suika straight up grabbed cups from behind the counter, not being registered as an entity by the game and allowing her to start pouring drinks for everyone in celebration.

"I don't want and alcohol please." Madoka said shyly as Suika came around to her, the oni shrugging and pouring Homura a cup as Sakuya, Mortimer and Alicia sat across from Marisa, on the opposite ends of the table. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with all of you, while I'm sure we would have made it through this mountain with some trouble, there would have been a large risk even doing so with only two generals." Sakuya said. "What about Yuuki, she did rather well with me." Cirno pointed out, pointing a gloved hand at the imp sitting next to her. "It was my choice to stay hidden Cirno, I was dying in the real world, I don't want to die in this one." Yuuki said loudly. "Can't fault her for that one, life is something you want to keep." Marisa said surprisingly, more of the Gensokyo crew staring at her in slight shock as she down her cup of sake before grabbing Suika's gourd and pouring herself another drink. "Nevermind… you simply are the world's greatest mystery Marisa." Suika said as she grabbed her gourd back from her. "Add it to my resume then." Marisa said with a chuckle. "I'll put it right under extreme thief." Alice snarked, Marisa not bothering to hit her as she was the only one who could ever get away with calling Marisa a thief or kleptomanic. "Do it then." Marisa said, drinking her sake again.

"Enough about Marisa, what's the plan for getting to the world tree?" Momiji said, trying to get some form of strategy going. "The plan is simple, you all are the advance clearing group, pick off the stronger monsters in the area before we arrive as we make our way towards Aurum. When we reach it, the rest is up to you apparently, to get us out of Alfhiem." Mortimer said.

Reimu set down her empty Sake cup as her eyes went blank, Marisa catching notice of it and already making a sarcastic comment. "Watch out, the great and divine Yukari wishes to speak through her Shimigami." Marisa snarked. "Lady Yuakri says that she shall take care of everything once all players are confirmed to be in Aurum, and would like to point out to Marisa that she is not divine, great she however is." Reimu said in an emotionless tone as Alicia started talking herself. "Does everyone from your world have some form of snark?" Alicia asked Reimu. "Answer… yes." Reimu said after thinking for a moment, the light returning to her eyes as Alicia smirked and Sakuya put her hand on her head. "Just what we need, a world of sarcastic nutcases." She said.

"Sorry lady, it's kinda the only world left." Cirno apologized as Marisa laughed it up. "It's fine… better then nothing I suppose." Sakuya said as she stood up out of her chair and finished off her own sake. "We leave in five hours, I suggest you all rest up for the journey ahead." Sakuya said as she left the tavern, Alicia behind her as Mortimer remained seated. "Brother, general Leafa, I wish to speak with you for a moment." Mortimer said as he got up and walked over to the NPC running the bar and buying a room to use privately, leading Leafa and Eugene to the room after doing so. "Wonder what that's about." Alice wondered. "Who cares! Suika! Another round!" Marisa shouted as she held her cup out to Suika for more Sake. "Very funny." Suika chuckled as the party started enjoying themselves and their small party for a while.

 _BGM: Is This Love?- Sword Art Online_

Mortimer stood across from Leafa and Eugene as they stood at attention in front of him. "I understand you two have grown rather close… and don't deny it, everyone can see it." Mortimer said as Leafa and Eugene looked at each other. "Yes sir," Leafa responded, not denying the claim. "What are your orders?" Eugene asked his brother. Mortimer looked at his brother with a small smile. "I simply wish to express my condolences. If you two want to spend your time together it fine by me, just don't let it interfere with your duties as our generals." Mortimer said as he paced in front of them. "You give us your blessing?" Eugene asked, his face stoic as Mortimer nodded.

"Brother I may be king of the Salamanders and a ruthless politician by trade, but I'm not going to get in the way of my brother's love life… especially considering that I'm fairly certain I'm not the only blessing you two will need if the rumors of your beloved's brother being alive are anything to go by." Mortimer said with a smirk as Leafa sputtered. "You heard that!" Leafa shouted. "Hard not to, word that general Leafa was crying about her brother possibly being alive is something hard to miss… that and you two having your moment about fifty feet in front of us." Mortimer said as Leafa blushed as a small red blush found it's way onto Eugene's face from embarrassment. "Enjoy the room you two, and rest up, like Lady Sakuya said, we leave in five hours." Mortimer said as he walked past his generals and out of the room, leaving Leafa and Eugene alone. "That's… embarrassing." Eugene muttered.

"Shut up Eugene… and get on the bed." Leafa said as she sat on the bed and started to open her menu. "As you wish milady." Eugene said as he joined her on the bed, both of them taking off their armor and into civilian clothing. "See you in five hours big guy." Leafa said quietly as she and Eugene got into the bed. "And you as well Leafa." Eugene answered as they both drifted off to sleep from the very long and very weird day that had.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I think that was a nice note to end it on, those two in a room alone together… yeah I'm not elaborating on that. But yes, for those of you who actually bothered to watch the Mother's Rosario arc YUUKI IS ALIVE! Sorta. Well she will be. Don't even ask how this works, I don't care. So yeah, Yuuki is indeed alive and had a nice moment with Cirno over Yuuki's former status as dying and Cirno's own guilt and care for Vaati, her 'big sister'. Also another look into Marisa and Alice, as well as a moment with Sanae, who can't seem to just stay in one form of character._

 _But yeah a small kickass scene with everyone, even the race leaders getting in on the kickass. There is a reason they are the rulers of their races after all. Asskicking equals authority. Of course a level head and a political mind helps. But now the second part of the Alfheim part of the Virtual worlds arc ends, just one more part for each part, of which Gun Gale only gets one more part… the final war sequence in gun gale as the numbers drop to the low hundreds… it's going to be a massacre on all sides... well except one._


	8. In Sniper Et Venator

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online or Madoka Magica._

 _Well here we are, part 2 of the Gun Gale section of the Virtual worlds arc. And safety wins out over speed. But don't worry it's not going to be boring, for our friend Shino has a story to tell. And after that the actual final battle. But I also want to ask something of my viewers, to please review and give me some form of criticism, I can't make a good story if I don't know what you think I'm doing right, or wrong._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

In Sniper Et Venator.

(The Sniper and the Hunter)

(Link Start)

 **Team Scarlet**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem: Fates (OST) - Sadness_

Shino stared into the small fire that the girls had made just to have some light in the darkness. The team was all atop her tower as she continued to stare into the fire. But Shino wasn't the only one lost in thought as Meiling stood a few floors up at the very top of the tower, alone and considering the team's options for dealing with the rest of the raiders and gunners.

'It's a tough decision… do I got and end this quickly… or do we wait.' Meiling thought. Waiting was the more appeling choice… and the one most likely for everyone to get out of alive. But she didn't want the team to endure this… place for any longer then they had to. Looking out over the desolate landscape Meiling stared at the wasteland, tall buildings dotting them as smoke and extremely small flashes of light indicating battles going on were among the landscape.

Even if it was a virtual world, it just felt unnatural in every sense of the word. Compared to the light and warmth of Gensokyo… this place just feel like a graveyard in the middle of the night. Something creepy that would chill even the most hardened of veterans for fear of the unknown. 'I guess the decision is to be made for me… if these battles continue we'll be out of here by tomorrow.' Meiling thought as she continued to stare off at the virtual landscape.

"Something on your mind Shino?" Someone asked, drawing Shino's attention away from the fire as she looked to her left. Nitori had taken off her armor and the suit was laying against a wall as Nitori sat in her outfit, one that had changed over the years, not that Shino knew that. Nitori was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and tight black pants, the clothes obviously designed to help her be more comfortable in her armor as she also wore black gloves and a pair of white shoes.

"Just thinking Nitori… about everything that's happened." Shino muttered as she went back to staring at the fire. "Something's wrong, I'd have to be dense not to notice it." Nitori said, scooting closer to Shino and poking her cheek with a finger. "Please don't" Shino muttered as she knocked Nitori's hand away. "I just want to know what's on your mind." Nitori said as Renko, who was leaning against a wall opened one of her purple eyes, eying the two girls by the fire. "I don't want to talk about it." Shino said as she continued to stare at the fire. "You lost someone… didn't you?" Renko said, drawing both Nitori and Shino's attention.

"I did… a long time ago, he was the reason I'm still alive today." Shino said quietly as she went back to staring into the fire. "Then why don't you talk about it… get it off your mind." Renko suggested as Sumireko yawned from her position sitting on the floor next to Renko. "It's a painful story… I don't want to talk about it." Shino said quietly as Sumireko blinked her eyes open and started paying attention to the ongoing conversation. "It is much easier to let it out instead of holding it in Shino." Someone said, the girls all turning towards Ran, who was stand straight of firm by the open hole in the wall overlooking the wasteland.

"If you want to hear it… fine. I just don't want to talk about it." Shino said as she stared into the fire, the girls all listening intently as she began her tale from two years ago. "It was about a month after people stopped respawning. At first no one, not even I thought much of it at first. At the time I ran with a PK squad that targeted player parties with bounties on their heads." Shino started as she took a deep breath.

 _BGM: SAO II OST Track 06 – Something is Strange_

 _'It was a routine bounty, nothing that I hadn't done a hundred times before.' Shino said._ Shino looked around at her party for this mission. The leader, a man in a brown trench coat with a mustache and a Stetson hat was her old accomplice Dyne, the others were just other bounty hunters she didn't know the names of. "Sinon." Dyne said, Shino looking up from her sitting position at Dyne. "You understand the plan, right?" Dyne asked. "As always, take out the largest identified threat, and provide cover fire afterwards." Shino repeated, Dyne nodding as he loaded a few more rounds into her assault rifle clip, a habit he had gotten into during the long waits between ambushes.

 _'Times were tough with the slowly decreasing number of players, less bounties were coming in, so that left it a free for all on who would grab what bounty. Dyne and I already knew at least three other groups of bounty hunters were ready to attack this one target, and once the shooting started, everyone was a target except those in your own party.'_ Shino grabbed her rifle a looked through the scope, staring out into the wasteland as she spotted a small group of people coming in.

"Get into position, they are coming." Shino relayed, Dyne nodding and get up. "Alright everyone, move your asses and get into position." Dyne ordered, grabbing his rifle and loading the clip he had been messing with into it, running down stairs of the building they had for cover to get into position for the ambush. "Sinon, alert me if any other groups try anything." Dyne said through his comms. "Roger." Shino relayed back, looking at the targets. "One machine gun, two laser rifles, one spotter, one rifleman… and wait something's wrong." Shino started as she identified the targets.

"What is it Sinon?" Dyne asked, hiding behind a wall with the rest of the group as he peeked out at the wasteland. "Is it the other hunters?" Dyne asked. "Negative… there is a large man with a white cloak, he is sticking out like a sore thumb, but I can't identify any weapons, and he is not one of the targets." Shino relayed. "Better safe then sorry Sinom, take him out." Dyne said. The month had taught him that if there was an unknown in a group, they were usually the one you wanted to get rid of first.

"Roger." Shino said, aiming up the sights of her Hecate rifle at the large man's head. The group was about five hundred meters out. A challenge for any ordinary sniper perhaps. _'But for me… if was easier then shooting those men off their motorbikes.'_ Shino held her breath as she pulled her trigger, a loud bang resounding as her bullet flew straight and true. The bullet pierced the head of the cloaked man, his large body shattering as his cloak, and weapon feel to the dirt.

"Unknown was a minigun fighter… eliminated, proceed with the rest of the targets." Shino relayed. "Alright men, let's move it!" Dyne said as he and his group ran out of their cover. His two lead gunners taking point and firing, taking out to two men at the front as the man with the machine gun started firing, only for a well placed bullet from Dyne and his custom rifle to pierce the man's head. "Target's eliminated." Dyne relayed as suddenly bullets started flying, the other bounty groups anger their kills had been stolen by Dyne's group. "Sinon! Cover fire!" Dyne yelled as he took cover behind a large piece of rubble.

"Roger." Shino relayed back as she looked at the battlefield, several other bounty groups having removed themselves from their cover to fire at Dyne's party and each other. "I'm hit!" One of Dyne's party called through the comms as Shino watched the corner of her vision, a player's life bar dropping from the hit as she looked through the scope of her rifle at the other hunters.

Firing she began her shot run, her bullet piercing a bounty hunter before she pulled back, bullets firing upon her position as they noticed her shot. "Dyne I'm pinned; I can't provide cover fire." Shino relayed. "Just stay alive Sinon." Dyne sent back. "GRENADE!" Someone called as a large explosion went off near the base of the tower, Sinon watching to corner of her vision as three health bars dropped to zero, blanking out and leaving her, Dyne and one other, the injured player left.

 _BGM: Epic Music: "A Hero's Sacrifice"_

"Dyne pull out!" Shino called as a loud scream was heard, the health bar of the third player disappearing as Dyne moved to better cover. "I can't do that Shino." Dyne said, Shino stopping for a moment as Dyne said her real name. "They have me surrounded… they have the tower surrounded." Dyne said as the sound of bullets hitting his cover came over the comms. "Shino… It's been an honor." Dyne said. "Wait Dyne!" Shino yelled as she watched the other health bars disappear from her screen, Dyne having disbanded the party.

"COME AND GET SOME YOU PRICKS!" Shino heard Dyne yelling as she peeked up from behind cover, Dyne having run out from behind his cover and back into the fray as bullets flew past him from all sides, Dyne dodging them as she had one last message come through to her inbox. Ignoring the message she watched in horror as Dyne started firing from behind cover at the other bounty hunters, taking out two of them before popping a grenade off his belt and throwing it at the other group, the explosion killing a good few of them as a bullet past through Dyne's hat, knocking it off his head as a bullet pierced Dyne's shoulder. "Shit." Dyne mouthed as he moved his cover, firing on those behind who had attacked from behind, Shino unable to see them as she heard several shatters happen. "IF I'M GOING DOWN I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!" Dyne yelled as another bullet hit his arm, ripping it off and causing him to drop his rifle as he retreated behind cover, Dyne holding his arm as red pixels bled off of it. "DYNE!" Shino yelled over the comms, opening a private chat with him. "Shino… Start running. I'm going to make sure that these bastards don't come after you, now GO!" Dyne yelled back before shutting off the comms.

"Dyne…" Shino muttered as she closed her eyes, grabbing her rifle and running downstairs, hiding behind a wall as she watched several players walk up on the injured Dyne. "Well if it isn't the infamous Dyne the Hunter, not so tough without your little sniper girlfriend now aren't you?" One of the men taunted. "If I recall I didn't need her to kick all your asses." Dyne retorted, spitting in the man's face as the remains of the three other bounty groups surrounded them.

"Fuck you, for that I'm going to enjoy doing this." The man said as he pulled his pistol off his holster and leveled it as Dyne's head. "And you should have killed me about two seconds earlier." Dyne said as he held out his other arm, a grenade clutched in it with the pin pulled out as he smirked and let go of it. Shino watched as the grenade dropped, exploding just before it hit the ground and killing all of them. "DYNE!" Shino yelled as she dropped her rifle and ran towards the spot where dyne had just died. Falling to her knees Shino looked at the crater left behind by the grenade as Dyne's brunt hat fell to the ground, the last evidence of his existence. "Dyne…" Shino muttered in shock as she picked up his hat, the hat entering her inventory as she did so. "Start running…" Dyne's words echoed to her as Shino cried, standing back up and grabbing her Hecate rifle… and she did just that. _'I ran… I don't know for how long until I reached the very edge of the world map, and this tower. For nearly two years I've been here in this tower since then…" Shino said as she finished her story._

 _BGM: Fire Emblem: Fates (OST) – Sadness_

Everyone looked at Shino as she continued to stare at the fire… tears building in her eyes from the pain of losing her only friend in Gun Gale two years ago. "He sacrificed himself so that you could live… if he was still here he would have more then earned passage into Gensokyo." Ran said in comfort as Shino's tears began to flow. "But not even magic can bring back the dead… only very specific abilities can, and it's not something to be done lightly, or even heavily." Ran said as Shino held her face in her hands. "What did that message say?" Renko asked, acting insensitive to the currently crying girl. "Renko!" Sumireko rounded on her. "I never looked at it." Shino said through the tears, Sumireko turning around at that as Renko looked on impassively.

"Well then look at it." Renko said, only to get slapped across the face by Sumireko. "When did you become such a jerk!" Sumireko rounded on her. "Went did you become such a nice girl?" Renko retorted back. "I grew up." Sumireko said, having not been idle during her two years in Gensokyo. Shino wiped her face of tears as she opened her menu, looking at her inbox that held only one new message, after two years. "You don't have to if you don't want to Shino." Nitori said quietly as Shino clicked the message with her finger.

"Shino, I want you to live, for the both of us, Dyne." Shino read, it was an extremely short message, but given who Dyne had died, not like he had time to type anything more. "Dyne… you idiot." Shino muttered, he could have just hid, but he wanted to guarantee her escape. "Hey what's that?" Nitori asked, Shino looking back at the message and seeing the little gift icon blinking, meaning Dyne had sent something along with the message. Clicking it with her finger a gun materialized in her hands… Dyne's custom rifle. "He left you his gun?" Nitori said in confusion as Shino teared up again, holstering the rifle on her back with Hecate before going back to staring at the fire with tears in her eyes. "Leave her alone." Ran said, motioning the others to leave Shino alone for a little bit as she took something else out of her inventory, Dyne's hat.

 _BGM: Libera Me From Hell Instrumental_

Meiling sighed as she walked down into the room where everyone was, Ran was staring out the hole in the way as Shino held what appeared to be a old hat, and she had a second gun on her back as Kasen was still snoring away, Sayaka drooling on the floor asleep, and the others all standing silently as they watched Shino for some reason.

"Everyone, listen up." Meiling said, the girls all turning towards her as Sayaka's eyes blinked open as Kasen groaned as she stood back up and cracked her back. "What is our plan of action?" Ran asked instantly, not turning around. "There is a major battle going on down there, Ran I need the player count, everyone else, get ready, we're stealing those bikes down there and moving out. We are finishing this tonight." Meiling said as everyone save Ran stared at her. "We move out in five minutes… get ready." Meiling said as she ran right past Ran and jumped out of the tower, Ran jumping after her as everyone stared at what they had just done. "Uhh… what just happened?" Sayaka asked. "I have no idea…" Sumireko said back as they stared at the hole in the wall that Ran and Meiling had jumped out of.

"Current player count at a thousand and fifty, and dropping rapidly, all signs point to everyone being at this final battle." Ran said as she and Meiling free fall from the top of the tower. "Well then, let's do this, we all want this to be over with." Meiling said as she spun around and landing on her feet, Ran floating next to her as the dust kicked up and the ground shook slightly.

The others ran out of the tower as Meiling jumped on one of the bikes, Ran floating next to her as Sayaka and Shino each grabbed a bike, the other girls electing to fly. "Why don't you just fly Meiling?" Kasen asked. "Not my style… I'd rather run, but it's far away, Now let's move people!" Meiling yelled as she revved the bike, the dust kicking up behind it as she started driving it across the dirt of the wasteland, The girls behind her as Meiling held the bike surprisingly steady. "I question how the hell your driving that bike Meiling?" Ran asked. "It's easy enough, just don't crash." Meiling replied as the group tore across the wasteland towards the final battle.

 _BGM: Nero – Doomsday_

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled before getting blown up by an RPG, bullets flying left and right as the Gunners and Raiders engaged in their final battle. Players fell by the dozens as grenades, bullets and all manner of explosive ordinance was exchanged on the battlefield. The leaders of both sides watching for the back lines as their armies fought for their supremacy.

Near by, about five hundred meters from the battle the warriors from Gensokyo all were posted in a building as Shino looked over the battle field with her rifle, eying the two leaders who were watching from the very backs of their armies. "Cowards." Kasen scoffed, a really leader would be out their with their men, fighting. "It doesn't matter, just survive and kick their asses." Sayaka said as she formed her cutlass and cape. "Shino… start shooting. The rest of us… move in." Meiling commanded as she took a running leap from the building, Sayaka creating a platform of ice and skating across the sky with it as the others started flying towards the battle field.

 _BGM: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil – Shanghai Teahouse ~ S.S.H Arrange (Extended)_

Meiling impacted the middle of the battlefield, making a small crater as the fighting around her stopped for a moment, Meiling standing up as she looked at the players surrounding her all of them pointing their guns at her as she breathed in and out for a moment. "Alright boys… let's dance." Meiling said as suddenly her fist impacted the face of a raider close to her, causing him to shatter immediately as the gunners and raiders started firing on her, Meiling jumping high and allowing their bullets to kill each other as she landed on a gunner, shattering him with a kick as she spun around and slammed her fist into another gunner.

Nitori landed near Meiling, using her suit to fire small bursts of magic energy, shattering the players they impacted as bullet's bounced off her armor, Sumireko landing behind her and causing all the bullets around her and Nitori to stop in midair, only to be redirected at those who fired them, shattering them as Sumireko gave Nitori a thumbs up, Nitori nodding from inside her armor as she shot a player behind Sumireko with a beam.

Kasen straight up charged through a line of gunners, making a beeline for their leader as gunners went flying, shattering as bullets flew past her, some hitting her and just bouncing off her skin as she jumped, the gunner leader only having a second to register the pink haired girl coming at him before taking a punch so hard to the face, those around him fell to the ground as he shattered, Kasen picking up one of the fallen and breaking their neck as she stomped another's head in. "I'm sorry I had to do this." Kasen apologized as bullets kept bouncing off her. Kasen making her false hand grow and using it to grab a group of gunners… and using them as a bludgeon to smash the others around them before shattering them with a squeeze of her hand.

Sayaka skated across the sky as several RPGs past her in the air, Sayaka jumping down and killing a raider by stabbing her cutlass into his head, pulling it out and encasing herself in ice as bullets started flying at her, Sayaka letting the bullets impact her encasing of ice before shattering it, sending lethal shards of ice, and bullets back at those who attacked her, the raiders around her shattering as she threw her current cutlass at a raider, shattering him as it landed in his head before making five more that floated around her, Sayaka using her magic to command the cutlasses to slash at her enemies like a deadly fan knives, snapping her fingers as those around her still alive froze solid, before shattering.

"When those from Gensokyo want to kill someone… it's very efficient." Ran recited as Renko floated next to her, the two Shikigami throwing balls of magic at both sides as their allies fought blow, cutting through the ranks of gunners and raiders with ease. "It's like one of those conversion of ninjutsu things I saw on tv, the more there are, the easier it is to win." Renko said. "They are fighting people who can reflect their bullets back at them, flying, magic and other things that make this battle unfair in every way, look at Meiling, she's having them shoot each other with simple acrobatics, the others are defending themselves and countering back, and Sumireko is just stopping the bullets herself and throwing them back, like anything could touch them. It's not that this is easy, it's that we have the necessary skills counter it." Ran stated truthfully. "And here I thought tropes from television were true." Renko complained. "This is real life Renko, there are no tropes." Ran said, rolling her eyes. "Still… having a hard time believing that." Renko muttered as a bullet nailed her in the shoulder. Clutching her arm Ran casted a shield to protect them as Renko grunted before pulling the bullet out, which shattered into light. "There is also the fact this is a virtual world… so not like the guns can hurt us for real." Ran said. "Sure felt real…" Renko complained as she held her stinging arm, which wasn't bleeding.

Up in the tower Shino was straight up rapid firing as fast as she could at as many targets she could. Reloading her Hecate rifle she heard something behind her as she holstered her rifle and pulled Dyne's off her back, checking the clip and making sure it was loaded as she took cover behind a small bit of rubble as a group of men came up the stairs. "FIND THAT SNIPER!" The leader shouted as the men looked around for a moment as Shino held Dyne's rifle and glared.

Jumping out from behind her cover she fired the weapon on it's automatic setting, the bullets spraying down the group of men as they shattered into pixels, Shino reloading Dyne's rifle as she went back to sniping. On the ground Meiling had caught a grenade and threw it back at the group of raiders, blowing up a large number of them as she used a raider as a bullet shield for a moment before jumping high again and grabbing an RPG from mid air and tossing it back at the RPG lines.

Kasen was holding a guy by the neck before he shattered into sparks, an large explosion going off behind her as the large amounts of ordinance were blown up my Meiling's returned RPG. The numbers of both Raiders and Gunners having thinned considerably as she grabbed a guy who tried to attack her by using his gun as a bludgeon, grabbing the gun out of his hand and using it to slam into the side of his face, shattering him as she threw the gun down.

Sumireko almost casually walked through the waves of gunfire as bullets floated around her, stopped by her psychic prowess as she sent them all back, a bullet for each man and then some as the numbers continued dropping. Nitori overclocking her Hakkero Reactor as a large beam fired from where it was implanted in her armor's chest piece as Sumireko walked up next to her. "You seem to be faring rather well." Nitori said. "I'm probably going to go relatively nuts after this after the adrenaline wears off… so please knock me out after this." Sumireko said. "I'll make sure we don't try to kill ourselves." Nitori said quietly as the gunners started running away, only to get obliterated by Ran and Renko.

Meiling stood above the leader of the raiders as he lay on the floor, Meiling unceremoniously smashing his face in with her foot as he shattered. "Ran give a headcount." Meiling said as Ran flew down towards her. "Player count… one. And that one is Shino." Ran said solemnly as Meiling sighed. "This went rather well." Meiling noted. "You think it would not?" Ran asked, Meiling shaking her head. "Just don't want this to go to anyone's heads." Meiling said quietly. "I've already contacted Lady Yukari, she'll be pulling us out shortly." Ran said quietly as the others flew up, save Shino and Sayaka who ran up, Shino holding Dyne's hat as she did so. "It's over." Meiling said as she turned around. "And now it's time for us to get out of this hellhole." Meiling said again as she put her hand on Shino's shoulder. "Agreed… I won't die right?" Shino asked. "Lady Yukari already plans to manipulate the border of virtual and reality to." Ran started before Renko cut her off. "What Ran is trying to say is that Yukari is going to turn you from a virtual girl to a flesh and blood one, just don't ask how it works." Renko said. "Sounds like a miracle." Shino muttered. "No that's just Yukari for you." Meiling Kasen said, rolling her eyes as a gap opened up before them. "Let's go home now." Meiling said as she led Shino through the portal with her, and the others follow before the Gap closed… leaving behind the hell hole known as Gun Gale.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: And that's that for the GGO part of the Virtual World Arc, Virtual guns to not work well on real people… or Youkai… or a girl with psychic powers… or a lot of things actually. But yeah, Dyne died by saving Shino from being found, he shall be missed. Next up is the final part of the SAO part of the Arc, followed by the Alfhiem finisher, and then one final part of the Virtual world arc, the aftermath. Please leave a review… honestly please do I want to know what you all think about this. Please?_


	9. Salvator Gladiis

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online._

 _So I got… two reviews, one from Tommiboy and another from Kweh Viola. Kweh say that he thought this story was going to be shorter then the the last, that is where he/she is wrong. Let me make this clear, this story is going to make several Arcs. The Virtual World Arc, the Former Hell arc, the UFO Arc, the Second Tournament Arc, the Fairy Arc, Ten Desires Arc, the Hopeless Masquerade Arc and the Third Tournament Arc. So yeah, LOOOONG story. The fact there are two tournament arcs, which are very long, should be an indicator. But after the final tournament arc, the next story, the third book in Fugere Illusion, is still out there, there will be a third book, I just don't know what it is going to be based off of yet._

 _But with that out of the way!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Salvator Gladiis

(Savior of Swords)

(Link Start)

 **Team Hourai**

 _BGM: Mirror Mirror: RWBY_

Inside the inn on the ninty-fifth floor's desert town, the SAO survivors and the trio of girls that had come to rescue them were all sitting at a large table in the inn. Kirito's arm had come back as Mokou was forced to stand outside to avoid any more incidents.

"So… where do you want us to start?" Vaati asked, her and Patchouli allowing the survivors to ask questions freely. "Tell me, just why would you come and save us?" Agil asked, his hand on his chin in thought. Patchouli and Vaati looking at each other before nodding. "I don't know if you've heard but the outside world has been destroyed, humanity near extinct, in fact there is only around a few hundred left in Gensokyo. The only survivors of this apocalypse were those behind the Great Hakurei Barrier, and those trapped in these virtual worlds. So as for why you have been saved… a combination of pity and a need for population." Patchouli answered. "So we're just some extra numbers in humanity's book are we?" Klein asked in a dark tone. "You don't have to remain human… I doubt you would qualify anyway; Yukari has been trying to remove humanity entirely." Vaati said.

"That just rounds back on us, we're human aren't we?" Argo said angrily. "There is a reason for this, after all it was humanity that wiped itself out, and we don't want that to happen again… ever." Vaati said, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "Then what's to say you won't do the same." Kirito said suddenly, everyone looking at the black swordsman in slight shock as he sat across from Vaati and Patchouli. "After all you two don't seem all that far from human yourselves." Kirito finished, wanting their response. "Human in form, but in abilities it much more then that. My species is a type of youkai known as magician, and my twin here is a hourai immortal, she's not going to be dying anytime soon as the name implies. That girl outside, Mokou, is also a hourai immortal." Patchouli said quietly.

"Those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat that history… and I highly doubt I would ever want to make an apocalypse or allow one to happen." Vaati added, closing her eyes before coughing a bit. "Not very reassuring." Kirito muttered. "Look enough about this species stuff, we're getting off topic, how do you plan on getting us out of here?" Asuna interjected, leading Kirito, Patchouli and Vaati to shift their focus to her. "The one who got us in here, Yukari, will be pulling us out when we alert her… and odds are she's probably listening in right now." Vaati said, only for a small gap to open above her head and a pile of snow to fall out on top of her, the SAO crew and Patchouli staring as Vaati poked her head out of the snow and coughed. "Not funny…" She muttered. "Actually quite funny." Agro replied cheekily, smirking. "Ok… that solves that problem." Asuna said as she stared in disbelief at the snow currently on Vaati.

"I'm not even going to ask where that snow came from." Agil muttered as he stared at the snow. "Just how powerful is this Yukari?" Kirito asked, a small glimmer of hope actually shining in his voice. "Let me put it into a simple perspective, she can manipulate boundaries. Anything that can be classified as a border or boundary is hers to control." Patchouli said, simplifying Yukari's ability. "So basically she's omnipotent?" Argo summarized, having done a quick think about that statement. "Far from it, but she's easily the most powerful person alive." Vaati pointed out. "Actually it's debatably if either she or the Yama is more powerful." Patchouli muttered into Vaati's ear as she pulled herself out of the pile of snow.

"Could she bring back someone who's… soul is still here but their body isn't?" Kirito asked. "You don't think?" Asuna asked Kirito after he had asked that question, to which Kirito nodded. "No idea." Vaati admitted. "Probably…" Patchouli thought out loud.

"Don't dash their hopes you two, and to answer you question I wouldn't be able to do it in the real world." Someone said, everyone at the table looking up and seeing a woman with long blond hair in a purple dress sitting on what looked like a hole with eyes in it. "Yukari I presume?" Argo asked. "In the flesh." Yukari admitted, still sitting on her gap. "And you all are not that at all, your data." Yukari quipped. "Thanks for the memo, we got it about four years ago." Klein said sarcastically as he slammed his head onto the table for some reason. "Is he ok?" Vaati asked. "He's fine, just brooding." Agro said, waving them off.

"Now then, what's this about bringing someone back?" Yukari asked, crossing her legs and pulling her parasol out of the gap she was sitting on, opening it up above her head. "You just said you couldn't do it." Agil said, referring to what Yukari had opened her entrance with. "I said in the real world big man, the virtual world has a lot more things to manipulate." Yukari corrected him, before looking down at Kirito, eying the necklace he was wearing under his shirt, the chain just barely visible. "Then would you be able to… bring back Yui." Kirito asked, looking up at Yukari with Asuna by his side. "Yui?" Vaati asked, no one giving her a response though.

"If she is dead, I can't bring her back… unless you have her soul on you." Yukari said, eyeing the necklace as Kirito pulled it off of him, holding it out, the blue tear shaped jewel at the end shining, Yui's Heart. "She's inside this jewel, I had to do it to keep the Cardinal System from deleting her." Kirito said, Yukari closing her umbrella and using it to grab the necklace from Kirito and putting it in her own hand. "This I can fix. But a favor for a favor, you'll be coming back with us to the real world." Yukari said, holding the jewel out as Kirito and Asuna looked between each other and then at the others. "I just want to get out of this place." Liz said, having remained silent along with Silica for the entire conversation up until this point. "This is a chance to get out of here… not actually a bad deal." Agil said, putting his hand on his chin as he thought deeply. "Whatever… it's not going to bring those dead back." Klein muttered, not caring. "I'm behind you all the way Kiri." Argo said, stretching as she got out of her chair.

"No objections?" Yukari asked, Kirito turning around and looking up, nodding for the rest of the group as Yukari nodded. "Then let's get started." Yukari said, tapping the tear shaped jewel with her finger, the jewel glowing brightly as a large flash of light took place, everyone covering their eyes before it died down. "I can't see…" Vaati muttered, blinking her eyes as the light had blinded her temporarily. "It will pass." Patchouli muttered, coughing for a moment as Yukari held her arms out with a shocked expression on her face, in her arms was a girl that looked like the metaphorical child of Kirito and Asuna, sleeping soundly as Yukari willed her gap to move down, Kirito holding out his arms and grabbing Yui from Yukari as Asuna looked at her and Kirito's adopted daughter with some tears in her eyes. "You all are ready to go, yes?" Yukari asked.

"I still have stuff in my shop, and I don't think my inventory is going to carry over into the real world." Agil said, everyone else looking at him as Argo tried to smack his arm, the short girl only managing to get halfway up the tall black man's arm before huffing in annoyance. "Like you really need it?" Yukari asked. "Sorry, force of habit, a merchant has to keep stock of his inventory." Agil said. "Can't fault him for that one." Vaati pointed out, only to get pegging by a snowball Yukari pulled out of the gap. Her face covered in snow Vaati wiped it off before sighing. "Can I just go home now..." She asked, annoyed. "By all means, I'll see you two later, and Mokou as well." Yukari said, waving as a gap opened under the chairs Patchouli and Vaati were sitting in, dropping them in before closing as outside Mokou fell into a gap face first having been woken up by it suddenly opening beneath her.

 _BGM: [Touhou] Yukari's Theme: Necrofantasia ~3 remix_

"Now then, with them out of the way, I wish to send you all on your way as well… I still have to find where the other half of the search party went." Yukari said, rolling her eyes as Klein pulled his head up from the table. "You're not going to drop us through the floor are you?" He asked in a dull voice. "No you all are walking." Yukari said, snapping her fingers as a gap opened before the group of survivors. "Make sure that you have everything you want to keep on you before you step through that, now if you will excuse me, I'm a little busy." Yukari said, letting herself fall backwards into the gap she was sitting on before it closed, leaving the SAO survivors alone with the gap in the tavern.

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other before nodding, Kirito carrying Yui as they stepped though the gap, Klien following them along with Argo and Silica, leaving Agil and Liz still in the tavern. "How much can you carry in your arms?" Liz asked. "I would hazard about seventy pounds." Agil replied, Liz opening her menu and pulling out several items and dumping them in a pile. "Grab as much as you can and come on." Liz said, scooping up a good portion of the pile, followed by Agil picking up the rest as the two of them walked through the gap with their bounty, the gap closing behind them.

But down on the sixth floor Philia, Reisen, Rumia, Daiyousei and Wriggle were all looking at the currently past out Kaguya, who had gone for nearly five hours straight of blasting anything she could see. "Guess even immortals need rest then?" Philia asked, Reisen sighing and holding her hand to her face. "She doesn't get out much alright, she's normally much calmer." Reisen admitted, just wondering when the hell this nightmare would end. "I think it's about time to put the crazy princess back in her gilded cage." Someone said, Philia and Reisen looking up and seeing a woman with long blonde hair and a purple dress with a parasol leaning out of a gap upside down.

"Please tell me this nightmare is over…" Philia asked, not even caring who this woman was. The woman, Yukari, huffed in slight annoyance that Philia wasn't even phased by her entrance. "Yes I'm here to get you all out of this mess." Yukari said dully, annoyed as the girls and Kaguya were dropped into gaps, leaving Reisen and Philia alone with Yukari. "I'm going to ask this right now, what kind of youkai would you prefer being. If you don't have any ideas I'm defaulting, you to being like your bunny eared friend here." Yukari said, pointing her parasol at Reisen, still hanging upside down. "I'm a moon rabbit Yukari!" Reisen yelled, shaking her fist at Yukari. "Like it matters." Yukari said, pointing as Philia and waving her parasol. "Come on, you don't have all day, I have one more stop to make." Yukari said annoyed as Philia shrugged. "I have got no idea what you are talking about lady, so go ahead, anything to just get out of here." Philia said, just wanting to finally leave Aincrad. "Fine." Yukari said, almost with slight reluctance as she pointed her parasol at Philia, the digital girl shivering for a moment as actual feeling returned to her after nearly two years a pair of white lumps forming on top of her head as a small puff ball tail formed just above her pants, the white lumps on her head extending into similar ears as Reisen.

Philia blinked for a moment as everything seemed clearer, more real as she looked towards the corner of her vision, the lack of any values or indicators allowing her a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around herself, actually feeling for the first time in a long time with her actual senses. "Alright, now get going, you two are going straight back to Eintei." Yukari said, a gap opening under Reisen and Philia suddenly, dropping them into it and to Eintei with Kaguya.

"And now for the big one… this is going to be a mess." Yukari muttered, annoyed as she flipped back upwards as the gap she was hanging out of closed, leaving Aincrad on it's lonesome… the empty floating castle in a virtual world…

 _BGM: YKK Scarlet Devil Mansion Stage Theme: Illusionary Sage's Foglessias_

The Aincrad survivors walked out of the gap and into a large arena, Kirito moving his sleeping daughter slightly as Asuna followed him with a slight smile on his face, Klein looking around at the area around them with disdain as Silica and Argo stared at the arena as well. "Make way, coming through." Liz said, walking with Agil before dumping their piles of supplies on the dirt, Liz breathing heavily as she drop them before holding her hands to her knees.

"So… now what?" Klein asked, looking around the arena before setting his eyes on a large throne up at the northern edge of the Arena, a small girl sitting in it, with a maid flanking her as Vaati and Patchouli sat in a pair of chairs off to her side, two more empty chairs on the other side of the throne. The girl in the chair looking down at the arena and raising her hand to her maid, stopping the conversation she had been having with her before standing up to her tiny three feet of height and walking to the edge of the platform. "Well… if it isn't the survivors of Aincrad, the floating castle in the sky. I welcome you all to Gensokyo, and to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The girl said, throwing her arms out to her sides in a theatrical display as the Aincrad survivors stared at the girl, Kirito looking at her like she was crazy before gasping in slight shock at the pair of bat wings coming from the girl's back. "Asuna stay back… she's a vampire." Kirito muttered as he held Yui close.

The girl evidently noticed this as she tilted her head with a smirk. Walking off the edge of her platform and gently floating down to the ground of the arena, her maid disappearing and reappearing next to her in an instant, standing protectively over the girl's shoulder. The girl herself, despite her diminutive size, held an air of power and regality. "Now now, is that anyway to treat your host?" The vampire said, throwing her arms out to her side and clearly enjoying her theatrics.

"I was under the impression Yukari was going to be leading us here and getting rid of our humanity." Argo snarked. "She's not wrong about one thing." The maid muttered, rolling her eyes as the Vampire continued with her large smirk. "She has past that honor and duty down to me for you lot. It's my choice who becomes what, though she's doing most of the transforming… though I think most of you can guess what I can do on my own." The vampire said, flashing her fangs as Kirito held Yui closer and pushed Asuna behind him, he knew she could take care of herself, but it was more protective instinct then anything else.

"For I am Remilia Scarlet, the Lady of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and hostess of Gensokyo's Scarlet Tournament… and I personally welcome you to Gensokyo." Remilia said, having had enough of her own theatrics… for now. "Great… so someone among us is going to become Vampires… welp enjoy not being able to deal with sunlight." Argo snarked, already starting to walk off before Klein grabbed her shoulder and pointed up, Argo looking up before having to pull her eyes away from the… "o…" Argo mouthed, Remilia standing there with a smirk, tapping her foot. "You were saying?" Remilia said, chuckling a bit as her red eyes scanned the group of survivors. "Tell me Sakuya, do you have any good ideas for what we should have them changed into?" Remilia asked her maid, trying to instill a small sense of fear among the survivors as Sakuya herself took a long look at the group. Most of them standing strong, Klein not caring as Liz was still panting, Agil looking at them with a thoughtful expression as Silica was trembling slightly in fear, Argo had her hands behind her head and was watching them back, something Sakuya could mark as the eyes of a spy, one who could gather intelligence with remarkable ease.

But her blue eyes found themselves drawn towards Kirito, Yui and Asuna, Kirito still clutching his unconscious daughter with Asuna standing behind him, her hands on her rapier, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. "I believe I have found the perfect choice Lady Remilia." Sakuya said, disappearing as she stopped time. Within a second Kirito and Asuna found themselves before Remilia, Yui still in Kirito's arms as their weapons were perched on the platform above them, Kirito and Asuna looking directly down at Remilia as she smiled, Sakuya behind them with her hands behind her back. "Excellent choice Sakuya." Remilia said as Kirito and Asuna found themselves on their knees. "Leave her alone." Kirito growled, Remilia moving closer to him before whispering in his ear.

"Just go with it… it's all part of the act, and better this then something like a normal youkai or fairy." Remilia whispered in his ear, Asuna hearing her small kindness as Remilia pulled back from Kirito's neck and pressing her hand to Yui's. "It won't hurt, Sakuya will make sure of that… Won't you?" Remilia muttered, Sakuya nodding as she stopped time once more.

It was over in less then an instant as to anyone else Remilia and Sakuya didn't move as small fang marks appeared on the necks of Kirito, Asuna and Yui, any form of blood from the injuries wiped away as the wounds were already closing. Instantly Kirito and Asuna had shot their hands up to their necks, feeling the small holes as Kirito looked down at Yui, removing his hand from his own neck to cover hers. "You'll feel a little weak for a while, but it'll pass once your wings grow out… Sakuya, take them to their new rooms." Remilia said quietly, before commanding loudly at Sakuya to take the survivors to their rooms, Sakuya snapping her fingers as time stopped once more, Sakuya disappearing once more as the SAO survivors disappeared as well, the maid having moved them each to a different room besides Kirito and his family before reappearing next to Remilia. "Done." Sakuya said informally, sighing as she allowed herself a moment of respite from what she had done.

"Always on for the theatrics Remilia… one day we need to have a contest between you and Marisa on who's better at that." Vaati said quietly, her and Patchouli having sat back and enjoyed the show. "Thank you, I shall be here for the next millennia." Remilia said sarcastically as she took a bow along with Sakuya for their performance. "I wonder how our new guests are feeling." Patchouli semi asked, she clearly knew the answer, as they all did. "Angry, scared, bored, take your pick." Sakuya said, listing the different emotions they could be feeling off on her fingers as Remilia turned around. "One day I'll get you too." Remilia remarked, flashing her fangs as Sakuya shook her head. "In your dreams mistress…" Sakuya said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Orignal Soundtrack Vol 1 22 A tender Feeling_

Kirito shot up in the bed he was currently in breathing hard, one moment he had been kneeling before Remilia, and now he was… in a fancy room with a large bed? Looking to his other side he looked down, seeing Yui still sleeping between him and Asuna, who was laying face face up on the bed, breathing slightly hard as if in pain. He couldn't deny the dull pain he himself was feeling as he brought his hand to his neck, feeling the slowly closing fang wounds on his neck as he slowly got out of the bed, stumbling slightly on his feet as he felt weak, the sound of his stumbling getting Asuna to open her eyes and sit up in the bed. "Kirito… please tell me we didn't just become vampires…" Asuna said softly, as she rubbed her eyes before looking down at Yui with a slight smile on her face.

"It happened… and I think I need to get back in the bed." Kirito groaned as he pulled himself back into the bed and lay down in dull pain as Asuna put her hand over Yui and onto his face. "You'll live big man." Asuna said with a small smile as she lay down herself, both of them looking at Yui as she breathed slightly the Ai turned girl, now turning vampire finally blinking her eyes open after all that had happened.

"Daddy… why do I feel… sore." Yui muttered as she opened her eyes, laying eyes on Kirito as he smiled slightly. "You're alive Yui… that's all that matters, now flip over." Kirito said, laying his hand on Yui's side as she slowly turned over. "Mommy!" Yui cried, trying to pull herself up, but failing from weakness as Asuna smiled at her, wrapping her own arm around Yui. "It's ok Yui's Mommy and Daddy are here, Cardinal is not going to get you, not anymore." Asuna coddled her. "Just go to sleep Yui… the pain will pass… I hope." Kirito said weakly through his own pain as he lay his arm on Yui. "Ok daddy…" Yui said quietly as she rolled over, facing upwards with her parents as all three of them looked at the red ceiling before closing their eyes and allowing themselves to rest. With all that had happened it didn't matter what happened after this, they were just a family happy to be together again.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And that's the end of the SAO part of the Virtual World Arc, and I'm pretty sure most of you know exactly where Yukari went. But yeah, now we have Philia the Rabbit Youkai, more Moon rabbit then Tewi, but now we have the gun nut rabbit and the knife nut rabbit. I have plans for this. And Remilia being… well Remilia, but Kirito, Asuna and Yui are now Vampires… kinda fits Kirito if you ask me. We'll see Shino later and I'll say it right now, yes she's basically her ALO avatar, without the wings. So Catgirl sniper… fear for your heads. But next chapter is the final part of the ALO segment, and then one more chapter on the aftermath. And then we FINALLY! Get to send Marisa to hell… and rember that joke about Marisa only getting a suit if they were sending her to hell?_

 _Anyway please leave a review… please?_

 _Out for now._


	10. Mundus Arbore

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online or Madoka Magica._

 _Well here we are, the finale of the first arc, with ends in Alfheim. After this is the aftermath chapter, but for now sit back and enjoy the show. But on a different note, thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. I greatly enjoy all the support you've been giving me. So please, review this chapter and tell me what you think._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Mundus Arbore

(The World Tree)

(Link Start)

 **Team Magic**

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean Remix_

"FINALLY!" Marisa yelled as she walked out of the mountain cave, her longcoat blowing in the wind behind her as she threw her arms out in joy at finally seeing the sun again, even if it was a virtual one. "Marisa we weren't in there for that long, only three hours after we started walking again." Momiji pointed out, Marisa huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't antagonize her, she'll blast you with her Hakkero." Reimu suggested. "And what let her antagonize us?" Momiji snapped back. "Being annoying is in my job description!" Marisa shouted back at the arguing tengu and oni laughing as they took a moment to stare at each other before glaring at Marisa.

"We can fly the rest of the way to the world tree, the rest of the journey should be kind to us so long as no flying mobs attack." Eugene said as he walked out of the cave with Leafa, Cirno and Yuuki behind them as Alice and Mami followed behind them as well. "I think we need to do a headcount, who's not here?" Marisa asked suddenly, using her finger to count everyone as they just looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok, so we are missing Madoka, Homura, Suika, Aya, Sanae." Marisa said, going over them in her head.

"Oi we are right here, don't get your panties in a twist." Suika called, walking out of the cave taking a swig from her gourd as the others followed her. "Marisa really needs to learn to get her priorities straight…" Aya muttered, Momiji hearing her complaint and nodding. "I'm multitasking." Marisa said casually, surprising the two tengu as she shouldn't have heard Aya's muttering. "I swear one day we will figure out just what makes Marisa tick." Suika complained as Reimu took the gourd and drank from it herself to drown out her headache from Marisa. "The only one who could probably do that is Alice, and she's not giving up any secrets." Aya complained, pointing at Alice who sent a glare at Aya.

"How these girls stay together without killing each other is beyond me." Leafa whispered to Eugene, the Salamander general shaking is head in confusion at the sheer lunacy of the situation. "Ok then, shall we fly to the world tree then!" Marisa called, hopping on her broom and sitting on it as the others all shook their heads in annoyance. "It's our job to take care of anything that might get in the way of the main group, so let's move it." Eugene commanded, his red wings sprouting along with Leafa's as they took to the air along side the rest of the girls, flying towards the world tree.

The flight itself was short and quiet surprisingly. No monsters trying to kill them at all as the main group took to the air about five minutes behind them, and ten minutes later the advance group had reached the world tree before having to land a few hundred meters away from the city. The main group landed behind them five minutes later thankfully, so nothing had gone wrong as the refugee group made it's way into Aurum… or they would have had someone no been standing at the city's gate.

The woman had long blonde hair as had a parasol planted in the ground in front of her, her purple dress and purple eyes almost unnatural as the woman herself watched the group come towards her.

"Well if it isn't Yukari herself, come to make a tree disappear?" Marisa joked as she and the rest of the Gensokyo crew walked up to Yukari, the race leaders, Yuuki, Leafa and Eugene joining them. Yukari rolled her eyes before responding as Reimu walked away from the main group and took her place at Yukari's side for the time being. "Very funny Marisa, you lot are the last group we have to deal with. The other worlds have already been taken care of and now we just need to handle one more thing before we can pull the world tree out of here." Yukari said as she waited for their response.

"And what would that be?" Mortimer asked, the insanity of the past day having gotten to him so much that he was completely unfazed by Yukari, the gap youkai opening her mouth to reply. "The world tree has to be cleared of the monsters of golems in it. And I assume most people know exactly what those are for." Yukari said as Sakuya shook her head. "The NPCs are for the shops and towns, and they aren't alive, and the monsters would be the guardians of the world tree." Sakuya said, Yukari nodding. "All of you, with me, we're clearing out the guardians, and I assume the fey can handle these npcs?" Yukari asked, Mortimer nodding as Yukari started leading the Gensokyo girls towards the world tree's entrance.

"Later Yuuki." Cirno said, waving to Yuuki as she walked away with the rest of the Gensokyo crew, Yuuki waving back as Leafa and Eugene stood at attention before their leaders, Leafa with a forlorn expression on her face as Sakuya noticed it. "What's wrong Leafa?" Sakuya asked, concerned for her general. "I wanted to ask her if my brother was among the survivors… but I'm not sure she would know who he is." Leafa replied as Eugene put his hand on her shoulder. "Then what are you waiting for, go with them, kick some tail and get your answer." Alicia said with her hands behind her head and a catlike smile on her face.

Leafa looked down at Alicia for a moment blinking before Yuuki took off running after the Gensokyo crew, Eugene nodding as he started leading Leafa away. "Well you heard the woman, get started on clearing out the NPCS!" Mortimer commanded to his army to start it's pillaging. "Conquest already Mortimer? Have you been missing out on having that?" Sakuya asked, knowing that despite their current allied state, and rather friendly terms Mortimer had been planning on conquering the Sylph and Cait Sith eventually. But that was before everything changed from a game, to life. "A little." Mortimer admitted as he pulled out his lance, walking into the inn and already prepared to stab any NPC inside. "Blood knight." Alicia muttered, her ears twitching as Sakuya chuckled, some things never changed.

 _BGM: Dark Impetus: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_

Marisa cackled as she flew amongst the massive amounts of guardians, blasting anything that even dared come near her as she jumped over a sword swipe and ducked under another, blasting the knights with a smile on her face. One tried to take a swipe at her head, but Marisa ducked under it on her broom before bringing her Hakkero out of it's holster, a quick charge and a smirk later, and the Master Spark had cut it's way clean through a large line of the endlessly respawning monsters.

But they were going down even faster then the game could produce them as Alice and her army of dolls, with help from Mami fired off coordinated volleys of musket fire from the ground as Mami formed her massive flintlock musket and with a wink fired off the Tiro Finale, making a large hole in the flock of guardians. In the center of the entire mess Reimu was straight up punching them to death, with Suika back to back with her as they spun around and kicked one coming at each other, Marisa flying back them and delivering a quick volley of magic missiles at the surrounding monsters. Suika and Reimu however paid no attention to her as Reimu grabbed a Guardian's sword out of it's grip before spinning it around and stabbing the guardian through with it as Suika flipped over her and kicked the head off of the guardian, shattering it.

On the ground Yukari was simply standing and watching the fighting as a guardian tried attacking her. Yukari simply looked at it before pulling her parasol out of the ground and pointing it in the guardian's face before it was blasted by a simple explosion from the tip of the parasol. Needless to say the guardian was obliterated as bullets flew past Yukari, the gap youkai turning around as Alice's dolls started flanking her, taking up positions around her and aiming up wards as Yukari turned around and looked up before pointing her parasol in union with the dolls muskets, a circle of magic appearing above them as the dolls started firing, their bullets turning into purple lasers that homed in on guardians before exploding.

Madoka and Homura were once again back to back as Homura held two mini-uzis as Madoka pulled back her bow, both of them rapid firing away at anything that dared get close to them as a tornado whipped out around them, Aya dashing through her created wind tunnel and kicking the guardian's caught in it as they were pelted with bullets and arrows, Momiji flying outside the tornado with her sword glowing white, swinging it as a blade of energy cut the tornado and it's captured knights in half, Aya quickly flying next to her with a smirk on her face as Madoka and Homura continued their combat uninterrupted.

Cirno meanwhile was dueling with several knights at once, holding off their combined assault by holding her massive sword in front of her to protect herself before pulling away and swinging horizontally, bisecting the guardians as they tried to swing down at her as Cirno dispelled her sword, creating a field of icicles around her before spinning rapidly in place, firing off more ice that shattered the icicles in a stunning display as the shattering ice ripped and tore at the guardians, Marisa flying through the field of ice at random and finishing off any stragglers as she cackled in glee.

"There is no end to these dam things." Alice muttered as she fired off her own musket rounds at the guardians, Mami nodding in agreement as she fired off another blast from her flintlock cannon. "Then perhaps we need a little more assistance then just our motley group." Alice muttered as stopped firing and ran over to Yukari, who was still holding up the magic circle and allowing dolls to blast through it. "Yukari, we need backup." Alice said, in a voice of finality… if not for the slight fear of rousing anger from the one who was basically Gensokyo's god.

Yukari looked between Alice and the never ending guardians. "Perhaps you are right… I think it might be a good idea to bring in heavy artillery." Yukari said a a gap opened next to Alice. Patchouli and Vaati falling through the gap and groaning in slight pain as they floated off the floor. "Not funny." Vaati grumbled in annoyance. "This is not time for games, both of you, start casting." Yukari said with finality as she canceled her magic circle and flew up to join the main fighters. Several trains flying out of gaps accompanied by all manner of bullets and lasers joining the massive light show inside the world tree that was obliterating the guardians. "You heard her, get to it!" Alice said, shooting her muskets at the guardians once more as Vaati and Patchouli looked between each other before Patchouli opened her spell book, both her and Vaati peering into it as they floated towards the center of the massive room.

"Icicle spring?" Vaati asked, referring to a spell they had used before. "If we want to cover the room we need Cirno." Patchouli muttered quietly as she sent a small bullet at Cirno, the fairy batting it away offhandedly as she turned and looked down at Vaati and Patchouli, Vaati waving her to come down as Cirno smiled widely. Shooting down towards them she stopped just before them before jumping onto Vaati and hugging her tightly. "I missed you!" Cirno yelled in childish glee as Vaati smiled and patted her back. "We need your help Cirno, Icicle Spring." Vaati said, Cirno letting go of Vaati and nodding happily as Vaati and Patchouli floated back to back, reciting their spell as Cirno flash froze the floor of the room in a massive layer of ice. A blue magic circle spreading out from under Vaati and Patchouli, covering the entire floor of the room as both girls opened their eyes. "Frozen Waterfall: Icicle Spring!" Both of them called at once, the ice under the magic circle being compacted into thousands upon thousands of icicles before being launched at speeds equivalent to a missile and spearing guardians as the icicles kept firing.

With this massive spell the guardians began dying much faster then the server could produce them, reveling a massive doorway up to the center of the tree, covered by a steel grate. "Everyone on me!" Marisa called as she flew through the storm of ice, Momiji, Reimu, Aya and Sanae managing to catch up to her before Marisa straight up blasted the steel door open, flying through it as system errors blared, the five girls making it into the tube heading up the tree before the system closed it, Yukari opening two gaps between the floor and guardians and Vaati and Patchouli's spell finished, the two girls pulling out as Yukari's gaps kept the icicles in motion, launching them in an endless loop and constantly spearing the guardians as they respawned.

Nearby Eugene, Leafa and Yuuki were all shocked silent from what they had just witnessed, Eugene recovering his wits first as the girls started exiting the world tree to Arum, Eugene leading Leafa to Yukari as Yuuki ran to join up with Cirno and the twin magicians.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen: His Dream is Here ~ Hiroshige No. 36_

"Um… Yukari, I wanted to ask you something…" Leafa said quietly as she and Eugene caught up to Yukari. "What is it, I have to get ready to move this tree once those five take care of whatever is making these things." Yukari said, annoyed slightly as Leafa breathed in and out, Eugene placing his hand on her shoulder as she opened her eys once more. "Was one of the SAO survivors Kazuto Kirigaya?" Leafa asked, Yukari looked at her for a moment, Leafa trying to to shiver from the sheer terror just being around Yukari was inducing. Eugene however didn't even feel it, more then likely because Yukari was focused on her rather then him. "I'm guessing he is family to you?" Yukari said, not giving a straight answer as Leafa nodded. "He's my brother." Leafa said, nodding. "Short black hair, teenager, looks around sixteen or seventeen, that him?" Yukari said, Leafa nodding, remembering her brother after all this time. "Then yeah, he's probably better then alive, he's got a wife and a daughter." Yukari said, Eugene and Leafa staring at her in shock for a moment before she chuckled slightly. "Congratulations, you're an auntie then." Yukari joked, patting Leafa on the head before walking past her towards the city.

"I appears your brother has been busy for the past five years…" Eugene muttered, that his 'fiance's brother had a wife, let alone a daughter was not something he had expected. Leafa however puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "He went and got married and he didn't tell me!" Leafa cried out, forgetting in her jealously that she hadn't been able to talk to him in five years. "Do you think he will recognize you?" Eugene asked, Leafa forgetting her jealously for a moment before looking down. "You're right, he doesn't know who I am as Leafa…" Leafa muttered as Eugene put his hand on her shoulder. "Then why not look like yourself, I'm sure you can fix yourself up a bit to look like your old self, I won't judge." Eugene said kindly, Leafa looking up at him and smiling. "Thanks Eugene, let's go get ready for everything." Leafa said, smiling as she and Eugene left to get ready, and in Leafa's case, to look more like she had two years before in the real world.

"Cirno!" Yuuki yelled as she ran up to Cirno, Vaati and Patchouli, Cirno smiled as she grabbed Vaati hand and pulled her towards Yuuki, waving happily as Patchouli followed her. "Yuuki! This is my big sister!" Cirno said happily as she hugged Vaati, Vaati smiled as she waved at Yuuki. "Hi… I honestly don't know who you are." Vaati said as she looked at Patchouli, who Yuuki noted that the two looked almost identical, except in clothing and hair color. "Are you two related?" Yuuki asked, pointing between Vaati and Patchouli, the two of them shrugging. "I guess the answer to that is yes… it's complicated." Patchouli muttered. "How can it be complicated?" Yuuki asked, almost afraid to ask that question. "Let's just say it's Marisa's fault and leave it at that… any deeper and you might be very disturbed." Vaati said, coughing a bit before Cirno giggled, but Yuuki let it be as she looked at the two girls, noting just how pale they were… and how powerful they had to be to make that massive spell. "Cirno told me a lot about you Vaati… but she didn't tell me about you." Yuuki said, pointing at Patchouli. "Patchouli Knowledge, head librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Patchouli answered. "Let's find somewhere to rest shall we… I'm tired." Vaati suggested. "You and me both…" Patchouli complained, Cirno giggling as she took Vaati hand and started leading her towards Aurum, Patchouli and Yuuki following behind them.

 _BGM: Gensou Shoujo Taisen Ei [OST] – Reimu's Theme: Dream Balancer_

Marisa flew through the winding tunnels of the world tree with her team behind her, hot on her heels as they tried to follow Marisa's mad dash through the maze of wooden tunnels. "This place is huge." Aya muttered. "But it's empty… as if no one was supposed to reach this place." Momiji said as she looked around, trying to find any signs of traps or enemies. "It'll be fine, we just have to find a way to stop those monsters downstairs from coming back." Reimu claimed as Marisa started yelling from up ahead. "I think she found something." Momiji said as the girls sped up. "Excellent observation captain obvious." Aya snarked lightly, Momiji rolling her eyes as they caught up to Marisa, who was standing before a hole in the tree to the outside, the tunnel exiting onto branches of the tree as Marisa stood their with her broom in hand and her long coat blowing in the wind. "This is exciting! I should do this sort of thing more often." Marisa said to herself as she turned around, smiling her ass off as she motioned the others to follow her, Marisa taking off into a run across the branches. "She's insane…" Sanae muttered as she continued floating. "No she's Marisa Kirisame." Reimu, Aya and Momiji all said together, something that had become a running joke between everyone when they wanted to try and explain… Marisa.

Marisa wasn't paying attention to them as she ran up the tree branches, looking up and around before spotting a hole higher in the tree branches. Smirking she continued running, mapping the winding branches in her mind as she tried to find the way towards the hole, the others just flying behind her lazily. "Why doesn't she just fly…" Sanae complained. "Where is your spirit of adventure! O wait you don't have one!" Marisa shot back, jumping from the branch she was on onto another one and spinning on her heel, running up the branch as she followed the winding path almost randomly. "Seriously where is she going." Momiji complained as the four girls just watched Marisa run and jump seemingly at random before their eyes fell upon a hole in the tree that Marisa jumped to. "You coming or what lazies!" Marisa called before running into the tree. "Did she just…" Momiji muttered, almost in disbelief that Marisa had just found a way to somewhere they hadn't even seen, just by running and jumping. "I saw it… but I don't want to believe it." Aya muttered back. "That's Marisa for you." Reimu said, shaking her head as she flew towards the hole, motioning the others to following her as they entered.

Well ahead of them Marisa was winding around bends and running up slopes as she tried to find the exit. Without any clear vision she was reduced to guessing as she ran herself ragged trying to find the way out. Coming upon a large circular room she looked around, seeing several exits that led to more and more tunnels. "This isn't right… there has to be something here…" Marisa mumbled to herself as she looked around the top of the room before smirking. "Bingo." She said, a grin plastered on her face as she saw the large metal grate above her, sealed shut as she pulled her Hakkero out of it's holster and charged it for a second, letting loose a powerful enough laser to blast the door open as error signs started flashing, Marisa flying through the hole before it sealed back up as she flew up the straight wooden tube to the top of the world tree.

Marisa flew out the top of the tube into a large black room. The floor itself was black with what looked like the decoration of a swirling galaxy in it. Blinking in awe Marisa looked around the room as she noticed a large golden throne at the end of the room. Walking across the space like floor with ease she looked at the chair and smirked before hopping into it. "Nice seat, would take it if I could." Marisa said to herself as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back in the golden throne, kicking her legs up as suddenly a holographic blue screen showed up in front of her. "Ok… what?" Marisa said, confused as she looked at the gibberish on the screen. "Yes… very helpful… where is that shrine maiden when you need her happy ass." Marisa complained, remembering the Sanae was from the outside world, and out of the five of them the best qualified to understand… whatever this was.

"You know it might be better for you not to shoot ahead of us." Reimu's voice said, Marisa looking past the screen as Reimu, Momiji, Aya and Sanae walked out of a gap Reimu had created and used. "Wonderful, Sanae can you read any of this stuff?" Marisa said, ignoring Reimu and motioning Sanae over to her. The shy shrine maiden walking up and taking a look at the screen.

"It's asking for a password Marisa, and an id." Sanae said. "Yeah Japanese please, not geek talk." Marisa said, snapping her fingers and Sanae huffed. "It wants someone's identification and a secret word to go along with it." Sanae said, explaining it simply. "Thank you that's much better." Marisa said, patting Sanae on the head before pushing her away. "Now how to disable those stupid monsters." Marisa muttered to herself as Reimu, Momiji and Aya traded looked, shrugging and sighing as Sanae just stood confused as heck as Marisa started pressing random buttons and trying to access the controls. "Work you stupid thing!" Marisa yelled, slamming her fist into the golden throne as several letters in Kanji started typing themselves in on the screen.

"Marisa look!" Sanae said, pointing at the screen as both of them watched the kanji write itself out. "Id… Heathcliff?" Marisa muttered, confused as a password typed itself in, the screen changing to a mass of random numbers and gibberish to both Marisa and Sanae as screens kept flashing before them as a screen was brought up. "Disable all Mob activity." Sanae read before clicking the 'Yes' option. Disabling all monster activity in Alfheim. "Ok… how the heck did that happen." Marisa asked, confused as she rubbed the back of her head. "Don't look at me." Reimu said, shaking her head as Momiji rubbed her own head in confusion and Aya sighed, slapping her face.

"That would be my doing." Someone said, The girls turning towards the voice and seeing a man with short brown hair in a lab coat and black tie, with his hands in his pockets walking towards them. "And you are?" Marisa asked, fingering her Hakkero. "Akihiko Kayaba, The creator of Sword Art Online and of the foundation of Alfheim online and Gun Gale online, all of which use my research and programing to run themselves." Kayaba said, walking towards them. "So what, you survived in her for two years?" Marisa snarked as Kayaba shook his head. "No… I am but a data shade of the real Kayaba, for the real one died in SAO two months ago to Kirito and his friends… I suppose you could call me a hollow fragment of Kayaba." The shade said, walking towards them.

"Then why help us… heck why even show up?" Reimu said annoyed at how the guy had appeared out of nowhere. "Because I feel sorry for having trapped everyone within these virtual worlds, even if I only trap those in SAO myself, the other two were by my research, and by extension this makes them my responsibility." Kayaba said, walking past Marisa and Sanae and putting his hand on the holographic control panel. "So I'm going to get all of those still alive out of here, it's the least I can do to atone for what I have done. Because I'm not going to survive the transition from Alfhiem to your real world." Kayaba said, almost sounding sad as he typed on the control panel. "I've disabled the limits of player's flight and height limits, as well as dropped the shield around the world tree. Other then this there isn't much else I can do." Kayaba said sorrowfully as the girls started filing out. "Thanks Kayaba." Reimu said as she opened as gap, her and the tengu and Sanae walking through, before she shut it, leaving Marisa to find her own way out. "Great… just great.." Marisa complained as she started walking towards the tube downwards. "A moment Marisa." Kayaba said, Marisa turning around as Kayaba closed the control panel and stood before the throne.

 _BGM: The Other Promise – Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX_

"What is it ghost man?" Marisa asked, fully turning around as Kayaba started walking towards her, the room around them melting away and leaving her and Kayaba standing alone in darkness. "I wish to ask you something… and it may just be a dream of an old fool with illusions of grandeur." Kayaba said, pulling his other arm out of it's pocket a small egg shaped object in his hand expanding to full size, floating into Marisa's hands as she stared at it. The egg itself was yellow with pink spots in it… no not spots… a pink GALAXY inside it! Marisa looked at the object before looking at Kayaba with an open mouth.

"That is the world seed… it is the basis of all my research in physical form. I want to ask you to find someone who can decipher it, and use it to make your world a better place." Kayaba said as he turned around. "It's funny… one day I thought I would see young Kirito here with me having this conversation… but I get you. It's funny how the universe works that way… but perhaps it is for the best." Kayaba said, not turning towards Marisa as she held the egg between her hands.

"What makes you so sure you won't survive the transfer?" Marisa asked. "I don't deserve to, not for what I have done. And Besides, I'm just a shade of Kayaba, the man himself is dead, yet I hold all his memoires… all his emotions and fragments." Kayaba said. "Seems like that might just be enough for you to survive the trip pal." Marisa said cheekily as Kayaba closed his eyes. "Maybe so… but I don't deserve to, I'm going to leave this place before it is transferred and spend my time wandering the virtual space… maybe one day I'll release myself from exile, but until then." Kayaba said, starting to walk off into the darkness before Marisa grabbed his arm.

"Like hell your leaving. No one can decipher this thing better then the man who man it, and I'm bot just going to let another person condemn themselves to what is basically eternal torment for the sake of others when there is a chance they can come back to." Marisa said, determination in her voice as she held the world seed in one hand. "You have experienced that sort of loss before?" Kayaba asked, turning his head towards Marisa. "Yeah… I have, my teacher Mima she got sealed in Makai to guarantee I made it out, even though there was a chance we could have both made it, no matter how slim." Marisa said, closing her eyes before breathing in and out. "So you are coming with me Kayaba." Marisa declared, Kayaba smiling a faint smile as he fully turned around. "Alright then… I'll come with you. Now how about we leave this place." Kayaba said as the landscape around them shifted once more leaving both Marisa and Kayaba standing before the entrance to the world tree. "Neat trick… might have to learn it myself." Marisa complimented him as she started walking, Kayaba following close behind as Marisa looked at the world seed between her hands.

The two of them walked towards the center of town, most of the fairies having locked themselves in any house they could get before the transfer itself happened, Yukari having suggested it as things could get bumpy as Yukari herself stood in the center of Aurum. "Hey Yukari, I got someone who needs to see you!" Marisa yelled, Yukari breaking her consentration to reel around and try to yell at Marisa only to stop short when she saw the man with her. "Akihiko Kayaba… the father of Virtual Reality and the Creator of the death game SAO…" Yukari muttered as she look at the man who's picture had been all over the news two years before she had actually become Yukari… when she had been simply Maribel Hearn.

"Pleasure to meet you miss… I assume you know who I am… or who I was?" Kayaba said as Yukari nodded in slight shock. "Marisa… you truly are the greatest mystery ever… you two need to get inside, now, before I transfer the world tree and Aurum." Yukari commanded, pointing at the tavern that the rest of the girls and the fairy leaders had taken shelter in. "Come on Kayaba." Marisa said, leading the shade of Kayaba into the tavern as Yukari sighed, returning her concentration to gapping Aurum and the world tree to Gensokyo. "It is time to test my limits once more… I did it once making the Hakurei Barrier… and now I do it again breaking the boundaries between real and virtual." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and breathed in, a purple glow surrounding her as the ground started shaking a gap opening under the ground of the world tree and Aurum as it slowly sank into the massive gap. In Gensokyo a large gap had opened just beyond the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the very borders of Gensokyo expended to accommodate the new landmass the was slowly dropping into it as Yukari grunted in exertion as he mass of the world tree and Aurum slowly settled into place in Gensokyo, breathing heavily as the ground connected and shifted under her power, the gap moving to encompass the entire world tree and Aurum as it left eh virtual world and truly entered the real one, players finding themselves becoming alive once more to their joy as Yukari fell to her knees and tried her hardest not to pass out.

'Reimu… little help…' Yukari sent a mental message to Reimu, the oni Shimigami coming out of the tavern with speed as the others inside ignored her in favor of Marisa's tale. "You alright Yukari?" Reimu asked, bending down and helping Yukari up. "I'll be fine Reimu… just needed someone to help me get up after that." Yukari said, opening a gap to her house. "Before I deal with those SAO survivors… I need to rest… thanks for the helping hand Reimu." Yukari said, walking through the gap as it closed. "Whatever you say Yukari…" Reimu muttered, walking into the tavern once more as cheers of joy resounded throughout it, the fairies inside happy to be alive as Leafa hung off of Eugene's shoulder, her hair having been dyed black and let down in a much less fancy fashion. While she was still Leafa the Sylph, she looked like Suguha Kirigaya. For while soon the wheel of fate would turn again, it was time for a respite of those who had braved the virtual worlds, and those who had survived them. For their online adventure had come to close.

 **(Stage Clear!)**

 _AN: And that's the end of the Virtual World Arc. Next time we are going to have Kirito and his family reacting to be vampires now, Leafa and Eugene meeting Kirito Asuna and Yui, seeing Shino at her new job as the Scarlet Devil Mansion's sniper detail… yeah. Anything else you would want to see besides those? Leave a review below and it might just get into the Aftermath chapter of the Virtual World Arc. Go ahead and Ask!_

 _And with that I bid you all adu for now!_


	11. Aftermath: Virtual Worlds

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, or Sword Art Online._

 _So… at the time of writing this, about a day after I uploaded the last chapter, I have gotten no reviews… wahh. Well I actually got one, but no suggestions for stuff… so yeah. Anyway this is the aftermath of the Virtual world arc, dealing with several things which each have their own titles! So yeah, basically like a slice of life chapter I guess._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the gates open._

Aftermath: Virtual Worlds

(Stage Start)

 **Shino the Sniper**

 _BGM: Sinon's Theme – The Way I Will Take_

Shino groaned as she opened her eyes, rubbing her head as she sat up in the large bed she had been sleeping it. "What the hell did I do last night…" She muttered, confused as to why she felt so sore. Getting out of bed she rubbed her face in confusion as before opening her eyes. Shino looked awed as she looked at the large fancy room she was in. Blood red wallpaper lining the room with it's vaulted ceiling, the bed she had been laying on very fancy with a red sheet. Her rifle, Hecate, thankfully leaned up by the bed side as Shino looked around at the room before remembering what had happened yesterday. "So… this is the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Shino muttered as she looked over at the corner of the room, where a mirror was placed, before her jaw straight up dropped.

In the mirror was her. She was still wearing her outfit from Gun Gale but what stunned was what was behind her and atop her head. On her head was a pair of blue furred cat ears and a long blue tail behind her like that of a cat's. Twisting herself around her saw the tail behind her swaying slightly. Reaching for the sides of her head, which was covered by her blue hair she felt… nothing. Her normal ears were gone in place of the ears atop her head as she squinted, her eyes having gained a noticeable catlike slit.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Some said, Shino turning towards the door to the room and seeing Meiling leaning against the doorway. "You spelt like a rock after we had pulled you out of Gun Gale and you started changing… How do you feel?" Meiling said, gesturing to Shino. Looking over herself for a moment she felt… different, never mind the fact she was able to actually feel something after all this time. "It's… strange I would say the lack of ears on the side of my head is the weirdest part." Shino said, turning back towards the mirror as Meiling came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"If you're going to ask with the rifle is, it's in that cabinet, but I came here to ask you something, if you choose to accept it." Meiling said, Shino turning her head towards Meiling in response. "I'm listening." Shino said, still looking at the mirror out of the corner of her eye. "Remilia wants to offer you a job as part of the mansion security, she'll provide you living quarters as well as everything else you'll need to live, but really it's not as hard as it's sounds, I've been doing it for a long time." Meiling said, Shino turning around and looking her right in the eyes. "You got me out of that hellhole, and then I get changed into a catgirl and now you're offering me a job?" Shino listed, almost comically. Meiling held up her hands in defense however. "Remilia's the one offering, I'm just the massager, if it was up to me I'd just let you stay here." Meiling said. "Well then… consider me your co-worker Meiling." Shino said, holding her hand out to shake Meiling's hand. "Very well… I'll let you get yourself together." Meiling said, shaking Shino's hand, smiling before letting go and leaving the room. "Later Shino." Meiling said, giving a small two finger salute before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving Shino alone to her own devices as she raised her hand to one of her ears and rubbed it in curiosity, eliciting a small purr from herself in slight surprise.

 **The Family of Vampire Blood**

 _BGM: SWR – Sakuya Izayoi's Theme – Flowering Night_

Kirito opened his eyes and stared at the blood red ceiling above him, turning his head to look at Yui and Asuna, smiling slightly before frowning, remembering the previous day. 'So I guess we're vampires like that girl now…' Kirito thought before looking out the window in the room, sunlight filtering it, yet slightly darkened by the red shades covering most of the window. The light itself filtering onto the bed, some of it touching Kirito, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, but still fine. 'Well she was out in literal broad daylight, so I guess it just makes us uncomfortable rather then kill us.' Kirito thought, thinking at that one marvel, us, as in him, Yui and Asuna, as vampires.

Sliding out of bed Kirito stood up and stretched, feeling something stuck under his coat on his back. "Don't tell me those are what I think they are…" Kirito mumbled as he slowly removed his coat before pulling off his shirt, a pair of dark black bat wings spreading freely from his back. Looking in a mirror situated in the corner of the room he tried spreading his wings, managing to get them to spread to their full span, about three feet from tip to tip. "Well that's small." Kirito muttered as he opened his mouth, feeling inside for his teeth, feeling two fang before he pulled his finger out and sighed before taking a closer look at his eyes, their color having become a bright red.

"May I be of assistance mister Kirito." Someone said, Kirito turning around to see the maid… Sakuya standing there. "Why are you here?" Kirito asked, skeptical as he didn't hear her come in. "I am simply here because I noticed your awakening. Would you like me to get you… a certain something you might be needing soon?" Sakuya asked, waiting for Kirito. "What are you talking about?" Kirito said, turning to fully face Sakuya, despite being half undressed. Sakuya however covered her eyes with her arm before speaking. "I was originally going to drop you and your family a tray of blood laced tea… but I see you will be needing some clothing with adjustments for your wingspan. I will be right back." Sakuya said, disappearing into thin air as Kirito looked at the spot she had been standing in confused.

"Kirito, who are you talking to…" Asuna groaned as she sat up, a noticeable bulge in the back of her shirt as she rubbed her eyes, opening them and showing Kirito they were the same blood red he had before she stared at Kirito, who was currently shirt less before covering her eyes. "KIRITO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Asuna yelled, covering her eyes and waking Yui, who blinked her eyes open before sitting up and looking at Kirito. "Daddy why don't you have your shirt on?" Yui asked, slightly sleepy before noticing the pair of wings on Kirito's back. "Mommy I don't think daddy's shirt will fit him." Yui noted, Asuna removing her hand from her face as she saw the pair of wings sprouting from Kirito's back. Blushing fiercely, she looked down. "Sorry… I didn't see those." Asuna mumbled. "It's alright… you two have the same issue though." Kirito said, turning around so that his back was facing Yui and Asuna rather then his front. Asuna feeling the bulge behind her back, threatening to tear her shirt as she looked down at Yui's back, seeing a similar bulge.

"So… we are vampires." Asuna said, gulping as she slowly opened her mouth, using her finger to feel the two fangs she had at the top of her mouth. "Mommy I'm hungry." Yui complained, putting her hand on her stomach as Sakuya appeared in the room, a small tray with three teacups in on hand a black set of clothes in the other. "Your tea, and a set of clothing… if you don't mind I shall prepare the other sets for your wife and daughter mister Kirito." Sakuya said, bowing before disappearing, leaving the tray on the bedside table and the clothing next to it.

Kirito grabbed his clothing as he looked around the room, seeing two doors, one he guessed went out of the room, and the other to what he assumed was a bathroom. "I'll be right back." Kirito muttered before walking into the second door, which was thankfully a bathroom. "Mommy who was that maid?" Yui asked, no knowing who the maid was as Sakuya appeared again with two more sets of clothing, a simple white dress and an almost perfect recreation of Asuna's clothing, with a hole in the back for her wings. Sakuya bowing again before disappearing to deal with everyone else.

"I don't know sweetheart." Asuna muttered before grabbing on of the tea cup, looking at the slightly red tinted liquid inside and taking a sip, letting the tea flow down her thought with a lovely burn, a lovely aftertaste left in her mouth as she put the cup down. Kirito choose this time to walk out of the bathroom, wearing a similar set of clothing to his normal clothing, but with his wings proudly flayed out behind him. "How do I look?" Kirito asked, rubbing his head in slight embarrassment. "I think you look fine Kirito." Asuna said, getting out of bed and grabbing her own set of clothing, leaving a small kiss on the cheek for Kirito as she went into the bathroom to change.

"Daddy, why do we have bat wings?" Yui asked, still not understanding why she, her mommy and her daddy had wings. Sighing Kirito sat on the bed next to Yui as he grabbed the white dress off the table. "We're vampires now Yui, please take off you dress and put this one on." Kirito said, handing the dress to Yui as he covered his eyes, allowing his daughter to change her clothing as she put her new dress on, her small wings behind her as she looked up at Kirito. "Why are we vampires… and why aren't we in Aincrad?" Yui asked. "That… complicated, I'll explain when you are older Yui." Kirito said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Asuna walked out of the bathroom, her wings out behind her as she walked towards Kirito and Yui and sat on the bed with them. "I can live with this Kirito, at least we are all together." Asuna said, motioning to her wings as she put her hand on Kirito's. "Yeah, we'll be fine." Kirito said back as the two red eyed vampires looked at each other with small smiles, Yui scooting over to sit between her parents as she smiled. No matter what happened, they were still family.

 **Argo the… Cat?**

 _BGM: Sword Art Online Orignal Soundtrack Vol 1 05 No Way_

Argo groaned as she rolled over in the bed she was laying in. Her ears were ringing and she just didn't want to get out of the bed at all. At least she didn't until she remembered the previous day. "Kiri!" Argo shouted, shooting up in the bed and looking around confused, she was in a large room with red wallpaper and a vaulted ceiling, the room itself was very fancy as she looked around it before her eyes fell on the mirror in the corner.

"What… the… hell…" Argo muttered as she stared at her reflection in shock. She had a pair of cat ears on her head, and a quick fell told her her old ears were gone, given the smooth skin on the side of her head as a tail the same color as her hair was behind her. "Why the hell am I a cat girl?" Argo asked outloud. 'Guess Argo the rat sure doesn't fit anymore… how ironic.' Argo thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the bed and stood on shaking legs.

"Are you alright, I heard your screaming." Someone said, Argo looking up and jumping backward and falling onto the bed at seeing Sakuya having appeared in front of her. "WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY MAID!" Argo shouted, her tail and hair standing on ends as she glared at the teleporting maid. "That's a new one… Regardless, before Yukari entered her hibernation after the transfer of the world tree she made a quick stop here to make sure you all were changed, given her power drain it took some time, during which you were all asleep. Does that answer any questions miss Argo?" Sakuya said, remaining professional. "Yeah… this is just weird." Argo muttered, holding one of her ears and tugging on it before wincing in pain and letting go. "Just so you know, no you are not the only cat in the house, and I can lead you to Mister Kirito if you want." Sakuya said, trying to remain professional.

"Fine then, tell me where he is and I'll find my own way." Argo said, crossing her arms over her chest as her tail whipped behind her in irritation. Sakuya however walked up to her, the tall maid an imposing figure that Argo looked up at… and she started rubbing Argo's head with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face.

Argo's eyes shot wide open for a moment before settling down and eliciting a slight purr from her throat. Her tail waving gently behind her as she moved her head during the petting. "It's not nice to be irritated at someone who is only trying to help you, but I'll let it slide. Mister Kirito is three doors down, at the end of the hall." Sakuya said, scratching the back of Argo's head before pulling away with a slight smile on her face. "I always was a cat person anyway." Sakuya whispered to herself before disappearing and leaving Argo to her own devices.

Argo sat still for a moment as she looked at her hands. She had just acted like a darn cat! 'Well… I kinda am one,' Argo thought to herself before jumping back off the bed and running over to the door, throwing it open, exiting the room and going three doors down, towards the end of the hall. Knocking on the door she spoke. "Kiri. You in there? Mind if I come in?" Argo asked. "You can come in Argo." Kirito replied, Argo taking a deep breathing and opening the door.

Argo stared at the three obviously vampires on the bed for a moment as they stared at her. "Well… I can see you all really did get bit…" Argo said, looking at the pair of wings on each of the Kirigaya's backs and their blood red eyes. "And you're now part cat… ironic considering for moniker Argo." Kirito said back, referring to her old moniker of Argo the Rat. "Yeah… ironic." Argo said, rubbing the back of her head before coming into the room.

"Are those really your ears Argo?" Asuna asked, looking squarely at the pair of triangular ears on Argo's head. Brushing the sides of her hair out of the way, showing them the smooth sides of her head she spoke. "Yeah those are my actual ears." Argo said in slight embarrassment, remembering Sakuya's recent petting. "Do… Do you mind if I pet them Argo?" Asuna asked, moving her hand towards Argo's ears. "Alright…" Argo muttered back. 'Please stay in control, no matter how good it feels.' Argo thought to herself. Asuna smiled slightly before petting Argo's head, and rubbing her ears. Argo quickly felt that purr building up in her throat as her tail waved back and forth from the feeling of being petted. Unable to squash it down the Kirigaya's heard her purring, causing Asuna to pull back. "Looks like you really are part cat Argo." Kirito joked. "Sh-shut up Kiri!" Argo shouted back, only for Kirito to move his own hand to her head and start petting her, Argo shivering as she purred, her tail going slightly crazy as she pulled away. "Yeah, you really are a cat." Asuna said, giggling as Yui did the same. 'Just my luck, I end up as pretty much a housecat.' Argo thought with a sweatdrop rolling down her head, this was embarrassing, but her reputation wasn't exactly something that mattered anymore.

 **The Meeting of Leaders**

 _BGM: Kingdom Hearts II-Dance To The Death Remix_

In the city of Aurum in a large mansion several people were in a secluded room. Sakuya of the Sylphs, Mortimer of the Salamanders and Alicia of the Cait Sith were having a meeting with the other 'leaders' of Gensokyo, minus Yukari. 'To think that two years ago we were just humans playing a game, now we're fairies on the new 'world council' of Gensokyo.' Sakuya thought as she looked at the others gathered around the table. Remilia Scarlet, from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and self proclaimed baroness of the Misty lake and Forest of Magic areas. Lord Tenma, from the Tengu tribe on Youkai mountain, representing his tribe and the kappa tribe for some reason. 'But that reason is obvious… they were conquered.' Sakuya thought, it was obvious that most kappa weren't held in very high regard, seen as just workers and great minds, but here power was nearly everything, and the tengu had a lot of that.

Beside Lord Tenma was Kanako Yasaka of the Moriya Shrine, an actual god who had come down the mountain for this meeting alongside Lord Tenma. By Remila's side was Keine Kamishirasa, the representative from the 'human' village, which was only named that because it was only place humans lived in Gensokyo, besides Marisa, the crazy witch. Some girl named Komeiji Satori had come from somewhere called the underground as a representative as well, and the third eye over her heart creepy Sakuya out personally. And finally there was the advisors over everyone's shoulders.

Sakuya had Leafa, Mortimer had Eugene, Alicia had Yuuki for some reason, possibly out of a general idea of wanting to be a little it crazy. Lord Tenma had a wolf tengu named Motanari, who was a white haired fellow wearing a pair of glasses. Remilia had Patchouli, Kanaka had some little girl named Suwako, who was apparently another god, Keine had Mokou helping her and Komeiji had a red haired cat girl called Orin.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this underway shall we?" Sakuya said, trying to start off the proceedings nicely. It wouldn't do to have any of these powerful people gunning for their people. "Alright then, let's get started." Kanako said with a smirk on her face, obviously trying to take control of the current proceedings. 'This meeting is a chance for anyone here to make a power play on the political front. Best to be on our guard.' Sakuya thought as Komeiji kept her blank expression, yet her eye twitched a little bit after Sakuya's thought. "I Don't see why we allowed the Satori into this proceeding, I demand she is kicked out before we go any further." Tenma said, trying to get everyone on his side for this. "That's rude, do you wish to tell us why you want to kick her out?" Remilia said, smirking slightly. Tenma had gotten risky with that move, but he had come prepared. "Motanari, explain." Tenma snapped, his loud voice getting his Tengu aide the floor. "Satori is a type of demon know for reading minds, any thought you may have is hears to listen into, in other words she knows what is going on in everyone in the room's heads." Motanari said before being quiet, Tenma crossing his arms over his chest. "I say she stays, after all someone has to keep you from your plans." Remilia said, smirking. To her just having the mind reader at the party was a grand idea, made the game more fun. "She has to go then." Kanako said, her face in a frown as she held a plot within her mind, something Satori was bale to listen into at all times. "It's actually the fairies call if she stays or goes." Keine pointed out, since this meeting was under the fairies roof. "To think that fairies have become an actual power in Gensokyo." Tenma muttered, clearly annoyed by the fact a species that was normally regarded as Gensokyo's butt monkeys now actually had a chance at power. "She can stay, it would be rude to kick her out, no matter what her power is." Mortimer, surprisingly, said. Whatever was going on in his mind Sakuya didn't know but she caught a faint smile from Komeiji. "Like Lord Mortimer said, no one is getting kicked out today, this meeting is on equal grounds for everyone." Sakuya said, having put her political face on. "Then let's actually get started shall we?" Remilia said, smirking as the proceedings of the meeting actually began.

 **Three Hours Later.**

Sakuya sighed as she leaned back in her chair. After all that, she, Alicia and Mortimer had managed to scrap together something out of that entire meeting. Kanako had kept trying to get them to give her 'faith' whatever that was, and wasn't much of an issue. Mortimer's stunt at the beginning that had kept Komeiji in had stayed Tenma's hand from pulling any dirty tricks thankfully. Remilia and Komeiji had been their only allies in that mess thankfully. Keine was pretty much the neutral party in all that, only wanting assurance that the Fairies wouldn't try anything against the human village.

But the early game hadn't stopped Tenma from trying to secure some sort of deals with the Fairies fro any resources or land. Only Mortimer's similarly ruthless political strategies had kept them out of that sugar coated mess. In the end the fairies had to side with Remilia and grant her limited access to their resources, not that she needed them, in return for some access to her own. In essence, they had access to Remilia's 'soldiers' and she had access to their army.

What she was thankful for was Komeiji's help. The mind reader had been easily the largest ally of their size, just by keeping Tenma and Kanako from trying anything from fear she would expose them. Which given the relatively fragile state most of the fairies were in, she was thankful for.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sakuya, if you don't mind." Someone said, Sakuya sitting up in her chair and seeing Komeiji standing in front of her desk. The purple haired Satori still with her blank expression on her face. "What is it Komeiji?" Sakuya asked, concerned at what could be the purple haired girl's problem. "If you don't mind me asking… could you please refrain to keeping our conversation in your head… I can read your thoughts to kept this conversation just a little more private. After all, someone could be watching." Komeiji whispered, tilting her head towards the window. 'Tenma?' Sakuya thought in her mind. "Yes… he doesn't trust you, and he wants to have the fairies under his thumb." Komeiji said. 'I know, and I thank you for managing to stay his hand with your presence.' Sakuya said in her mind, Komeiji smiling just a bit. "Thank you Sakuya, but this matter doesn't concern Tenma, it concerns Kanako." Komeiji said. 'What do you mean?' Sakuya asked. This mental thought reading stuff… wasn't actually that bad, she didn't get why the rest of the leaders thought she could straight up read their minds. "I can't. just thoughts. And Kanako has been snooping around the underground recently, I think she may be trying to make a power play." Komeiji said, concerned. 'And what would you want me to do about it?' Sakuya asked. "I need you to send a message to the Scarlet Devil mansion and get them in on this issue. The underground nor the fairies actually have the forces or might to deal with what I think Kanako is cooking up." Komeiji said, looking towards the window. 'And what would that be?' Sakuya thought. "Recently the corpse of a dead god, the Yatagarasu has gone missing, and one of my pets, Utsuho has also disappeared. She's a hell raven, and before you ask, yes she is humanoid, I fear what Kanako may be trying with her, she isn't exactly the brightest egg in the basket if you know what I mean." Komeiji said, Sakuya leaning back in her chair at that information. 'She's trying to turn a raven into a god? Is that it?' Sakuya thought. Just when things could be any more insane. "I don't know… but we need to alert them and I can't be away from the underground for much longer. So please, get help." Komeiji said before turning to walk out of the door. "And Sanae is outside your window panicking." Komeiji added before leaving.

Sakuya sighed before walking over to her window and opening it up, drawing her katana from it's sheath and pointing it upwards at Sanae, who was freaking out slightly just above her window. "You are going to get in here, and we are going to have a nice long conversation about eavesdropping. Got it?" Sakuya said. It was just not her day today.

 **The Kirigaya Family**

 _BGM: RWBY – This Will Be The Day_

Leafa and Eugene flew over the forests of Gensoyko towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where Remilia had 'accidently' revealed was where Kirito was. "Kazuto… I'm coming brother." Leafa muttered as her now black hair flew in the wind behind her, Eugene flying with her as they approached the gate of the mansion, landing before it as the Tengu in front of the gate opened her eyes. "About time you two got here, Remilia's been expecting you." Momiji said, pushing open the gate and letting them in.

"She didn't tell us to relinquish our weapons." Eugene muttered as they entered the mansion. Inside the mansion was dark, only the lone candles lighting the darkness of the foyer as footsteps resounded in the mansion. "I was wondering when you two would get here." Someone said, a loud clapping heard as the lights of the foyer turned on.

Atop the main stairs was Remilia, beside her was Sakuya. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was Cirno, Vaati and Patchouli, as the door behind them opened, Momiji rushing past them with a burst of speed and flipping onto the stairs, joining Aya and Meiling in the middle of the stairs as near the top Kayaba, Marisa and a blue haired cat girl with a sniper rifle stood. Past the top of the stairs Mokou, Alice, Nitori and Flandre stood, Alice with her hand on Flandre's shoulder to keep her calm.

"Welcome… to my Scarlet Devil Mansion. I know I invited you here to see your brother… but I think this is an adequate time to test the skills of the generals of the Fey. Last a minute against my main guard… and I'll take you to your brother." Remilia said, spreading her arms as Sakuya jumped off the stairs, flipping in midair and throwing an array of Danamaku knives, making a set of claws in her hand with them as she landed softly, Eugene and Leafa jumping backwards as they drew their weapons.

"This should be good." Aya muttered to Momiji, the wolf tengu nodding as Meiling stood next to them, arms crossed as Alice kept Flandre from bouncing up and down. "Your test begins… now." Remilia said coolly, snapping her fingers as instantly Sakuya went on the offensive Eugene being forced to blow as she threw her knives at him and rushed at him with a single knife. Eugene blocked the thrown knives as Leafa jumped over him and tried stabbing at Sakuya with her sword, Sakuya flipping backwards and throwing more knives as Remilia snapped her fingers again. "Meiling!" Remilia called, the gate guardian nodding her head before jumping off the stairs and flying at Eugene with her foot extended, Eugene bring his sword up to block as Meiling's foot impacted his sword, Eugene buckling slightly under the pressure as dust kicked up around them from the carpet as Leafa was left to face Sakuya, the maid throwing her knives in tandem with her strikes and keeping Leafa on the defensive as she constantly had to keep moving to avoid both Sakuya and her knives, not helped by some of them trying to home in on her.

Eugene threw Meiling off his sword, the martial artist flipping off of it and landing on the carpet before dashing at Eugene, Eugene swinging his sword down at Meiling, who caught the blade between her hands. Eugene's eyes went wide as Meiling forced his sword to the side before kicking him in the stomach, Eugene this time trying for a horizontal slash as Meiling jumped up and landed a single foot on his sword, flipping backwards and nailing him in the face with her foot, forcing Eugene backwards as he wiped his face. "Alright, now I'm getting serious." Eugene said as he held his sword out in front of him, waiting for Meiling to make the first move as they circled each other.

Leafa's sword was glowing green as she slashed as Sakuya, blades of wind emiting from her sword as she slashed, Sakuya jumping away and she threw more knives, someone of them going wide, or so Leafa thought as Meiling caught them and threw them at Eugene, keeping one in her hand as Eugene parried the knives as Meiling rushed at him with the knife she had caught, throwing it upwards as Eugene swung vertically at her, Meiling dodging to the side as she kicked his shin, catching the knife she had throw upwards and stabbing it into his chest plate, only for Eugene to sock her in the face suddenly. "That's the good thing about not having a system anymore." Eugene said as he stood up and pulled the knife out of his chest plate, holding his sword in one hand as he held the knife in his other. "I don't need to abide by those rules." Eugene finished as he rushed at Meiling, swinged his two handed sword one handed as Meiling ducked under it, only to get cut in the arm by Eugene's knife, but Meiling returned the favor by slamming her fist into Eugene's chest, sending him sliding backwards as he spun his sword in his hand. "You're not bad." Eugene complimented Meiling. "And you yourself." Meiling replied as Sakuya and Leafa fought behind them, Leafa and Sakuya locked in a blade/knife lock. Eugene's sword glowing red and Meiling's fist glowing white they rushed at each other one final time, Eugene's sword colliding with Meiling's fist as a shockwave knocked both Leafa and Sakuya of their feet, but Eugene and Meiling still standing strong as those on the stairs felt the force of the blast, Patchouli and Vaati being knocked back a bit.

"That was brutal… SHOW IT AGAIN!" Marisa cheered as Meiling and Eugene disengaged, Eugene sheathing his sword and throwing the knife to the floor as Leafa stood up and held Sakuya at sword point "Good fight." Eugene said, holding his hand out for Meiling to accept. "And to you yourself." Meiling replied, shaking Eugene's hand. "Does being good at sword fighting run in that guy's family?" Mokou silently asked Nitori, who just shrugged, not knowing anything about this family.

"Well a promise is a promise, Sakuya, take them to Mister Kirito." Remilia commanded, snapping her fingers as Sakuya spoke up from the floor. "Of couse." Sakuya said, before Leafa and Eugene found themselves outside a door suddenly. "Sir Kirito is in this room with his wife and daughter. I shall take my leave." Sakuya said as Eugene and Leafa turned to her just in time to watch her disappear. "I… did not know she could do that." Leafa muttered, shivering slightly. "Enough about her… I think it's time you meet your brother." Eugene said, putting his armored hand on the door. "Are you ready?" Eugene asked is lover. "Yeah… I am." Leafa said, moving a strand of her black hair out of the way as Eugene opened the door.

The moment they stepped inside both sides stared at each other, Leafa taking in the teenager's face… that was exactly like Kazuto's except for the red eyes. The teenager himself has a pair of bat wings coming out of his back, and was wearing all black clothing as they stared at each other. She also saw the brunette with red eyes and bat wings, as well as the little girl who looked like what the metaphorical daughter between these two would look like.

"K…Kazuto?" Leafa asked. "Suguha?" Kirito asked as they approached each other. "I that you… Kazuto?" Leafa asked. "Yeah… it's me Suguha." Kirito said with a smile as Leafa teared up before throwing her arms around Kirito. "Big brother I missed you! I thought you were gone!" Leafa cried, Kirito hugging her bag as he smiled and closed his eyes. "Kirito? Who is this?" Asuna asked as Yui's cheeks puffed up, no one was allowed to touch her daddy but mommy and her! "Asuna, Yui. This is my sister. Suguha." Kirito said as they broke away from their hug. "Does that mean she's my auntie?" Yui asked, so long as this girl didn't try to take daddy from mommy she was fine then, even better if she was family. "Yes that would make her your aunt Yui." Kirito said with a small chuckle. "You seem to be doing fine for yourself… besides all this." Suguha said, motioning to the fact Kirito was a vampire. "You aren't doing so bad yourself… and who is this guy?" Kazuto asked looking at Eugene.

"I'm Eugene… I'm Suguha's." Eugene said before looking at Suguha, who walked back next to him. "Fiancé." Eugene admitted. "When did you get engaged." Kirito asked, tapping his foot. "You got married, and had a kid! I think I'm allowed to get engaged alright!" Suguha yelled at Kirito, who stopped tapping his foot and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before looking at Asuna and Yui with a 'help' expression. "Leave me out of this, it's clearly a sibling matter." Asuna chuckled as she held Yui close.

"Tell me Kazuto… how good are you at fighting?" Eugene asked out of the blue, trying to save his fellow man from getting ganged up on but Suguha. "I was known as the Black Swordsman of Aincrad. I was one of the best… or rather the best in SAO." Kirito admitted. "Then one of these days we'll have to have a go at each other." Eugene said, smirking. "And what qualifications or titles do you have?" Kazuto asked. "I am the General of the Salamander Army, and one of only two generals of the army, the other being Suguha. And I wield the demonic sword Gram, which can only be wielded by one with a two hand sword skill of nine hundred ninety or higher." Eugene boasted with a smirk. "Then it's a deal." Kirito said smirking as Suguha, Asuna and Yui all looked between each other a sighed. "Men." The two teenagers deadpanned as Yui nodded, not knowing what they were talking about and just going with it.

 **Kayaba, Head of Scarlet R &D Computer Division**

 _BGM: (I have got nothing for this.)_

Kayaba sighed as he sat at the makeshift computer he had assembled. Behind him Nitori was working on putting together the rest of his 'equipment'. He had gotten himself a new 'job' as Remilia's head of Research and Development in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Behind him in a glass case was the World Seed. He didn't want to touch it until had had to correct equipment… except now he had to invent that equipment and all precursors to it. "Look on the bright side Kayaba, you are going in history books as the inventor of all this stuff." Kayaba sighed as Nitori finished putting up the piping. "Alright everything's set up mister Kayaba. I'll be going now." Nitori said, waving him goodbye as Kayaba waved back. "Such a nice girl." Kayaba muttered as he drew himself into his own thoughts.

He would have to avoid the SAO survivors as much as possible. Yukari only knew how much they would want to gut him the moment they saw him. He had taken a rather big risk being out there with the rest of 'SDM Crew' as Remilia had dubbed. In his opinion it was a very dysfunctional group, but close knit like a guild. "And now I'm a part of it." Kayaba muttered as he typed away on his primitive computer. Nitori has said that she had some sort of 'Mac' mini in Vaati's house. Such a small, let alone primitive computer would never run the world seed, and he didn't want to take away what was clearly Nitori's own computer. "Starting from Scratch it is then." Kayaba muttered as he took a roll of paper out from his bin and rolling his new swivel chair over to the long desk. And so he began drawing up plans for new computer objects, but he would also need ways to get them… there was just so much to do.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Yeah… that's the aftermath. Could have been longer but NO ONE HAD ANY SUGGESTIONS! I waited two days for anyone to reply, and while I did get two, they didn't offer suggestions. Not that I'm not happy people replied but I want to know what you all think. So PLEASE leave a review._

 _Besides that note, now onto the chapter. We have the reintroduction of the Tengu, and their lord Tenma, who is basically the military like faction of Gensokyo in alliance with Kanako. We also have actual setup for the Underground arc, and Marisa is getting sent to hell in a suit of armor!_

 _Besides that we have the reunion of Kirito and Leafa, and seeing Shino, who is officially part of the mansion staff alongside Kayaba. You may have noticed that I explained who was with Remila? That's basically 'her' faction. Yes Marisa, Mokou and Alice are with the SDM, as is Kayaba. As for why I had a segment on Argo… I have plans for her. I don't know why but I always liked Argo so unlike the rest of the SAO crew, who will make probably small Cameos, Argo joins the 'main' cast alongside Kirito, Asuna and Yui, as well as Leafa and Eugene._

 _But next up is the first part of the Underground Arc. Marisa is going to hell ladies and fairies._


	12. Subterranean Animism (Stage 1)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online or Madoka Magica._

 _So recently some people have been a little concerned with my loads and loads of characters that some are going to steal the show from others… Yeah no. Just to clear up some confusion I'm going to post in the AN a list of characters based on ranks of importance in the story. Also during crossover sections of Fugere Illusion the main cast is pushed a little bit to the side to flesh out the new characters just a bit, but now that we are out of those waters, it's back to the main cast for the rest of the story._

 _Main: Vaati, Cirno, Mokou, Marisa, Nitori, Meiling, Patchouli, Alice, Koshi(trust me there is actually a reason for Vaati's ability here.)_

 _Main supporting (show up often): Remilia, Reimu, Yukari, Suika, Kasen, Komeiji, Momiji, Aya, Kayaba, Shino, Sakuya Izayoi, Byakuren, Mima, Utsuho, Komachi_

 _Supporting: Sakuya(Fairy), Alicia, Mortimer, Leafa, Kirito, Yui, Asuna, Argo, Madoka Magica girls, Sanae, Ran, Renko, Sumireko, Rumia, Daiyousei, Wriggle, Reisen, Philia, Kaguya, Yuuki, Suwako_

 _Cameo: pretty much anyone else._

 _Other: Tenma, Kanako, Yuugi (guess what these three are.)_

 _So yeah, don't worry, I'm not shafting our heroes, but the Madoka Magica girls and SAO cast only really show up for a small cameo or the tournament arcs. So for the rest of book two, it's all our main cast._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Gates Open!_

Subterranean Animism

(Stage 1)

(Stage Start!)

 _BGM: Glitz At The Ritz 1_

It was a relatively normal day by the Misty Lake… "YUKARI DAMMIT VAATI HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Yep… completely normal. Inside Vaati's shack Marisa and the rest of the 'team' as she had started calling their little group were watching Marisa and Vaati play a game that Mokou had dug out of Vaati's old stuff.

Marisa was steaming as she stared at the still completely focused Vaati, the frail girl's slim fingers still holding onto the controller as she smiled a surprisingly smug smirk at Marisa. "So, but practice makes perfect, and I've had a lot of practice." Vaati said quietly as Marisa took another glance at the screen, which showed a woman in a police outfit on the victory screen. "You haven't touched this thing in over three years! HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD!" Marisa shouted, causing Patchouli, Cirno and Nitori to cover their ears in irritation. "Marisa there are some things your never forget, it's like riding a bike, or floating." Vaati said softly as Marisa grunted in annoyance and hit the restart button, the match starting again as Vaati and her went back into focus with the others watching.

The match didn't even last thirty seconds as the announcer on the screen announced Marisa's defeat. "PERFECT K.O!" said the male voice as Vaati's character struck her victory pose once more, the twenty-five winstreak on the top of a screen evident to how long this had been going on. "I quit." Marisa said, throwing the remote down onto the bed and crossing her arms as she huffed. "You can't be the best at everything Marisa." Alice chided her, Marisa sticking her tongue out childishly at her for it.

"Marisa I spent a long time playing games to the point where it's pretty much more instinctive to me then talking. Even after three years of not touching a game, I've just had the memories and experience to do it, even if I'm rusty." Vaati said softly. "I would tell you to put your yen where your mouth is, but considering how you just handed Marisa her ass on a silver platter twenty five times over, it's pretty darn evident you are telling the truth." Mokou said, pointing at the screen, very rare was it that someone knocked Marisa off her high horse.

"It's nothing special, just an old hobby." Vaati tried to wave off. "Whatever, anything else you got?" Marisa asked, getting off the bed and shifting through the box of games that they had both looted from Earth, and from when Vaati first arrived in Gensokyo. "I'd rather not Marisa…" Vaati muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"As interesting as watching you all mess around with this stuff, I think all of you should come with me." Someone said, everyone turning and seeing Sakuya standing in the doorway. "How about no, we are a little busy." Marisa snarked, holding up two different game boxes. One marked Grand Theft Auto, and the other Kirby's Return to Dreamland. "That wasn't a suggestion witch." Sakuya said, completely serious as everyone else stood back up. "What's the problem Sakuya." Meiling asked, going into full leader mode as it had been referred to. "The Sylph leader has given us a top off that Kanako is trying something in the underground, or as anyone else would actually refer to it as… Hell." Sakuya said, Meiling nodding as Marisa started smirking. "Hey Nitori… you said the only way I was getting a suit was if I went to hell right?" Marisa asked, Nitori already slapping her hand to her face. "Don't start." Nitori muttered as she walked into the hallway, Marisa following her smirking.

"Ok… enough about her, what's the tip?" Patchouli asked. "Remilia will explain it when we arrive." Sakuya said, pointing out the door at the mansion. "Hold up hold up." Marisa said, Sakuya looking past everyone as they all turned around before several different reactions happened to what they saw before them.

Vaati dropped the remote she was still holding as Patchouli face palmed, Mokou shaking her head with a chuckle as Meiling groaned in annoyance, Cirno smirking as Alice joined Patchouli in facepalming at the sight of Marisa in a larger version of one of Nitori's suits, the lines running along the suit yellow instead of blue. "So how do I look?" Marisa asked, putting her armored hands on her hips as she stuck her hat on her helmet covered head. "What I want to know is how Nitori did that so fast." Patchouli said, looking at the guilty kappa behind Marisa.

"Look it wasn't that hard… I have plans for everything and I just needed to adjust the measurements to Marisa…" Nitori said, obviously not wanting to talk about it as she tapped her fingers together. "You were in there for not even a minute." Alice complained as Cirno laughed. "If we question the impossibility that is Marisa and her very existence we are going to be here all day, let's just deal with it later… or not at all." Meiling said, annoyed and clearly wanting to get on with it. "Nitori… you don't have prebuilt suits for everyone don't you?" Vaati asked out of the blue, Nitori's face getting flushed red as she continued tapping her fingers together and replying in a quiet no.

Sakuya then disappearing for a moment before reappearing with an armored suit in her arms, dropping it to the floor as everyone stared at it. "She does, and I'll be taking this one for myself, thank you very much." Sakuya said before she and the suit disappeared as everyone turned to stare at Nitori again. "Please don't hurt me." Nitori begged, putting her heads in front of her face as Mokou laughed. "I find this amusing." Mokou said, smirking as Vaati shook her head. "It's fine Nitori, now how about we get going before this gets out of hand even more so then usual." Vaati said, Nitori nodding as Marisa smirked and walked out the door before letting the repulsers of her suit do the flying for her. "Meet you at the mansion slowpokes!" Marisa shouted as she shot off toward the mansion. "O no you don't Marisa!" Cirno shouted back as she flew after her, already speeding towards the crazy magician as lasers and icicles started filling the skies.

"There they go again." Meiling muttered, shaking her head as she took off herself after them. "Hurry the hell up, we don't want to keep the nutcases waiting." Mokou said, already taking off as she flew towards the mansion, or rather towards Cirno and Marisa's current aerial battle. "Those two never learn do they?" Patchouli asked her twin, Vaati looking off at the battle with her. "No… but it's something we can all count on, those two getting stronger and stronger." Vaati said with a small smile as Alice took off past them. "We'll all go far, it's something that is written in our fate." Patchouli said philosophically. "That's one fate I wouldn't challenge… a fate for a good future." Vaati said with a sad, but small smile as she and Patchouli flew towards the mansion once more, flying behind everyone.

 _BGM: NateWantsToBattle : Drowning - A legend of Zelda Song_

Marisa was eager to test out her new armor, and with Cirno hot on her heels she already had the perfect idea on how to. Spinning around she pointed her hand at Cirno, a repulse laser firing from it as Cirno swerved to dodge it, throwing her own barrage of icicles at her as she did so, Marisa leaning to the side as she floated in midair under the power of the armor and her own magic.

Under her helmet she was grinning as joy as she started flying skywards, Cirno following her and catching up to her with ease. "Hey Cirno! Let's see how really is the strongest!" Marisa shouted, knowing those words would get Cirno to fight her. And Cirno was more then enough for a test run.

"I'm going to make you eat those words Marisa!" Cirno shouted back as she formed blades of ice in midair before sending them flying at Marisa, who spun around as small compartments on her armor's shoulders opened up, firing out small rockets that blasted the swords into bits of ice as Cirno smirked. This was going to be fun.

Pointing towards Cirno with her hands she fired two green lasers, Cirno forming her sword of ice to block the lasers before throwing the sword at Marisa, shattering it midair into dozens of icicles that were flying at the armored magician. Marisa flying faster as she dodged the ice, only for it to start homing in on her as Cirno sped at her with the ice aiding her. "Nice to to see you've learn some new tricks!" Marisa called. "And you yourself Marisa!" Cirno shouted as she put her hands together before thrusting them forward as a beam of ice flew from them, Marisa panicking for a moment as she sped up yet again, only to slam right into Meiling. "Watch where you're flying or I'll be getting in on this." Meiling said, annoyed as she pushed Marisa off her.

"Kinda what I'd prefer, it's more fun that way!" Marisa said as she blasted Meiling in the chest with a repulser blast, Meiling being sent backwards before she righted herself and growled before flying at Marisa, the armored witch having to block Meiling vicious strike with her arm, even through the suit the power of the strike was evident as Marisa grit her teeth under the armor. "You asked for it, literally." Meiling said, smirking as she kicked Marisa's armored torso, sending her flying backwards before she righted herself, before she had to duck from a barrage of icicles from Cirno, only for the ice to slam into Meiling's face, leaving a large bump on her head as she turned towards Cirno and growled, the fairy in question shrugging sheepishly before swinging at Marisa with her sword, Marisa yelping as she sped away and started firing backwards at Meiling and Cirno, Meiling dodging the lasers and bullets as Cirno straight up froze them and sent them back at Marisa.

"Well I was hoping I didn't have to try this yet, but BETTER LATE THEN NEVER!" Marisa shouted as she stopped flying and floated as the frozen bullets and lasers flew at her, Marisa holding her arms to her sides as her Mini-hakkero, which was currently powering her armor, lit up as Marisa grinning inside her helmet. "LOVE SIGN!" Marisa started as Meiling and Cirno flew at her as well, behind the ice. "MASTER SPARK!" Marisa shouted as the Massive laser fired from her chest piece, engulfing the ice and vaporizing it as Cirno and Meiling swerved out of the way of the laser, Cirno's leg getting caught in it and vaporized as she started bleeding out as Meiling thankfully pulled away safely.

"I WIN HAHAHAHA!" Marisa shouted as Cirno landed on a rock pillar in the middle of the lake, blood flowing out of her as she cringed before allowing herself to explode into a flurry of ice, reforming moments later fully healed as she glared at Marisa. "Yes, yes nice going Marisa, now are we going to the mansion or what?" Meiling said, pointing past them as the rest of the group was almost to the mansion, even the normally very slow Vaati and Patchouli. "Well that's just great." Marisa snarked before shooting off after them. "She didn't even challenge us to a race." Cirno muttered. "I think it was implied." Meiling muttered, shaking her head as they shoot after Marisa and the group.

 _BGM:_ _東方_ _[Piano / Jazz] Septette for the Dead Princess_ _『_ _7_ _』_

Remilia sighed as she drank from her cup of tea. Letting the blood laced warm liquid pass through her throat as she waited from Marisa's team to get here. "Sakuya, tell me where they are." Remilia said, closing her eyes as behind her Sakuya appeared. "They are just entering the mansion now lady Remilia." Sakuya answered. "Why am I here again?" Shino asked, the blue haired catgirl sitting at the table with Remilia, along with Kayaba, who was looking over a chalk board he had asked Sakuya to… acquire. "It's obvious she intends for us to either provide some form of support, or got with them Shino, it does take a genius to figure that out." Kayaba said as he looked at the plans for the armor that Sakuya had also acquired before he flipped the chalkboard over, to hide the plans just in case as he looked over the other plans for his makeshift computer prototype. "Actually I just want to get you two more acquainted with the rest of my 'staff.'" Remilia said, making finger quotes as officially, Meiling and Patchouli were the only members of Remilia's staff in the group, but the others were close allies.

"I'm not a very… social person, and I doubt Shino is either Remilia." Kayaba said, not even bothering to turn towards Remilia as he did so. "It's not that I'm not social… it's that I've had no one to talk to." Shino said as her tail flicked behind her. "Like I said, not social." Kayaba muttered, whether to assure himself of his own introverted-ness, or that Shino was also introverted was anyone's guess. "Regardless, you are going to be working with them, so you might as well get to know them." Remilia said as the doors to the dining hall they were using opened, Meiling having pushed the doors open as the others all came in. Vaati, Patchouli and Alice sitting down nicely as Nitori shuffled into a seat in her armor. Mokou and Meiling each picking a wall and leaning against it as Marisa, still in her new suit, pulled the helmet off and let her hair flow back out as she sat in a chair and put her armored legs on the table.

"I'm not even going to ask how she stuck all her hair in that helmet." Kayaba muttered, having seen the blant ignoring of the laws of physics Marisa had just pulled off. At least Nitori kept her hair short so that it fit in her helmet. "Magic." Was the unanimous response from everyone but Shino, Kayaba turning around slowly as everyone looked at the lab coated man. "We've given up trying to figure out Marisa… better for everyone's health." Patchouli muttered in an almost complaint like fashion. "Leave that to Alice." Vaati deadpanned, shaking her head.

"Ok… now that everyone's here, might as well get this underway." Remilia said, trying to get everyone's attention before she could lose it completely. Everyone sans Marisa and Kayaba turning their attention towards the diminutive vampire as she started speaking. "Sakuya, the leader of sylphs, came to me with a tip off last night from the ambassador from the Underground, or as most of you better know it as Hell, or the Former Hell. "What was the info?" Mokou asked, her arms crossed as she twirled her finger, a small flame coming from it following the swirling motion.

"Recently a pet of Komeiji Satori has gone missing, along with the corpse of the dead god the Yatagaratsu. The suspect is Kanako as she's been making trips to the Underground for an unknown reason." Remilia said as Patchouli put her hand to her chin in thought. "The corpse of a god… and the pet of a Satori demon? She's isn't trying to…" Patchouli started as a rather unorthodox thought crossed her mind. "Well don't keep us in suspense, spit it out!" Marisa shouted as Patchouli glared at her. "I need to know what the species of the pet that went missing was before I can make any form of conclusion… but I have an idea." Patchouli said as Remilia nodded.

"The pet was a humanoid hell raven by the name of Utsuho Reiuji. And one of Satori's two 'main' pets if Aya's info is correct." Remilia said as a gust of wind blew into the meeting hall, everyone ignoring it as Aya sped into a chair, already grinning as Momiji walked in after her. "Didn't invite us to the party? What's wrong with you?" Aya asked, clearly joking as Remilia rolled her eyes. "Because you two are something we don't need seen right now. Tensions are high with Tenma and if he knows about you two being harbored here, we might just have a war on our hands." Remilia said, as Aya cringed and Momiji sighed. "Ok… I can see why you tried to keep us out of this." Aya muttered. "So basically, lay low and don't let the Tengu know we are here, correct?" Momiji asked. Remilia nodded. "Yeah, but enough about that, we need to stay on track." Remilia said as Marisa started toying with her armored arm, accidently letting off a repulse blast that blew a hole in the wall and knocked her chair backwards and onto the floor, but everyone still ignored her.

"Look, you need to go to the Underground and look for either Utsuho or the corpse. Performing this is not only crucial to keeping Kanako and Tenma under wraps, but it could get us an alliance with the Underground, which is something we are going to need while Yukari and her Shikigami are out of commission." Remilia said as Marisa sat up and looked at Remilia with a harsh glare. "What do you mean out of commission?" Marisa asked.

"She means that Reimu is currently conked out, along side Ran, Chen and Renko, while Yukari is regaining her strength." Someone said, everyone turning towards the doors again and seeing Suika walking in with Kasen. "Odds are they are going to be like that for months, giving Yukari's normal hibernations." Suika said, surprisingly serious as she sat down. "Which means lines are being drawn, and sides are being chosen, until Yukari is back in play, Gensokyo's on thin ice with Tenma and Kanako both on the move." Kasen said as everyone looked at her. "Tenma's on the move as well?" Remilia asked, having thought the Underground scheme was what both of them were doing.

"Yeah, I ended up getting my ass evicted off the mountain. Tenma's enacting martial law and kicking all non Tengu out, while pulling the Kappa from their homes and into the capital." Kasen said as she took a drink from her box. "Wait what!" Nitori shouted, her voice still distorted by her helmet as she pulled it off. "Yeah… Tenma's pulling the kappa into the capital 'for their own safety' but it's a bunch of bull, he's sticking them in his production facilities and working them to the bone. And weapons and armor are coming straight off the forge." Kasen said from what she had seen from her mountain side home.

Remilia closed her eyes as she sighed. "We can't do anything about them right now, as much as I would like to help them, without the Underground's allegiance, trying to fight Tenma is near suicide. Not only that but while Kanako is rather nuts, she's still a god, and gods are very hard to deal with." Remilia said, trying to placate Nitori as said kappa balled her hands into fists.

Marisa was also gritting her teeth. Not only was Reimu down for the count for now, but this? It didn't sit right with her, and while she was crazy, and (Not that she would admit it) a thief, even she had lines, and taking people from their homes and working them to the bone? That's not right. "I say screw that, we got our own armor, so why not strike them now!" Marisa shouted, surprising everyone. "Do that and they'll kill the kappas… they are living shields." Momiji said, surprising everyone since she had remained silent this entire time.

"For now we need to focus on the underground situation. Momiji, Aya, you two are staying here. Kayaba, continue your work, Shino you're on sniper detail, anyone comes near the mansion identify them. Suika, Kasen you two don't mind teaming up with the rest of us do you?" Remilia said as she started giving orders. "Underground was my home before I moved in with Reimu, so sure, I'll help out, right Kasen?" Suika said as she smirked at Kasen. "You just REAAALLY want to to spill the secret don't you." Kasen complained. "We all know about your horns Kasen, you aren't fooling anyone." Mokou said, smirking as she threw a small flame at one of Kasen's muffs, lighting it on fire as Kasen smothered the flame out with her hand.

"Not funny Mokou!" Kasen called as she covered her now burnt muff with her hand, refusing to pull it away. "Stop hiding the horns already, everyone knows you're an oni." Vaati said, no one even reacting given all the other surprises at this point. "No." Kasen said, stubbornly refusing to pull her arm away as Suika sighed before grabbing Kasen's arm and yanking it down, pulling her hand and her burnt muff off her horn, showing it to everyone in the room. "And now you can't lie anymore." Suika said, not opening her eyes as she smirked. Kasen however just glared at her as she pulled a spare muff out from her pocket and tied it to her hair, covering her horn again.

"Ok enough about the open secret, everyone, get to work." Remilia said as everyone climbed out of their chairs and stared leaving the room. "This is going to be fun. I can already tell." Marisa said to Alice as she stuck her helmet back on, stuffing her hair inside it… somehow. "Everything is a game will you Marisa." Alice snarked back as they led the group out. "This is going to be fun." Cirno said, slamming her fist into her palm, her gloves smacking against each other. "O yes, very much so." Meiling replied as she slapped Cirno on the back lightly. And with some other small talk engaged in, the party left the mansion and started flying towards the entrance to the underground, and what they would find there, no one knew.

 _BGM: [Touhou] – Kanako's Theme: Suwa Foughten Field ~ 3 Remix_

Kanako smiled as she looked at her prize. The hell raven Utsuho convulsing on the stone floor having eaten the corpse of the Yatagaratsu. Her body tearing itself apart and rebuilding itself as it tried to adjust to the new power flowing through it. "You'll live hell raven… and with my careful guidance, I'll bring technology to Gensokyo. And you… are the golden goose who will grant me my faith, my power, and the people's loyalty." Kanako said as she bent down and held Utsuho's face up to her own by the chin, Utsuho on the verge of straight up throwing up as she held her stomach, to weak to even throw an insult at Kanako.

"Rest now my living reactor… you shall soon provide the power of the sun to me, and with that, all the power I will ever need." Kanako said as she chuckled darkly. 'Suwako would never approve of this, let alone Sanae, but I'll do it, for the faith and for them… after all, someone has to.' Kanako thought as she continued to watch Utsuho. 'Komeiji, Orin… help…' Utsuho thought to herself through the pain, it was all she could do as she tried fighting through the pain as overwhelming power flowed through her, an intense heat burning her stomach as a nuclear fire burned within her now.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Yeah… unlike in the games Utsuho is not willing, poor Okuu. Also sorry this is late, but life's been tearing at me recently. So yeah, Kanako's not exactly being nice, but she is a philosophical asshole. Remilia's taking charge of the situation with Yukari and her forces out of commission. When I said Reimu wasn't going to be a major character in this book, I meant it, she's not showing up for a loooong time. Can't really say 'Dam it Yukari' when she's not around to to mess with the story for the rest of it… yeah. For the rest of this story we are not seeing Yukari, or Reimu, all because of Yukari's stunt. But that leaves a major power gap in Gensokyo, something Kanko and Tenma are eager to fill._

 _Is war on the horizon? Only time will tell._


	13. Subterranean Animism (Stage 2)

_AN: I do not own Sword Art Online, Madoka Magica, or Touhou Project._

 _So after a LOT of thought, I've decided what the third book in Fugere Illusion is going to be. A cross over with Fire Emblem Fates. To be more specific the Conquest path. In my opnion, while the gameplay and supports of Conquest were awesome… the story was lacking. And after finding out Garon's backstory… I felt for the poor bastard. But this isn't just some 'arc' story O no. The third Fugere Illusion is a full on story long crossover with Fire Emblem Fates. And to get everyone excited, I'm going to leave the descriptions of our heroes classes that they would be in fates at the bottom of this chapter._

 _But besides that I got… one review for the fist stage of Subterranean Animism. Seriously do I have to ask to get some criticism around here? I want to know what everyone thinks of the story, and how you think it could be better._

 _Also one final announcement, I need Tengu OC's to fill in for Tenma's new General and Spymaster in place of Aya and Momiji, so if you want to submit an OC General or Spymaster, you could just see them kick ass during this story, who knows._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Subterranean Animism

(Stage 2)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: SA Stage 1 – The Dark Blowhole_

It didn't take long for the group to reach the massive hole in the ground that was the entrance to the Underground. Marisa flipping up the visor of her mask, smirking as she looked down the deep and dark hole. Next to her Alice looked down the hole skeptically before picking up a rock close to her feet and throwing it down the center of the hole, waiting for any for of sound to tell just how deep the hole was… a sound that never came.

"That's deep." Vaati deadpanned as she and Patchouli looked down the dark hole themselves, floating on the edge and looking down together. Cirno was shaking slightly, the normally fearless fairy having more then a few qualms about going into what was literally hell, where all the bad things even apparently Yukari didn't want to deal with where kept in. "A rock isn't going to tell you how deep this hole is." Mokou said before making a small fireball in her hands, everyone looking at her already knowing what she was going to do as the immortal in question smirked.

Jumping over the hole to hell she threw the fire ball down, everyone watching as it illuminated the hole, traveling further and further until they just couldn't see the fire ball anymore. "Please don't tell me Marisa's going to have another free fall contest down this hole now." Meiling said, shaking her head having heard about Marisa's stunt in Alfheim with the freefalling contest. "You think she wouldn't?" Suika asked, taking a swig from her gourd. "You all know me so well." Marisa quipped, flipping down her visor. "And yet at the same time we know very little about how you tick." Patchouli commented, rolling her eyes. "That's one of my many talents! Now let's do this!" Marisa said as she stepped back before running and jumping head first into the pit. "GERONIMO!" Cirno shouted, jumping after her and flipping midair. "Here we go, see you at the bottom slowpokes." Mokou said, smirking as she jumped in herself. "Better late then never right KASEN!" Suika shouted shoving Kasen into the hole and jumping down herself. "DAMMIT SUIKA!" Kasen shouted as she fell. "Adrenaline junkies." Alice muttered shaking her head before taking a small running start and jumping in herself. "WElp, can't beat them, join them." Meiling said with a sigh as she jumped down herself.

"OOOOO NO I'm not jumping! I can't fly without my suit!" Nitori shouted, clinging to the girl closest to her, that being Vaati, despite the fact she was wearing her suit. "Nitori… you are wearing your suit." Vaati muttered. "I know that, but it can't stop on a dime like they can." Said back, Patchouli and Vaati sighing. "Let's just go down the slow way then." Patchouli muttered, floating into the hole along with Vaati, Nitori using her thrusters to gently follow them down.

 _BGM:_ _When It Falls (RWBY || RoosterTeeth) ~Orchestral Battle Cover~_

Marisa grinning inside her helmet as the group freefell down the very dark and very big hole that was the entrance to the underground. A burst of fire behind her and Mokou used her flames to give herself a large boost in speed, rocketing past Marisa, everyone able to see her as Mokou flew past them. "See you later crazy people!" Mokou shouted. "O no you don't!" Marisa heard Cirno as said small fairy shot past her throwing icicles down at Mokou, the super cold ice not melting as it reached her as Mokou severed to dodge and threw back her own flames. "INCOMING ASSHOLES!" Suika shouted as the girls in front of her turned around while they fell, the sight of Suika's currently glowing fist getting them to swerve out of the way as the pint sized oni shot past them before spinning around and slamming Mokou into the side of the hole, everyone shooting past her as Mokou had to pull herself out and rejoin the fray.

"Fine then EAT THIS!" Marisa shouted as she started firing blasts of magic at Suika, Mokou catching up to them and ending up crashing into Cirno, the two girls of ice and fire engaging in freefalling combat as Kasen shot past them with Meiling. Suika kept bouncing off the walls of the hole to both gain speed and dodge Marisa's rapid shots, Marisa having to spin out of the way of Kasen's freefalling form as she shot past her and slammed Suika into the side of the hole with a kick, bouncing off her as Meiling was about to pass them and doing the same, sending the Martial artist to the back of the group, along with Kasen and Suika. Leaving Marisa in the lead and fireballs and icicles flying past her from Mokou and Cirno's current duel.

Deciding to keep her mouth shut for once Marisa shot down faster, using her own flight repulsers to enhance her speed as they flew down the dark hole. Well above her near the back of the group Meiling, Suika and Kasen had mostly forgotten about the freefalling contest and where bouncing off the walls as they kept fighting each other midair.

Meiling and Suika bouncing off at the same time, Suika trying to slam her fist into Meiling's face, only for the green clad martial artist to grab her punch and redirect it at Kasen, who had tried kicking at Meiling, Suika's fist ending up meeting Kasen's foot as Meiling slammed her own glowing fists into blow of them, sending the two oni spiraling as they seemingly truced and shot back up at Meiling, the martial artist shooting down at them with glowing fists as both Oni shot at her in tandem, fists ready to punch as Meiling shot down at them ready to kick. But all of them were forced to dodge out of the way as Mokou and Cirno shot past them, Mokou covered in a ball of fire as she bounced of the walls of the hole to hell, Cirno having forced her giant swords somewhere on the way down as she and Mokou flew at each other again.

Meiling ignored them in favor of going for Kasen, grabbing the distracted Oni's normal arm and throwing her into Suika with ease, slamming them both into the side of the hole as she shot down past everyone, towards Marisa. The armored witch herself spinning around with her Hakkero charging, smirking as she got ready to secure her win, only to see Meiling's glowing fist coming right at her. "COME AND GET SOME MARISA!" Meiling shouted as Marisa when wide eyed under her helmet, only to smirk again as Meiling got within inches of her. "EAT MASTER SPARK AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Marisa shouted as her Hakkero finished charging, firing off the massive Master Spark right in Meiling's face, Meiling blocking with her arms quickly as the beam of magical energy pummeled her, quite a lot of the extremely large spark flying past her and forcing the other girls to take cover within outcropping of the hole.

But near the very very back, Patchouli, Vaati and Nitori were all floating down slowly, Nitori refusing to look down as Vaati and Patchouli silently floated with her. "Do you two hear something?" Vaati asked suddenly, Patchouli and Nitori looking at her for a moment before all three of them looked down… at the oncoming Master Spark that was a large as the hole itself. "Dam you Marisa…" Patchouli deadpanned at the sight of the spark. "Behind me." Vaati said quietly as she quickly put up the strongest shield she could, Patchouli helping to reinforce it with her own magic as Nitori started panicking. The Master Spark slammed into the shield, and the shield was cracking under the strength as both Vaati and Patchouli strained to contain the extremely powerful laser. But thankfully the spark died down as both Patchouli and Vaati let go of the shield.

"Ok… that makes me somewhat mad." Patchouli complained, still in a deadpan tone as she looked at Vaati. "Then shall we return to favor?" Vaati asked. "Very much so." Patchouli said quietly as the twin girls floated next to each other, a circle of magic as large as the tunnel forming under them as Nitori floated above them looking down in awe. "Frozen waterfall." Patchouli said as the stream of magical icicles started shooting out of the bottom of the circle of magic. "Night of Nights." Vaati said quietly as her own massive laser of moon energy shot down, no where near as large as the tunnel, or Marisa's own spark, but about half the size, and only a fourth of the power.

"INCOMING!" Alice shouted as she ducked into an outcropping, having been at the tail of the entire race and the fights between, everyone who was currently fighting while freefalling looking up and seeing the incoming icicles, and the relatively large laser as well. "Crap." Marisa muttered as she broke away from Meiling, who had managed to survive her spark with little more then a few burns, and started flying downwards. "This dam hole goes on forever." Mokou muttered as she forcibly dodged the icicles, Cirno grabbing some from midair using her own magic and throwing them at her as well, both of them ignoring the laser that was shooting straight down the mid of the tunnel.

Suika and Kasen had both taken to the same outcropping as ice rained down through the tunnel and the laser fired through it as well. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we near the bottom?" Kasen asked, since the last time she had been to hell was a long time ago. "Yeah… we are, what about it?" Suika asked, skeptical. "Marisa's in that suit right, so she's not going to be able to stop immediately right?" Kasen asked. "Crap…" Suika muttered before jumping out into the hailstorm of ice coming from above and flying past the laser.

Near the bottom of the tunnel, almost at the end Marisa was facing backwards and firing at Meiling with her repulsers as the moon laser came ever closer, icicles pelting all around them as Meiling kept grabbing some from midair to throw at Marisa, and even using the large icicles as ways to keep moving as they fell. "Seriously Marisa, is everything a game to you!" Meiling shouted. "Why shouldn't it be!" Marisa shouted back, a large grin still on her face as she continued falling, unaware of the rapidly approaching ground.

"COMING THROUGH DUMBASSES!" Suika shouted, Meiling turning around and seeing Suika shooting down at them, flying past Meiling and shooting at Marisa. "Not today! I'm going win Suika!" Marisa shouted as she laughed, turning around with her eyes closed. "MARISA! YOU NEED TO STOP NOW!" Suika shouted a Marisa opened her eyes, looking at the very rapidly approaching ground. "O crap…" Marisa muttered as something grabbed her by the back, Suika having grabbed a hold of Marisa's suit and was floating using her magic as Icicles rained down around them, the large moon laser still coming at them. "That's going to leave whiplash." Marisa complained. "We have bigger problems." Suika said, Marisa looking up at her about to start complaining. "Like… what… o… space laser." Marisa said loudly as the large moon elemental laser rapidly approached them.

"It's not Master Spark… but this might hurt." Suika said as Meiling flew in front of them, barring her arms in a blocking position, the laser coming at them and slamming into Meiling. Meiling grunting slightly under the power before the laser dispelled itself, small burns on her arms still apparent from both that laser and the Master Spark from before. "Nice going Meiling, big dam hero." Marisa snarked, clapping her armored hands. "Then next time I won't block the giant space laser and let it hit you head on, how does that sound you crazy witch." Meiling shot back, annoyed. "Touché." Marisa said, pointing at Meiling as Suika let go of her, Marisa floating under her own power and the suit's repulsers as they landed, the others landing behind them, Mokou covered in cuts and Cirno covered in burns. "Where's the three slowpokes?" Marisa asked, duck as Cirno tried to deck her with her fist. "Right here you insane witch." Patchouli deadpanned as she, Vaati and Nitori floated down and landed, well Nitori landed anyway.

 _BGM: Payday 2 soundtrack – Alesso: Payday_

The group stood atop a small plateau overlooking a bridge, and the beyond the bridge a city of dancing lights, and in the very distance was a large mansion atop a rocky hill. The entire terrain was naught but rock and stone and below the bridge was a ocean of lava and fire. "Ladies and…. More ladies, welcome… to Hell!" Suika said, stand out in front of the group and throwing her arms out. "Bravo, nice place you got here." Marisa snarked, and ended up on the receiving end from a punch to the back of the head from Kasen, knocking Marisa into the stone ground. "You deserved that." Alice said, Marisa sticking her hand up in a rude gesture to show her own thoughts on the matter.

"So are we going to fly there or what?" Mokou asked, already floating and ready to fly into the city. "Look Hell has it's own rules Mokou, we gotta take the bridge." Suika said, motioning everyone to follow her as she slid off the plateau towards the bridge, the others flying down after her as they come upon the large bridge. "So we have to walk across this thing?" Patchouli complained, not wanting to walk, period. "Well you gotta cross it, just can't fly past it." Suika said waving off her concern as she started walking. "Just get ready for a fight, the inhabitants are feisty little critters, and the guardian of the bridge is always on the lookout for a fight." Suika said, smirking as everyone looked at her crazy, before looking at Kasen. "Why are you all loving at me?" Kasen asked, annoyed. "You're the other oni here, is she right or not?" Marisa asked rudely. "One… you know what forget it, and two yes she's right, we'll have to fight the feral hell ravens and the jealous spirit Parsee." Kasen said. "I'm sorry jealous spirit? Isn't jealousy an emotion?" Cirno asked, confused, she knew what a spirt was, and what jealously was, but a jealous spirit? "

"Yeah, it's an odd name I know, but Parsee's a spirit who has the power to control other people's jealously, which is… odd. Trust me it's better you don't speak to her and just kick her ass before she starts talking, or else we might end up in more trouble then we are enviably going to be in." Kasen said, walking past everyone and following Suika, who started bouncing up and down trying to grab Kasen's muffs, but she kept her hands on them as Suika did so to keep her from grabbing them. "Well you heard the oni hermit, let's do this." Marisa said enthusiastically, firing up the thrusters on the bottom of her armored boots and flying past Suika and Kasen, shooting wildly at the hell ravens that tried to swarm her. "Dammit Marisa." Alice complained, throwing out an array of dolls to cover her as Shanghai started orbiting her, making a cute gesture with her sword and shield as she did so, Alice pulling out her musket and already providing cover fire from Marisa.

Mokou smirked as she spun around, throwing out a small barrage of explosive tags at the birds, blowing up several of them as Kasen and Suika just casually walked over the burning birds, Meiling following them and grabbing a bird that tried to dive bomb her by the neck before throwing it backwards without even looking at it.

Cirno made a barrier of ice above her Vaati and Patchouli as they started walking, the barrier floating above them that the birds kept trying to dive bomb, only to bounce off and try again and again as Vaati made small rocks float around her before Cirno opened small holes in the ice barrier, Vaati throwing them through within the small windows Cirno provided. "You two are more in sync every time we fight together. I'm impressed." Patchouli said quietly, Vaati smiling softly at her as Cirno turned around and grinned Patchouli snapping her fingers as the birds around them suddenly froze into blocks of ice and started falling down either onto the bridge or off it. "But you both have room to improve." Patchouli criticized. "Of course Patchy." Vaati said softly at her twin. "Aye aye!" Cirno said happily as she and Vaati continued with their in sync taking out of the birds, stones flying through the ice as holes opened and closed in the frozen barrier.

Alice and Marisa stood back to back, Nitori standing with them as they all stood a little ways ahead of the group, surrounded by birds as Alice's shield dolls kept them off her, Marisa and Nitori using their repulsers to fire on the birds to take them out. "This is like Makai all over again." Marisa said. "You and I remember Makai very differently." Alice complained. "Isn't that the realm of demons?" Nitori asked, a small compartment opening in the wrist of her armor as small rockets fired out, taking out a group of birds in front of her. "Yep." Marisa quipped, pointing her repulsers and firing them in rapid succession at the birds, hitting most of them with ease. "While I must say I like the armor, I like being more free to move." Marisa said as she flipped the visor back up. "You can take it off once we are out of hell Marisa." Alice said, chiding her as Marisa pouted.

The group had quickly made their way across the bridge, having scared the birds away about halfway across as a girl sat at the end of the bridge. Her brown and purple laced dress rather clean all things considered as one of her eyes glowed an ethereal green. The girl's pointed ears an obvious sign she wasn't human. "Oi, Parsee, get out of the way and let us cross." Suika called rudely, Parsee looking at the oni with disdain as she hopped off the side of bridge she was sitting on. "Can't be bothered to come down and visit o mighty Suika of the four deva… and what's this, you've brought friends… I've never had friends." Parsee said, muttering the last bit with disdain. "Cut it Parsee, we have business with Komeiji, important business and we don't have time for your brooding." Kasen said, Parsee looking at her with disdain as well. "If it isn't the evil deva Ibaraki-doji, come to reclaim your place in our wonderful little hell." Parsee said with disdain and a smirk. "My name is Kasen, I don't know who you are talking about." Kasen said.

"But you know me, and I have never met you, so that must be who are." Parsee said, only for Suika to deck her in the face, knocking her out. "Shut up, we don't need to deal with you asshole." Suika said, annoyed as Kasen sighed. "You just had to deck her didn't you." Kasen said, shaking her head. "She was getting on my nerves, and besides someone had to eventually." Suika retorted. "If you two are done with your spitting contest, we should start looking for our targets. Me, Cirno and Vaati will go to Komeiji and see what we can get out of her, while the rest of you split up and search." Patchouli said, trying to direct everyone.

"Yeah yeah, we're on it Patch." Marsia said, shortening Patchouli's name in a way she didn't like as she took off with Alice and Nitori into the city. "What are the odds we are going to hear about a crime wave soon?" Meiling asked, sweatdropping. "That's a sucker's bet and you know it." Mokou pointed out as she and Meiling started walking. "See you later then." Suika said cheerfully as she grabbed Kasen's false arm, which started emitting smoke as she did so and tugged Kasen, accidently pulling her false arm off. "Nice going Suika." Kasen complained, grabbing the bandages and rewrapping them as Suika chuckled and they started walking again.

"I believe we have our own way to make." Patchouli said quietly as she started flying higher, Cirno and Vaati flying with her as they flew towards the mansion in hell. Once everyone had left Parsee groaned as she got up, rubbing her head as she cracked her back. "Dam I hate her…" Parsee complained, talking about Suika, if there was one person she wasn't jealous of, it was that dam oni Suika.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And there we have it, a freefalling duel between pretty much everyone, because Marisa is crazy. Meiling proves her badass credentials again by blocking a point blank Master Spark and walking away almost unscathed, and Patchouli and Vaati had enough of everyone's antics and unleashed a storm of ice and a space laser on them. And Suika decked Parsee in the face. There is also a small revelation with Kasen, not that EVERYONE doesn't know who she is, and the team splits up. You get three guesses as to what Marisa is going to do in hell. And the first two don't count._

 _But I also promised to leave a small sneak peak as to our heroes' classes in the third book of Fugere Illusion. Keep in mind, these are their starting Classes, and trust me this is going to be a weird book, that and hidden identities that I'm not going to spoil just yet._

Vaati

Class: Troubadour

Skills: Locktouch, Resistance + 2, Demoiselle

Personal Skill: Staff Savant (Staves gain range based on half unit's magic.) _Yes, this is an enemy only skill, I know, but a bit… different and weaker_

Cirno

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Good fortune, Strong Riposte, Underdog

Personal Skill: Frozen Hero (When supporting Vaati, gain +2 damage, - 2 damage taken)

Marisa

Class: Outlaw

Skills: Movement +1, Locktouch, Mag +2

Personal Skill: Magic touch (Use Mag stat instead of Str Stat for weapons)

Patchouli

Class: Dark Mage

Skills: Mag +2, Heartseeker, Malefic Aura

Personal Skill: Knowledge is Power (+3 damage when using a tome/scroll, -3 speed when using a tome/scroll)

Alice

Class: Ninja

Skills: Locktouch, Poison Strike, Rally Magic

Personal Skill: Shanghai doll (Summon Shanghai, power based on lvl.)

Mokou

Class: Samurai

Skills: Duelist's blow, Vantage, Strength +2

Personal Skill: Lone Hero (When fighting unsupported gain +2 damage, - 1 damage taken)

Meiling

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Sword Breaker

Personal Skill: Martial Artist (Can not use weapons, but fights with fists.)

Nitori

Class: Ballistician

Skills: Survey, Opportunity Shot, Wary Fighter

Personal Skill: Kappa ingenuity (Grant +10 hit and +5 dmg to Ballista shots, shots can kill.)

 _So yeah, that's going to be the lineup for our heroes classes for the third book AT THE START, mind you that they can upgrade across the books's arcs and learn new stuff. And like with the future children they are going undercover, so don't except the names to stay the same during the book._

 _But please leave some reviews and tell me what you think, both about the chapters and the idea for the third book. Also I need a OC Tengu General and an OC tengu Spymaster for Tenma, also troops if you so desire. Trust me, they aren't sticking around for long and are not going to be main characters, more like one offs that the heroes fight. Except the general and spymaster, who are Tenma's you know General and spymaster._


	14. Subterranean Animism (Stage 3)

_AN: I do now own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online or Madoka Magica._

 _So I've gotten literally two OCs so by default the automatically get promoted to General and Spymaster for Tenma. So Congrats to Lightningflash51 for Nadachi Mikoto, the Tengu General and Xovercreator for Liu Zhao the Tengu Spymaster. If anyone else wants to sumbit an OC to be a soldier in the army, just like someone who the heroes fight, either leave a review or send a PM about them and I'll see what I can do._

 _But for now, let's see what Tenma and his not so merry Tengu are up to._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the gates open!_

Subterranean Animism

(Stage 3)

(Stage Start)

 **Youkai Mountain, Tengu Fortress**

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Youkai Mountain Theme: Ridiculous Game ~ Remix_

Tenma sat on his throne, staring down at his two subordinates. Tenma himself was an impressive tengu, a mix of both wolf and crow species, a unique gift of his family line. His large winds folded against his back his hair and feathers a silvery gray, speaking of age and experience as he looked at his General and Spymaster, his replacements for the desertion of his previous general and spymaster.

His General was a female Wolf Tengu, her hair a pure white color, like almost all wolf Tengu. Her armor that of a personal taste, looking like that of armor described in legends when the land of Gensokyo was connected to that of the outside world. Her white hair tied back in a bun and her gray eyes gleaming with admiration for Tenma himself. Her Jiki amulet forged from the same metal that was used to make the ceremonial blades. He had personally selected her despite her… issues for her great potential. For Nadachi had a unique talent for control over magnetism, her own special ability.

Tenma's spy master was a male crow Tengu who's wings were hidden underneath his black cloak. A knife holstered at his side and a pair of goggles that he had 'borrowed' from a kappa engineer perched atop his head. While Aya had been a great spymaster, she had been much more a warrior then and a spy, that and her duties to her dam newspaper. Liu Zhao had none of those issues. A calm tengu with a cautious approach, something any good spy should have in Tenma's opinion.

"You are both aware of the plan, yes?" Tenma asked, wanted to know if his General and Spymaster had gotten the message he had sent out just hours earlier. "Yes, while the Scarlet Devil Mansion is currently understaffed dealing with Kanako's scheme, I shall sneak into the mansion and retrieve any valuable information I can while Nadachi leads an assault on the mansion. If all goes according to plan, we should eliminate the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and be posed to conquer the rest of Gensoky with both major power players out of the mix." Liu said, still kneeling before Tenma as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Very good. You leave now, and make haste, while they are still vulnerable." Tenma said, standing up off his throne and flaring his wings out behind his as he thrust his arm in front of his to command his general and spymaster. "Yes Lord Tenma." Liu and Nadachi said, standing up and bowing in tandem before leaving the throne room. "All is going according to plan… and soon Gensokyo will be mine for the taking. All that will remain is to find and deal with Yukari… _personally…"_ Tenma said to himself as he sat upon his throne, already awaiting his mission report.

 **Scarlet Devil Mansion Rooftop**

 _BGM: SAO II OST Track 02 – This Psychedelic World_

Shino looked through the scope of her rifle as she observed the landscape around the mansion. 'Remilia said that with everyone gone, we are vulnerable… so I've got the most important job of all right now, making sure no one dares attack us.' Shino thought as she strained her now enhanced hearing, already impressive from her time in Gun Gale, but now even better with her new species.

In the forest near the mansion Liu, Nadachi and a squadron of Tengu were all posed to make their exit from the forest. "I thought our scouts said this place didn't have staff right now." Nadachi muttered to Liu. "There was rumors of the head of the SDM getting new allies, looks like they were true." Liu summarized, peeking out from behind the tree he was standing behind as Shino scanned the area with her rifle, tried to listen in on anything and everything she could.

'Thought I heard something…' Shino thought as she glared at the forest. She knew better then to just dismiss something as the wind. Keeping her rifle poised on where she had where she had heard the sounds of a small conversation she watched with blue eyes at the tree line, waiting for something to happen.

'Dam, she must have heard us.' Liu thought, annoyed as his grit his teeth. "She's going to discover us no matter what, make me a distraction." Liu said to Nadachi. "On it." Nadachi said, pointing at a trio of crow tengu and pointing up at the tree tops, motioning them to take flight as they nodded.

Shino watched as three crow Tengu shot out of the tree tops, snapping her rifle at them at taking aim, compensating for their acceleration and taking her shot, a loud bang ringing out around the mansion as a tengu fell from the sky, followed by the other two as Shino lowered her rifle and looked down at the tree line with her own eyes from any movement as the tengu fell to the ground, knocked out from her currently no-lethal Hecate rifle.

"EVERYONE! MOVE OUT! SHE CAN'T HIT ALL OF US!" Nadachi shouted as behind her her squadron roared, wolf Tengu charging out from the tree line as crow Tengu took to the skies once more, Nadachi herself following behind wielding her lance. "Not good." Shino muttered, taking a quick aim at who she thought was the leader and firing, a loud bang radiating out across the mansion once more as her shot flew straight and true towards Nadachi.

Nadachi looked up as the bullet flew at her with near impossible speeds, the metal shell stopping midair as she stared it down, Shino looking down at her as Nadachi pointed her spear at her, Shino having to jump out of the way as her bullet returned to her full speed. "That's not good." Shino said again as she grabbed her rifle and ran for the clock tower and jumping down the shaft of stairs with a hollowed out middle, landing perfectly on her feet without injuring herself as she started running for the banquet hall. "WE HAVE A BREACH! ALERT THE FORCES!" Shino shouted as she ran through the halls, Sakuya appearing in front of her before running along with her. "How many are we looking at?" Sakuya asked as they ran, Fairy maids flying out of the rooms around them, armed with small spears, swords or nothing at all as Shino and Sakuya ran. "At least a hundred strong, and one who can send my bullets back at me. She's got some sort of power of metal I would have to guess." Shino said, giving Sakuya her analysis.

"Get to the foyer, I'll alert Remilia." Sakuya said, disappearing again as Shino continued running. 'Of all the times for them not to be here.' Shino thought as she ran into the foyer, grabbing Dyne's rifle off her back as fairy maids started lining the foyer with spears and sword wielding ones near the front as Kouakuma floated near the top of the stairs with the maids who used magic. "Get ready!" Kouakuma commanded as the fairy maids tensed up, the maid door of the mansion being banged on as Sakuya reappeared with Remilia in tow.

"What the heck is going on?" Argo asked, running into the foyer her tail lashing out behind her. "We are under attack, get to safety." Remilia commanded, trying to get Argo to leave. "Like hell I'm just going to run and hide, I'm getting Kiri." Argo said as she started running back towards Kirito's room. "That's not going to help…" Sakuya muttered, shaking her head as a loud banging was heard on her door.

The door burst open as Tengu started flooding the foyer, Wolves and fairies clashing with swords and spears as Nadachi walked in, pointing her spear at those atop to foyer start case her a wolfish smirk on her face. "GET HER!" She commanded as the battle for the mansion began.

 _BGM: Caution – Metal Gear Solid 3_

Liu flew around the back of the mansion, finding a nice random window to enter through as he pushed the window up, sneaking into the mansion as he let the window fall back down. Folding his wings behind his he cautiously opened the door to the empty hall, peeking out and looking both ways as he quietly walked out of the room, before hearing the sound of footsteps in the distance, ducking behind a corner as he peering around it.

Argo ran towards Kirito's room, moving fast as she neared the door to his room, before her ears caught wind of something… someone's breathing. Stopping in her tracks she stood in place as she looked around, looking around the hallway as Liu pulled his head back, trying to remain completely quiet as he heard the footsteps stop.

Argo moved quietly as she approached the corner of the hallway, putting her hand behind her back and fingering the clawed gauntlet she had as she put her hand in it. Behind the corner Liu grabbed his knife as Argo grabbed her claw. Within a Liu spinning out of his hiding spot as Argo rounded the corner, Argo holding her claw to his throat as he held his knife to her's.

 _BGM: Metal Gear Solid 4 – Encounter_

Argo and Liu pulled away from each other, the crow spymaster and the info broker standing opposite each other as Argo held her claw gauntlet in a defensive position, Liu holding his knife in front of him ready to block. Liu struck first, wanting to take out the witness to his infiltration as Argo moved her gauntlet to block his knife, before Liu threw it up into the air and tried to kick Argo in the chest, but the smaller catgirl moved out of the way and tried clawing at Liu, Liu being forced to move out of the way as Argo caught his thrown knife, holding it in her off hand as she held her clawed gauntlet out at Liu.

"That was a big mistake on your part." Argo said, hopping Kirito would hear her talking as Liu grunted, dashing in the opposite direction. "O no you don't, get back here!" Argo shouted, running after Liu the crow tengu and the catgirl ran through the massive halls of the mansion. 'I need an escape route, this did not go as planned… and I hate people with big ears.' Liu thought bitterly, they always seemed to pick up on his breathing with those enhanced things.

Back in the main hall the Tengu we slowly being back the tide of fairy maids, the more militarized Tengu fairing better against the pitiful maids as bullets from both magic and Shino using Dyne's rifle rained down on them. Nadachi however stood strong as she carefully dodged the magic bolts and send Shino's bullets at the fairy maids ahead of her. Using her spear, she impaled a fairy maid on it before throwing her off, her face maintaining a calm approach.

Sakuya however had entered the fray as well, jumping down from the top of the foyer staircase and straight up stabbing Tengu who even dared come near the stairway leading to Remilia. Using her knives Nadachi grinned as she approached her, already preparing to rip her metal knives away from Sakuya as she got ready to stab at the maid.

Sakuya saw her coming and tossed a few knives at her, Nadachi not even caring as she batted them away, not even trying to manipulate them as Sakuya ran at her, Nadachi doing the same as she tried to use her magnetic manipulation to grab Sakuya's knives as she went for Sakuya's gut.

Imagine her surprise when she couldn't grab the knives, when Sakuya brought them down on her spear and seemingly teleported out of the way, leaving Nadachi glaring at a broken spear as Sakuya stood behind her. "A magnetic ability… you've never fought someone who uses silver have you." Sakuya said smugly. Nadachi seeing red as she realized what Sakuya had… silver knives.

Spinning around Nadachi viciously slashed at Sakuya, growling as she was enraged at the fact that she had been outgambited by a MAID. HER the GENERAL of the tengu, Lord Tenma's personal pick to replace that bitch Momiji. Sakuya deftly dodging out of the way as Nadachi kept slashing at her, small claws extending from her fingers as she went down to all fours and growled viciously at Sakuya.

Sakuya kept a blank expression as she spun her silver knife in her hand, around her, without Nadachi redirecting Shino's bullets the tengu fell all around her with ease. Nadachi growled before leaping at Sakuya, the maid backfliping out of the way as she threw a set of silver knives at Nadachi, the knives hitting the currently enraged general in the back, driving her into pain as it drove her further into her feral frenzy.

Remilia stood atop the foyer as she smiled, watching Sakuya toyed with the currently feral acting general of the Tengu. "All hostiles are down Remilia." Shino reported, Remilia looking at the hundred knocked out tengu laying in her foyer. "Sakuya, finish playing with her and get them all out of here." Remilia commanded, snapping her fingers. "Yeah lady Remilia." Sakuya said politely as she stopped time.

Nadachi suddenly found herself outside, in the forests of Youkai mountain with her knocked out army around her, the pained and still enraged general roaring in her feral rage as she breathed heavily before a rock fell on her head, knocking her out as Sakuya tossed another stone in her hand, leaning against the trunk of a tree in the branches as she disappeared again, the stone falling to the ground as she left it.

Back in the mansion Argo was still pursuing Liu the crow tengu having taken flight as he flew down the hallway, Argo running behind with surprising ease. 'O come on, how does she have this much stamina.' Liu thought bitterly as he ducked into a room, throwing the door open as Argo followed him in. "End of the line spy." Argo said, pointing her gauntlet at Liu as he stood against a window. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do." Liu said as he flipped open the hatch to the window, pushing it up as Argo threw his knife back at him, catching him in the shoulder as he jumped out the window, Liu falling to the ground in pain as he fell two stories before he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and groaned in pain, Argo jumping out the window and landing gracefully on both feet, before standing above him holding him but the collar with her spare hand and her gauntly poised to strike in her other.

"You have three seconds before I claw your eyes out, what were looking for spy." Argo said, assuming this guy was a spy considering the current attack on the mansion. "None of your business cat." Liu said as he grabbed some dirt from the ground, throwing it in Argo's face as she yelped in surprise, Liu clutching his wounded shoulder as he took off, leaving Argo in the dust as he left. "Crap… he got away." Argo complained before walking back towards the mansion, she had to report this to someone, probably Remilia.

 **Chireiden, Palace of the Earth Spirits**

 _BGM: SA Stage 4 Theme: Heartfelt Fancy_

Komeiji stood outside her mansion/palace Chireiden, having sensed the thoughts of her coming allies. Floating up the stairs leading to her palace was Patchouli, Vaati and Cirno. Komeiji's face was blank as she closed her eyes as they came up to her. "I welcome you three to Chireiden, my home, if you would please follow me so that we may begin our discussion." Komeiji said, motioning the girls to follow her. "You must be Komeiji Satori then?" Patchouli asked, floating behind Komeiji as they entered the palace.

"Yes, that is who I am… and if you wouldn't mind remaining silent for our conversation I would like that… but I understand you three are not telepathic." Komeiji said sighing as they moved through the long hall of the palace, Cirno gapping in amazement at the palace, her thoughts of wonder at just how cool this place was. "If you wish you may explore the palace while I talk with one of you, if that is alright?" Komeiji asked, a bit selfish and not wanting to listen in on more then she had to, it was rude to listen on private thoughts, but she couldn't help it with what she was.

"That will be fine, I'll take Cirno while you two talk." Vaati muttered, motioning Cirno to come with her as they picked a random hall and started going down it. "You fear for being rude and scaring us with your power, don't you Komeiji." Patchouli said after Cirno and Vaati had left. "I… have my reasons for it." Komeiji said as she and Patchouli walked. "I'm sensing that you have more issues with it then just the normal sigma against the Satori." Patchouli said, quietly as Komeiji sighed before she stopped walking.

"I… had a sister. I'm not sure if she is still around anymore… I wouldn't know if she is." Komeiji said as patchouli remained silent, but Komeiji could hear the calm 'go on' in her mind. "My sister hated being feared… she was always such a cheerful child, but a long time ago… she closed her third eye so that she wouldn't have to hear the thoughts in other people's minds." Komeiji muttered, placing her hand on the third eye connected to her.

'I'm guessing this didn't end well.' Patchouli thought, remaining somewhat courteous and abiding to what Komeiji had asked earlier. "No… I didn't. When she closed her third eye, she lost everything… her mind was sealed away, anyone who doesn't have prior knowledge to her doesn't even know she exists… and even I am not immune to the most sad of her new powers. Should you look away after an encounter with her… you'll forget you ever even saw her, or that you had even been with her… I can't even recall if I've talked to her at all within the past five years… let alone seen her… but I probably have, but I won't ever remember it." Komeiji said sadly, closing her eyes a Patchouli placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Your sister… I suppose you could say her mind is locked away yes?" Patchouli spoke. "What are you…" Komeiji muttered before reading Patchouli's thoughts an idea within her head and a small smile on her face. "She… has that power?" Komeiji asked almost in tearful optimism. "Yes… and I think she might just be able to save your sister, we just have to hope she can find her… and knows what to do." Patchouli said as she and Komeiji both turned towards the dark hall Vaati and Cirno had went down. "I can only hope…" Komeiji muttered. 'The power to lock and unlock… if you save my sister Vaati Star… I shall forever be in your debt." Satori thought tearfully.

 _BGM: SA Koishi's Theme: Hartmann's Youkai Girl_

Cirno and Vaati wandered through out the halls of the palace, Cirno gasping at awe at the large murals on the windows. Vaati however was just enjoying her time with Cirno, holding her hand and the fairy's shoulder, slightly clingy. Part of it was just the sisterly instinct she had developed over time for Cirno… the other part a feeling of unease that the place was giving her at the moment. "Cirno… something isn't right." Vaati said quietly, Cirno turning around and looking at her with a curious look. "What is it?" She asked just a a loud giggle reverberated through the hall, Vaati and Cirno turning around and both looking for whatever or whoever had made the sound. "Back to back, now." Cirno said, having formed her large sword and already holding it between her hands as Vaati went back to back with her, a spell already on her lips as she threw up a small ball of moonlight, illuminating the hall.

Both of them looked around for a moment as another giggle sounded through the hall. "Who are you? Are you here to play with me?" Someone asked, Vaati and Cirno both turning towards the voice and seeing… a small little girl with green hair and a yellow blouse, her eyes closed with a black hat on her head… and a third eye connected to her just like Komeiji, but closed.

"I could ask you the same question." Cirno said, moving to keep her frailer 'older' sister behind her. "I'm Koshi? Would you play with me?" Koshi said, her eyes still closed as a rather unnerving smile settled onto her face, not unlike the one Flandre had once held when she was getting 'stab happy'. Cirno however just smiled in return as she dispelled her sword, the ice blade melting and evaporating into thin air as Vaati stared at the girl, who was just giving her a very unnerved feeling.

"Just… try to be careful, I guess." Vaati muttered, keeping her eyes on the girl, like something was just telling her not to let her out of her sight. 'Something is up with this girl… and why is that third eye closed?' Vaati wondered as the girl, Koshi cheered before running up to Cirno and grabbing her gloved hands, bouncing up and down as Cirno started bouncing with her, the normally battle ready fairy giving way to her inner child once more as she played with Koshi.

Vaati just watched them both with a small smile as she looked at Koshi, not taking her eyes off her as she stared at green haired girl. Her emotions… didn't seem real at all, just like a response to an external force. Koshi then let go of Cirno's hands and waved, her eyes remaining closed the whole time as she ran out of their sight. Vaati left wondering just who Koshi was a Cirno started shaking her head. "What just happened?" Cirno asked, looking around as she clearly remembered being ready to fight, and now she was just… standing there. "Cirno what are you talking about, you just played with that little girl." Vaati said. "What little girl?" Cirno asked, genuinely confused. 'Okay, something is going on here.' Vaati wondered, why couldn't Cirno remember Koshi.

"I think we should go find Patchouli. That sound alright?" Vaati asked, suggesting they should go see Patchouli as Cirno nodded. "Seriously, what happened?" Cirno asked, really confused as they walked back towards the main hall, well Cirno walked anyway.

Patchouli and Satori were talking when they got back. "Have an eventful trip you two?" Patchouli asked, looking at them as Cirno scratched her head. "Vaati said I played with some little girl, but I can't remember that. Did someone mess with my head?" Cirno asked, holding her head as Vaati wrapped her arm around Cirno. "You ran into Koshi… and you remember her?" Komeiji asked, her question directed at Vaati. "Yeah… that not supposed to happen?" Vaati asked, why shouldn't you remember someone you had met.

 _BGM: SA Satori's Theme: Satori Maiden ~ 3_ _rd_ _Eye_

"How! How can you remember seeing her! I'm her own sister and I can't remember my own encounters with her after she closed her third eye! HOW CAN YOU REMEMBER HER!" Komeiji screamed, walking up to Vaati threateningly as Cirno formed her sword, standing protectively in front of Vaati as Vaati held up her hands in defense. "I have got no clue who Koshi is, all I know is that we met her." Vaati said quietly, wondering just how her remembering someone set Komeiji off as patchouli put her hand on Komeiji's shoulder. "Count your blessings Komeiji, if she can remember her that's a good thing, it means she can fix her problem." Patchouli said, trying to calm Komeiji as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want to know… I want to know how you remember her. I can't remember meeting her, so how can you remember her." Komeiji said, this time much more calmly as Vaati scratched her head. "I don't know… just being around her gave me a feeling of unease, and that was before I saw her." Vaati said, not knowing why she could remember someone if she wasn't supposed to.

"Memories… your ability is to lock and unlock. Think about it, if there was a gap in your mind that had locked away memories, wouldn't you unconsciously unlock those hidden thoughts and memories?" Patchouli reasoned. "I guess." Vaati said shrugging, not like she had a better explanation. "Try it then, unlock Cirno's memories of meeting Koshi, see if that works." Patchouli suggested. "No! I don't want my head messed with!" Cirno shouted, holding her head. She didn't care if it was Vaati or someone else, she didn't want her head messed with. "Then try me." Komeiji volunteered, Vaati, Cirno and Patchouli all looking towards her as Komeiji calmly stood before them. "I'm willing to let you do it so that I can remember my sister." Komeiji said softly.

"I have never done this before." Vaati said, just snapping her fingers as she trying thinking about unlocking Komeiji's memories. It was quick, yet simple as Komeiji held her head for a moment, already having a migraine as Vaati held out to her as she tried to comfort eh clearly in pain girl. "I'm ok… just reliving the past…" Komeiji said softly as she teared up a bit at remembering all the times she had seen and talked to her husk of a sister over the past five years.

"I'm okay now…" Komeiji said as she stood back up straight. "I'm guessing it worked?" Vaati asked, cautious as she held Cirno close to her, who still didn't want her head messed with. "Yes. But I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me now that you've proven you are capable of unlocking something like memories." Komeiji said, Vaati looking at her and sighing. "You want to to try and unlock your sister's memories or something?" Vaati asked, before Komeiji shook her head. "Vaati, she wants you to unlock her sister's third eye, and her mind." Patchouli said, Vaati looking at both of them like they were crazy for a moment. "Please… for me?" Komeiji asked, Vaati sighing as she turned around with Cirno still hanging onto her. "Come on Cirno, let's go find her again." Vaati said quietly as she started floating back down the hall again.

Komeiji started walking away as Patchouli followed her. "I've already given you all the information I know… now if you will excuse me Patchouli, I'm going to my room." Komeiji said quietly, Patchouli stopping as Komeiji continued walking. "Then I wish you the best of tidings when they return." Patchouli said courteously as she flew back towards the entrance, she had to find one of the other groups to get the information to.

 _BGM: Youkai Girl's Subconscious Swing_

Vaati sighed as she once again felt that same feeling of unease from earlier, Cirno still clinging to her as her blue eyes darted around the hall, Koshi's laughter filling the empty hall as the two girls both walked through it. "I'm scared." Cirno muttered, clinging to Vaati as she rubbed her back. 'Still a child at heart…' Vaati thought, patting Cirno's back as they continued on.

In the shadows the shell of Koshi was walking, her eyes still closed as her body moved unconsciously. "Come play with me." Koshi said, her eyes still closed as she wandered the hall in the shadows, Cirno still clinging to Vaati as they stopped moving, Vaati holding her hand out as she spun around before sending up another ball of moonlight, illuminating the hall and Koshi. "Would you like to play with me?" Koshi asked again, her eyes still closed as she gave an unconscious smile.

Cirno stared at Koshi before burying her face into Vaati's side, Vaati herself walking closer to Koshi as Cirno kept herself close to her. "Koshi… I'm going to need to you to stand still for this ok?" Vaati asked, unsure how to approach the situation. "Then will you play with me?" Koshi's shell asked, responding the only way it knew how to the situation Vaati presented before standing still, her eyes still closed as Vaati sighed before concentrating on Koshi and snapping her fingers to try and unlock what Komeiji had asked her to.

The result was almost instant as Koshi put her hands to her head, her mouth opening in an unconscious scream before she fell over, Cirno peeking out from Vaati's side as they both looked at the now knocked out Koshi. "Help me flip her over." Vaati asked, Cirno nodding as she left go of Vaati as Vaati gently kneeled down and put her hands on Koshi's head as Cirno grabbed her feet, the two of them spinning her over as Vaati lay Koshi's head in her lap. "Is it open?" Vaati asked, Cirno looking at the eye on the wire over Koshi's heart. The purple eye wide open in all it's glory as it stared unblinkingly back at Cirno. "Y-yeah, it's open." Cirno said as Vaati sighed. "Let's… just wait for her to get up okay." Vaati suggested as Cirno sat down next to her as Koshi's light breathing was all that heard in the hall as Vaati let the Satori lay her head in her lap, Cirno leaning on Vaati's shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Whatever happens… happens." Vaati muttered as she sighed and watched both girls.

 _BGM: [Touhou] – Yuugi's Theme: A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe ~ 3 Remix_

Yuugi grunted as she set her sake dish down on the bar counter. "Another round barkeep." Yuugi said as she set a small pouch of yen on the table, the spirit running the bar grabbing the pour without looking as she poured more sake into Yuugi's dish, the oni deva picking it up and downing it in one gulp as she glared angrily at the dart board on a pillar, no one having dared touch it save her for fear of arousing Yuugi's wrath, a picture of Meiling from the Bunbunmaru hanging on the dart board with several darts in it, and a few in the faces of Vaati and Mokou, who were also in the cut out picture all standing next to each other with Cirno's arm around Vaati's side in the cut out picture.

'Dam them, for making me look like a dam fool!' Yuugi thought bitterly as she downed another round of sake from her dish. The hourai she could let go, she was at least someone who she knew would keep getting back up after a good punch, but that dam gate guard and the magician had humiliated her, the magician didn't even die properly after their second meeting!

The door to the bar opened as two more people walked in, Yuugi paying no attention as she downed another round of Sake… until she heard the two talking. "I don't get why we are here Mokou." The first voice said. "Simple, bars area, great source of info Meiling." Mokou said, Yuugi turning around slowly as she saw two of the people of her ire having walked into the bar, neither having noticed her yet as Yuugi glared at them and grinded her teeth together as she slowly removed her cuffs and lay them on the counter before getting up as both girls had their backs turned to her.

"You have strange ideas about where you think a god would just go." Meiling complained as Mokou shrugged. "I was thinking someone might have seen her." Mokou said, shrugging. That spilt second of conversation was all they got before a fist slammed itself into the back of Meiling's head full speed, blood bursting from the wound of the extremely hard punch as Meiling was sent flying through the bar's wall and out onto the street out cold, her head bleeding hard as Mokou turned around barely in to duck Yuugi's next punch. "A pity, I only got one of you… at least it will stick with her!" Yuugi complained before trying to punch Mokou in the gut, succeeding with her greater speed as Mokou felt her insides rupture and began bleeding internally.

Red filled her vision as it stared to wavier just from that one punch as Mokou was sent flying out onto the street through the same hole Meiling had made being flung out onto the street as she slammed against the opposite wall, Yuugi walking out through the hole in the wall chuckling darkly as spirits and other demons fled the streets in fear of getting noticed by the angry oni Deva.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!" Mokou shouted, as she felt her injuries heal thanks to the Hourai elixir, looking down as Meiling's still knocked out and heavily bleeding form before she looked at Yuugi. 'If I don't act fast Meiling's going to bleed out.' Mokou thought angrily as she looked at Yuugi with an extreme glare.

"Come on asshole, show me you haven't gone soft." Yuugi taunted, smirking with a psychotic grin as she sped at Mokou, the hourai only having a moment to react as she spun out of the way and kicking Yuugi in the back with her foot, the oni stumbling for a moment before spinning around and punching Mokou right in the face, Mokou trying to keep from straight up exploding right then and there because of how close Meiling was as she was flung back before she exploded into a firy inferno before reforming. 'Here's hoping someone saw that.' Mokou thought as she stood back up, Yuugi chuckling darkly as she walked slowly towards Mokou.

"I wonder… how does it feel to die over and over again, what's it like… I'll never know, but I'm sure as hell going to inflict that sort of pain on YOU!" Yuugi shouted before dashing at Mokou again, Mokou jumping out of the way and sticking an explosive tag on Yuugi's back before kicking her into the wall of a nearby building, the tag exploding as Yuugi pulled herself out, a few bruises forming on her as she grunted in irritation. "Fuck you hourai!" Yuugi shouted before looking past Mokou at the bleeding Meiling, forming an explosive orb in her hand as she threw it at Mokou, hoping that she would dodge and it would hit Meiling.

Mokou didn't play that sort of game as she kicked the orb back at her with her foot on fire, Yuugi back handing it as they began a game of dead man's volley, the loser's penalty being a lot of pain for them.

But Mokou wasn't going to play fair with Meiling's life on the line as she kicking the orb at Yuugi once more before throwing an array of explosive tags at Yuugi, Yuugi blocking the tags and ending up taking the hit from her own attack as she was sent flying back, Mokou running over to Meiling with feer in her eyes. "No, no, no, no, don't die on me, don't die on us Meiling." Mokou said as that nagging thought came back to her once more. 'Make her like you… she'll be grateful for you saving her, and you'll have the perfect cover for keeping her with you, just like the others.' That nagging thought said, Mokou closing her eyes in irritation before giving in and grabbing a shard of the building she had nearly blown up and stabbing herself in the stomach, breathing hard as she quickly preformed the gory operation of extracting her own raw liver.

Knowing she didn't have much time before her body expired or Yuugi came back she fore fed the liver to the bleeding Meiling as she bled all over her green clothes, staining them red as she forced Meiling to swallow before keeling over herself, keeping herself from exploding as her body dissolved into dust before she reformed, standing protectively over Meiling as Yuugi ran straight through a building at her. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES FOR THAT BITCH!" Yuugi yelled in blind anger as Mokou formed her sword of fire, swinging the seven-foot-long nodachi with ease as she forced Yuugi to follow her, leading her away from the already recovering Meiling.

Jumping onto a roof top, Yuugi followed her as she swung her fist at Mokou, the immortal jumping out of the way as Yuugi caved in the rooftop she had just punched before Mokou flew above her, stabbing Yuugi through with the nodachi as Yuugi grunted in pain before grabbing the burning flame blade with her hands and pulling it out of herself, the wound already closing as she didn't care about her singed palms. "STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" Yuugi shouted as Mokou looked behind her, seeing Meiling groan and sit up, still blood stained and red as she looked up at Yuugi and Mokou's fight.

"I don't have to." Mokou said, smirking. "Then why were you running!" Yuugi shouted in anger. "Because my backup just got here." Mokou said as someone tapped Yuugi's shoulder, Yuugi turning around Meiling stood behind her before socking her glowing fist into Yuugi's face, sending the Oni flying into Mokou as she kicked Yuugi down to the ground, creating a crater in the stone road.

 _BGM: Touhou Remix P.90 (Techno Rock) Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea_

Yuugi groaned as she got up, looking in anger at the blood stained Meiling and Mokou, both flying above her at the ready. "WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU STAY DEAD!" Yuugi shouted in anger before shooting up at them, Mokou and Meiling flying out fo the way before Meiling grabbed Yuugi mid flight and kneed her in the gut before throwing her at Mokou, who kicked Yuugi back at Meiling, who responded by punching Yuugi towards the stone roof of the underground with her glowing fist as a shockwave of red energy radiated around her punch.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be staying dead any time soon?" Meiling asked, Mokou closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment as Meiling sighed. "Never mind, just… thanks for saving me." Meiling said as Yuugi shot back down at them in anger, only for a Master Spark to slam into her from the other side of town as Meiling and Mokou looked over towards where the spark had came from, hearing Marisa's yelling from where they were about her 'amazing aim' as they both sweat dropped. "I'm guessing she noticed the fight?" Meiling asked. "You need to ask, we kinda blew up half of town…" Mokou muttered as Yuugi roared again and shot at them covered in bruises and burns as Meiling spun around and slammed her glowing foot into Yuugi's head, the oni being sent straight down as she was embedded into the ground groaning in pain as Meiling and Mokou floated down to her level.

"Fuck you… Fuck both of you." Yuugi spat out in pain as Meiling and Mokou looked between each other. "And you can just shut up." Meiling said, glaring at Yuugi before kicking her hard in the head, knocking her out as she turned to Mokou and put her hand on her bloodstained outfit. "This was my favorite." Meiling huffed in annoyance, like she hadn't just been nearly killed and brought back to life. "Cheer up, you can always get more." Mokou said, smirking slightly as that nagging feeling grew smaller. 'Now I have three of them… but I'm not just going to force them… only if it's absolutely necessary.' Mokou thought, trying to justify her selfish reasons for eventually wanting to turn the others into Hourai immortals… She just didn't want to be alone, and they would have each other at least.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And that's probably the longest chapter yet in the second book. Yuugi nearly get's her revenge and now Meiling joins the immortality bus thanks to receiving a full powered Oni punch to the back of head. Honestly the most impressive part about that is how she didn't straight up die from that. But Vaati's ability actually comes in handy for saving Koshi! A Chekhov's skill that came into play a book later… Yes this was planned, sue me. But also an assault on the SDM, that failed thanks to several factors. And another funny thing… Sakuya uses silver knives, which are not magnetic. And the large ears of Argo and Shino help bust the surprise of the infiltration and attack. Lot of things happened this chapter and I'm happy I got it done._


	15. Teaser! Hidden Truths

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Madoka Magica, Sword Art Online… or Fire Emblem._

 _For one, I have gotten next to no reviews for the latest chapter, but that's not important. What is important is what I want to share with all of you… a sort of 'preview' for the Third Book in Fugere Illusion. This has been nagging at me for some time so I just wanted to write it out. If anything, consider it prologue of things to come._

 _So without Further ado_

 _Let's join in our Conquest._

Hidden Truths

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Knowledge – Fire Emblem Fates_

It was a calm day in the middle of the Forest of Magic, and the entire gang was at Marisa's house, or rather just outside it with a rather unforeseen visitor.

"Are you sure you are all ready for this?" The man cloaked in white asked. His blue hair slightly spilling out of his hood, yet the rest of his face hidden by shadows. "You asked us to do this, you think we wouldn't be?" Alice replied. "We're ready." Vaati said, rubbing Cirno's hair as the smaller girl nodded her head. "Got nothing to lose, get it over with." Mokou said with a flick of her head. "Ready." Patchouli said simply, holding her book in her hand. "Yeah… I guess." Nitori muttered nervously. "I'm always ready." Meiling said with a small smile. "Come on we don't have all day." Marisa complained tapping her foot, sorta killing the moment.

"Then let us begin." The white cloaked man said with a soft smile. Opening his mouth there was a deafening roar, forcing the girls in front of him to cover their ears as a flash of white light occurred before all the girls opened their eyes and uncovered their ears.

"Okay… I was not expecting this." Alice said in shock as she held a strain of her now brown hair in front of her. "Nice choice of color." Mokou said, having grabbed a strand of her now long coal black hair. "Dammit, I liked my hair color." Marisa complained, blowing a strand of her now red hair out of the way. "This better not be permeant or I WILL find you." Marisa also added with a small growl. "No need to go that far Marisa." Vaati said, looking at her own now purple hair, Cirno's hair color matching hers as ask the fairy looked up at her. "I'm kinda ok with this. I preferred blue though." Cirno said, smiling as she looked at her 'older sister.' "I think we switched hair colors actually." Patchouli said, Vaati turning to her and smiling softy upon seeing Patchouli's now pearl white hair. "Why is my hair green?" Nitori asked, straight up confused at her now green hair. "At least it isn't that outlandish." Meiling muttered about her now silver hair. "Care to explain why you did this Anankos?" Alice asked as Anankos closed his mouth.

"I believed it would be wise to alter how you looked before we departed for our destination." Anankos said. "Yeah because changing our hair color works like that." Marisa snarked as Mokou bent over and started chuckling a bit. "You wouldn't want anyone find out about your home because of your appearances now would you?" Anankos said, effectively shutting Marisa up as Alice smacked her on the back of the head. "Fair point." Patchouli interjected.

"I apologize for having to do so, but you'll be able to return to your original appearances once you return here." Anankos said, assuring them when they returned it would be normal. "I can't blame him for that." Nitori muttered, looking annoyed at a strand of her now green hair hanging in front of her face. "Chin up, you'll be fine." Mokou said, flicking the strand out of Nitori's face with a smirk on her own. "Guess Marisa now counts as a fiery redhead now?" Meiling joked, ducking under Marisa's hand as she tried to spin around and slap Meiling with a huff. "Yes… yes she does." Patchouli muttered, Vaati joining in on the joke with a small chuckle as Cirno tried to keep from doubling over in laughter childishly. "Come now, we all know Marisa is still a thief at heart." Alice joked, referring to Marisa's 'problem.' "Shut up." Marisa said, letting Alice off the hook lightly. "Even Anankos doesn't have the power to change Marisa does he." Meiling said, smirking. "If he did we could find out what makes her tick." Patchouli said, shaking her head.

"I may have just altered how you look, but you'll still need to fit in with some new clothes and powers." Anankos said, smirking slightly having been listening in on the light hearted conversation the group had been having. "And after that, you'll need to make new names to take in this world." Anankos said before Marisa could open her mouth to complain. "Dammit." Marisa pouted. "You'll live with it rat." Patchouli said. "Can it bookworm." Marisa said rude but lightheartedly. "Wouldn't be my first time…" Vaati muttered under her breath. "That sounds cool actually." Nitori said, already thinking up some ideas. "Alright fine." Meiling said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's rock then." Mokou said, smirking, this was just grand fun to her.

"At least I hope you all understand why I am asking this of you. I told you earlier so I won't bother again." Anankos said. "Hide who we are so that incase the worst happens we have something to fall back on. Good plan." Patchouli said as the others nodded in agreement… for once. "So we have a dangerous task to get to, hiding under false identities… and generally being someone we are not... sounds fun." Marisa said, smirking. "Expect half of your worlds stuff to disappear." Cirno complained, everyone already knowing what Marisa had planned. "Indeed… you all are going to another place and time to fight on my behalf… but I can't transport all of you at once. I can take up to a group of three before coming back for another trip." Anankos said. "Then we'll split up, I'll go with Cirno." Vaati said, holding Cirno close as Marisa wrapped her arm around Alice and Nitori's shoulder playfully. "Let's do this!" the currently redheaded witch said, smirking her face off. "Then that leaves the rest of us in our own group." Meiling pointed out as Patchouli and Mokou stood behind her. "Correct… and I can't guarantee you will all show up at the same place, or even time." Anankos said. "So at worst, we'll have to rely on who is with us." Vaati said, Cirno punching her fist together before looking up at Vaati smiling. "Don't stress yourself, we'll wing it." Mokou said, shrugging. It would be more fun that way for sure.

"But I do truly hope the fates are kind to you all, for if they are not…" Anankos said, lowering his head as everyone got the unspoken message… the price of failure… was death, for half of them anyway. "That's dark." Marisa said darkly herself. "Chin up, we'll win." Mokou said, smirking as Meiling smiled along with her. "But of course." Vaati muttered, smiled as she hung her arm around Cirno. 'Such a light hearted group… I can only hope my world doesn't break them.' Anankos thought to himself somberly.

"You are all willing to go through with this though. But if any of you want to back out." Anankos started before getting cut off. "No, we took this mission, we're going to see it through… it's what we do." Nitori surprisingly said. "She's right, we aren't going to back down." Patchouli said, holding her head high. "Bring it on." Marisa said, smirking as she crossed her arms. "Let's do this." Cirno said, pumping her fists up and down as Vaati smiled as nodded her head. "I'm in." Meiling said, smiling herself as Mokou smirked and put her hands behind her head. "So is she." Meiling said, rolling her eyes.

"You… you all agree? I must ask, why risk your lives?" Anankos said, obviously stunned none of them had backed out, heck they seemed enthusiastic about going through with this. "You're in a mess and you made a request, it's our duty to help." Marisa said with a smirk. "It's kinda our day jobs to solve this stuff." Patchouli half complained. "Let's get this show on the road then." Mokou said, smirking.

Anankos stood silent for a moment before smiling. "Thank you all, heroes of this world." Anankos said. "Can't say you didn't give us a scare, what with appearing out of literally nowhere with this request." Nitori muttered. "Asking us to save your kingdom… just don't expect it to all be there when we're done with it." Alice said jokingly. "Are you referring to us blowing I up, or Marisa stealing half of it?" Mokou asked before everyone, even Marisa rolled their eyes. "Marisa." Was the unanimous answer, even from herself?

"Look I'm sorry for dropping in on all of you like this." Anankos apologized. "I just don't have much time." He admitted. "Being heroes is kinda our fate at this point." Vaati said, smiling softly. "Funny I thought it was the conquest of battle we craved." Mokou said, smirking. "Nah it's the revelations of what the heck is going on that gets me the most." Marisa said, smirking. "You three are just offloading back puns at this point." Alice groaned in slight annoyance. "Sue us." Vaati, Marisa and Mokou all said at once, eliciting a small laugh from the entire group… and perhaps the last one they could share for quite a while.

"If you all could please get back to me." Anankos said with a small cough, the girls all turning back to him again and listening. "You've all done more then anyone should have to. You've fought gods, multiple times even, and you've been to hell and back, and after that you still found a way to save those who were once lost… You deserve far better then this." Anankos said apologizing.

"Ok… what the hell, how do you know about that." Marisa said as her eyes went blank for a moment. "Yeah who told you? Was it Yukari?" Meiling suggested. "I doubt it, she's still asleep." Patchouli muttered. "I'm sorry for this… but you truly all deserve better. Especially you poor injured friend." Anankos said, motioning towards Vaati. "Just how much about us do you know?" Vaati asked, clearly not wanting to talk about her injuries… that refused to go away even with the help of the Hakurei Elixir, as they are part of her 'base' form. "I…" Anankos started before Marisa made a rude comment. "Come on, we don't have all day." She said, tapping her foot. "Marisa get down!" Anankos shouted as Marisa spun around and yelped in surprise before jumping backwards, avoiding the sword that had almost been brought down on her head. "Marisa!" Alice shouted, pulling out her gun and pointing it at the man who had tried to strike Marisa, but she and everyone else only got a quick look as he disappearing into thin air. "Okkk not cool." Mokou muttered as everyone went back to back. "Where did he go!" Nitori shouted, pulling a small gauntlet out of her back pack. She didn't have her armor but she had a prototype of a handheld arm cannon.

Within moments and with a rush of air everyone could sense they were surrounded, Anankos standing in the center of their little circle. "What the heck are these thing? Spirits? Jiang-shi?" Marisa asked as she spun around, trying to find who was surrounding them in the field in front of her house. "Whatever they are, they want us dead." Cirno said, forming her sword of ice and holding it in front of herself. "Like they can manage that." Mokou said, pretty much daring them to bring it on. "It's may fault they are here… they must have gotten wind of me trying to get help." Anankos said. "Can it faceless! We can talk after we kick their asses!" Marisa said "I think we might need to get lethal to do that I fear." Alice muttered, these things… she knew they wouldn't stop until they or them were dead. "Fine but after this, you're answering all our questions Anankos." Patchouli said, already readying a spell of lethal force. "You have my word." Anankos answer. "Then let's get to it!" Marisa rallied as the other girls, besides Vaati and Patchouli, answered loudly with approval.

 _BGM: Battle theme of Hidden Truths – Fire Emblem Fates_

The enemies around them didn't wait for them to attack, the invisible enemies already on the move as Mokou moved to cut off the ones coming from the west. "So there is a world out there with invisible people trying to kill you? Sounds like my kind of party." Mokou admitted silently as she threw a punch in the general direction she could sense something, landing a flame blow smack in the face of an invisible solider wielding an axe, the soldier dissolving into purple smoke as Meiling hopped over Mokou's back. 'This is something that tests my skills… invisible soldiers… but nothing beating fighting blindfolded.' Meiling thought as she threw a punch towards where she though she could sense a soldier, the punch missing before she pulled away, dodging a blow from an axe as the purple skinned soldier flashed into existence for a moment. "Gotta." Meiling said as she punched the poor sap into oblivion, his body dissolving into smoke.

Marisa however had gone straight on the offensive with Alice backing her up. "Welp this is already turning out just fine! Let's send these guys back to the grave!" Marisa quipped, still thinking that they were some form of undead… she wasn't wrong. "Dammit Marisa…" Alice muttered as Marisa blasted a few magic missiles in the general direction of the warriors, actually hitting a few and blasting them to bits. "I must admit… I wasn't expecting this when this conversation happened." Patchouli muttered as she crushed a few warriors in a ball of water… at least she hoped she did as she saw the purple smoke rising from the pressurized sphere.

Nitori had joined Marisa in blasting away in the general direction of anything that moved. "I really wish I had my armor right now. I just installed heat seeking before this!" Nitori complained as her shots went wide before her gauntlet died, sparking as she yelped and pulled it off her as it exploded. "Nice going inventor." Marisa quipped. "Shut it!" Nitori said, embarrassed.

Cirno and Vaati stood together as they were back to back. "Cirno… I'm going to make it rain, if we can hit them, the rain will make it so we can at least see them." Vaati muttered. "Got it, now let's clean house." Cirno said enthusiastically. Vaati gathered a ball of water in her hands, condensing the water in the air as she threw it up, the ball exploding and making it shower as drops of the makeshift rain splattered on the invisible warriors. "I got a better idea." Cirno said, smirking as she threw her hand out, flash freezing all the rain as several figures of ice formed with no one apparently inside. "Good idea." Vaati said, smiling as she made spikes of stone destroy the ice statues, purple smoke rising from the dead soldiers.

"You've been improving as always." Patchouli noted before she ducked a swipe from an axe, bring a stone pillar up in front of her spearing the dragon rider. "Okay now they are riding dragons!" Alice complained, and Meiling gave a rude look. "Kill them all." Mokou said as it started to rain again, clouds gathering above them as Vaati make the water in the air turn to drops, reveling the positions of the warriors, and within seconds all of them speared through with stones, magic missiles and gunshots, except one who was fast enough to dodge. "We must retreat for now." The figure muttered before disappearing. "Victory!" Nitori shouted. "You did nothing." Mokou said, Nitori then sulking with her green hair covering her eyes.

 _BGM: Uncanny E – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Alright buster, start talking." Marisa said after the battle had ended, rounding on Anankos with everyone else turning towards the cloaked man as well. "Well first off, I'm please to see you all live up to your reputations." Anankos said. "Yes we are amazing aren't we?" Mokou said, taking the moment to stroke her ego with her black hair currently in the wind. "Not even going to ask where the wind came from." Alice muttered, knowing it hadn't been windy moments earlier.

"Never mind that, what were those things… they were not human, nor Youkai, not a spirit or a Jiang-shi, so what were they?" Patchouli asked, ignoring the breeze that had been whipped up… that Mokou, Marisa and Cirno were all using to strike awesome poses that no one was paying attention to in. "And If I may also ask, what are you Anankos?" Vaati added, knowing this guy clearly wasn't human. "I'll tell you everything you all need to know… but we can't do it here. I can only take up to three of you with me to my kingdom at a time… and since time and space is different there, I'll explain everything to that group before coming back for the next." Anankos admitted. "But who are you, some sort of god?" Marisa asked, clearly joking as Anankos smirked. "Well I have been called one in the past." He admitted, everyone staring at him for a moment before Marisa clapped her hands together. "Well alright then." Marisa muttered, clearly annoyed that her joke had backfired. "But I must ask, who's coming with me first." Anankos said, going back to his straight face.

"Well then… who's going first?" Marisa asked, everyone looking between each other for a moment. "We'll do it." Cirno said, grabbing Vaati's arm bravely as she tugged her towards Anankos. "We'll go first." Cirno said as she let go of Vaati. "And we can't waste time… so you all can take the questions after he drops us off… we'll figure everything out on the way." Vaati said softly. "Very well… I'll be right back." Anankos said as a bright flash of light occurred, everyone having to cover their eyes as when the light died down, Vaati and Cirno were gone. "Those brave, brave nutcases." Meiling muttered, shaking her head. "Who's next?" Anankos asked, Marisa stepping up with Nitori and Alice as they all looked between each other, nodding as they turned around and waved as a bright light flashed again, the three of them gone before they could say anything, leaving Anankos alone once again. "Welp… last but not least." Mokou muttered as they walked up to Anankos. "I've already told the others all they need to know, and answered more questions for Marisa then I think I would ever have had to. So let's go." Anankos said as a bright light flashed once more, this time leaving no one in the clearing as the wind died down.

Vaati and Cirno opened their eyes, seeing they were in some sort of cave system as Anakos stood behind them. "What was that about?" Cirno asked, looking around amazed at the new location they were in. "I don't know…" Vaati muttered as she turned around towards Anankos with Cirno. "Look I'm sorry for the secrecy… and for what happened back there. I'm sorry." Anankos said deeply, bowing his head. "It's alright Mr. Anankos, you couldn't have stopped them." Cirno said softly, trying to apologize to him. "No it's my fault… but I suppose I must give you something before I do anything else." Anankos said before reaching into his robe and pulling out a small crystal ball. "With this you'll be able to return to your world, at the exact same point in time as you left, give or take a few minutes into the future, can't have time being that messed up." Anankos said as Vaati took the crystal ball and smiled. "Thank you sir." She said, as Cirno smiled with her.

"I'm sorry but… I must warn you. You two are the furthest into the past compared to the others… before my child was born in fact." Anankos said. "I'm sorry what." Vaati said. "I'm sorry, both of you, but you won't be seeing your friends for a very long time." Anankos said, drooping his head. But Vaati lay her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's not your fault, we'll make due. We just have to start a little early that's all." Vaati said, smiling a sad smile as Cirno hugged Vaati. "You're… you're not mad?" Anankos asked. "Not at all… who knows, we might have a little fun along the way." Vaati admitted as she hugged Cirno.

"Thank you… both of you. I can at least show you the way out of my kingdom, my kingdom of Valla, but both of you must never speak of this place once we leave, or else…" Anankos said, rubbing his arm. "We understand." Cirno said as she and Vaati looked between each other for a moment.

"Then before I send you on your way… I must give you your new powers and clothes to fit in to this world, and you two must make your new names." Anankos said as both of them cringed. "Will we not keep our abilities… they are a part of us." Vaati asked, referring to his ability to lock and unlock and Cirno's manipulation of ice. "You will. But you'll be cut off from most of your magic. I'm sorry but I have to make sure all loose ends are covered." Anankos said. "I understand." Vaati said, sighing as Cirno held her tighter.

"Then here we go." Anankos said as a small flash of light enveloped Cirno and Vaati. When the light cleared both purple haired girls were in different outfits. Vaati was wearing a blue cap on her head lined with yellow, a small red gem in the center of the cap as she wore a sort of extended blue scarf around her neck, with a bow tying it together. The armor she was wearing was very light, with brown leather covering the purple clothing underneath, long sleeves but no gloves as she had a pair of purple pants and brown riding boots. In her hand was a metal staff with a green gem at the top, and on her back was a second staff with a purple gem at the top. Her long purple hair actually a shade lighter then her clothing as she held the staff in her hands.

Cirno was wearing a studded blue sweater, with her bow having been turned yellow as a large metal shield sat on her right shoulder. At her belt was a metal sword as her personal 'flair' of her leather strap and guard still being worn, but the sides had been switched, with the part of the coat covering her left rather then her right. Her gloves had been changed into black gloves that covered her entire hands as brown leather combat pants adorned her legs, a pair of metal greaves on her feet as well. "Wow…" Cirno muttered as she flexed her fingers in her new gloves. "I feel like I shouldn't be walking…" Vaati muttered as Anankos smiled softly. "You're a Troubadour now Vaati, and Cirno is a mercenary, both a type of job in the Nohrian army." Anankos said as he pointed towards a ravine behind them. "Jump into this ravine. It will take you to the great Chasm and from there, head west to Nohr. I must go now, before my past self discovers we are here… good luck." Anankos said as a bright light flashed, Cirno and Vaati covering their eyes as Anankos disappears. "He sure knows how to make an exit." Cirno said as Vaati chuckled. "We've trusted him so far… do you trust him enough for us to jump into a ravine." Vaati asked. "We'll live… we always have sister." Cirno said.

"Then tell me… who are you?" Vaati asked, referring to the new names they were supposed to pick. "Call me… Celsius." Cirno… Celsius said. "Minerva." Vaati… Minerva said. "Then let's go." Celsius said, grabbing Minerva's arm as they stood at the edge of the ravine. "Together sister." Minerva said, smiling as they both jumped, Celsius hanging onto Minerva as they fell through the ravine to the new world they were to explore.

 _BGM: Map Theme of Hidden Truths_

Marisa, Alice and Nitori opened their eyes as they all stared with jaws dropped. "Is that waterfall supposed to be going up…" Nitori asked dumbly as she pointed at the upside down island in the sky… with a waterfall running off it going even further into the sky. "Welcome… to Valla, my kingdom." Anankos said behind the trio, the three girls turning around. "Never thought I'd see a more messed up place then Makai." Marisa muttered. "The Underground took the cake before this to be honest." Alice muttered as Nitori just stared dumbly as the waterfall defying the laws of physics worst they they did on a daily basis.

"Well… can't say I'm not surprised that you find Valla strange." Anankos admitted. "This is a kingdom right? So where are the people?" Marisa asked. Anankos sighed as he lowered his head. "Gone… the only ones left are the Valite Soldiers… the remains of the people of Valla brought back from the dead." Anankos said. "So they are Jiang-shi!" Marisa shouted. "No they are not like your friend with the tag on her face, they have no true minds of their own… they are simply puppets of the current 'king' of Valla." Anankos said. "Don't refer to those things as puppets! They give mine a bad name." Alice said, defending her puppets as Shanghai floated out from where she had been on Alice's person. "It's the best word I could use to describe them… I'm sorry if I offended you." Anankos apologized, Alice calming down a bit. "It's alright… I just don't like that analogy." Alice admitted. "There is a lot of things you don't like." Marisa said, smirking as Alice tried to hit Marisa over the head. "Break it up you two." Nitori muttered as Anankos smirked at their light heartedness. "Now then… do you have any questions?" Anankos asked, waiting for them. "You have got NOOO idea." Marisa said, smirking as the three girls began throwing questions at the poor guy.

Five hours… and about a hundred questions later Marisa, Nitori and Alice finally stopped, Marisa having pocketed the crystal ball Anankos had given them to return home after everything was said and done. "Ok… with that out of the way… I need to give you all your new clothes… and weapons." Anankos said, sighing as he didn't even give the three girls time to speak as light blinded the three of them for a moment.

When the light cleared the girls were all standing in their new clothing, with Marisa holding a bow, a wooden tank behind Nitori and Alice holding a set of knives as Shanghai floated behind her. Marisa was wearing a black cloak, and still wearing her hat as her red hair pour down behind her. Under her clothes the tops of her breasts were exposed slightly as the black shirt under the cloak held them up. She was wearing brown hiking boots and leather pants as well as the bow currently on her back. The small holster for her Hakkero thankful attached to her belt.

Alice's outfit was slightly more… revealing. The yellow scarf around her neck thankfully protecting her as her skintight outfit exposed the cleft of her breasts, and a bit of the top. On her arms were skintight protectors and metal guards with long curved spikes on them. Two leather guards protectered the sides of her legs, and thankfully a pair of shorts protected her modesty… but now her legs as they were very much revealed by the lack of anything covering the front or back of them, and her knees were protected by leather guards and on her feet was a pair of sandals. Her neck length hair still behind her normally.

Nitori was by far the simplest outfit. Just wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with leather straps connecting her backpack to her. She was also wearing green pants and brown boots as well, and her hat was missing. "By Yukari DON'T LOOK!" Alice shouted, all flustered thanks to her much more revealing ninja outfit. Marisa pouted as she noticed her new outfits, but held her bow in front of her, as well as thankfully noticing the presence of her hat and Hakkero. Nitori however just looked at her self and shrugged. "Not all that different…" the kappa muttered as she looked at the wooden tank behind her with a smile, the shields on the front not having an emblem and the cannon having her hat on top of it as she plucked it off. "Why do I have this bow… I want to blast some people, NOT SHOOT TINY ARROWS AT THEM!" Marisa shouted at Anankos. "Your magic powers your shots… and this is slightly payback for the five hours of a questions…" Anankos muttered, even under her hooded face a small blush escaping as he pointed at a ravine behind them. "Look… just jump through that and do what I told you ok… You understand the mission, now go." Anankos said as Alice tried and failed to cover herself anymore then her outfit allowed, Nitori hopping in her tank as Marisa jumped on the side, grabbing Alice and getting her to side on the other side. "You heard the dragon FULL SPEED AHEAD MIZU!" Marisa shouted, laughing in glee as Nitori, now Mizu nodded with a smile on her face as she jumped into the ballista tank, shutting the top as the tank started moving. "Hold onto your hat Arashi.", before driving off the ravine with Arashi's laughter and Alice's screaming following them, Shanghai hanging on her life as the tank felt to the other world. "COME ON CHIKYU LIVE A LITTLE." Arashi shouted, referring to Alice's new name. "Those three are nuts…" Anankos admitted before disappearing in a flash of light for his final group.

 _BGM: Map theme of Royal Battle DLC_

Patchouli, Meiling and Mokou all opened their eyes, seeing a castle in the distance on a floating island, Anankos behind them as they all spun around, slightly confused. "Why is that lake upside down?" Meiling asked, already feeling a migraine coming on just from looking at that. "Don't start…" Patchouli muttered, already trying to stop herself from puking as Mokou looked over the edge of the strip of land they were on. "I'd say I've seen it all… but I keep finding out I haven't." Mokou muttered as she turned around back to Anankos with the others.

"Haha, I am not surprised you three find my home a but strange, even by your standards." Anankos said with a genuine chuckle. "It's quiet… to quiet though." Mokou said, looking firmly at the stone castle on the floating island. "No one lives in Valla anymore. Almost nothing here is alive." Anankos admitted. "So those soldiers… were undead." Patchouli said, connecting the dots. "Correct." Anankos admitted. The cloaked man turning around and sighing as he started speaking. "This was once a prosperous kingdom… Now it's nothing more then a wasteland, like that outside Gensokyo." Anankos said. "Yeah… we've noticed; all we've managed to do to clean that up is get rid of the radiation with Okuu's help." Meiling said. "I know it's not much… but if you want, I could at the very least start the outside Gensokyo back on it's way to a natural state." Anankos said as he turned around. "I didn't get to give the others a gift… so I guess I default to you for one wish." Anankos said. "No… that's be great. The outside world set on the path to restoration… Remilia would be happy, and so would everyone else." Patchouli said as the three girls looked between each other before nodding. "Then it shall be done." Anankos said, smiling as he took a deep breath, a flash of light occurring in front of the girls as they covered their eyes. "It's done. By the time you all get back, grass will have started growing, as will other plants." Anankos said, smiling under her hood. "Thanks big guy." Meiling said, smiling as Mokou rolled her eyes.

"Now then, you were telling a story?" Patchouli asked. "Right." Anankos said as he looked at the three girls from under his hood. "You see, in order to understand the history of why Valla is like this… I need to tell you the story of a dragon." Anankos said. "Lovely, I like dragons." Meiling said, smirking as Anankos looked at the dragon design on her dress. "So you do… but regardless. This is a tale of the dragon that helped build this kingdom." Anankos said, gesturing to the wasteland sky around them. "This dragon loved humans with all his heart, compared to you who see them as savages and idiots." Anankos said with slight disdain in his voice. "Different worlds have different humans; we won't judge you." Patchouli said, Anankos smiling at that before continuing.

"This dragon gave them knowledge and longevity, even choosing to live among them. He was very close with a great line of kings, whom he spent much time with. But, hundreds of years ago, he realized something terrible. His ancient instincts of destruction and chaos were invading his thoughts. He loved his kingdom… yet held the greatest desire to destroy it." Anankos said, holding his hand over his heart as Meiling closed her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. "Living a long ass time will drive you crazy without someone to back you up." Mokou said. "We all know you are crazy Mokou." Patchouli said softly as Anankos continued.

"Each day, those feeling drew stronger, and his control started to wane. As the dragon had tremendous power, his urges were also as tremendous. He knew that one day they would drive him mad, and it terrorized him. That's why he wrote a song, and left it with the king of Valla at the time." Anankos said. "Seriously a song?" Mokou said, receiving a smack over the head from Meiling and face planting to the floor. "It's obviously a powerful song, most likely something to tame the dragon's urges." Patchouli deduced.

"Correct, singing the song weaken the power and destructive urges of the dragon. However, there were requirements. Only those with the dragon's blood in their veins could sing the song, and a fragment of his dragon stone was required as well. And over time, to try to assure this world's safety he increased his powerful blessings over time. Giving this gift to each generation of the royal family, and them alone. Hoping that one day, when the time came, they would be able to stop him. But the final king in the royal line was killed before he could sing the song." Anankos said said, hanging his head lower as he turned away from the girls. "The dragon… he…" Meiling said, fearing the answer. "Spit it out tough girl, he blew something up, didn't he?" Mokou said, this time earning a smack from Patchouli's book over her head. "Baka." Patchouli muttered as she held her book over the floored Mokou.

"She's not wrong. For with a single act of rage an entire forest was destroyed, but thankfully no one was killed. But the humans cursed the destruction he had caused, they believed he had grown dangerous… and murderous, and tried to slay him." Anankos said. "Looks like humans are bastards after all." Mokou said, this time Meiling taking Patchouli's book and slamming it over Mokou's head. "Ow." Mokou said, her voice muffled by the dirt.

Anankos took a second to glare at Mokou before continuing. "That was when the dragon lost himself to an unfortunate thought… which is pretty much the one Mokou keeps talking about, as much as I hate to admit it. He who had blessed them with power and prosperity. They turned on their god, and tried to destroy the one who had given them everything. He felt it meant only one thing." Anankos said.

"That's terrible." Meiling said sadly. "Indeed." Patchouli said, sighing as she did so. "Meh." Mokou muttered rudely, before this time getting slapped by Anankos, who had grabbed Patchouli's book and slapped her across the face with it. "I am getting really tired of that." Mokou complained as she rubbed her abused cheek.

Anankos returned the book to Patchouli, who gestured him to continue and so he did. "The dragon went into Isolation, locking himself away from the world, spending his days detesting mankinds and curing their existence, but for all the wrong reasons." Anankos said. "I feel for this poor dragon, to be feared for something you can't control." Meiling said, closing her eyes. "I never understood why when something goes wrong the first thing someone tries to do is fight away the problem, not that we don't do it, but at least we hear everyone out before bashing head in." Mokou said. "That is the smartest thing you've said all day." Patchouli pointed out, Mokou not bothering to comment.

"As… rude as you are, you three are kind souls. There people who've said similar things to that very dragon, even locked away in his isolated cave. Only the king as his family continued to believe in the dragon. They tried to help salvage his mind… but you know what happened next." Anankos said. "The king is killed… in a fit of rage." Patchouli finished for him. "And that was the last straw. Madness overtook the dragon. Alone in his insanity, he started to destroy the kingdom he once loved, but he had one final moment of clarity and desperation. He tore out his very soul." Anankos said. The girls staring at him blankly for a moment. "What…" Mokou gave the very flat word. "Ok… I'm not even going to ask." Patchouli muttered. "I think I'm going to be sick." Meiling muttered, before running over to the edge of the land they were standing on, and hurling over the edge. "You done?" Mokou asked after above five minutes, Anankos and Patchouli also standing beside her for once. "I'm okay…" Meiling said as she putted herself up.

"What happened to his soul?" Patchouli asked as Meiling and Mokou stood back together with her. "That soul took on the form of a human, and began to think… and act on it's own. And that soul… Stands before you right now." Anankos said. "What…" Meiling said this time. "I'm never going to say I've seen everything ever again." Mokou muttered. "I was expecting this." Patchouli admitted.

"All you see now, is my fault, I detested the people who I cared for… and who cared for me." Anankos said, clutching his fist as he faced away from the girls. "All because I was weak willed… my entire kingdom…" Anankos said as Meiling put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to comfort you and say it's not your fault… but you've got us now. We'll help you." Meiling said, Mokou and Patchouli behind her nodding in agreement. "Thank you…" Anankos said, taking a deep breath as he faced the girls once more. "But I have a story to finish. After breaking free of my former body, all my memories were gone. I was aimlessly wandering for who knows how long, lost in shadows. But I was saved by the Vallite queen's younger sister… Mikoto. Over time we fell in love… and she ended up giving birth to our child." Anankos said.

"I… have no words." Mokou admitted as Meiling and Patchouli stared at Anankos. "What's wrong, never heard a guy tell you he's had a child?" Anankos asked with a small chuckle. "Actually no." Patchouli admitted. "No." Meiling said. "Well then... first time for everything. But before Valla fell to ruin, I had regained my memories. I told Mikoto all I could, and did everything to help her, my child, her sister and her sister's daughter escape Valla. And escape they did. That was the last time I saw him, such a helpless little babe." Anankos said. "Must be a proud father then." Meiling said. "Indeed." Anankos said, even though he knew nothing of his own child. "He'll be great one day." Anankos said, shaking his head up and down. "But he'll never know of me." Anankos admitted. "You don't want to burden him with your past sins." Mokou said, Anankos nodding in response. "For years I've been in hiding, and when my powers of foresight returned I saw it… I watched you, all of you, great heroes saving your world time and time again, as well as those outside your world, who you could have just left behind… but you didn't." Anankos said. "So you wanted our help to save your world." Mokou said. "Yes, but I must warn you, what I have just told you must NEVER be spoken off outside of Valla, lest you but killed by the curse." Anankos said "Yeah right, you know me and Meiling are Hourai immortals right?" Mokou said, smirking as she pointing at her and Meiling. "Do you want to be constantly evaporating painfully into water and bubbles for all eternity?" Anankos asked, Meiling and Mokou's eyes going blank at that… "Never mind never speak of this again." Mokou said very fast.

"Now then, for the task I wish to ask of you. I've already told the other three girls… and I accidently left the other two about eleven years into the past, a year before I had my child, so I guess this falls to you to complete the other half of the task. You'll need to travel to Hoshido, one of the two great kingdoms outside of Valla, where Mikoto fled to with our child, I'm sure she'll give you all her assistance, and I want you to accompany my child on a quest to obtain three of the five divine weapons. Once you have them, reunite with the others and come back to Valla… and when you do… I want you to kill me… the beast I have become." Anankos said.

"What, no we're not going to kill you, your evil half sure, but not you." Meiling said. "But it is our final goal… you need to kill the silent dragon Anankos, both his halves." Anankos said, hanging his head low. "You wish to end all the pain, his and your own." Patchouli said. "No… his pain is my own." Anankos admitted, holding his hand over his heart. "And it won't stop until either all of mankind is destroyed… or I am dead." Anankos said. "But you've got a wife, a child. You want us to just kill a guy who spilled his life story, asked us to help him and all that, and the guy who has given us what we need to restart the outside world!" Meiling shouted, Mokou and Patchouli behind her nodding.

"Don't say you can't do it… you all have bested gods before, multiple times. Now you must kill one." Anankos said, sighing. "So be it…" Mokou said, looking at Anankos with a look of pity. "What's your son's name?" Mokou asked. "Corrin." Anankos said, smiling, remembering the name he had given his son. "Well then, we'd better get started." Mokou said. "Yes, but first I must give you your…" Anankos started before he was cut off.

 _BGM: You of the Light – Fire Emblem Fates_

"So THIS is where you've been hiding, you filthy imposter!" Someone shouted. "Now what?" Meiling asked as her fist glowed, Patchouli reading her spell back as Mokou held a fire ball in her hand. "I do not know you creature, who are you?" Anankos asked, looking at the little girl. "I am Lilith. The daughter and most loyal servant of great King Anankos!" Lilith said proudly and smugly. "Did you…" Mokou asked, still facing the girl as Anankos stood in shock. "I don't want to know." Meiling said, she'd had enough insanity for one day, and it was only going to get crazier. "This creature… is no daughter of mine!" Anankos shouted. "Of course I'm not, I said I was the daughter of KING Anankos." Lilith said proudly with a giggle. "This is creeping me out." Patchouli deadpanned. "Really, I didn't notice." Mokou deadpanned herself. "How are you all so casual about this." Anankos asked. "You get used to it." Patchouli admitted.

"Regardless, you are merely a fake, not the true Silent Dragon." Lilith said, pointing her finger at Anankos. "Does that mean we don't have to kill him?" Meiling asked. "No I'm going to kill him." Lilith said, pouting like a bratty child as Patchouli held her hand to her head. "How… how did my former self father a child?" Anankos grimaced, fearing the answer. "Honestly I don't want to know." Patchouli muttered. "But I guess you can't foresee everything, can you imposter?" Lilith asked. "Like how your son is not in Hoshido… but Nohr… that ruined the plan." Lilith huffed. "But Mikoto is… o no…" Anankos started. "Wait how does that… ooo." Mokou started before realizing something. "Great. Anankos has two kingdoms under his metaphorical belt." Mokou said, annoyed. "But… HOW How is my son in Nohr?" Anankos yelled. "Vaati and Cirno… you said you ended up leaving them eleven years before all this didn't you." Patchouli pointed out. "There are times I hate time travel." Anankos muttered putting his hand to his hooded face. "Who are you talking about? Who are these two? Are they the ones who have screwed up King Anankos's plans to take Nohr, forcing him to take Hoshido instead!" Lilith revealed.

"You… idiot, thanks for revealing your entire plan." Meiling said, smirking. "No matter, you will never leave Valla alive." Lilith said pulling a knife out of her sleeve as she dove her Anankos. Anankos could only stare as Lilith jumped at her, only for Mokou to jump in front of him and block her knife with a sword made of fire. "Sorry little lady, but he's not dying today." Mokou said, forcing Lilith back as she flipped backwards and landed softly back where she started.

"Come and get some." Meiling said, running at Lilith and swinging at the little girl with masterful ease. But Lilith dodged once, and then dodged again as Meiling redirected herself to hit the dodging girl, only to get stabbed in the back and kicked back at the group with unnatural speed. "Ok… when is knife made of…" Meiling croaked as she pulled the knife out of her back before throwing it over the edge of the island into the abyss. "Stay out of my way outsider." Lilith said as she walked slowly towards them.

"That won't work, your world's powers won't work in mine, or in the world outside Valla, that's why I had to disguise you and give you powers from this world." Anankos said, clutching his fist as Meiling and Patchouli turned to him. "Like I need them." Mokou said, running at Lilith and swinging her sword, only for Lilith to grab the blade with her bare hand and pull the flaming sword from her without so much as a scratch before slamming the blade through Mokou, forcing her back as she dissolved the blade and closed her wound. "Dam…" Mokou grunted. "You all are nothing more then annoying little bugs in this world." Lilith said, smirking as her red eyes glowed with power. "Done in by a maid… Sakuya will never let me live this down." Meiling muttered.

"Stay away from them!" Anankos yelled as a flash of light enveloped Lilith. "Really now, trying to immobilize me?" Lilith asked as the light died down, examining her nails. "It's official… I hate this girl." Mokou said, glaring at Lilith. Anankos glared at Lilith before pulling a crystal ball out form her robe and throwing it to Patchouli. "Use this… now, while you can still escape. Please, I don't want you to die here for my selfish reasons!" Anankos commanded as the three girls looked at the crystal ball, Lilith just standing there, waiting with a smirk.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"No." Patchouli said, pocketing the ball. "What! But she'll kill you, I can't ask you to die for me while you can still leave!" Anankos shouted. "You really think something like this going to get us to give up?" Mokou asked, standing back up in front of Anankos between Lilith and him. "We'll protect you… it's clear this world still nears you Anankos." Meiling said, standing alongside Mokou and Patchouli stood by Mokou's other side, the three of them blocking Lilith from Anankos.

"After all, you said you need to believe in people to pull this off… now that you have those who believe in you, you're trying to send them away." Mokou said, smirking as she pulled made another sword of fire in her hands. "After all, we aren't destined to die, and not like it will stick anyway." Meiling said, smiling as she readied he fists. "So live your life without regrets… Marisa does that, Cirno does that. I say it's about time you do that Anankos. We will protect you, Spirit of Life." Patchouli said, smiling as she did so. "After… I" Mokou started. "Will fight." Meiling continued smirking. "To the very end." Patchouli finished for all of them. "Mokou… Patchouli… Meiling... Understood." Anankos said, resolve gathering in his voice. "Huh?" Lilith wondered, having not been paying attention.

"I trust you… all of you, those here now, and those before you. And for all of your sakes, and the sake of this world, and the sake of my child… I bestow upon you the strength to fight in this world, and my own power as well." Anankos said, smiling as he did so. "For as the keeper of Ancient Knowledge… As ruler of the world when in began… WITH LIGHT FROM THE LAND OF VALLA FILL OUR LAST HOPE WITH POWER!" Anankos roared. "For protected by the first dragons they shall henceforth be know as our saviors!" he roared as a blinding light enveloped all three girls.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Fates: Promotion_

When the light died down all the girls were standing in their new outfits. Patchouli was wearing a long purple cape, her cape going down to the floor as she was wearing a gold scarf around the neckline. Under the cape she was wearing black set of mage robes not from Valla or Nohr, but more much more modest, with baggy black sleeves and a long velvet skirt alongside a purple shirt and black pants, as well as a pair of combat boots.

Mokou was were a red set of samurai robes, with gold coattails and a white waist brace. Steel combat shoes on her feet as a silver sword was attached to her hip, along with a sword suspiciously similar to the one Cirno kept making.

Meiling was wearing a green set of warrior garb. A steel chest plate on her chest, along with a cotton shirt and steel combat boots. Yet she was still wearing a pair of tan leather pants and steel gauntlets on her fists.

"Warriors! Tell me, what are the names blessed to you!" Anankos called. "Kokoro." Mokou… Kokoro said, smirking as she drew the silver sword. "Soru." Meiling… Soru said, slamming her metal covered fists together before settling into a fighting stance, her silver hair flowing behind her. "Nento" Patchouli… Nento said, opening her Grimoire, which had been empowered by Anankos to actually work in this world. "I thank you… all of you, for believing in me… for giving me just enough faith to give you this gift." Anankos said, smiling as the girls all faced Lilith with a look of courage. "Now then, let's kick some ass." Kokoro said, drawing her sword as Lilith started backing off.

"My turn…" Nento said, throwing a fireball at Lilith from her Grimoire, slamming into her and eliciting a yelp of pain from the girl. "Not so tough now, are you?" Soru said, her and Kokoro walking closer to Lilith who was backing away when she started talking. "D…Don't get ahead of yourselves…" Lilith started the fear in her voice evident as two soldiers appeared in front of her, invisible to the naked eye. "BRING IT ON!" Kokoro yelled as she and Soru charged, Soru slamming her fist perfectly into one warrior as Kokoro cut down the other. "After all, we have things to do, places to go, and worlds to save." Nento said, smiling as she threw another fireball at Lilith, the little girl not fast enough to get out of the way in time as she took it to the back, retreating. "Dammit!" Lilith muttered before running out of sight as more soldiers appeared.

 _BGM: Dusk Falls (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

As the girls all looked around them, they noticed small spots of land glowing on the island. "What are those things?" Kokoro asked. "Dragon veins, they give people special advantages if they can used them, but they need dragon's blood to activate." Anankos pointed out. "So… we can't use them." Soru said. "Not quite, I can give you a bit of my blood to temporarily allow you to use these veins." Anankos said as he pulled out three bottles from his robe, throwing them to the girls before they all looked at each other and down them.

"Not that much different from the cake blood really." Soru noted as the others shrugged, wasn't like they hadn't had a cake with blood in it before, usually as a prank. "Three veins, three of us, split up and take them down." Kokoro said as the three girls spilt up and ran for the different veins.

Nento ran for the first vein, thankful that her new abilities had given her the stamina to do this, but she could still feel her asthma, but not as much as she blasted a pair of soldiers who tried to stop her with lightning from her tome, turning to where she could see three more as she opened her tome. "Earth spires." Nento muttered as spires of earth ran right through the invisible soldiers as Nento stood on the dragon vein, activating it as it gave her a rush of power.

Kokoro didn't even blink as she rushed for the vein near the end, grabbing the Armorslayer off her belt as a great knight ran at her, the tow passing each other as the great knight slid off his horse, Kokoro running past the evaporating undead as she cut down the others around the vein with extreme prejudice. Activating the vein as it gave her as rush of power she ran towards the center of the island.

Soru had wasted no time in punching out the Sorcerer and his lackeys guarding the second vein as she activated it before running to the center of the island, bring her gauntlet up to blow a sword swing as she reared her fist back. "You're going to regret that!" Soru shouted as she punched the zombie in the face, outright sending it flying off the island as it dissolved. The others running up to her as the final vein activated.

Holding hands the three girls activated it together as they felt as rush of power, the islands shaking as it started rising further into the sky Anankos running over to them as it rose, leaving them standing before a small group of troops.

"I count fifteen, heavily armed, and invisible." Nento muttered. "That was obvious" Kokoro said, rolling her eyes as she pointed her sword at them. "Nothing special, let's kick their asses." Soru said, smirking as the three girls ran at them. The Vallites didn't stand a chance against the empowered warriors as they felt before them like dominoes, Anankos just staring in awe at the power of the three of them. "If this world didn't prevent them from fighting at full power without my help… I shudder to think what they could do unleashed." Anankos said, shuddering as the blue haired Valitie commander retreated from them as Soru punched down the gate for them to escape. "Come on!" she yelled, the others following her as they rean from the oncoming wave of soldiers.

 _BGM: Flickering Illusion – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Hell that was easy." Kokoro said, sheathing her sword as she put her hands behind her head. "Maybe but we must remain on our guard." Nento muttered, keeping a finger on her Grimoire. "We'll live… you still with us Anankos?" Soru asked. "Yes, I'm still here." Anankos said, exhausted from running to keep up with them. "Those things… really give you a boost… don't they." He said, out of breath. "Yes they do." Nento muttered, not feeling tired despite herself.

"Do you foolish humans think you could escape me?" Someone said only for a yelp to be heard behind them as Patchouli closed their book. "Yes… yes we do, and we aren't human." Nento snarked. "The world is ending, Patchy snarked." Kokoro joked. "It's currently Nento." Nento said. "But but Lord Anankos gave me an endless supply of soldiers!" Lilith yelled as more soldiers papered around her. "Line up and knock them down." Soru said, smirking as she winded her arm up, ready for round two. "You really shouldn't just say you have more soldiers." Nento muttered as pillars of stone shot up behind the invisible soldiers, knocking them into Kokoro's blade and Soru's fists. "You all really are a dream team." Anankos complimented them. "Why thank you, we practice." Kokoro joked, eliciting an eye roll from Nento and Soru as more soldiers surrounded them. "She did say endless though…" Soru said as she cracked her neck.

"Stop… we don't need to fight them, I'll get you to Hoshido from here." Anankos said. "What, why, we can take them?" Kokoro said, pointing her sword at the invisible troops around them. "For one, the others are already in Nohr, and you need to get the three divine weapons in Hoshido… as much as I would look to see my child, the world comes first." Anankos said as Nento made the spire holding Lilith come closer to them. "And what about seahorse child right here?" Kokoro said, pointing at Lilith. "I'm sorry what? But no, I can't do anything outside of here… I'm afraid this is farewell." Anankos said. "We just swore to protect you… we are not leaving you." Nento said as walls of stone shot up around them, cutting them off form the endless army. "But I'll be useless." Anankos argued. "No you won't you'll find a dam way." Kokoro said. "I hate all of you." Lilith said, struggling against her stone bonds. "Keep struggling, those aren't going to break." Soru said, patting Lilith on the head.

"Besides, it either all of us go… or none of us go." Nento said, smiling as she looked at Anankos. "But you need to…" Anankos started before he was cut off. "No… we need you, to come with us. We'll find those weapons, your wife and your son, with you at our side." Soru said, smiling as she put her hand on Anankos' shoulder. "To think… you would risk your lives, to save mine… I'll come." Anankos said, smiling as he prepared his teleport spell. "Again, what about her?" Kokoro asked, pointing a the still struggling Lilith. "She comes to." Anankos said. "No you won't take me imposter!" Lilith yelled struggling as Anankos raised his hand above his head. "You don't get a choice." Kokoro said, patting Lilith on the red as she growled before they all were teleported away.

 _BGM: Guest of Light – Fire Emblem fates_

When all of them reappeared it was in a small forest in Hoshido, Lilith trying to scramble away before she was grabbed by another hand of stone from the ground. "Dam you!" Lilith yelled as Anankos walked up to her. "Take any weapons from her… then release her and seal me in with her… I want to talk to her." Anankos said. "What are nuts?" Kokoro asked as Soru started searching Lilith, grabbing knives from anywhere she could find them… include one shoved in her boot. "That has got to be all of them." Soru said, holding the ten knives she had taken off of Lilith.

"I'm leaving a hole at the top for us to come through it things go sour." Nento said as the dome of stone shoot up, Kokoro sighing as she walked up and sat on top of the dome. "This is stupid." She muttered before they all listened in on Anankos and Lilith.

"Why… WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE ME!" Lilith yelled, running up to Anankos as trying to hit him… but finding she couldn't. "Why… why can't I fight you?" Lilith said quietly, staring at Anankos with nothing but questions in her eyes. "Are you… really him…?" Lilith asked, breathing hard. "No… I'm not the silent dragon Anankos… I'm the piece he threw away… I'm the soul he lost Lilith." Anankos said, kneeling down before taking his hood off, revealing his red eyes to Lilith and the red gem on his forehead. "You…. You look like…" Lilith stared as Anankos looked at her. "Lilith… I don't care where you are from. If you are from Anankos so be it… but it's clear you strive for something… what is it Lilith?" Anankos asked. "I want… I want…" Lilith started before closing her eyes, tears starting to fall.

"I want to be the best for my daddy." Lilith said quietly. Anankos smiled as he hugged her Lilith gasping in surprise as he spoke. "I accept you Lilith… I accept you as my daughter, and until I die I will be here for you. And I will always love you." Anankos said, smiling as Lilith started tearing up. "Do you… do you mean it?" Lilith asked, starting to cry as the girls all looked in on the moment from the top of the dome before pulling away, except Kokoro, who had to be pulled away.

"Yes… I mean it Lilith, my beautiful daughter." Anankos said, smiling as Lilith started crying and hugging him back. "Thank you… daddy." Lilith said through the tears as Anankos smiled softly. "Maybe one day you'll meet your big brother. I'm sure he would love you." Anankos said, smiling as he put himself face to face with Lilith. "Now come on little one… be have a world to save." Anankos said as he put his hood back up, smiling as he held Lilith's hand. "Ok daddy." Lilith said, smiling as she felt the one thing she always wanted… affection from her father. "Open up." Anankos said, the stone dome falling as the three girls stood outside it. "She's coming with us." Anankos said with a voice of finality. "Fine… but we are not carrying her." Kokoro said as Anankos smiled and bent down before picking up Lilith and carrying her. "Then I will… now come on." Anankos said, smiling as he and the girls started walking.

Fate had been changed that day… and eleven years ago when Anankos screwed up teleporting Vaati and Cirno. This is the Hidden Truth of the world. Heroes rise, and the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla were never the same again.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: This… chapter… is HUGE! And this is just the goddam prologue. Anyone who's played hidden truths will know that Anankos was supposed to die… he didn't. So that's one death prevented, but think about what Lilith said. She said someone had screwed up King Anankos's plans for taking Nohr, forcing him to take Hoshido instead. That's right ladies and fairies, Anankos wasn't the only death prevented… but someone else's happened. Now Hoshido is the bad guys, Plot twist to the fucking extreme._

 _Meanwhile where the heck are those three, probably stealing everything not nailed down. But consider this a really big teaser for the third book. Hell you will see it again as the first chapter. But the focus won't be on Arashi's group, or Anankos's group, but on Celsius and Minerva, and what they did for the past eleven years. Also PLEASE REVIEW! i don;t wna tot have done this for no one to say anything, PLEASE!_

 _But for now, I'm signing out… see you next chapter in stage four of Subterranean Animism._


	16. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

 _So… pretty much a week later and not a SINGLE review on the teaser chapter… not one… Makes me want to cry that I did all that hard work for NO ONE TO GIVE A DAM! I try to interact with my viewers that review, and yet when I show off a teaser for the third book, 200 views later no one gives a flying fairy's ass… I ask nicely for people to review, all because I want to know what you think of my story, my hard work, yet at best I get something from Tommiboy and one or two random comments… Thank you for that Tommiboy. But regardless I just want to know what you all think of my stories… because I'm not going to be around forever. Those injuries Vaati has? Yeah those are MY injuries. I live confined to a room all day with nothing but a computer because I got MY BACK NEARLY BROKEN, MY ARM DISLOCATED AND I WILL NEVER WALK RIGHT AGAIN! And to top it all off, I'm in constant pain and have been showing signs of insanity and depression, and heart pains. This is my only real link to people, and I just want to know what you think. I try to respond to what you review, I truly do, I just want to know what you all think about my work, my only legacy. But enough about my rant._

 _I suppose you could say I'm… colorful to say the least. But my life while cushy, has not been the greatest. Four little bags on actual insanity I call brothers, two of which had to be pulled out of school because of said insanity, one of which is the reason I can never go a day without walking more then twenty meters before feeling tired and in extreme pain, never mind my near broken back. Everyone seems to just snap at me, even the puppy, who goes from calm one moment to trying to bite my hand off the next._

 _So… I've just spilled my life story, or whatever you want to call it. I have a lot of issues and I guess you could call writing my coping mechanism. I try to be social, I try to interact with all of you and when I work my ass off to bring you something I have planned for the future… only for no one to say a work or seem to give a dam? That just… it doesn't make me want to go further._

 _But I'll press on. I already have the next chapter in the works, and even if you don't review, even if you don't view I'll still press on, just to leave my life's work, my legacy, here._

 _This is my story. I am Vaati Star… and all I want is to know what you think of my work._


	17. Subterranean Animism (Stage 4)

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, Sword Art Online or Madoka Magica_

 _Just want to say this now… thank you. All of you. I'm sorry for my outburst and will continue to write. Just… I thank you for your support._

 _But without Further Ado._

 _Let the Gates open._

Subterranean Animism

(Stage 4)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Battle Theme of Royal Battle DLC_

Alice sighed as she shook her head, made even funnier by the fact her small legion of dolls behind her, and Nitori were all doing the same, concerning the fact Marisa was currently standing over a pile of unconscious oni and other spirits from hell holding a sack full of 'borrowed' goods. "AND YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME AGAIN YOU HEAR!" Marisa shouted cackling with glee as she moved to try and take her hat off her head… which she didn't have and had left at Vaati's house given she was currently in armor. "Dam… I don't have anywhere to put this right now." Marisa muttered, holding the sack before tossing it to Alice, who caught it before opening it.

"Marisa… why did you even?" Alice started before Marisa snapped her armor covered fingers. "Open the sack, that stuff is for all of us." Marisa claimed as Alice sighed and opened the sack as Nitori looked in it with her and Shanghai peering over Alice's shoulder. Inside was a myriad of cloth, wooden parts, precious metals and random bits and bobs that Marisa had 'borrowed' from the stores she had just invaded. "You know we are going to have to pay for all this." Nitori said, chuckling as she took out a rather shiny piece of metal and knocked her fist on it, sending a ringing through her armor from how tough the actual metal was before stuffing it back in the bag.

"I'd leave them some yen, but I don't have my hat on me and I can't exactly reach my pockets" Marisa said, gesturing to her armor as Alice sighed before sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling out a small sack of yen and walking into the currently blown up shop Marisa had just invaded and putting the sack on the counter. "Should be enough to cover everything Marisa took… and blew up." Alice complained as Marisa cackled as Nitori giggled.

"So… are we going to continue this or actually try and find Kanako." Nitori asked, sounding braver then normal, considering she had just witnessed Marisa beat the crap out of several oni who had been shopping and tried to stop her… and the spirits also in the shop. "Yeah let's go." Marisa said, smirking under her mask as she fired up her thrusters as Alice recalled her dolls except Shanghai, Nitori following Marisa as Alice flew after them with Shanghai holding onto the sack of 'borrowed' goods with surprising ease for the small doll.

"Is anyone else getting hot though?" Nitori asked as they flew above the underground city. "Nitori, we are in what is basically hell, of course it is hot." Alice said, rolling her eyes as Nitori stopped flying and floated with her thrusters, Marisa and Alice stopping with her. "No it's not that, there is temperature regulation in the armor, it's supposed to keep me cooled down, and unless I right above lava or next to Mokou when she's on fire not much could heat it up." Nitori said, tapping her helmet. "Is that what the little meter on the right is?" Marisa asked, looking on the HUD in her helmet at the small bar on the right, marked with several different degree symbols and a bar that was slowly going up.

"Yes that's what it's for Marisa… and didn't they say it was the corpse of a sun god that was stolen?" Nitori reasoned. "So what, the hotter it gets the closer we are?" Marisa joked, waving her off. "That's exactly what she's saying, but we don't know where the heat would be coming from besides down there." Alice said, pointing to the river of large outside the town. "So what, keep flying until this thing is about to burst." Marisa said, referencing the temperature meter. "Exactly… I think I know just where to start." Nitori reason before flying away from the town, Alice and Marisa following her. "Just my luck I get roped into this…" Alice muttered as she had Shanghai leave the bag near the ground and left a small force of dolls to guard it before taking off after Marisa and Nitori towards a large hole in the wall of the cavern that was the underground… past the Palace of Earth Spirits.

 _BGM:_ _東方_ _[Piano] Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye (long ver.)_

After about ten minutes of crying in her room Komeiji had chosen to try and find Vaati and Cirno… and hopefully her sister. Admiring the murals on the windows of her palace she kept moving until her could sense their minds… and almost instantly she was brought to tears upon just hearing whose thoughts were the third mind's…

"Koshi… she did it…" Komeiji muttered through her tears as she picked up her pace, the sound of her shoes clattering against the floor of the palace the only sound to be heard as she ran towards where she could sense their minds, before turning a corner and nearly being brought to tears again at the sight in the middle of the hallway.

Vaati had Koshi's head in her lap, and Cirno's head on her shoulders as Vaati herself was leaning on Cirno's head, something Komeiji knew was pure sisterly affection. 'It's not often I get to enjoy moments such as these.' Was what Komeiji heard from Vaati's mind. 'I have the greatest big sister.' Was what she could hear from Cirno's as she tried to turn away from them and focus on Koshi… her dear sister.

It felt… good just to know her mind was there… that she could sense Koshi's mind. "Big… sister…" Koshi muttered, finally opening her eyes as she sat up, pulling her head from Vaati's lap, disturbing the sleeping hourai as she ending up shaking Cirno awake as well. "Koshi…" Komeiji said as she walked closer to her sister, Koshi still sitting on the floor. Vaati keeping Cirno away from the moment thankfully as they watched.

'Sis, what happened… I remember the knife and… and.' Koshi thought in her mind, knowing her sister could hear her as Satori ran up and hugged Koshi hard, squeezing her sister that should could finally see and remember. 'You were lost Koshi…' Komeiji thought as she looked at Vaati and Cirno behind Koshi. "And I can't thank you enough… for bringing back my sister." Komeiji said quietly, but loud enough that Vaati and Cirno would hear her. "

"Our pleasure Komeiji." Vaati said quietly with a smile as Koshi turned around, still being hugged by her sister. "I… remember you. You were the frozen boy in the house on the hill." Koshi said quietly. "How do you know that?" Vaati asked as Cirno stood in front of Vaati protectively, she didn't like that being brought up. "You were sleeping… you wouldn't wake up to play… but the fairy chased me away before she forgot me." Koshi muttered quietly as Komeiji hugged her tighter. "I don't remember that…" Cirno said quietly as she turned around and faced Vaati before hugging her closely. "But I don't want to…" Cirno muttered scared that someone had actually gotten past her to Vaati while she had been comatose.

The four girls just all remained silent, none of them knowing what to say as they all just let the moments hang on. "Thank you… again, if there is anything you need Vaati, I'd be happy to help you for bringing me back my sister." Komeiji said, smiling a genuine smile as Koshi turned and faced Vaati as well, smiling with her eyes open, a bright light that Komeiji didn't want to lose again.

Vaati smiled as she hugged Cirno, looking straight at Komeiji and Koshi. "Consider it a gift from a friend… after all it's what friends do. Help each other." Vaati said with her quiet smile as both Satori smiled back. "Patchouli was heading to the main square to find one of your allies groups… and I think we'll be accompanying you." Komeiji said, smiling as she stood up. 'Let's go Koshi.' Komeiji thought. 'Yes sis.' Koshi thought back, standing up with a smile on her face as the four girls took their time to leave the palace of earth spirits.

Just outside they heard the loud sound of Marisa and Nitori's armor thrusters as they watched them and Alice shoot past the palace of earth spirits. Komeiji and Koshi catching Vaati's thought. 'Where are they going?' was a simple… yet obvious question. "We'll go find Patchouli, you two get after them." Komeiji said, taking charge as Vaati nodded before floating up. "Coming!" Cirno called as she shot after Vaati, the two girls slowly following the trio that had shot past them from above.

'Let's go Koshi.' Komeiji thought again, just glad to have her sister back. 'Right behind you sis!' Koshi thought happily as she closed her eyes and skipped behind Komeiji. The two girls walking towards the city square.

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]- Yuugi's Theme: A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt Ooe ~ 4ºRemix_

Yuugi groaned as she sat up in the crater she had been laying in. The memories of one again getting beat by Mokou and Meiling coming to the surface as she growled before looking at her hands in anger. 'I wasn't strong enough… even at my full strength they can just keep beating me!' Yuugi thought before growling in anger and punching the building next to her in anger, the building crumbling to dust… and the building behind it crumbling as well.

'I'll just have to get stronger!' Yuugi thought in anger as she grit her teeth before looking at her unshackled wrists. 'All of them… I swear I will beat all of them one day!' Yuugi screamed in her mind as she got up and started flying up, looking at the hole to the surface beyond the bridge. "And I have just the plan to do that." Yuugi said to herself as she flew towards Parsee's bridge. Not bothering to stop for Parsee as she flew over the bridge and through a flock of hell ravens, obliterating them just by flying through them before shooting up through the hole to the surface.

"I swear it! ONE DAY I'LL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT ALL OF YOU!" Yuugi shouted in anger as she rocketed through the tunnel to the surface. And she knew just where to start her training.

 _BGM:_ _[Touhou]- Utsuho's Theme: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom - Nuclear Fusion ~ 4ºRemix_

Kanako smiled as she watched Utsuho's transformation finish. The hell raven's chest now adorned with a large red eye in the center of it. Utsuho herself breathing extremely heavily as she lay on the rocky ground, the heat around them intense enough to kill a normal person in seconds, never mind the amount of radiation that was bleeding out of Utsuho. "Finally… now you are my living reactor. My living star." Kanako said as she paced around Utsuho who glared at Kanako with all she could through the pain.

A fire burned in her chest… a flame that threatened to consume her if she couldn't control it. "Get up." Kanko said, kicking Utsuho lightly in the side. "Screw you." Utsuho choked out as she lay there. "I said get up." Kanako commanded, kicking her again lightly. 'Screw you lady.' Utsuho thought as she slowly got up, her body groaning in pain, and power.

"You are going to provide me the power we need to gain all the faith in the world… and the power for our war." Kanako said, pacing around Utsuho as she clenched her fist and faced forward. "No." Utsuho said, sternly as she clenched her fist tighter. Behind her Kanako stopped walking as she stared at the back of Utsuho's head. "What did you say." Kanako said in a dangerous voice.

Utsuho wasn't the brightest egg in the basket, she wasn't the fastest, the strongest, or anything before, but with the power welling up inside her she gathered all she could into her clenched fist on instinct. "I SAID NO YOU CRAZY LADY!" Utsuho yelled as she spun around and punched Kanako in the face, sending her reeling back slightly before she shoved her open hand in Kanako's face, glaring angrily as she held her arm with her other arm. "I AM NOT YOUR POWER SOURCE!" Utsuho yelled before a ball of nuclear energy gathered in front of her fist, mere inches from Kanako's face before exploding in front of Utsuho, engulfing Kanako in nuclear fire as Utsuho dropped her arm and breathed heavily before placing her hand on the eye on her chest, tapping it and feeling that it was just some sort of jewel that had grown out of her chest.

"Nice attempt." Someone said, Utsuho looking up into Kanako's face before gasping and stumbling backwards before landing on her ass as Kanako stood above her, slightly singed but otherwise unharmed. "But you'll have to do better then that to kill a goddess." Kanako said, smirking as she grabbed Utsuho's neck lifting her up as Utsuho grabbed her arm, trying to pull her off her neck as she struggled. "And now you are going to serve me… whether you like it… or not." Kanako said as she pulled a small necklace out from her pocket and wrapping it around Utsuho's neck before dropping her.

Utsuho roared before trying to punch Kanako again, but her fist stopped inches before Kanako's face as she tried to force herself to punch Kanako. "Don't even bother." Kanako said as Utusho froze in place, the necklace around her neck glowing as Kanako paced around her. "That sealing necklace binds you to my command, as long as you wear it you can't touch me… or it." Kanako said as she stood in front of her again. "Kneel." Kanako commanded, Utsuho helpless as she kneeled before Kanako, forced to look up at the goddess.

Kanako smiled as she grabbed Utusho's chin and forced her to look straight into her eyes. "Now my living star… you are going to be my ticket to unlimited power." Kanko said as she chuckled, Utsuho helpless to do anything as Kanako chuckled in her face. 'Komeiji… help me…' Utsuho thought, just hoping in blind faith that Komeiji could hear her mind.

 _BGM: Disgaea D2 ost – Prince of Darkness_

"Anything on your end?" Mokou asked as she and Meiling walked into the town square, Suika and Kasen already there. "No, but considering Meiling is currently covered in blood I'm assuming you found something?" Suika said, referring to Meiling's blood stained clothing. "Actually that was Yuugi." Meiling said as she crossed her arms under her chest. Avoiding the blood staining her upper chest.

"What did she do this time?" Suika asked, clearly annoyed. "Full powered punch straight to the back of Meiling's head… and the blood on her is from me." Mokou said. "You gave her your guts didn't you." Kasen said, putting her hand on her face. "Please don't bring that up." Meiling said, rolling her eyes as Patchouli flew up to the group from the palace not even batting an eye at the blood stained Meiling. "We have confirmation that Kanako was recently here… and she is still here in the underground." Patchouli said before looking at Meiling. "I'm not even going to ask." Patchouli muttered as Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Knowing that the crazy goddess is here isn't going to do any good if we don't know where she is." Mokou complained as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Then allow us to help with that." Someone said as the girls turned around, seeing Komeiji and another girl skipping behind her. "Komeiji Satori… and friend, I thought you were just the informant." Suika said, smirking as Komeiji stared at her without emotion.

However, Patchouli looked at Komeiji before she asked her question. "She did it… didn't she?" Patchouli asked as Komeiji smiled slightly before pulling Koshi closer. "Wait, who did what?" Meiling asked, confused. "Your friend, Vaati, brought my sister back to me… so consider me… a friend." Komeiji said, having paused to look for the right words to use as she pointed back towards the palace of the earth spirits. "Vaati and Cirno went after three others who where were flying past the palace… and have any of you noticed it's getting hotter?" Komeiji asked as the others all shrugged, except Patchouli. "I thought the heat was normal down here, either that or my book and the issue with this place being very far below the surface wasn't enough of an indicator.

"Well then… I think we all know where we are going." Mokou said as the group looked at the palace of earth spirits… and beyond at the stone wall behind it with a hole deeper into the underground. "Great…." Kasen said sarcasticly.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Ok I know it's a sorry chapter. Like, really short. But it's a setup. After all, one chapter remains… and a match to remember is coming. So be ready. It's almost time for the nuclear fusion._


	18. Subterranean Animism (Stage 5)

_AN: I do not own Sword Art Online, Touhou Project, or Madoka Magica._

 _Sorry I'm late… life and my own issues caught up with me as usual. But here it is the battle against Okuu and a rematch with Kanako… or it would be if Nitori had actually fought her once, but it is for Vaati! Also… well I won't spoil it but someone is not getting out of this fight unscathed… and it's not Vaati for once._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the Gates Open._

Subterranean Animism

(Stage 5)

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Super Touhoid – Lower Gensokyo_

Marisa shot through the cave system as Alice and Nitori followed her. "Keep up you two!" Marisa shouted back as she cackled in glee as she made another corner. "MARISA WAIT!" Nitori shouted as she stared at her HUD in fear. "What is it?" Alice asked, wondering what had Nitori so worked up. "Alice you can't go any farther… there is nuclear radiation down here, and the levels are getting higher." Nitori said quietly, stopping with Alice as she grimaced, wiping the sweat from her brow, most of it from the extreme heat. "Then I'll stay here and warn the others if they come." Alice said as Nitori nodded, about to fly off after Marisa.

"What's this about radiation?" Someone asked, Alice and Nitori turning around, seeing Vaati and Cirno flying behind them. "Hey you two." Alice said, smiling as she waved before Nitori started speaking. "I think we found our captured hell raven… but there is nuclear radiation coming from further down the way." Nitori said, tapping her helmet. "Great… that's just lovely." Vaati muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Cirno shouted happily. "Calm down Cirno we can't just go in swords swinging, Kanako is a god after all." Vaati muttered quietly. "And the radiation means only Mokou and maybe Suika and Kasen can join us." Nitori muttered, knowing she was going to be ignored. "Look I'll stay here, you all go after Marisa and make sure she doesn't end up dead." Alice said, Cirno smirking as she shot off before anyone could reply.

"And there she goes…" Nitori said as Vaati sighed before flying after her with Nitori, leaving Alice alone in the tunnel, waiting… "I'm going to be sitting here for the better part of an hour or so." Alice complained to herself as she sat down in the tunnel and wiped the sweat on her from the heat as Shanghai comforted her, Alice sighing as she watched the tunnel, trying not to die from the heat. "Though… I think waiting a bit back couldn't hurt." Alice complained.

 _BGM: [Touhou]-Kanako's Theme: Suwa Foughten Field ~ 2 remix_

Kanako sighed as she mulled about the massive chamber in the underground she had led herself and Utsuho into on accident. "I got my way in here, so I can get myself out." Kanako muttered before rounding on the mind controlled Utsuho. "You know this place right, get me out of here." Kanako commanded, putting her finger not inches for Utsuho's face.

Utsuho REAAAALLY wished she had control of at least her head right then and there, just so she could bite Kanako's finger. But being trapped in her own mind she was left to growl in anger and just hope someone would help her. "I command you to GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kanako shouted in Utsuho's face. "This way." Utsuho's body said, starting to lead Kanako to the other side of the room before Kanako held up her hand to stop her. "Wait… what's that noise?" Kanako asked as she peered past Utsuho, hearing a really loud cackle… one she wouldn't forget from the tournament nearly two years earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kanako complained as she pulled Utsuho out of the way, just as an armored missile with green thrusters shot out of the tunnel and into the room. "Was… that the kappa's suit?" Kanako muttered in confusion, how had that annoying witch gotten her hands on one?

Marisa stopped cackling as she spun around in midair, still flying the direction she had shot out of before pointing her feet backwards and activating the thrusters again to stop her momentum as she floated there. "Quite the entrance." Kanako said loudly as she floated next to Utsuho, the massive room already heating to extreme temperatures as Marisa's suit kept flashing radiation warnings that she ignored. "Thank you I try." Marisa shot back as Kanako pointed at Marisa.

"What's that gonna do, blow me up with your 'phenomenal godly powers'?" Marisa snarked upon seeing Kanako pointing at her, laughing her head off as Kanako stared at the unmoving Utsuho. "Move you stupid bird!" Kanako shouted, causing Utsuho to move… about an inch to the right. This just got Marisa laughing even louder as Kanako fumed in annoyance. "KILL HER YOU STUPID BIRD!" Kanako commanded, shouting in anger as Utsuho finally obeyed her commands and fired a ball of nuclear energy at Marisa. "Hey watch it!" Marisa shouted as she dodged, Kanako's eye twitching. "Note to self… make next control bead necklace not literal." Kanako complained to herself as Utsuho flew at Marisa, Kanako flying to the tunnel to escape from what she hoped would be a short battle in her favor.

 _BGM: Touhou Remix P.55 (Rock) Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion_

Marisa had to continue dodging as Utsuho started firing more balls of nuclear energy at her with the intent to kill. 'I thought we were here to rescue this bird, now's she's trying to kill me?' Marisa thought as she abandoned all sense on theatrics and showing off. This was one fight she couldn't afford to screw around in.

Spinning around she pointed her gauntlets as Utsuho, firing two blasts in tandem before dodging out of the way of another nuclear energy ball, the currently mind controlled hell raven not bothering to dodge thanks to the rather stupid mind control beads needing commands. Taking the two blasts to the chest, Utsuho was knocked back in the air before righting herself and putting her hand above her head, a large ball a nuclear energy forming above her head before nuclear energy started to blanket the battlefield.

Marisa was reduced to dodging the massive balls of danamaku. 'What kind of magic did Kanako shove into her! It's like flying around miniature suns!' Marisa shouted in her head as she fly around the extremely small gaps, trying to find any opening she could to fire at Utusho. The hell raven floating in one spot with the massive ball of nuclear energy above her as Marisa drew closer and closer her gauntlets lighting up as the beads around Utsuho's neck glowed. Marisa was just a few feet from Utsuho when she saw the beads glowing, but Utsuho forced her away but straight up super heating the air around her and saturating it with radiation.

Finally adhering to the warning signs Marisa pulled out and hid behind a rocky alcove as Utsuho battered the chamber with nuclear blast after nuclear blast, Marisa covering her head with her armored arm as rocks fell from the ceiling above her. 'Dam, at this rate she's going to bring the entire underground down on our heads…' Marisa complained in her head as she pecked out at Utsuho, her suit still flashing warnings like crazy as she did so before ducking back in to avoid getting blasted. "Those beads… they've got to be controlling her." Marisa muttered to herself. It made sense, well some sense, that Kanako would have a way to 'sway' people to her side with more then just religion, she was a god after all.

"Right… now to actually get them. Not like I haven't stolen something in plain sight before." Marisa muttered before snapping her fingers with her new idea. "Let's try this." Marisa said with a smile.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Kanako's Theme: Suwa Foughten Field ~ 3 Remix_

Kanako huffed as she flew through the tunnel, dam that magician for forcing her to abandon her nuclear reactor behind. 'But according to Tenma, where the magician goes, the other 'Scarlet Heroes' aren't far behind.' Kanako thought bitterly. It was both a hit to her pride and a bit of jealously at Remilia that she had those willing to fight for her, who were stronger then HER even! 'All I've got is Sanae and Suwako… and I'm not going to force those two into a life or death situation.' Kanako thought… the biggest reason she would be willing to get her hands dirty, so that her family wouldn't have to.

"Hold it right there Kanako!" Someone shouted, Kanako looking to the right as she saw three of the 'heroes'. "Dam… just who I was trying to avoid." Kanako complained as she looked at her 'assailants' for a moment… and in that moment her eyes went slightly wider.

That sickly girl… Vaati and that ice fairy Cirno, as well as Nitori, because who else would have an armor suit. "Come for a rematch girls? Sorry but you are going to need to schedule a rain check." Kanako said before starting to fly in the other direction, only for the tunnel to close itself off with a wall of stone bursting up in front of her. 'Shit… forgot that the cripple could mess with earth… this makes things very complicated.' Kanako swore in her head. She was a weather goddess in an underground labyrinth fighting three powerful foes… one of which could manipulate the place pretty much at will.

'If I want to get out of her at all, I'm going to need to take out the girl in the back.' Kanako thought as she assumed a fighting stance. The girls getting into formation as Cirno flew in front of Vaati protectively with her massive sword in hand, Nitori aiming at her with several magic lasers ready to fire. 'And… they are protecting their ace in the hole… shit.' Kanako swore, looks like they weren't as stupid as she thought.

'Always ready to protect her aren't you Cirno.' Nitori thought, seeing Cirno next to her standing in front of Vaati. 'Probably doesn't know about the tactical advantage protecting Vaati provides, she is the one keeping Kanako from getting away with her earth magic.' Nitori thought as Cirno and Vaati just faced Kanako ready to fight. 'Let's make this quick, I'm burning up down here!' Cirno thought, even with her near sub zero air temperature around her, she was still being super heated by whatever was making all the heat. 'I REAAAALLY want to stick a rock in Kanako's mouth for last time.' Vaati thought bitterly, that fight with Kanako had hurt like hell.

In an unspoken signal they were off. Kanako having to put out of the way as two pillars shot out of the walls to the sides of her in an attempt to crush her as Nitori fired as Kanako with all she had, Cirno flying past Nitori's barrage and swinging as Kanako as she dodged the goddess summoning a wooden pillar to block Nitori's barrage as she formed a sword out of literally thin air to block Cirno's massive blade, the hastily made blade bending and cracking under the weight and force of Cirno's frozen blade, which was melting extremely slowly.

Kanako pushed Cirno away with all her might as two more stone pillars tried to crush her, forcing Kanako to use one of her wooden pillars to hold them off, using the wooded pillar like a wench as Vaati tried to break it and crush her. Kanako flying out of the way and slamming herself back first against the wall blocking her escape as Nitori's barrage nearly hit her, forcing her to spin out of the way as the multiple explosives left a black gash on the stone wall. 'I am going to lose a brawl down here, my only choice is to try and escape.' Kanako thought as she flew out of the way of Cirno, who had tried slashing as her again as a barrage of moon energy lasers bombarded her, forcing Kanako to block with her arms and close her eyes from the light as one of Nitori's explosive's grazed her leg, leaving a small burn as Kanako pulled away to try and avoid the massive amounts of fire power and the crazy sword wielding fairy coming for her.

"Sorry, but I can't stay and play, I've got places to be." Kanako said non-chalantly, trying to appear like she just had something to do and that she wasn't getting her ass kicked in a burning cave. Throwing a large blast of energy at the wall where one of Nitori's explosives had made a deep gash she blew a hole in the wall just large enough to escape through. And escape she did as Nitori and Cirno shot after her, and pillars of stone started flying at her from the slow Vaati. 'I am never coming down here again!' Kanako shouted in her head as she dodged like mad as she swung her fragile sword to meet Cirno's blade, only for hers to shatter as Cirno and Nitori pulled away, seemingly giving up on the chase.

Kanako paid them no mind as she flew forward, unaware that Nitori and Cirno had stopped knowing exactly who she was going to run into, and when she least expected it, they would be there… With Vaati after she caught up.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Marisa's Theme: Love-colored Master Spark ~ 4 Remix_

Utsuho kept firing as Marisa flew out from behind the alcove, the armored girl flying I a circle around Utsuho as the hell raven kept firing, trying to hit Marisa with her increasingly large nuclear energy blasts, the massive ball of nuclear energy above her growing unstable as she did so.

Marisa in her armor flew around in a continuous circle, just going round and a round Utsuho as she kept firing. But little did Utsuho know just what was coming as she faced away from the alcove to try and hit the armor. "COMING THROUGH DUMBASS!"

Marisa shot out from behind the alcove, sweating like mad from the heat and nuclear radiation as she shot at Utsuho with her Hakkero behind her, having pulled it out of her armor, leaving just enough energy to send it on a spiraling flight as Marisa flew fast at Utsuho, the hell raven turning around just as Marisa past her.

In a split second time seemed to slow as Marisa's hand grasped the beads around Utsuho's neck, ripping them off as she flew past Utsuho as the hell raven finally moved of her own accord to move out of the way of Marisa's Master Spark rocket. Reaching her hand up to her neck Utsuho cheered loudly as Marisa came to stop, burns covering her just from being so close to Utsuho for less then a second as small flames threatened to engulf her clothing.

But that was the least of either of their problems as the ball of energy above them started bubbling. "O… shit." Marisa swore in deadpan as Utusho panicked and put her hand up at the ball before a laser of nuclear energy shot out of her hand in a wavy fashion, pushing the miniature star up and to the roof of the massive cavern room… and pushing it up further as Marisa flew into the nearest tunnel to try and escape incineration. "I am so going to need to visit Eientei after this." Marisa complained as she heard a large explosion in the not so distant cavern, feeling the nuclear radiation and heat wash over her, inflicting more burns and Marisa grit her teeth and bore it, putting up a shield of magic energy to keep herself from inceration.

In the cavern the ball had exploded, forcing the nuclear radiation and heat down thankfully… but the explosion itself up and out in a pressurized burst. And despite being miles below the surface the exposition bore through solid rock before hitting something wooden and forcing whatever it was out with the explosion. And nearly five miles away from the entrance to the underground, near the southwestern corner of Gensokyo a massive wooden ship was pushed out of the ground, making way for a hole that was filled with nuclear energy and heat from the underground as Utsuho looked up and had to block her eyes from the sunlight now streaming down through the hole. "Opps…" Utsuho said in guilt, the Mistress was going to kill her for this.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Alice's Theme: Doll Judgment ~ 4 Remix_

Kanako growled as she struggled against the ropes she had been tied in. She had flown straight into Alice and her army of dolls… as well as Komeiji Satori, the rest of the 'Scarlet Heroes', Kasen and Suika, and some other Satori, all of whom except the other Satori extremely pissed at her. 'Those dastards knew that I was flying into a trap, so they were going to wait for that dam witch.' Kanako swore in her head as Komeiji smacked her across the face. "I heard that… and I want you to keep such vulgar thoughts away from my sister." Komeiji said sternly before Nitori had flown out of the tunnel.

"Has anyone seen Marisa?" Nitori asked, concern in her voice as everyone looked at her before shaking their heads, except Kanako. "I… I found her suit… or what's left of it." Nitori said quietly as she held her arm. She had left Vaati and Cirno behind as soon as she had found the mangled metal of Marisa's suit, missing it's reactor and Marisa nowhere to be found. Though the girl with the jewel in her chest staring up at the massive hole to the surface was something she had somehow ignored.

"Quit your whining Nitori, I'm not dead." Someone said, Nitori turning around as Marisa led Vaati, Cirno and Utsuho out from the tunnel, Utsuho and Cirno's heat and cold countering each other to keep anyone from burning up. Though Marisa's cloth was in tatters, burned, and Marisa herself was slightly glowing. "Someone call Eietei… cause Kanako made this bird a radiation bird." Marisa said before falling over on her face, passing out from her injuries finally as Alice had her dolls get a stretcher and be ready to carry her as Utsuho held her arm.

'Can't even kill that dam magician!? I give her the power of a god and the stars themselves and she can't kill that dam magician?!" Kanako raged in her head as Komeiji started leading Koshi away, neither of them not wanting to hear the rage in Kanako's mind as Meiling grabbed her and got ready to haul the captured goddess back to the surface. "You know we are going to have to let her go once we reach the surface." Patchouli muttered, Meiling sighing as she heeved Kanako over her shoulder, leaving the goddess to stew in her mind as everyone started flying up the old path to the surface with Kanako and Marisa in tow. "Yukari is going to be pissed when she wakes up." Alice groaned as she flew up, keeping an eye on the smiling and burned Marisa, who still had her Hakkero ever faithfully by her side. "Only time is going to tell what happens next." Mokou said quietly as she looked over at Meiling… just happy to have more… friends to spend her life with.

 _BGM: HM Byakuren's Theme: Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind_

"Did you hear something?" Byakuren asked as Mima knocked over her king for the fifth time that day. "No, I think that's just you going insane." Mima said, twirling the white king in her fingers. "No I swear I heard something… like an explosion." Byakuren said as Mima put the king down before sighing. "Bya… we've been here in this pretty much silent realm for years now, if there was something that pierced the silence, we would have both heard it." Mima said… just before a loud bang went off in the distances, muffed to be sure, but there.

"Nevermind…" Mima complained as Byakuren giggled, for once she had gotten something up on Mima. "Not going to help us though, what good is an explosion?" Mima said as she picked up a set of playing cards and started messing with them. "Maybe it's someone here to get us… or trying to bust down the dimensional wall." Byakuren suggested. "If this place wasn't devoid of life except for the two of us and the living arm I'd say they either have guts… or are incredibly stupid… or Marisa." Mima said, rolling her eyes, if it was Marisa then it wouldn't be surprising that she was using explosions to get to Makai.

"I think we might finally get out of here." Byakuren said optimistically as Mima groaned before laying down on her back. "About dam time." Mima complained. It had been WAY to long.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Hey look it's Mima and Byakuren again, haven't seen them in a long time. Also that blast that blew the ship out from the underground, kinda was strong enough to crack the barrier to Makai. So… nice job breaking it, Kanako. Still all's well that ends well._

 _But enough about this… I've recently hit a rut in the second book, among other things like life, injuries and the threat of death from my own brother over my head. I just can't find inspiration to write the rest of the second book right now… but what I do have is a lot of ideas and inspiration for the third book. Fugere Illusion: Fates in Illusion. So I would like to put Life in Illusion on hold and start writing the third book. But I want your opinion so I've made a poll on my profile for it. Do you all want me to continue writing Life in Illusion, or do you want me to put it on hold for now and work on Fates in Illusion._

 _Please leave a review and a vote on the poll. Vaati out for now._


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

So yeah I've decided to put Book 2 of Fugere Illusion on hold. Now hear me out I have several reasons for this. One of them is a lack of inspiration for Book 2, don't get me wrong I'm going to return to it eventually but currently my mind has been wandering into Book 3. And that's the second point, I don't want to let all these good ideas for Book 3 go to waste, lest I forget them. Also… I just really want to write Book 3 right now, so sorry.

But with that out of the way I have a few things to ask.

I want to make a new cover for the Second and Third Books in Fugere Illusion, ones that better fit the story. If anyone would be kind enough to send me a PM if they or someone they know could help me in that regard that would be great.

So other then that nothing much… so I'll see you all later and be sure to check out Book 3 in Fugere Illusion

Fugere Illusion: Fates of Illusion


End file.
